Положить конец
by MYK77
Summary: Через шесть лет после поражения Дипграунда вернулся Сефирот, потеряв память о том, что произошло в Нибельхейме и после. Клауд Страйф, убежденный, что это очередная ловушка, выступает за немедленную казнь старого врага, но Руфус Шинра, решивший создать новый образ Электроэнергетической Компании Шинра и завоевать расположение уставшего от насилия населения, решает иначе.
1. Пролог

Перевод истории "Begin the End" авторства dustofwarfare

www. fanfiction s/ 10376998/ 1/ begin-the-end

разрешение автора получено

* * *

Дориан терпеть не мог ночные дежурства в Старом Мидгаре. Во-первых, там было пиздец как жутко, во-вторых, там никогда не происходило ничего интересного. Не то, что бы он так уж этого интересного хотел. Может, он и гвардеец Шинры с крутым шокером (больше никаких пушек, убивающих людей, Шинра теперь _компания иного рода_ , или как там говорят в этих учебных видео), но использовал его он только раз, и то против бродячей кошки.

Вообще-то ему было стыдно за тот случай с кошкой. Так стыдно, что кошка теперь жила чудесной жизнью дома, мурча перед камином на коленях у хозяйки. Дориан назвал кошку Шокер, думая, что так будет смешнее, но жена называла тварюшку Пушком или как-то так. Ну и не важно.

Стараясь не зевать, он продолжил свой обход — бесконечное и скучное хождение кругами вокруг старой Башни Шинра и остатков прилегающего квартала. Иногда он задавался вопросом, каково было раньше — работать на такой должности в старые времена. Когда пушки были настоящими, и все знали, что с Шинра и ее служащими шутки плохи. Дориан выпрямился, прицелился в тускло освещенный закоулок и представил, что он крутой Солджер со светящимися глазами.

— Руки вверх, отродье, — сказал он, просто чтобы услышать, как это звучит. Эхо от голоса вогнало его в краску и вынудило опустить оружие. Его мучает совесть из-за оглушенной кошки, неужели он и вправду думает, что смог бы просто так ходить и стрелять в людей?

Вздохнув, Дориан вернулся к патрулированию, решив сделать еще пару-тройку кругов перед тем, как остановиться и съесть ужин, собранный женой. Может быть, ему удастся даже прочитать пару глав из прихваченной с собой книги. В Старом Мидгаре давно уже не было хорошего освещения, но по периметру все еще можно было найти несколько мест, где светили прожекторы. Обычным людям было бы сложно читать в таком свете, но Дориан читал медленно, и света ему было в самый раз.

Он возвращался обратно к Башне, когда заметил, что в тени что-то движется. Распахнув глаза, он смотрел, как сквозь темноту шагает фигура, случайные проблески света отражаются от водопада серебряных волос.

— Эй, — прокашлявшись, позвал Дориан. Он старался говорить повнушительнее. — Эй, в общем, короче, тебя тут быть не должно, так что это... выходи, — это было очень похоже на то, что он сказал тогда кошке.

Фигура остановилась, и Дориан нащупал оружие. Сначала включить питание на сигнальном фонаре, это сразу пошлет сообщение в штаб-квартиру о том, что что-то обнаружено. С ним сразу же должны связаться по рации, но поскольку его последний вызов был из-за кошки, Дориан не был уверен в том, как быстро с ним свяжутся, когда поймут, что в патруле именно он.

Он направил свет на фигуру, но та уже исчезла.

Моргнув, Дориан задался вопросом, а не привиделось ли ему, и опустил оружие. Что он скажет, когда его спросят, зачем он активировал сигнальный фонарь? Обернувшись, он обнаружил, что смотрит в светящиеся зеленые глаза с узким зрачком. Человек безжалостно рассматривал его, и... это _меч_ у него за спиной?

Дориан едва успел нажать тревожную кнопку, когда рука в перчатке метнулась вперед, и обтянутые кожей пальцы крепко схватили его за горло.


	2. Глава 1 Злость и досада

Новая штаб-квартира Электроэнергетической Компании Шинра была совсем не похожа на старую. Огромный комплекс, гладкий и современный, раскинулся вширь стальными конструкциями и сверкающим стеклом. Здесь не было места ни секретным подземным лабораториям, ни закрытым этажам, ни апартаментам в пентхаусе, откуда возвысившийся правитель вдали от простых смертных мог обозревать свои владения.

Кабинет Руфуса Шинра, как утверждалось, находился в самом сердце раскинувшегося здания, за таким же прозрачным стеклом, как и у всех остальных. Яркое весеннее солнце отражалось от стекол, и Клауду Страйфу подумалось, что _это тактическая ошибка, оказаться в углу, где от народных масс не отделяет ничего, кроме стекла_.

Возможно, с его стороны это было нечестно. Клауд с Руфусом смогли, по большей части, отложить свои разногласия из-за кризиса с Дипграундом, в ходе которого остатки старой Башни Шинра окончательно превратились в развалины. Даже сейчас, шесть лет спустя, скелет башни был все еще виден переломанным каркасом на фоне ясного неба.

Клауд задумался, специально ли Руфус строил новую Шинра под тенью символа отцовской империи. Словно бы оставляя себя какое-то предупреждение, напоминание, что может случится, если он попытается залезть слишком высоко. Впрочем, Руфус вполне мог смотреть на развалины, чтобы просто позлорадствовать. С ним сложно сказать точно.

Клауд зашел внутрь и стянул очки. Вокруг царило оживление, практически суета, и это говорило о Корпорации все — она дала населению стабильность и работу, просто подарок судьбы после того, как Цветные почти разрушили только зарождающийся город.

Мидгар постепенно восстанавливали, очень медленно, словно бы люди неохотно доверяли ему свою личную безопасность. Клауд не мог их винить. Ему очень давно было трудно доверять чему угодно. И шесть лет относительного спокойствия и процветания не смогли ничего особо изменить.

Он прошел сквозь эпицентр суеты к большой информационной стойке, где за полукругом полированного дерева расположилось больше полудюжины улыбающихся сотрудников.

Руфус был не дурак. Может быть, это место и выглядело так, будто ты можешь ходить где угодно, но для посещения кого-либо из руководства тебе все равно будет нужен сопровождающий.

— Привет, чем я могу вам помочь?

Клауд моргнул, обернулся на голос и оказался перед молодой женщиной с голубыми волосами и пирсингом на лице. На ней был ошейник с шипами и что-то вроде сетчатой майки с черепами, но улыбка был приветливой и дружелюбной. _«О, да,»_ — подумал Клауд. — _«Еще одна инициатива Шинра»_. Компания желала поощрять индивидуальность среди персонала, и постоянно расхваливала эту задачу по телевидению: Шинра Электрик — Твоя компания, или что-то в этом роде…

— Я хочу увидеть Руфуса, — пусть это и мелочно, но Клауд позлорадствовал, что не назвал того _Президент Шинра_.

Девушка улыбнулась и подняла телефонную трубку:

— Привет, господин Страйф к Президенту Шинра, — она встретилась взглядом с Клаудом и немедленно залилась краской, осознав, что тот, вообще-то, не называл своего имени. А значит, его узнали.

Клауд не имел ничего против того, чтобы его узнавали, но сильно возражал, когда за это пытались извиняться. Девушка забормотала извинения, но Клауд просто кивнул и сказал: «Ничего страшного». Он давно понял, что его попытки успокоить людей обычно дают противоположный результат.

Тифа говорила, если он хочет стать менее узнаваемым, ему стоит подстричься — но Клауд уже пробовал, в те далекие времена, когда был подростком в Нибельхейме. Конечно, он не мог обратится к специалисту, но в результате он получил торчащие, словно у чокобенка перья, лохмы. На мужике двадцати восьми лет они будут смотреться еще более нелепо, чем на двенадцатилетнем пацане, так что он решил оставить все как есть.

Через пару секунд рядом с ним появилась знакомая блондинка в темном костюме. Кое-что в Шинра осталось прежним, например, мрачные одеяния Турков или фирменный бело-черный облик Руфуса. Турки привыкли сливаться с толпой в те времена, когда коридоры Шинра были полны управленцев в костюмах и галстуках. Теперь же они резко контрастировали с цветной пестротой и причудливым индивидуализмом. И, скорее всего, не случайно.

— Страйф, — кивнула ему Елена. Тонкие изящные черты ее лица окаймляли короткие, модно подстриженные волосы. Но этот облик определенно вводил в заблуждение — она обладала цепкостью бульдога и смертоносностью гремучника. Клауд знал ее немного лучше, чем ее коллег-Турков, поскольку она встречалась с Тифой. Клауду могла не нравиться ее работа, но коль скоро Тифа счастлива, Клауд держал свое мнение по этому вопросу при себе.

Он неплохо ладил с ней, не хуже, чем с кем-либо другим, и уж точно не хуже, чем с кем-то из ее коллег. Наверно, именно поэтому Руфус поручил ей сопровождать его.

— Елена, — он слегка кивнул ей и последовал за ней за угол стойки. Она махнула своим пропуском у маленького незаметного сканера, установленного на облицовке стойки на уровне бедра. Поблизости не было никаких дверей, и Клауд задался вопросом, что же она разблокировала. Но вопросов задавать не стал.

Кабинет Руфуса находился в центре комплекса, и довольно далеко от входа. По дороге туда народу вокруг заметно поубавилось, и Клауду подумалось, что вся эта открытость просто для отвода глаз. Это его немного успокоило. Трудно винить Руфуса в желании избежать толпы, когда сам стремишься к тому же.

— Руфус придет через пару минут, — Елена жестом пригласила его войти в кабинет. — Хочешь чего-нибудь?

Клауд мотнул головой и слабо улыбнулся:

— Я не настолько идиот, чтобы просить у тебя кофе.

— Кого другого я за такие слова пнула бы в коленную чашечку, — Елена фыркнула и закатила глаза. — Не то, чтобы ты мне так уж нравился, чтобы не послать тебя подальше — но для оскорблений твои слова слишком уж бестактны.

Клауд моргнул и невольно улыбнулся шире.

— Людям обычно нужно немало времени, чтобы понять это про меня, — ответил он. Елена коротко рассмеялась, кивнула и вышла, закрыв за собой дверь.

Клауд задался вопросом, не заперли ли его, но потом решил, что вряд ли. И вряд ли стены этого центрального кабинета Руфуса в самом деле стеклянные. Он даже постучал легонько костяшками по поверхности, чтобы убедиться. Скорее всего, материал пуленепробиваемый. А может и нет, ведь Руфус не расставался со своей пушкой, так что при необходимости он мог пробить себе путь наружу. Новый научный департамент Шинра, располагавшийся в другом здании, славился своими разработками в области устойчивой жизнедеятельности и повторно используемых материалов, стало быть, заключил Клауд, что бы это ни было, это явно оттуда.

Выбор фотографий на стенах у Руфуса был интересным. На одной, заметил Клауд, дернув уголком рта, был он сам — это была церемония вскоре после Дня Пришествия, там он жал руку Президенту. Другие фотографии были гораздо интереснее, на одной, к примеру, был маленький Руфус с женщиной, которая, без всяких сомнений, была его матерью. Руфус был на похож на нее гораздо сильнее, чем на отца, хотя воспоминания Клауда о Шинре-старшем были очень смутными. Никаких фотографий _его_ не было, но Клауд и не ожидал, что они здесь будут.

Еще одна фотография изображала монумент Метеору, другая — план здания, а остальные фотографии были пейзажами. Клауд засунул руки в карманы. Ему не нравилось находиться в этой стеклянной или какой там еще коробке. Его словно бы засунули в витрину.

Он прошел к столу, заметив, что там тоже есть фотографии. На одной был Руфус с Турками в каком-то вутайском ресторане — все, даже Тсенг, улыбались фотографу. На другой фотографии в рамочке, к удивлению Клауда, был запечатлён Рено в Коста дель Соль, он в своем турковском костюме развалился на лежаке. В одной руке Рено держал бокал с тропическим коктейлем, а другой изображал пистолетик и, широко ухмыляясь и подмигивая, целился в камеру.

Клауд взял фотографию со стола рассмотреть поближе. Рено выглядел не то чтобы _юно_ , но как-то невинно, из чего Клауд заключил, что фото сделано до падения Метеора. Чего-то не хватало в выражении его лица, чего-то жесткого, что неизбежно появляется после того, как стал свидетелем почти случившегося конца мира.

Отношения Руфуса с Турком не были особым секретом, но они определенно вели себя не так, как если бы у них все было «официально», поэтому было странно видеть эту фотографию на столе у Руфуса. Впрочем, столкновение с угрозой глобального уничтожения дважды за одно десятилетие кого угодно может заставить быть менее скрытным в признании привязанностей к кому-то. Сам Клауд не был уверен, что даже что-то покруче армагеддона заставит его свыкнуться с такими вещами.

— Насколько помню, он был при исполнении, когда его фотографировали, — раздался ровный голос. — Я ее держу как напоминание не посылать его в командировки в подобные места, иначе я разорюсь.

Клауд смущенно покраснел, поспешно поставил рамку с фотографией на место и, отступив от стола, обернулся.

Руфус был, как всегда, образец элегантности, светлые волосы причесаны волосок к волоску, безукоризненный костюм свеж и отглажен. Черты его лица с возрастом и пережитыми испытаниями стали заметно резче, но по-прежнему сохраняли то милое, почти ангельское выражение, что делало его весьма привлекательным мужчиной.

Клауда все время приводил в смятение тот факт, что его привлекает Руфус Шинра. Клауд не понимал почему постоянно западет на кого-то совсем не того, это заставляло его смущаться и психовать.

— У тебя заказ на доставку? — буркнул он и отвернулся, гадая, не понял ли Руфус больше, чем Клауду того хотелось, о его готовности сбежать сразу же, как только они оказывались вдвоем в одном помещении.

— Нет, — Руфус мотнул головой, и до Клауда дошло, что тот все еще стоит в дверях.

— Ты же сказал, что у тебя есть для меня работа. Ну, или это Рено сказал, когда звонил, — Клауд попытался расслабится, его порядком утомляло, что ему почему-то гораздо привычнее спасать мир, чем вести беседу с привлекательным мужчиной. — Или от меня опять требуется победить монстра или призрака, или кого там еще?

— Ну, вообще-то... — кашлянул Руфус.

Клауд уставился на него, томительное влекущее чувство тут же испарилось, напоминая, что компания, принадлежащая этому человеку — по его приказу ли, или без него — в определенной мере, косвенно, ответственна за почти случившийся конец света. Причем дважды.

— Ты пошутил.

— Все не так страшно, как ты подумал, — поспешил заверить его Руфус, но что-то в этом ровном голосе сказало Клауду, что подумал он как раз правильно. — Но хочу заранее тебя предупредить, что тебе может… не понравиться.

В переводе с Русуфского политического, « _не понравиться_ » означало, что Клауд, скорее всего, будет в ярости. Вес меча за спиной сразу стал заметен — даже Президент Электроэнергетической Компании Шинра не посмел просить Клауд Страйфа оставить оружие за порогом комнаты. Как и большинство людей, он предпочитал не испытывать судьбу.

— Руфус, что ты натворил? — спросил Клауд.

— Ничего я не натворил, — ответил Руфус, глядя такими чистыми честными глазами, что сразу все становилось понятно.

— После того, как ты прыгнул вниз с высотки с одним пистолетом в руках, эти твои ужимки уже не работают, — бесящее влечение вспыхнуло снова, но Клауд был здесь бессилен. Что-то похожее иногда вытворял Зак, хотя вся надменность этого жеста — типа _кто-то обязательно меня поймает_ — целиком принадлежала Руфусу Шинра.

— Правда? — Руфус довольно улыбнулся.

— Так в чем дело? — зыркнул на него Клауд. — Чем дольше тянешь время, тем больше это меня раздражает.

— Это звучало бы как угроза, будь ты тем человеком, что изливает свой гнев на случайных прохожих.

— Повезло, что здесь их нет, — оскалился Клауд.

— Да, повезло, — Руфус ухмыльнулся шире. — Пойдем, Клауд. Проще тебе показать, чем объяснять.

— Я точно сильно разозлюсь, — Клауд сдался и направился к двери.

— Возможно, — Руфус вежливо подождал, пока он выйдет, но Клауду не хотелось пускать его себе за спину, так что перед дверью он притормозил. Руфус закатил глаза. — Не надо паранойи, Страйф. Я позвал тебя сюда потому, что мне нужна твоя помощь, а не для того, чтобы загнать в ловушку и застрелить в спину.

Клауд снова раздраженно зыркнул на него.

— Первое, тебя я не боюсь, Шинра. Я начеку потому, что не доверяю тебе. Второе, последний раз, когда ты просил меня о помощи… — Клауду вдруг пришла в голову ужасная мысль, заставив застыть на месте. — Просто скажи мне, что это никак не связано с… _ним_.

Не было необходимости говорить _кого_ он имеет ввиду.

 _Я никогда стану воспоминанием._

Клауду на плечо опустилась рука, вернув его обратно в настоящее.

— Ты можешь испугать моих сотрудников, — сказал Руфус. — Не помешало бы, если бы ты держал себя в руках до тех пор, пока мы останемся без свидетелей.

Клауд медленно выдохнул, кивнул и следом за Руфусом двинулся из кабинета, дальше по коридору, прямиком к неприметной двери рядом с уборной.

Руфус открыл ее карточкой и поманил Клауда за собой.

— Куда мы идем? Клянусь Шивой, Руфус, если у тебя тут внизу какая-то лаборатория… — он осекся, когда они оказались у входа в здоровенный подземный тоннель. — Руфус.

— Это не то, что ты думаешь, — светлые волосы и белый костюм на мгновение высветили Руфуса на фоне влажного серого камня. — Это транспортная система, ничего больше. Когда мы отстраивали здания штаб-квартиры, нам потребовался не создающий транспортных пробок способ перевозки материалов на стройку и со стройки. Три года назад, если помнишь, дорожная инфраструктура была не такой хорошей, как сейчас.

— Она и сейчас хреновая.

— Верно, но вспомни, какой она была три года назад, — Руфус указал на здоровенную поворотную дверь. — Этот путь ведет на эстакаду, которая выходит на Гейнсборо Драйв. Если не веришь, могу открыть, чтобы ты убедился сам.

Клауд и забыл, что в честь Аэрис назвали улицу. Ему подумалось, как бы ей это понравилось — быть увековеченной в сообщениях о пробках. Здание ее церкви восстановили, и это было одно из немногих мест в Мидгаре, где было безопасно. Там было что-то вроде святилища, и Клауд надеялся, что так оно и останется, хотя бы для того, чтобы уберечь место от разрушения или осквернения. У людей короткая память.

— Не важно. Просто скажи мне уже, куда мы направляемся.

— Помнишь, где мы достали большую часть материалов для постройки нового здания Шинра?

— Я знаю, что ты говорил по телевидению, — ответил Клауд. — Правда это или нет, я не в курсе.

— Ты считаешь меня более хитрым, чем я есть на самом деле, — сверкнул острой, словно нож, улыбкой Руфус.

— Ну, ты сказал всем, что вы достали материалы в Мидгаре, — у Шинры было все всерьез насчет защиты планеты, которую они, хоть и косвенно, почти уничтожили, компания организовывала мероприятия по переработке и вторичному использованию всякого металлического хлама и обломков для дальнейшего применения в Эйдже.

— Именно, — Руфус изогнул бровь. — Не понимаю, почему ты упорно считаешь меня подобием моего отца, Страйф, но это слегка утомляет.

— Вот не надо мне тут, Шинра. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что у меня полно причин считать тебя говнюком.

— О, не отрицаю, что я им был, — согласился Руфус, снова блеснув акульей улыбкой. — Но я не пытаюсь править миром подобно отцу. Это я тебе могу пообещать.

— Не очень-то это поможет мне спокойнее спать по ночам, — ответил Клауд. — Ты поэтому все устроил так, чтобы из твоего кабинета были видны остатки Башни?

Руфус остановился.

— Думаю, я так поступил по той же причине, по которой держу у себя на столе фотографии людей, которые мне дороги.

— И по какой же?

— Умеренность, Клауд, — Руфус вытащил из кармана телефон. — Равновесие. Я смотрю на старую башню и вспоминаю, что все, что ты построишь, может разрушиться, а потом я смотрю на фотографии, чтобы напомнить себе почему я этого не хочу. Небо — это все, что мой отец видел из своего кабинета, его ничего не удерживало от того, чтобы забираться все выше и выше, до тех пор, пока он, наконец, не упал.

Клауд моргнул. Он как-то не ожидал от Руфуса такой откровенности, и на мгновение почувствовал будто бы недооценивал его.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, почему я тебе не верю?

— Конечно, — взглянул на него Руфус. — Это никак не делает твое недоверие менее досадным, но я понимаю.

— Ну, это уже хоть что-то, — Клауд улыбнулся по-настоящему.

Руфус улыбнулся в ответ, а потом поднял к уху телефон:

— Мы здесь.

Клауд переступил с ноги на ногу, стараясь не показать нервозность или неуверенность от этого места.

Через несколько минут тишину нарушил звук мотора, а темноту прошил свет автомобильных фар. Показался стандартный военный джип со знакомой фигурой в вечно помятом костюме за баранкой. В мрачной темноте туннеля волосы Рено казались еще ярче, но выражение лица идеально подходило к обстановке.

— Йо, Страйф, — Рено высунулся и открыл дверь, Руфус забрался в джип. Настораживал тот факт, что от Рено не последовало никаких комментариев. Определенно, что бы их не ожидало в конце их маленького путешествия, приятным оно не будет.

Проигнорировав предложенную Руфусом руку, Клауд запрыгнул в кузов джипа. Никто не сказал ни слова, и машина пустилась в обратный путь по туннелю, освещая фарами бесконечный мрак.

Через какое-то время джип начал притормаживать. Клауд открыл глаза, ужас плеснул адреналином, когда до него дошло, где они оказались. Похоже, что ему, как бы он не старался, никак не получается убежать от этого места.

Состояние подземной части старой Башни Шинра ничем не отличалось от развален наверху — каркас рухнул под собственным весом при бегстве бойцов Дипграунда. Пол был усеян осколками стекла и грудами щебня, а разгромленная мебель отбрасывала в мраке замысловатые тени. В бывшей лаборатории было полно перегородок, которые когда-то явно были клетками, большинство дверей было выломано или вообще исчезло.

У Клауда дергались пальцы, когда он следовал за Руфусом и Рено, пробираясь через беспорядочные кучи мусора на пути в глубины бывшей лаборатории. На одном участке обломки были убраны, пол подметен от битого стекла, а у клетки была не только стальная дверь, но и кодовый замок, похожий на те, что использовались в новом здании компании.

Клауд не убирал руку с рукоятки меча. Рено ненавязчиво отстал, давая себе возможность взять Клауда на прицел, а значит, что бы ни было за этой дверью, Клауду, скорее всего, захочется снести Руфусу голову.

— Клауд, — Руфус помедлил перед тем, как ввести код на замке, — ты должен понять…

— Просто открой дверь, Руфус, — Клауд ненавидел это место, ненавидел шепот существ, что не были людьми, ненавидел свою способность их слышать.

Руфус переглянулся с Рено и вбил последние цифры кода.

Всего лишь одного проблеска серебряных волос хватило Клауду, чтобы, выхватив меч, вызвериться на Руфуса.

— Руфус, ты _идиот_! — прорычал Клауд и незамедлительно шагнул с обнаженным мечом к стеклянной стене, что отделяла его от заклятого врага.

— Назад, Страйф, — процедил Рено, в одной руке держа электро-дубинку, в другой пистолет, и нацелив их на Клауда. Руфус тоже выхватил пистолет, но Клауд был слишком взбешен, чтобы удивляться, в какой заднице он его прятал. Оба направили оружие Клауду в затылок. А Турки стреляют на поражение.

— Посмотри на него, Клауд, — Руфус указал подбородком за стекло. — Он безоружен.

Клауд уставился на человека за стеклом в ожидании ухмылки, той гребанной ухмылки, и треклятого голоса, что преследовал его в кошмарах…

Сефирот смотрел на него, но вместо привычного надменного высокомерия в его взгляде было… замешательство?

— У тебя есть десять секунд, Руфус, — Клауд не опустил оружия. — Десять секунд, чтобы объяснить мне, что за хрень здесь происходит, перед тем, как я войду туда и отправлю этого ублюдка обратно в Лайфстрим.

Руфус никогда не был тем, кто разбрасывается ресурсами, и никогда не был тем, кто недооценивал Клауда, как противника — при иных обстоятельствах Клауд непременно отдал бы этому должное.

— Несколько дней назад мы получили сигнал тревоги из Старого Мидгара от патрульного. Он очень нервничал и заявил, что наткнулся на человека, который выдавал себя за Солджера Первого класса Сефирота. Конечно, мы сначала отнеслись к этому скептически — особенно учитывая послужной список патрульного, он однажды объявил тревогу из-за бродячей кошки…

— Осталось пять секунд, — Клауд равнодушно поднял бровь. — Не трать их зря.

Руфус вздохнул.

— Когда мы прибыли его забрать, мы обнаружили… — он замолчал, взглянул через стекло и слегка удивленно добавил: — Ты знаешь, что он первым делом потребовал от нас оперативную сводку?

— Руфус.

— Он ничего не помнит, Клауд. Он даже не имеет понятия, какой сейчас год. Последнее, что он помнит перед тем, как осознать себя в Мидгаре, что его вместе с Солджером Первого класса Заком Фейром послали в Нибельхейм.

Клауд рассмеялся горьким рваным эхом.

Руфус, не отрывая от него острого взгляда, продолжил:

— Когда ему объяснили некоторые факты о сложившейся ситуации, он добровольно сдал оружие и сдался сам, позволив взять себя под стражу.

Клауд снова выдал болезненный смешок и отвернулся к перегородке. Подошел ближе, по-прежнему держа меч на изготовку. Сефирот уставился на него в ответ, следы замешательства на его лице исчезли, сменившись спокойным цепким взглядом.

 _У него глаза нормальные_ , отметил Клауд. Но этого ему было недостаточно, чтобы опустить оружие.

— И это заставило тебя поверить, что он говорит правду?

— Конечно, нет, — фыркнул Руфус. — Но этого мне было достаточно, чтобы санкционировать его задержание, пока я во всем не разберусь.

— И как именно ты разбирался? — потребовал объяснений Клауд. — Что такое ты обнаружил, что заставило тебя забить на свое гребанное здравомыслие?

— Например, то, как он отреагировал на тебя, — ответил Руфус так, словно обсуждал сделку по слиянию компаний.

Прежде, чем Клауд успел сообщить Руфусу, какую ужасную глупость тот совершил, Сефирот заговорил, и его голос наполнил тесное помещение своим знакомым звучанием. Голос, который Клауд иногда слышал, находясь где-то между сном и явью, в сумраке сновидений, где вещи прятались от дневного света.

Но голос обращался не к нему, а к Руфусу. Даже взгляд зелено-стальных глаз был устремлен на молодого президента.

— Полагаю, кто бы это ни был, он не участник моего фан-клуба?

— Ты не узнаешь этого человека? — спросил Руфус.

Сефирот обернулся к Клауду. Клауд замер.

 _Давно не виделись, Клауд._

Они изучали друг друга, Сефирот едва заметно хмурил брови в легкой гримасе концентрации. Он склонил голову на бок, несколько прядей упало ему на глаза, и он потянулся откинуть их, чтобы не заслоняли обзор.

За все те разы, что они встречались лицом к лицу, во всех битвах, в которых они сражались друг против друга, Клауд никогда, _никогда_ не видел, чтобы Сефирот откидывал волосы с лица. Если уж на то пошло, волосы никогда не падали ему на лицо, как будто были специально натренированы так не делать.

Его взгляд задержался на мече Клауда, и Клауд заметил проблеск интереса, мелькнувший на лице Сефирота. Интереса, но не узнавания ни самого меча, ни его владельца.

Потом взгляд переместился на волосы Клауда. Сефирот заговорил, медленно и неуверенно, и Клауд никогда, _никогда_ не слышал, чтобы он так разговаривал.

— Ты был гвардейцем. Если правильно помню, ты друг Зака Фейра.

Клауд вспомнил дождь, себя, стоящего на коленях с кровью Зака на волосах, и слабеющие пальцы Зака, когда тот вложил рукоять своего меча в его трясущиеся руки.

— Зак мертв, — четко и безэмоционально ответил Клауд, а потом попытался пробить мечом перегородку, как раз напротив сердца Сефирота.

Однако конструкция шинровских инженеров успешно выдержала натиск, перегородка заскрипела, когда меч Клауда проскрежетал по стеклу, но проклятье всей его жизни осталось невредимым.

— Открывай, — слова тяжело перекатывались во рту, Клауд с трудом выталкивал их. — Я собираюсь его убить.

— Нет, — сказал Руфус очень мягко. — По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока я не решу, как лучше поступить. Ты думаешь, он лжет?

— Это _Сефирот_.

— Да, я знаю, Клауд. Но, опираясь на мои исследования, я могу сказать, что Сефирот не был тем, кто лжет...

— Твои _исследования_? — Клауд развернулся и бросил на Рено предупреждающий взгляд: — Не смей стрелять в меня, пока я не закончил на него орать.

— Ладно, — довольно охотно согласился Рено, как образцовый профессионал все еще целя оружие Клауду в голову. — Мне тоже заявишь, что я придурок, а?

— Твое замечание учтено, Рено, как и всегда, — с намеком на предостережение ответил Руфус, не отрывая взгляда от лица Клауда. — Да, Страйф, мои исследования. Я провел несколько последних дней просматривая кое-какие записи, пытаясь понять, с чем мы имеем дело. Садовник не выпалывает растения, проросшие в его саду, если не знает, что они такое.

— Не лучшая твоя метафора, босс, — заметил Рено. — Ты даже не любишь ухаживать за комнатными растениями.

— Руфус, это сорняк, и он задавит другие растения, если его не выполоть.

— А ты у нас, значит, газонокосилка, Страйф? — Рено кашлянул. — Без обид. Просто... Я ни хрена не понимаю в садоводстве, и как-то начинаю теряться, вот...

— Суть в следующем, — продолжил Клауд громче. — Ты знаешь на что он способен, и если ты _хоть на секунду_ задумаешься...

— Его убил я?

Голос Сефирота резко оборвал Клауда. Он оглянулся через плечо. Сефирот его рассматривал.

— Да, — ответил Клауд. В глазах жгло. _Можно и так сказать._

Сефирот просто кивнул.

— Понятно, — он отвел взгляд и склонил голову, волосы упали ему на лицо. Больше он ничего не сказал.

Клауд развернулся на каблуках и направился к выходу. Он был уверен, останься он там хоть на секунду дольше, пролилась бы чья-то кровь.


	3. Глава 2 Лазарь

Сефирот наблюдал, как молодой человек покинул помещение, оставив Шинру и Турка стоять и хмурится ему вслед. Он подавил порыв начать расхаживать вдоль периметра камеры, и вместо этого прижал пальцы к вискам в попытке унять головную боль. Голова раскалывалась, а в животе по-прежнему чувствовалась мутная дурнота, переходящая отчасти в тошноту, что намекало на тяжелое обезвоживание.

Состояние Мидгара и Башни Шинра подсказало Сефироту, что произошло что-то очень плохое, и, судя по его амнезии и по реакции тех, с кем он столкнулся, за это, каким-то образом, был ответственен он. Поэтому он добровольно сдался сам и сдал оружие, ожидая, что его сопроводят в несколько менее… суровое место. Возможно, что альтернативы этому месту не нашлось, учитывая состояние города. Тем не менее, и Шинра, и его Турк выглядели неплохо — опрятно и не испытывающими недостатка в продовольствии.

Даже разгневанный молодой человек в Солджерской форме, чье имя Сефирот никак не мог вспомнить, не выглядел страдающим от недоедания. А значит, ему должны были предоставить необходимый минимум еды и воды, и то, что этого не было сделано, красноречиво свидетельствовало об их намерениях и их восприятии недавних событий.

Они считали, что не могут ему доверять потому, что он что-то скрывает. И поэтому, сколько бы он их не спрашивал, они отказывались сообщать ему текущую дату или даже сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как его направили в Нибельхейм.

Должно было пройти не менее пяти лет, если руководствоваться внешностью Руфуса Шинры. Последний раз, когда Сефирот видел его, тому было почти двадцать. Черты его лица были мягче, менее определившимися. Кроме того, в те времена он был тем еще засранцем. Похоже, его поведение кардинально поменялось к лучшему, что как-то утешало. Руфус прямо смотрел на него через стекло, мало чем напоминая угрюмого юношу из воспоминаний Сефирота.

— Ты уверен, что не узнал его?

Голос Руфуса мало походил на отцовский. Старший Шинра — который, должно быть, мертв, Сефирот понимал, что это был не тот человек, что достойно ушел бы в отставку подобру-поздорову — старший Шинра обожал повышать голос, чтобы обратить на себя внимание окружающих. Внезапно до Сефирота дошло, что Руфус очень сильно напоминает ему Тсенга. Не внешне, естественно, но небрежные жесты Руфуса явно несли определенное сходство с повадками Турка, и даже когда он держал пистолет у чьего-то виска, он ни в малейшей степени не выказывал своего настроения. Его голос, этот тихий, но в то же время командный тон определенно свидетельствовал о влиянии Турка.

 _А, Тсенг. Очень хороший план, сделать из Руфуса Турка до того, как тот станет президентом._

— Наоборот, я уверен, что я его знаю, — как бы не старался Сефирот ответить спокойно, но губы сводило, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он наклонил голову, прячась на секунду за завесой серебристых волос. Пристальные взгляды из-за стекла неприятно напомнили ему о собственном детстве.

Сефирот тряхнул головой, отбрасывая воспоминания.

— Будет ли мне позволено узнать его имя, Руфус? — Сефирот тут же осознал свою ошибку и без запинки добавил: — Президент Шинра. Прошу прощения, понадобится какое-то время, чтобы привыкнуть ко всем… изменениям.

— Как дипломатично с твоей стороны, — фыркнул Руфус. — А говорили, что ты в дипломатии не очень.

Он и не пытался быть дипломатичным. Он просто пытался соблюдать надлежащие правила поведения, хотя его терпение было на исходе из-за недостатка уважения с их стороны.

— А ничего не говорили о том, где я мог быть последние несколько лет?

Улыбка Руфуса сделалась резкой. Сефирот задумался, догадывается ли тот, что носит выучку Турков словно форму, такую же заметную, как и его бело-черный костюм, в котором он был всегда, когда навещал Сефирота в этой камере.

— Я понимаю, что тебе очень интересно, но вынужден попросить тебя воздержаться пока от вопросов. Обещаю, со временем тебя обо всем проинформируют.

Сефирот кивнул, сжав пальцы и чувствуя, как ногти впиваются в кожу перчаток. Он не хотел просить воды. Он сильнее этого, и выдерживал куда худшее, и если Руфус настаивает на допросе, то так тому и быть.

Руфус опять что-то сказал Турку, высокому парню с поразительно рыжими волосами, которого Сефирот помнил как Рено. Тот явно поднялся вверх по служебной лестнице, если сопровождает Руфуса в каждый его визит. Сефирот не мог слышать, о чем они говорят, даже с усиленными органами чувств было чертовски трудно подслушивать через стеклянную перегородку. Он стоял вольно, сложив руки за спиной, борясь с приступами головокружения и настойчивыми требованиями тела о воде.

— Мы вернемся через несколько часов. А пока постарайся отдохнуть, — Руфус был истинный профессионал в самом лучшем его качестве; если состояние Сефирота и доставляло ему хоть какое-то удовольствие, он не выказал даже малейшего намека на это. — Тебе что-нибудь требуется?

— Нет.

— И ты уверен, что не знаешь имени только что покинувшего нас человека?

Было неудивительно, что Руфус опять спросил его о разгневанной молодом человеке. Очевидно, он ожидал какого-то определенного ответа, и был разочарован неспособностью Сефирота предоставить его. Интересно, что же конкретно Руфус хотел услышать?

Сефирот выпятил подбородок и четко и внятно произнес:

— Я повторю еще раз. Нет, я не знаю имени этого человека. Я знаю только, что он был пехотинцем, который дружил с Солджером Первого класса Заком Фейром, но, поскольку Зак много с кем дружил, это вряд ли как-то сузит поиск.

— Хочешь пить?

Вопрос вызвал у Сефирота улыбку.

— При всем уважении, Президент Шинра, хочу напомнить вам, что я весьма искушен в военных пытках и техниках допроса, включая сенсорную депривацию и ограничение в пище и воде.

Он не стал добавлять, что научился всему этому у Ходжо еще до того, как начал свои тренировки на Солджера.

— А если я попробую применить что-то из этого?

— Это ни в малейшей степени не изменит мой ответ.

— Возможно, через несколько часов ты передумаешь, — гладко ответил Руфус. — Пойдем, Рено.

Сефирот смотрел, как они уходят, следом через несколько минут погас свет. Он остался в темноте, в которой он не мог разглядеть в комнате ничего, кроме койки стандартного военного образца и туалета. Он рассмеялся. _Дилетанты_.

Сефирот лег навзничь на холодный каменный пол. Закрыл глаза, намотал на пальцы кончики волос и принялся их потягивать, легко, почти ритмично, пока не смог расслабиться в достаточной мере, чтобы отделить разум от тела, которое нуждалось в таких вещах, как вода, пища и сон.

Этому он тоже научился у Ходжо, хотя и по необходимости. Методы исследований Ходжо были таковы, что он корчился бы в агонии каждый раз, если ли бы еще ребенком не нашел способ отстранять свое сознание от своего физического тела. Ключом была способность как следует расслабится. Именно поэтому Сефирот дрался, словно дикое животное, каждый раз, когда Ходжо пытался остричь его волосы — ничто так не помогало ему быстро расслабиться, как его привычка накручивать на пальцы кончики волос и подергивать их.

Однажды, после особенно болезненной и инвазивной процедуры, когда Сефирот лежал, медленно возвращаясь в свое дрожащее тело, он обнаружил, что все еще делает это — обматывает пряди вокруг пальцев и подергивает, снова и снова. Конечно же, Ходжо был рядом, с неизменным планшетом в одной руке и ручкой в другой. Но он смотрел на Сефирота со странным выражением на лице, и Сефироту понадобилось целых несколько секунд, чтобы наконец распознать его — эта была боль.

Ходжо моргнул, скривился, потом рявкнул что-то и ушел, как обычно, строча что-то в бумагах и бормоча себе под нос. Это был единственный раз, когда Сефирот видел такое выражение на лице Ходжо, но с тех пор тот ни слова не сказал Сефироту по поводу его прически. После этого Сефирот принялся очень внимательно наблюдать за профессором, чтобы убедиться, нет ли у Ходжо, тоже обладателя длинных волос, похожей привычки. Но волосы Ходжо были постоянно собраны в хвост и полностью им игнорировались, так что не похоже было, что Сефирот приобрел эту привычку, наблюдая за профессором.

Повзрослев, Сефирот часто слышал шепотки и слухи, что Ходжо его отец. Ходжо был блестящим ученым, и, даже не смотря на свое презрение к нему, Сефирот отдавал должное его интеллекту и упорству.

Лишь однажды он открыто спросил Ходжо об этом, произнеся _«правда, что ты мой отец?»_ тем же тоном, что обычно использовал для вопросов о домашнем задании.

В ответ Ходжо уставился на него холодным равнодушным взглядом и спросил:

— Что заставило тебя спросить такое? Кто тебе сказки рассказывает, мальчик? Это Гаст? Кто?

Сефирот надежно скрыл свое ликование из-за разгневанного Ходжо, чтобы поразмыслить об этом потом и не закончить день в мако-душе.

— Все так говорят, — ответил он, это была не прихоть угрюмого подростка, а чистая правда. Он мог перечислить всех поименно, но Ходжо не дал бы ему закончить, просто разозлился бы еще сильнее, и все закончилось бы очередным исчезновением среди персонала. Или Сефирот увидел бы несчастного еще раз, плавающего в цистерне с жидким мако и смотрящего на него распахнутыми в ужасе глазами.

Как ни странно, но ответ оказался правильным, потому что Ходжо сразу успокоился и не стал требовать дополнительную информацию. Он засмеялся своим пронзительным смехом и сказал:

— Это потому, что я тебя создал, Сефирот. Поэтому они так говорят. Думай обо мне как угодно, но, разве _создатель_ — это не то же самое, что родитель, м?

Это было не так, но Сефирот ничего не сказал. К тому времени он уже понял, что иногда свои мысли не стоит озвучивать.

Пальцы Сефирота дернули немного сильнее. _Не очень хорошая идея — размышлять о Ходжо в целях расслабления,_ сказал он себе твердо. Он знал, что Ходжо мертв, потому что так ответил тот патрульный, на которого он наткнулся в первую ночь, когда Сефирот осведомился о местонахождении профессора. Он не знал, что думать по этому поводу. Слишком давно он не пересекался с этим человеком.

Он снова сконцентрировался — закрутить-потянуть волосы, закрутить-потянуть — пока разум снова не начал плыть, пока не перестал чувствоваться холод, пробирающийся сквозь кожаный плащ, голод, грызущий его, или сухость, сковавшая рот.

Вместо этого он принялся думать о Заке, надеясь, что эти мысли всколыхнут воспоминания, подскажут ему, действительно ли он убил Зака, подтвердят, действительно ли он заслужил эту ненависть, полыхающую в ярко-небесных глазах Клауда…

 _Клауд._

Глаза Сефирота распахнулись.


	4. Глава 3 Слишком много друзей

Клауд пробирался по следам разрушений, пока не оказался снаружи Башни Шинра, и замер на секунду посреди пустынной улицы, глядя на останки здания. Когда он впервые прибыл сюда, отчаянно желая поступить в Солджеры, вглядывался ли он в силуэт Башни, различая лишь сияющие перспективы и будущую славу?

Если и так, то это было трудно представить. И Башня, и тот впечатлительный мальчишка, которым он был, они оба непоправимо потускнели и сломались. Все, что Клауд видел, глядя на руины — огонь, дым, смерть и разрушение. В них не было никакой славы. Может быть, ее вообще никогда нигде не было.

Клауд отвернулся и двинулся дальше по пустым улицам, едва понимая, куда идет. Он не удивился, когда пришел в себя перед знакомой церковью. Его всегда сюда тянуло, когда его начинали душить мороки прошлого.

Церковь Аэрис была чем-то вроде святилища. Люди толком так и не поняли, что излечило их от Геостигмы, но знали, что обязаны этим Планете, и знали, что произошло это именно здесь. Люди шли сюда просить о прощении, приносили подношения и тихие слова благодарности. С одной стороны, он был рад, потому что знал — Аэрис это понравилось бы, она к любому относилась с состраданием.

С другой стороны, Клауда возмущал тот факт, что теперь это место перестало быть его убежищем, где он мог побыть в тишине наедине со своими мыслями. Теперь ему приходилось платить пять гил за вход.

Перед церковью девушка продавала цветы. Клауд купил один, пробормотав благодарность, но не стал заходить внутрь, чтобы опустить цветок в воду, как того требовал обычай. Вместо этого, он вдохнул аромат, в поисках какого-то утешения, и не находя его.

Лепестки мягко коснулись щеки. _Что же означает возвращение Сефирота, почему я не слышу никого из вас?_ Противный голосок произнес: _Ты подвел их, поэтому ты их больше не слышишь,_ но Клауд его проигнорировал.

В переулке рядом с церковью просила милостыню старуха в лохмотьях, бормоча что-то себе под нос. Мидгар, а особенно трущобы, всегда был прибежищем для кочующих с места на место неудачников. Ничего не изменилось, хоть теперь не было ни трущоб, ни Мидгара.

Клауд встретился взглядом со старухой. Она кивнула, он без слов отдал ей цветок.

Она взяла его и пробормотала что-то вроде:

— Из лабиринта есть несколько выходов.

Клауд смущенно моргнул, гадая, правильно ли он ее услышал. Она была стара, и из-за нехватки зубов было трудно понимать ее слова.

— А? — его в красноречии никто никогда не обвинял.

Старуха моргнула, скривилась и принялась вопить, что лучше бы Клауд дал ей денег, а не какой-то цветок, и попыталась кинуть в него камнем. Напоследок он увидел, как она попыталась съесть цветок, и потом принялась плеваться в отвращении.

 _Если это был намек или что-то еще, Аэрис, то слишком уж тонкий, потому что я ничего не понял._

И как обычно, ответа не последовало.

Когда Клауд добрался обратно в Эйдж, Седьмое Небо едва открылся, но внутри уже было несколько посетителей. Похоже, для кого-то не бывает слишком рано для выпивки. Но не Клауду их осуждать, после такого-то денька.

Тифа улыбнулась ему и помахала из-за барной стойки. Он вдруг заметил, что напряженные морщинки вокруг ее глаз и та печаль, очень долго бывшая частью ее, наконец начали исчезать. Для него было почти невообразимо, что происходило это благодаря Елене, но он не мог отрицать, что отношения с этой женщиной определенно помогли вернуть Тифе ее улыбку.

Клауд задался вопросом, должен ли рассказать ей о Сефироте.

 _Я, кажется, припоминаю, ты дружил с Солджером Первого класса Заком Фейром._

Ни разу за все время их противостояния после Нибельхейма Сефирот не упоминал Зака.

 _А что, если он не врет?_ прошептал предательский голосок на задворках разума. _Что, если есть шанс, что он тот человек, каким был до того, как свихнулся в Нибельхейме?_

Клауд знал — Зак хотел бы, чтобы он попытался. Зак никогда никого не бросал — иначе Клауда здесь не было бы. Зак встретил шквал пуль с мечом в руках и _хрен вам!_ усмешкой, и был самым бесстрашным человеком, какого встречал Клауд. Может, Сефирот и был героем Клауда в те времена, когда Клауд впервые поступил на службу в Шинра, но очень скоро это звание перешло к Заку.

Который умер — умер уже почти десять лет как. Его не было там, в Северном Кратере. Его не было на крыше старой Башни Шинра, под небом, что ревело в урагане ярости. Он не знал, каким монстром стал Сефирот, как эти силу, грациозность и неприступную грозную красоту исказила злоба.

Если Заку хватило Нибельхейма, чтобы просить Клауда прикончить Сефирота, что сказал бы Зак сейчас, узнай он все?

Клауд медленно поднялся по ступенькам в свою комнату, не желая объяснять Тифе, где его носило. Трусливо с его стороны, но он устал постоянно быть каким-то вестником судьбы, вороном дурных предзнаменований, что поет только одну песню.

Он уставился на себя в зеркало, что стояло на маленьком комоде в его комнате. Даже в сиянии мако его глаза казались тусклыми. Под глазами темнели круги от усталости. Волосы выглядели еще нелепей, чем обычно.

 _Я скорее больше похож на чокобо дурных предзнаменований,_ подумал он, мрачно улыбнувшись.

Сефирот тоже выглядел усталым. Во всех их неожиданных стычках Сефирот всегда выглядел сумасшедшим, и Клауд не мог припомнить, чтобы было иначе.

Скривившись, он прошелся пятерней по спутанным прядям и отвернулся от зеркала. Отражение никак не поможет ему с ответами.

Клауд решил уже пойти поговорить с Тифой, но вместо этого лег на постель. Уставившись в потолок, он спорил с собой, почему должен рассказать ей о Сефироте, и почему не должен — и где-то в самом разгаре спора с самим собой заснул.

Ему снилось что-то тревожное, окрашенное мороком, как в мако-камере. Клауд и не помнил, когда последний раз ему удавалось выспаться без снов.

Несколько часов спустя он рывком проснулся — его с громким _Клауд Страйф!_ растолкала Тифа.

— Я собирался тебе все рассказать, — Клауд сел и попытался успокоить колотящееся сердце. Краем глаза он заметил Елену, она прислонилась к косяку и ухмылялась.

Ну здорово.

— Ага, — пренебрежительно фыркнула Тифа. — Собирался.

— Да, собирался, — Клауд тряхнул головой, стараясь собраться. — Я, эээ… Я думал, как… как это сделать и заснул.

Полная чушь, но в основном все так и было.

Тифа стукнула его по плечу. Сильно.

— Идиот. Когда же ты поверишь мне, что не надо защищать меня все время? Клауд, нам давно не десять лет.

Она потянулась рукой, как будто хотела пригладить ему волосы на затылке, но он инстинктивно дернулся, и она в последнюю секунду убрала руку.

— Тифа, — он не в состоянии был озвучить, что чувствовал в этот момент — как сожалеет, что не сказал ей, как устал быть причиной того, что она вот так опускала плечи и отводила глаза. Как устал разочаровывать ее.

Это длилось секунду, потом она расправила плечи и подняла подбородок, снова нахмурившись на него.

— Я знаю, Клауд, я знаю. Я просто… Как ты мог подумать, будто я не захочу знать о возвращении Сефирота?

От этих слов Клауда пробрала дрожь. Он бросил взгляд на Елену.

— Может быть, я знал, что вперед меня об этом тебе сообщит кое-кто другой.

— Ой, вот не надо все сваливать на меня, Страйф, — ответила Елена. — Конечно, я ей сообщила. Она же моя девушка, а он — потенциальная угроза. Мне не надо кемарить пару часов или тонуть в тоске, чтобы догадаться, что она, возможно, должна обо всем знать.

Клауд открыл было рот, но в ее словах был смысл.

— Скажи это Руфусу, — ответил он. — Он считает, что опасности никакой нет.

— Конечно, он так думает, — сказала Елена. — Угадай, почему Руфус хотел, чтобы ты был в курсе, что Сефирот под стражей? Он никогда не втянул бы тебя в это дело, если бы не считал, что Сефирота, возможно, в какой-то момент придется убрать.

— Если бы не считал? — в голосе Тифы было недоверие. — _Если бы не считал?_

— Да, Руфус полагает, что есть веские причины держать его поблизости.

— А он, случаем, не поделился с тобой, что это за причины? — Клауд мрачно посмотрел на Елену.

— Нет, но у президента они есть, — пожала плечами она.

— Какие же? — требовательно спросила Тифа, развернувшись к подруге и уперев руки в бока.

— Не мое, чтобы делиться.

— Это означает, что ты считаешь их глупыми, верно?

— Это не мне решать, Тифа, — честное лицо Елены окрасилось легким румянцем из-за резкости Тифы.

— Да здесь даже решать нечего, — заявила Тифа, и Клауд всем сердцем был с ней согласен. Ну, и радовался, что теперь Тифа, похоже, злится на Руфуса, а не на него.

— Он хотел тебя видеть, — Елена словно прочла его мысли. — Президент Шинра, я имею ввиду.

— Еще бы он не хотел, — мрачно усмехнулся Клауд. — Передай ему — мне не интересно, если только он не хочет, чтобы я _убрал Сефирота_.

— Я передам послание, — пообещала Елена, а потом взглянула на подругу. — Тиф, я пойду переоденусь, хорошо? Увидимся через двадцать минут.

Тифа кивнула, и Елена в молчании покинула комнату. Клауд собрался с духом перед предстоящим разговором, знамо дело он будет о его чувствах. Вот ведь хрень.

— Почему ты не хотел мне говорить, Клауд?

— Не хотел тебя расстраивать.

— Ты не расстраиваешь меня, — она подалась вперед и прижалась лбом к его лбу. — Я хочу, чтобы ты просто говорил со мной, а не переживал о… о разговоре со мной.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я стал другим человеком, — ответил Клауд, и она рассмеялась, хотя он даже не шутил.

Она выпрямилась, оправила рукой юбку (которая заметно укоротилась, а топ стал уже, с тех пор, как появилась Елена) и печально посмотрела на него.

— Что ты собираешься делать?

— Не знаю. Наверно, пойду, узнаю, чего хочет Руфус. Может, убью Сефирота, — Клауд встал и выглянул в окно, где зажигались уличные огни. Их было не так уж и много, лишь слабый отблеск тех ярких улиц, что были в Мидгаре. Теперь энергоресурсы были слишком ценными. — Разве не это я должен сделать?

Тифа встала сзади и успокаивающе погладила его по спине. На этот раз он не отпрянул от прикосновения.

— Ты знаешь, как я к нему отношусь. Но убивать кого-то за то, что он не делал… разве это не делает нас такими же, как он?

— Но не помнить совершенного и не совершать — это разные вещи, — заметил Клауд. Он обернулся и заглянул ей в глаза, ища ответа. — Это если он говорит правду, что не помнит.

— Я не говорю, что ты должен его убить, — она кивнула. — Наверно, я просто устала сражаться с призраками. Они никогда не исчезают, но мы продолжаем сражаться, снова и снова, даже если в этом нет смысла.

В голове эхом отдались слова старухи у церкви Аэрис. _Из лабиринта есть несколько выходов._

Снаружи внезапно ярко вспыхнул уличный фонарь. Что это было, удивительное совпадение или же знак — в любом случае, это вернуло Клауда к его тяжелым раздумьям, и он едва ли заметил, как Тифа оставила его, тихо притворив за собой дверь.


	5. Глава 4 Дьявол в мелочах

Вместе с едой и водой ему принесли газеты.

Сефирот сел на койку, потягивая воду и борясь с желанием напиться одним глотком. И с желанием съесть разом всю принесенную еду — и свежие фрукты, и суп, и хлеб. На собственном опыте он выучил, что это приведет только к рвоте и ничему иному.

Ему и без того уже стало достаточно дурно, когда он узнал текущую дату. С тех пор, как он приказал Заку Фэйру собрать команду и встретить его на солджерском этаже для отправки на миссию в Нибельхейм прошло десять лет. _Десять лет._ Остатки Мидгара назывались теперь Эйджем, и, хоть он и не знал точно почему так, у него было ощущение, что рано или поздно он это узнает.

От скуки Сефирот прочитал газету целиком. Попытался решить кроссворд, но оказалось, что без ручки это трудно. Но все равно, возможность сфокусироваться на логической задачке помогла занять мозги и дала желанную передышку.

На следующий день Руфус с двумя Турками доставили Сефироту тонны материала для чтения, и помимо этого небольшой письменный стол, кресло, чистый блокнот и множество ручек (при виде которых Сефирот бросил взгляд на смятую газету и вздохнул), а еще вдоволь еды и воды.

Руфус также оставил ему двусторонний коммуникатор.

— Когда закончишь с материалами и достаточно… освоишься с информацией, свяжись со мной, мы организуем твой переезд в более комфортабельное место. Очень важно, чтобы ты понял — если не хочешь сгнить в темноте в этой клетке, _ты_ должен связаться со _мной_. По-другому никак. Понимаешь?

— Да.

— Хорошо, — Руфус кивнул и встал, и некоторое время молча разглядывал Сефирота.

Сефирот пристально разглядывал Руфуса в ответ, и, в итоге, задрал бровь в немом вопросе.

— Я едва тебя помню, — сказал Руфус на удивление искренне, совсем не напоминая сладкоголосого политика. — Я всегда видел тебя как… Ладно. Ты всегда был для меня не совсем человеком, и, как я понимаю, тебя и должны были видеть именно так. Как бы то ни было, я сожалению о том, что компания моего отца сделала с тобой, Сефирот. Это ничего не изменит, и ничего не оправдает, но я все равно хочу, чтобы ты знал.

Сефирот понятия не имел, как на это ответить. Он просто кивнул, хоть ничего толком и не понял, и смотрел, как Руфус со спутниками уходит.

Оставшись один, он посмотрел на маленький стол и сложенные на нем материалы. Все его потерянные воспоминания ждали обретения.

Словно нехотя он отодвинул кресло, мимолетно ему вдруг захотелось взять одну из ручек и дорешать кроссворд. Но любопытство все-таки побороло боязнь, он устал, что все вокруг знают о десяти годах его жизни гораздо больше, чем он сам.

А еще один из подручных Руфуса забрал газету с кроссвордом. Ну да.

Информация о его пропущенных годах содержались в различных папках, подписанных именами или названиями происшествий, к примеру, « _Обстановка в Нибельхейме»_ или « _Дипграунд и Абсолютное Оружие»_. Названия прямо как у фильмов, которые на ночь глядя любил смотреть Анжил, когда ему не спалось.

( _Как просмотр фильмов про монстров помогает тебе заснуть?_ — спросил Сефирот, когда однажды в два часа ночи наткнулся на Анжила, лежащего на кушетке и бессмысленно таращившегося в экран.

— _Не знаю,_ — слабо улыбнулся в ответ Анжил. — _Наверно, как-то помогает то, что хорошие парни всегда побеждают в финале._ )

Еще было несколько книг с названиям типа: _«На восходе мако — Как маленькая компания стала править миром»_ , _«Башни и тяготы — Падение господства Шинра на Западе»_ и личный фаворит Сефирота — _«В тенях реактора — Как Шинра организовала Вутайскую войну, и другие зловещие секреты самой могущественной компании мира»_.

Похоже, что эти книги были ориентированы на потребление широкими народными массами, тогда как другие казались более академическими. У них были названия наподобие _«Алый, серебряный, черный — Цветовые коды в пропаганде Вутайской войны»_ , _«Серебряная Элита — Анализ Солджерских фан-клубов и их целей»_ , _«Солджеры Шинра — Исследование генетического терроризма, зарубежных конфликтов и ксенофобии»._

От названий хотелось закатить глаза, но главная идея всех этих публикаций была в том, что Шинра — по крайней мере, та Шинра, которую знал Сефирот — теперь была чем-то вроде предмета исследований, ее изучали и критиковали. Тот мир, который он знал, стал историей.

Сефирот разделил все документы на две стопки: одна содержала информацию о том, что случилось в Нибельхейме и после, его недавнее прошлое, и вторая — то, что было до Нибельхейма, что он помнил. Рассортировав папки, он начал читать.

А прочитав все один раз, открыл блокнот и принялся записывать свои непосредственные впечатления и реакцию.

Нахмурившись, он заметил, что у него немного дрожат руки. Это неприемлемо. Как и его почерк, неровный из-за дрожи в руках, хотя сами слова были достаточно понятны.

 _Я был провалом._

Сефирот знал, что происходит с теми образцами, которые помечались как неудачные, потому что Ходжо заставлял его смотреть, как их, вопящих и без всякой анестезии, заживо разделывают на биологические препараты.

В то время он еще толком не понимал, что наблюдает, как на алтаре сумасшедшего гения Ходжо убивали живых существ, людей и животных, наделенных душой и сознанием.

Ходжо, его отец. Перед ним были, черным по белому, результаты ДНК-анализа, которые оставляли мало места для ошибки. Еще были фотографии, на изучение которых Сефирот потратил немало времени, но, как бы не старался, не мог увидеть между ними большого сходства, по крайней мере физического. Кроме слегка похожего профиля и строения лица, было похоже, что физический облик он унаследовал от матери.

Его _матери_. Лукреции Кресцент, ученой, которая — каким бы невероятным это не казалось — была замужем за Ходжо. Сефирот смотрел, не моргая, на ее фотографию, пока не защипало в глазах. У нее были длинные, как и у него, волосы, и такие же хохолки у висков, заставлявшие волосы по бокам лба топорщиться. Такие же, как и у него, тонкие черты лица, та же форма губ и носа. Это была его мать, а ему никогда не говорили даже ее имени.

Даже его отец никогда не относился к нему иначе, чем как к лабораторному эксперименту.

Сефирот помнил, как Ходжо иногда смотрел на него, с блеском в глазах и смесью одержимости и благоговения на лице, и это заставляло его задуматься, что, возможно, с точки зрения Ходжо, быть его _созданием_ было почему-то лучше, чем быть его сыном.

В папке были и другие фотографии его отца и матери (как странно думать о том, что у него были родители, человеческие родители, как и у всех остальных), но только на одной они были вместе. Поначалу она произвела впечатление обычной скучной фотографии, на которой запечатлена непримечательная сцена, как будто кто-то зашел в комнату и сделал снимок в тот момент, когда они оба обернулись.

Но при более близком изучении Сефирот заметил, что Ходжо — который, к его удивлению, курил сигарету — смотрит не в камеру, а мимо, на Лукрецию. На этой фотографии Ходжо был моложе, и схожесть их профилей была более выражена. Ходжо то ли улыбался, то ли ухмылялся, было сложно сказать.

Взгляд Сефирота привлекла Лукреция. Она смотрела вниз, но он мог разглядеть, что она улыбается, легкой, сдержанной улыбкой, которая выглядела точь-в-точь как у него. Одну руку она держала на животе, другой обхватила перекинутый через плечо хвост. Можно было видеть, что пряди ее волос были обернуты вокруг пальцев.

Она потягивала свои волосы.

Сефирот перевернул карточку. Кто-то подписал на обороте: _Л: 3 мес_. Сефироту был знаком этот почерк. Он часто видел его в детстве, в документах и на планшетах, на записках, в беспорядке пришпиленных повсюду в лаборатории.

На фотографии его мать была на третьем месяце беременности им.

Сделал ли Ходжо этот снимок, фиксируя беременность жены, потому, что это была его жена или потому, что их ребенок был экспериментом?

 _Это не имеет значения_ , твердо сказал он себе. Они были учеными, которые вывели тебя как оружие. Шинра — вот его единственные отец и мать, которых он знал. Не делай из этих людей то, чем они не являлись, только для того, чтобы чувствовать себя более человеком.

Слова Руфуса Шинры эхом прозвучали в памяти. _Ты всегда был для меня не совсем человеком._

Сефирот снова и снова заставлял себя концентрироваться на материалах, пока не оказался способен читать их без дрожи в руках, пока его почерк не перестал выказывать даже малейшие намеки внезапной нервной реакции на его открытия. И только тогда он начал делать заметки в документах.

Первой его поправкой была дата его рождения, которая была помечена как неизвестная. Он знал число и месяц, но не год, и только потому, что Генезис их выяснил и рассказал ему — посредством празднования дня его рождения. Анжил приготовил Сефироту торт. Сефирот помнил тот вечер очень хорошо, из-за торта и из-за того, что случилось потом. Он никогда больше не праздновал свой день рождения, но дату все равно помнил.

Ему пришло в голову, что Генезис мог все просто придумать — сложно себе представить, чтобы Ходжо оставил бумаги с такими данными на видном месте, а по словам Генезиса, именно так он узнал дату. Но Сефирот не стал менять пометку в документе. Эта дата была не хуже любой другой.

Другая пометка касалась предположения о его половой жизни, в котором утверждалось, что он либо асексуален, либо находится под влиянием препаратов, которые эффективно подавляли его сексуальное влечение. От этой гипотезы брови полезли на лоб, он постучал ручкой по краю стола, прежде чем написать на полях: _Я просто научился вести себя в подобных делах скрытно._

Упоминалось, что он дружил с Генезисом Рапсодосом и Анжилом Хьюли, про которых было отмечено, что они «находились в романтических отношениях». Про такое же отношение со стороны Сефирота не было ни упоминания, ни предположения, и он предпочел оставить все как есть. В конце концов, это было не важно, эти двое, несмотря на все обещания и заверения в обратном, выбрали друг друга, а не его.

В документах были фотографии всех трех, в различных комбинациях. Какие-то были обычными армейским фотографиями, другие были более личными. На одной из них были они с Генезисом, оба в гражданском, в месте, похожем на центр Мидгара. Генезис в кои-то веки улыбался, по-настоящему, а не ухмылялся по своему обыкновению. Его рука обнимала Сефирота за плечи.

Сам Сефирот на фотографии не улыбался, но слегка наклонился к Генезису, и его плечи были расслаблены под тяжестью чужой руки.

Была фотография Сефирота в новогоднем колпаке, и на ней он _улыбался_ — это был первый и единственный раз в его жизни, когда он надрался. Фотография хранилась у Генезиса приклеенной на дверце шкафчика с униформой, Сефироту это дико не нравилось, но он никогда не жаловался, чтобы не доставлять Генезису удовольствия. Сефирот потер остатки липкой ленты на верхнем крае карточки, задаваясь вопросом, по-прежнему ли остатки прилеплены к металлическому шкафчику, но потом вспомнил, что нет больше никакого шкафчика, этаж Солджеров уничтожен вместе с остальной Башней. Единственное, что осталось — сырая подземная камера, которую он сейчас занимает.

Еще на одной фотографии были они с Анжилом в костюмах на каком-то празднике Шинра. Сефирот выглядел словно не в своей тарелке, как всегда на таких мероприятиях. Анжил бросал на фотографа полу-строгий взгляд, хмуря темные брови, но легкая улыбка на его лице подсказывала Сефироту, кто конкретно их снимал.

Анжил держал пиво. Сефирот держал стакан воды в одной руке, и бокал с красным вином в другой. Он держал выпивку Генезиса, пока тот делал фотографию.

И только на одной фотографии они были втроем. Сефирот не помнил, кто ее сделал, или по какому поводу, но точно знал, откуда ее взяли. Анжил держал ее в рамке у себя в квартире.

 _На случай, если придется доказывать кому-то, что ты умеешь улыбаться, Сеф._

Кто-то, должно быть, вынул фотографию из рамки, когда Анжил дезертировал и покинул Шинра. Мысль, что кто-то хозяйничал в квартире Анжила, вычистил ее, вытащил вещи из шкафов или выкинул в мусор растения — те самые, которые они с Генезисом постоянно забывали поливать, когда Анжил был на заданиях — разозлила.

Сефирот захлопнул папку. Уже не важно. Эта часть его жизни прошла, прошла еще до того, как он потерял память.

Гораздо меньше поправок пришлось делать, когда дело дошло до тех отчетов, что заполняли пробелы в его воспоминаниях. Он отметил, что Генезис Рапсодос, узнав о своей деградации, вернулся в Банору и убил родителей и изрядное количество горожан. Схожесть между этим событием и собственным поведением Сефирота в Нибельхейме — который, как он отметил с удивлением, технически был его родным городом — была неоспорима. Сефирот подумал, что это промах архивиста, который, поместив рядом эти материалы, не сделал ссылку таком сходстве.

Он сделал соответствующую пометку на полях.

Читая все последующие доклады, описывающие его _манию величия_ (формулировка просто оскорбительная, поскольку ему _дважды_ почти удалось устроить конец света — это говорило, что его поступки хоть и в самом деле были _грандиозными_ , но никак не были _галлюцинациями_ ), он заметил одно имя, которое постоянно повторялось в связи с его собственным, как будто бы они не могли существовать по отдельности друг от друга.

Клауд Страйф.

Сердитый молодой человек с глазами Солджера, четыре года _гостил_ у Ходжо в мако-цистерне вместе с Солджером Первого класса Заком Фейром. С Заком, который кинулся в бой против целой армии, чтобы стать героем, которым всегда хотел стать, и спас в процессе жизнь Клауду. Клауду, который очнулся от мако-комы и подумал, что он и есть Зак.

И который был из Нибельхейма. Города, который Сефирот в ярости сжег дотла. Позже Шинра объявила, что Солджеры Первого класса Сефирот и Зак Фейр погибли при исполнении, пытаясь спасти жителей Нибельхейма, когда взорвался местный реактор. Докладная записка в личном деле пехотинца Клауда Страйфа говорила, что тот пропал без вести.

Прилагались планы проведения гражданской службы в память о Сефироте и его товарищах Первых, но они никогда не были воплощены в жизнь. Эти бумажки наверняка застряли где-то в подкомитетах до тех пор, пока Сефирот не вернулся в Башню Шинра и не убил президента.

 _Можешь не благодарить, Руфус._ Он не стал записывать это замечание в блокнот, хотя и сделал пометку насколько странно то, что он оставил свой меч. Не потому, что этот жест был излишне драматичным на его вкус — если уж он вызвал метеор, было бессмысленно возражать против его склонности к театральности — а потому, что он остался безоружным.

Мотивы его попыток покончить с миром сбивали с толку, и из того, что он смог понять, были тесно связаны с желаниями существа, называемого Дженовой. Существа, которые не было его матерью, но чьи гены Сефирот нес в своей крови. Настолько значительное количество ее генов, что когда он посмотрел на фотографию существа в цистерне…

 _Я больше похож на нее, чем на кого-либо из биологических родителей._

Картинка выбивала из колеи, не только из-за физического сходства, но и потому, что он определенно _должен_ был что-то почувствовать, даже если и не знал, что именно. Это неясное эхо памяти раздражало, словно попытка припомнить годы спустя как чувствуется испытанная когда-то боль. Он не мог осознать, как и почему он столь охотно согласился сделать то, что требовало это существо, и определенно не понимал, _почему продолжал возвращаться_ каждый раз, когда ему это не удавалось.

 _Я потерпел неудачу. И не раз._

Это невероятно раздражало. Он ненавидел, просто ненавидел саму идею о провале.

В последней заметке Сефирот написал: _Возможно ли, что я просто потерявшийся клон Сефирота, созданный Дженовой, бесцельно скитающийся теперь, когда она уничтожена?_

Эта мысль беспокоила его, хотя и не должна была. В конце концов, кто он теперь? Оружие, созданное более не существующей компанией, для войны, закончившийся годы назад? Даже если он не клон, он все равно блуждал без цели.

 _Если только моей целью не было губить все, к чему я прикасаюсь._ Драматично, но трудно отрицать его очевидный талант к разрушению. Мидгар лежал в руинах из-за него. Город сожжен дотла из-за него. Последняя Цетра отправлена в Лайфстрим из-за него.

Аэрис. Цветочница Зака, про которую тот постоянно восторженно болтал, пока Сефирот слушал в пол-уха. Аэрис, которую Сефирот помнил маленьким розовым свертком на руках Инфалны. Когда-то профессор Гаст и его жена были добры к нему. А их дочь Сефирот убил за то, что посмела встать у него на пути.

И не иначе, как прямо на глазах у Клауда Страйфа. По крайней мере теперь Сефирот понимал ярость молодого человека. Если судьбой Сефироту предназначено быть чем-то вроде зачинщика разрушения, то Клауду, похоже, было предначертано быть свидетелем всех этих разрушений.

 _Не просто свидетелем. Это он отправил тебя обратно во тьму, когда ты послужил своей цели. Или когда у тебя не получилось послужить_. Сефирот прищурился, и вздрогнул от внезапного треска, почувствовав, что что-то сломалось, оросив влагой пальцы.

Он посмотрел вниз. Ручка, что он держал, разломилась пополам.

Сефирот поднялся и пошел вымыть руки в маленькой раковине. Жесткое мыло убрало большую часть чернил, но было видно, что на коже все еще оставались слабые следы.

 _Интересно, поверит ли кто, что все мои драматические жесты по большей части случайны?_

Взгляд Сефирота обшарил потолок, его усиленный слух пытался уловить тонкий писк электронного устройства. Руфус сказал, что оставит его одного, но Сефирот ни на секунду ему не поверил. Может быть, мотив этой песенки и отличается от той, что был у знакомой Сефироту Шинры, но они все равно играли на одних и тех же инструментах.

— Я сделал домашнее задание, — сказал Сефирот, когда обнаружил вероятное местонахождение видеокамеры. Он показал куски пластика, что до этого были ручкой. — Это единственный пострадавший.

Он отвернулся и лег на койку, устроившись на спине и по привычке запустив пальцы в волосы. Конечно, он воспользуется передатчиком, как ему и предписано, но ему надо было немного побыть одному.

Сефирот задумался о своей матери, как она выглядела на той фотографии вместе с Ходжо. Он вспомнил тот странный взгляд на лице Ходжо, когда тот поймал его за дерганьем волос, и теперь он знал из-за чего была такая реакция. В тот момент он напомнил Ходжо о Лукреции.

 _Почему ты хотел, чтобы я был сыном злой богини, а не ее ребенком? Потому, что она оставила тебя? Потому, что она любила кого-то другого? Ты вообще когда-нибудь заботился о ней так, чтобы это было заметно?_

Был ли Ходжо способен на такие глубокие чувства к другому человеку? Или Ходжо сконструировал Сефирота и послал его прямо в холодные объятия Дженовы только потому, что хотел проверить, сможет ли это сделать?

А его мать — что за ученой была она, Лукреция Кресцент? Ее диссертация была сугубо теоретическим трактатом об оружии конца света и _демоне_ , и ее одержимость им стала причиной смерти ее наставника. Что за _мать_ она была, если игнорировала существование собственного ребенка, сосредоточившись на экспериментальной процедуре вживления демона в душу своего недееспособного любовника?

Принимая внимание отцовский комплекс бога и неспособность матери справится с последствиями собственных поступков, почему всех так удивило, когда у их сына обнаружились _точно такие же склонности_?

Сефирот не был уверен, что вынудило его целиком и полностью поддаться влиянию Дженовы, но его действия казались мотивированы не столько каким-то научным фактом, сколько… эмоциями. Что было немыслимо, вот так полностью потерять контроль над собой.

Он понимал, что Дженова завлекла его обещанием дать то, что было необходимо ему, чтобы поверить, что он ее сын, что он избран выполнять ее требования. Какие тайные обещания она нашептала ему во тьме?

 _Я захотел утопить мир в огне потому, что считал себя богом, или просто потому, что хотел увидеть, как он горит?_


	6. Глава 5 Подростковая тоска

— Нет, — Клауд сложил руки на груди. — Категорически _нет_.

Он вернулся обратно в блестящий кабинет Руфуса, в этот раз невежливо хмурясь, когда улыбающаяся сотрудница Шинра позвонила, чтобы его проводили сюда. Его Турком-сопровождающим был Руд, не особо склонный к болтовне. Клауда это вполне устраивало.

Руфус в своем обычном костюме сидел за столом и, казалось, не глядя, подписывал бумаги. Он жестом предложил Клауду сесть, но тот предпочел остаться стоять.

— Должен признать, я удивлен, услышав это от тебя, Клауд, — сказал Руфус своим голосом политика. Клауду сразу захотелось пнуть его под дых. Несколько раз подряд.

— Правда? Ты удивлен, что я сказал тебе « _нет»_? — Клауд уставился на Руфуса. — Возможно, ты не настолько сообразителен, чтобы быть главным.

Руфус никак не показал, что его задел выпад Клауда, но он всегда был трудным для понимания человеком.

— Я думал, что тебя больше разозлит, если я попрошу быть стражем Сефирота кого-то другого вместо тебя.

— Тогда ты идиот.

— Клауд, — светлые брови Руфуса полезли вверх. — Я не говорю, что мы сохраним ему жизнь бессрочно, я говорю, что мы сделаем это на какое-то время. Пока мы не выясним истинное положение дел, действительно ли он потерял память или нет.

— Да, все это я слышал, когда ты говорил это первые два раза, — огрызнулся Клауд. — Я не услышал _почему_.

— Я не обязан тебе ничего объяснять, — ледяной взгляд Руфуса сцепился с его взглядом.

— Да ты просто издеваешься, — Клауд в изумлении уставился на него.

— Я мог бы все объяснить, — предложил Руфус, — если бы ты не стоял тут и не говорил мне « _нет_ », — он сделал паузу. — Впрочем, а мог бы и не объяснять.

— Тогда можешь забыть обо всем, — Клауд повернулся к выходу.

— Он вспомнил твое имя.

— Что? — Клауд крутанулся обратно.

— Он сказал, что вспомнил, что тебя звали Клаудом, хотя понятия не имеет, откуда он это знает.

— Ну да, конечно, — Клауд издал насмешливый звук.

Руфус откинулся в кресле, сложив пальцы домиком перед собой. Он выглядел словно суперзлодей из комиксов, и Клауду подумалось, что сравнение, может, не так уж и далеко от истины.

— Я посчитал это знаком того, что он говорит правду о своей текущей потере памяти.

— Только потому, что ты хочешь понять это именно так.

Неужели Руфуса действительно так легко убедить? С какого хрена он так сильно хочет, чтобы Сефирот был поблизости?

— Думай, что тебе угодно, Клауд, — пожал плечами Руфус. — Я не пытаюсь спорить с тобой. Я пытаюсь предложить тебе… возможность присмотреть за своим старым врагом. Я не собираюсь его убивать, по крайней мере прямо сейчас, так что бессмысленно пытаться убедить меня в обратном. И мне нужно, чтобы кто-то оставался с ним в Хилен Лодже до тех пор, пока мы не выясним, лжет он или нет. А затем уже будем решать.

У него получалось все так просто. Клауд резко выдохнул, чувствуя, как в висках начинает стучать.

— А если он врет?

— Тогда его уберут, — просто ответил Руфус. — Я в курсе насколько он опасен.

 _Был бы в курсе — мы бы тут не разговаривали_.

— Ага.

— Так значит, твой ответ «нет»? Прошу прощения, что тороплю тебя с решением, но я очень занят.

Клауд прищурился. У него возникло нехорошее чувство, что тут все не так просто.

— Я тебе уже ответил, пару минут назад.

— Хорошо. Тогда я дам указания Елене, что ей надо готовиться к отбытию в Хилен Лодж.

— Елене? — Клауд моргнул. — Ты посылаешь _Елену_?

— У тебя какие-то проблемы с тем, как я командую своими Турками и их назначениями?

Ясно дело.

— Почему она? — стиснул зубы Клауд.

Руфус улыбнулся своей чеширской улыбкой и встал.

— На то есть причины. Спасибо, что согласился встретиться со мной, — сказал он, протягивая руку. — Прошу прощения, что занял твое время.

— Почему Елена, Руфус? — Клауд проигнорировал предложенную руку и свирепо смотрел в упор.

— Знаешь, Клауд, — Руфус опустил руку, — я бы позволил тебе уйти отсюда и подождал бы, пока ты сам догадаешься, но я начинаю подозревать, что это может занять у тебя слишком много времени. Как я сказал, я занятой человек.

— Чего? — нахмурился Клауд, он никогда не встречал никого, кто болтал бы так же много, как Руфус, ничего при этом не говоря. Должно быть, у политиков так всегда.

— Если ты не согласишься поехать в Хилен Лодж, Елена поедет вместо тебя, — Руфус сделал паузу. Клауд продолжал сверлить его взглядом, и Руфус, тяжело вздохнув, продолжил: — Как думаешь, Клауд, Тифа сильно этому обрадуется?

Ага. Если Клауд не согласиться, то Руфус пошлет личное счастье Тифы охранять безумца, способного устроить конец света.

— Ты думаешь, я поверю, что ты и в самом деле пошлешь Елену?

— Почему нет? — пожал плечами Руфус. — Кому-то надо, раз ты не хочешь. Рено слишком горяч, на Тсенге управление отделом, остается Руд и Елена.

— Или ты можешь сделать так, как я предложил, и просто дать мне его _прикончить,_ — предложил Клауд.

— Елена исключительно умела в боевых искусствах, — продолжил Руфус, словно бы Клауд и ничего не говорил. — И да, дополнительный плюс в том, что, посылая ее, я могу склонить тебя принять мое предложение. Для меня она наиболее логичный выбор, чтобы получить то, что я хочу — чтобы этим делом занялся ты. Тебе может не нравиться отношения Тифы с Еленой, но ты же _хочешь_ , чтобы твоя подруга была счастлива, верно?

— Может и нет, — ответил Клауд. — Руфус, ты гребанный засранец, ты в курсе?

— Мне такое уже говорили, — кивнул Руфус. — Послушай меня, Клауд. Если ты выйдешь в эту дверь, я пошлю в Хилен Лодж вместо тебя Елену. И более того, если Тифа заявит, что хочет ее сопровождать, я ей это позволю.

— А Елена — нет, — отрезал Клауд. — Это про нее я точно знаю.

— Она может попытаться остановить Тифу, но как думаешь, это сработает? Конечно, я не знаю ее так, как ты, но думаю, что не сработает. А что случится с баром в ее отсутствие? Я знаю, что Тифа очень гордится его процветанием. Уверен, ты сможешь справится с ним, пока она будет в отъезде, но должен сказать, Клауд, твои навыки работы с людьми не идут ни в какое сравнение с ее. Думаю, тебе будет лучше с Сефиротом, чем с широкой публикой.

— Я тебя ненавижу.

— Не сомневаюсь, — Руфус не выглядел особо озабоченным. — Я не пытаюсь с тобой подружиться, Клауд.

— Ты пытаешься манипулировать мной.

— Да, пытаюсь. Потому что ты лучший кандидат на это задание.

— Я не твой Турк, Руфус, — сказал Клауд угрожающе тихо.

— Если бы ты был моим Турком, Клауд, — сказал Руфус также тихо, — мне не нужно было бы _манипулировать_ тобой. Ты просто выслушал бы приказ и убрался из моего кабинета.

Клауд шагнул вперед. Руфус не сдвинулся ни на дюйм.

— Откуда я знаю, что ты не блефуешь?

— Я прыгнул вниз с высотки с одним лишь пистолетом. Думаешь, я тот человек, который блефует?

— Нет, ты просто идиот, — но честно говоря, когда Клауд услышал об этом, то подумал, что это было со стороны Руфуса весьма круто. — Черт бы тебя побрал, Руфус.

— Я так понимаю, ты передумал?

Клауд грубо дернул головой, обозначая кивок.

— Я так и думал, — Руфус выглядел очень довольным собой.

Может, Клауд и не был тем, кто учится на всех своих ошибках, но он старался, по возможности, не повторять их.

В этот раз он не стал беспокоится, говорить или нет Тифе про Сефирота. Он знал, что придется — он не мог просто взять и исчезнуть, особенно после того, как она узнала, что Сефирот где-то там, живой. Она бы была в бешенстве.

Так что Клауд решил, что сделает ответственную вещь и скажет, куда он отправляется и зачем. Он не был полностью уверен, как это сформулировать, потому что слова « _Сефирот и так забрал у тебя слишком много счастья, я не позволю ему сделать это снова_ » вполне возможно только вызовут у нее желание стукнуть его.

Вообще-то, когда доходило до дела, _все_ , что он говорил, вызывало у нее желание стукнуть его. В мрачном настроении он отправился обратно в Седьмое Небо. Он делал то, что она ненавидела, стараясь защитить ее, но дело ведь не в этом?

Он был единственным человеком, которому когда-либо удавалось победить Сефирота. Если послать кого-то другого, то это только продлит неизбежное противостояние, и когда все закончиться, Клауду придется оплакивать кого-то еще.

 _Я так устал от всего этого. Почему он просто не остался там, где ему и место?_

Клауд не думал, что Тифа непременно будет возражать против его плана убить Сефирота, но весьма вероятно, что она не будет рада узнать, что он согласился из-за угроз Руфуса послать Елену. Зная Тифу, можно было сказать, что она как раз была бы не против отправится туда и лично прикончить Сефирота.

От этой мысли Клауда бросило в дрожь.

 _Ты не убил ее в Нибельхейме, и тебе не удастся сейчас. Я не позволю тебе._

По какой-то причине жизни Клауда и Сефирота переплелись, словно нити в гобелене, тесно связанные в узлы, слишком тугие, чтобы распутать.

И раз уж так случилось, то так тому и быть. Но он сопротивлялся из всех сил, он не мог позволить своим друзьям запутаться вместе с ними двоими. Их надо отсечь, чтобы они были свободны, чтобы могли вплестись в какую-нибудь другую картину.

О создании гобеленов у Клауда были весьма смутные представления. Тонкий голосок заметил: « _Когда ты отрезаешь нити, разве они, никуда больше не годные, не падают на пол? Разве можно их использовать снова?_ » Значит, этим он и был, торчащей ниткой? Гребанные метафоры. Не его это стиль, за этим пожалуйста к Винсенту.

Скривившись, Клауд газанул и прибавил скорость. Имело значение только то, что он поедет в Хилен Лодж и снова отправит Сефирота обратно в ад, где ему и место. Будем надеяться, в этот раз ублюдок _там и останется_.

Но сначала ему надо сказать Тифе. Он все решил. Он не будет увиливать, не будет врать, и он _не будет сбегать_.

Он… он оставит записку.

 _Тифа,_

 _Руфус решил перевезти Сефирота в надежное место, пока не выяснится, врет Сефирот про потерю памяти или нет. Меня попросили поехать туда, чтобы охранять его. Я все равно собираюсь его убить, по крайней мере мне не придется снова бегать за ним по всей Гайе._

 _За меня не волнуйся. Это как раз то, что я хорошо умею._

 _Клауд._


	7. Глава 6 Невинность спящих

_Он стоял с холодной комнате и смотрел на цистерну, в которой что-то запертое висело в зеленой жидкости. Из-за пыли на табличке он не мог разглядеть буквы._

 _ **«Сын мой»,**_ _— сказало оно. —_ _ **«Освободи меня, и мы заберем эту планету у тех, кто хотел нас уничтожить…»**_

 _Этот голос был ему незнаком, но он взывал к чему-то внутри, к чему-то, что_ _ **знало**_ _. И как оно радовалось этому голосу — безграничному чарующему голосу…_

 _ **«Узри мое имя, и узнаешь меня.»**_

 _Пыль слетела с таблички, открывая буквы, выгравированные на латуни._

 _ДЖЕНОВА._

 _ **«Мама», —**_ _прошептал Сефирот благоговейно._

 _Она заговорила о связи, о судьбе, обещая ему, что_ _ **в этот раз ты оставишь всех позади, ты вознесешься выше славы, ты станешь моим, а они сгорят в огне твоей ярости**_ _._

 _Сефирот прижал ладони к стеклу и закрыл глаза…_ _ **они сгорят**_ _… Кровь в его теле_ _ **пела**_ _._

 _Он стер с цистерны пыль и на мгновение увидел вспышку в алых глазах, лицо, застывшее холодной красотой в тени плененных крыльев…_

… _и потом оно стало другим лицом, лицом женщины с волосами как у него, одновременно знакомые и незнакомые черты искажены горем._

 _ **«Мне так жаль»,**_ _— плакала она, внутри ничего не пошевелилось и не запело, но ее голос проникал в места, о пустоте которых он и не подозревал. —_ _ **«Сын мой. Мне так жаль.»**_

 _Позади тенью восстала Другая._

 _ **«Она тебе никто. Она самка, что выносила тебя, и не более. Она слаба. Она выбрала свою кристальную могилу, так оставь ее там.»**_

 _ **«Ты снился мне»,**_ _— сказала женщина. У нее были теплые печальные глаза. —_ _ **«Ты уничтожил мир.»**_

 _ **«Даже она знает в чем твоя судьба»,**_ _— сказала Другая. Ее голос был громче, сильнее — но был холоден и далек, словно звезда._

 _ **«Мне так жаль, Сефирот»,**_ _— голос женщины дрожал от боли и сожалений._

 _ **«Не твое имя она кричала во тьме»,**_ _— сказала Другая. —_ _ **«Она тоскует о другом. Но твое имя произносила я, это тебя звала я. Забудь ее. Иди со мной и пылай.»**_

 _Две фигуры помутнели и начали сливаться, он уже не мог отличить одну от другой._

 _ **«Прекрати витать в облаках, мальчик. Не отвлекайся»,**_ _— голос Ходжо, как всегда резкий и скрипучий. Его фигура была едва видна в тенях._

 _ **«Почему ты не сказал, что у меня была мама?»**_ _— спросил Сефирот._

 _ **«Я сказал. Ее имя Дженова.»**_

 _ **«Ее имя Лукреция»,**_ _— сказал Сефирот._

 _ **«Забудь это имя. Я не просто так не говорил тебе. Она была слаба. Твоя мать Дженова.»**_

 _В темноте что-то вспыхнуло красным. Сигарета Ходжо._

 _ **«Почему ты никогда не обращался со мной как с сыном?»**_

 _ **«Потому, мальчик. Ты был кое-чем получше.»**_

 _Сефирот оглянулся на цистерну. Лицо Лукреции исчезало за холодной красотой Дженовы._

 _ **«Она не моя мать.»**_

 _Послушался исполненный горя голос Лукреции — и имя, но не его._

 _ **«Винсент…»**_

 _Ходжо засмеялся._

 _Дженова улыбнулась ему. В ее глазах плясал ад._

Сефирот рывком проснулся. Тревожный сон выветрился из головы, как и смесь материи, которую он добровольно позволил применить на себе в целях транспортировки его из Мидгара. У него никогда особо не получалось запоминать свои сны, даже без магии, спутавшей его мыслительные способности.

Он оказался в скудно обставленной комнате. Рядом с кроватью пара распахнутых стеклянных дверей вела на балкон, впуская приятный свежий ветерок. Сефирот глубоко вздохнул, запах древесины и растительности на мгновение обрушился на него. Это напомнило ему об Анжиле, он всегда любил растения.

Он сел, проигнорировав слабость и небольшую головную боль, и принялся медленно и вдумчиво исследовать комнату. За парой раздвижных дверей находился шкаф, где одежда висела на плечиках и лежала аккуратными стопками на встроенных полках. Она была однообразной по цвету, простой и однотонной, без узоров или полосок. Большая часть была черной, серой или белой. По-видимому, Шинра стремилась сохранить его цветовую гамму без изменений.

Другая пара дверей вела в ванную, и он со вздохом облегчения сразу же пошел включать воду. Душ был гораздо более роскошным, чем тот, к которому он привык, и он потратил какое-то время, чтобы разобраться со всеми ручками. Он повернул несколько вентилей и чуть не подпрыгнул, когда вода полилась сразу из нескольких леек.

Когда мощные струи нагрелись и начали испускать приятный пар, он взглянул в зеркало на свое отражение. Он не был уверен, чего ему ждать, но выглядел он как обычно. Немного более грязным, волосы в полном беспорядке, но во всем остальном — это был он. Его многие называли красивым, но для Сефирота это никогда не имело особого смысла.

Генезис, с его пылающим взором и выразительным ртом — вот _он_ был красивым. Анжил, весь из безупречных линий и острых углов… про него, наверное, правильнее было бы сказать — привлекательный. Сефирот всегда считал собственные черты слишком необычными, слишком _редкостными_ , чтобы быть красивыми. Незабываемыми из-за своей непривычности, но не более того.

Была ли красива Лукреция Кресцент? У них был одинаковый рот, одинаковые хохолки волос на голове. Чем дольше он смотрел на себя, тем больше видел в своем лице рельефные черты Ходжо, но его самые приковывающие внимание черты — кожа, глаза и даже цвет волос — не были похожи ни на кого из них. Были ли они отпечатком Дженовы? Не была ли его внешность искажена ее генами, чтобы иметь больше сходства с ней самой?

Не _Ходжо_ ли поработал над такой трансформацией?

Внутри шевельнулось что-то темное. Перед глазами опять встал тот сон, словно память, которую он никак не мог ухватить. Смех Ходжо, голос матери. Ожидание Дженовы, безжалостной в своем плену.

Чем дольше он разглядывал себя, тем сильнее его нервировало собственное отражение. Странно было думать, что ему должно быть уже почти тридцать два года, что технически прошло десять лет с тех пор, как он последний раз видел себя в зеркале — и все же он не видел никакой разницы между собой сегодня и собой в тот день, когда пошел искать Зака Фейра, чтобы отправиться в Нибельхейм.

 _Так я выглядел, когда пронзил мечом сердце последней живой Цетра? Когда устроил конец света? Когда сражался с Клаудом Страйфом в небе над Мидгаром?_

Сефирот прочесал пальцами волосы, слегка поморщившись от колтунов. _Надеюсь, все же получше, чем сейчас._

Отражение в зеркале улыбнулось. Его собственный рот не двигался. Пальцы дернулись, пытаясь дотянуться до отсутствующего меча.

 _Тебе мерещиться. Это все из-за материи. Прими душ, пока твои волосы не превратились в войлок и тебе не пришлось просить Клауда Страйфа обрезать их._

Сефирот развернулся и решительно прошел в спальню, стащил с себя униформу и сложил ее на дальнюю полку в шкафу. Нашел подходящую одежду и вернулся обратно, наблюдая за собой в запотевшем от пара зеркале. Отражение послушно не отражало ничего лишнего.

 _Померещилось. Из-за материи._

У него ушел почти час, чтобы промыть и тщательно распутать расческой волосы. Все время вода оставалась удивительно горячей, и без всяких сомнений это был самый шикарный душ, какой он когда-либо принимал. В казармах он привык к экономичному душу военного образца. Даже в его личной квартире душ был самый обычный, и, хотя благодаря мако, вода и была всегда горячей, напор временами больше походил на слабо протекающий кран.

Когда он оставался у Анжила с Дженом, то обычно принимал душ вечером. Они заставляли его, потому что когда он пытался сделать это утром, Генезис стоял под дверью и стучался в нее со словами _давай быстрее, ты и так самый красивый Солджер из всех, можно мне уже почистить зубы?_

Сефирот оставался в душе еще добрых полчаса, а то и больше, упершись ладонями в стену, склонив голову и позволяя струям воды со всех сторон массировать мышцы. Он был словно бы как-то оторван от собственного тела долгое время, и впервые так остро почувствовал все пропущенные годы. Это было так странно.

Он вылез из душа, надел простую хлопковую рубашку с длинными рукавами и льняные пижамные штаны, сел, поджав ноги, на кровать и еще раз прочесал волосы. Тянущие движения расслабляли, оставшиеся узлы легко распутывались. Он сразу же почувствовал себя лучше и, закончив расчесываться, лег на спину, закинув руки за голову, наслаждаясь ощущением чистоты.

Кровать была удобной, но слишком большой, и ему сразу припомнился тот необычный отпуск, проведенный с Анжилом и Генезисом в Коста-дель-Соль. Он провел большую его часть в их номере, пока Анжил развлекался в прибое, а Генезис читал какой-то научный трактат об эпической поэзии — или, скорее, делал вид, что читает, в то время как пялился на Анжила и следил, чтобы к тому никто не приставал. Или вытаскивал Сефирота на пляж и пытался заставить его пойти поплавать, хотя это был не тот вид активности, что нравился Сефироту.

Он умел плавать и не тонуть, но удовольствия от этого не испытывал. Его смущала простая радость Анжила от ныряния в набегающие волны. Плавание в понимании Генезиса заключалось в стоянии в бассейне с бокалом выпивки в руках, что имело еще меньше смысла, чем занятия _серфингом_ , что бы оно не значило.

Ему было странно так часто думать о них, о моментах жизни, разделенных с людьми, которых уже нет, о которых стоило забыть. Почему именно сейчас эти воспоминания стали всплывать так часто?

 _Не то, чтобы у тебя раньше было время думать об этом._

Но все равно. Они оба мертвы, и они, напомнил он себе, тебя предали. В конце концов, они выбрали друг друга. Конечно же, друг друга. Сефирот никогда не ждал от них чего-то другого.

Он закрыл глаза и заснул.

Когда через несколько часов он проснулся, комната уже остыла, наступила ночь и принесла с собой звук дождя. Он встал, потянулся и закрыл дверь на балкон. Хотелось есть, и не было смысла стараться избежать неминуемого и, скорее всего, неприятного столкновения, которое ему предстояло.

Пальцы левой руки дернулись. Возможно, Клауд попытается убить его в ту же секунду, как увидит, а что есть у Сефирота для защиты? Расческа? Шикарный душ? Глупость какая-то.

Сефирот вышел из спальни, отметил для себя расположение других комнат, дверных проемов и окон, которые можно использовать как потенциальный выход. Он двинулся в сторону, откуда лился приглушенный свет, и вошел в удобно обставленную, но пустую гостиную. Он пошел на звук пока не оказался в кухне.

Где нашел Клауда Страйфа с ножом, испачканном горчицей, в руках — за кухонной стойкой он делал себе бутерброд.

Клауд замер, и Сефирот увидел, как при виде его у того напряглись пальцы на ноже для масла. Сефирот категорически отказывался рассматривать скривившегося молодого человека с кухонной утварью в руках в качестве хоть какой-то угрозы. Ни за что.

Так они и смотрели друг на друга. Сефирот понятия не имел, что говорить, так что решил занять оборонительную позицию и ждать, когда противник сделает первый шаг.

Клауд, похоже, решил точно так же, если, конечно, в его представлении атакующим маневром не была попытка прожечь взглядом дыру в оппоненте.

Значит, надо разрядить обстановку. Сефирот остановил выбор на приветственном салюте.

— Здравствуй, Клауд.

Даже такое безобидное приветствие заставило яркие глаза вспыхнуть яростью.

— Сефирот.

Редко когда прежде ему приходилось слышать, чтобы его имя произносили с такой ненавистью, но логически он не мог винить Клауда за его гнев. Хотя очень утомляло, что его так ненавидели за поступки, о которых он не помнил. Эти каникулы гарантированно приятными не будут. Какая ирония, что Руфус выбрал именно курорт.

— Они тебе рассказали? Все это?

Не было смысла притворятся, что он не знает, о чем спрашивает Клауд.

— Да.

— И? — глаза Клауда сузились.

— Что, и? — Сефирот наклонил голову вбок. — Чего ты ждешь от этого разговора, Клауд? Чтобы я сказал, что мне жаль?

— А тебе жаль? — Клауд тряхнул головой, такой же напряженный и неподатливый, как и пряди волос на его голове.

— Я не знаю.

Клауд моргнул, явно не ожидая такого ответа, но очень быстро опять разгневанно уставился на него.

— Ты не знаешь. Ладно. Значит, если, конечно, ты не врешь про свою амнезию, тебе не жаль, что ты сжег город, пытался уничтожить мир, убил Аэрис и наслал какую-то гребанную _чуму_ , от которой померла куча детей?

— Я сказал, что _я не знаю_ , а не то, что мне _не жаль_. Я не помню всех этих вещей, Клауд.

Каждый раз, когда он произносил имя Клауда, тот вздрагивал, словно Сефирот стукал его по голове. Возможно, поэтому он и продолжал это делать. Что-то в Клауде вызывало у Сефирота на редкость детское желание подразнить его.

— Так это значит, что тебе не может быть жаль?

Сефирот в уме досчитал до десяти по-вутайски, как делал всегда, когда кто-нибудь испытывал его терпение.

— Уверен, если я сказал бы, что мне жаль, ты мне не поверил бы. Если я скажу, что мне не жаль, ты, возможно, попытаешься перерезать мне горло этим тупым ножом. Ты бы стал извиняться за что-то, чего не помнишь, Клауд?

— Может быть, — пробормотал Клауд. — Прекрати произносить мое имя.

— Тогда как мне тебя называть? Мистер Страйф?

— Просто… — Клауд стукнул рукой по стойке, потом закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. — Не важно. По мне, так лучше, чтобы мы вообще не разговаривали, но это, не того… не важно.

Повисло неловкое молчание. Клауд выдохнул, явно успокаиваясь, но когда Сефирот шагнул в кухню, снова вцепился в нож и требовательно спросил:

— Что ты делаешь?

Сефирот посмотрел на него, но ничего не стал говорить, разве это не очевидно?

— Хорошо, правило здесь такое, ты отвечаешь мне, когда я задаю тебе гребанный вопрос.

— Я думал, что ты предпочитаешь, чтобы мы не разговаривали.

Лицо Клауда застыло, но на щеках играл румянец, а дыхание было слишком быстрым.

— Что я предпочитаю к делу не относится.

Сефирот поднял руки ладонями вверх.

— Я собираюсь поужинать. Учитывая тон нашего общения, я не собираюсь просить тебя сделать мне бутерброд.

Клауд со стуком положил нож и взял свою тарелку. Он промаршировал вокруг Сефирота к выходу из кухни, в какой-то момент развернувшись спиной вперед в попытке не поворачиваться к Сефироту спиной.

Ну ей богу.

— Когда мы… во время нашего смертельного поединка я когда-нибудь атаковал тебя, Клауд, без предупреждения?

— Чего?

Сефирот открыл холодильник и принялся изучать содержимое на предмет чего-нибудь съедобного. Там были фрукты, но он не смог найти никаких овощей, и, похоже, что единственным белковым продуктом был сыр.

— Я спрашиваю, атаковал ли я тебя без предупреждения?

— Не совсем. У тебя был пунктик сперва делать всякие драматические жесты.

— Правда? — Сефирот моргнул, выпрямившись с фруктами и куском сыра в руках. Откинув с глаз волосы, он подошел к стойке, нашел оставленный Клаудом нож и вымыл его в раковине. — Это больше похоже на кое-кого другого, кого я знаю. Знал, — он склонил голову, вытер нож и показал его Клуду. — Я собираюсь использовать его, чтобы нарезать сыр. А не для того, чтобы вырезать тебе сердце.

— Не знаю, почему ты считаешь, что это смешно, — прорычал Клауд с другой стороны стойки.

— А кто сказал, что я так считаю? — Сефирот уселся и принялся готовить себе еду, нарезая сыр и раскладывая его на тарелке, вместе с яблоком и крекерами, что нашел в буфете. Клауд уставился на него, но не гневно, а, скорее, недоверчиво. — Что?

— Ты не… это не… ты не понимаешь, как я… ты _почти уничтожил всех на планете_ , а теперь сидишь тут и ешь сыр с печеньками.

Сефирот осмотрел свой собранный на скорую руку ужин и пожал плечами.

— Я не нашел никакого тофу, а мне нужны белки. Нужно получать белки, жиры и углеводы с каждым приемом пищи, чтобы обеспечить поступление в организм необходимого количества питательных веществ.

— Ладно, — выдавил Клауд, словно бы подавившись чем-то. Сефирот взглянул, чтобы убедиться, не бутерброд ли это. Но Клауд не ел, он просто стоял там. И смотрел.

Сефирот уставился в ответ и закинул в рот кусочек сыра. Открыл бутылку воды и сделал глоток.

— Тофу? Фу, — Клауд наморщил нос. Это была первая его эмоция, не похожая на гнев. — Там есть индейка.

На предложением мира это было не похоже, но Сефирот догадался, что это самое большое, чего он может добиться на данный момент.

— Я не ем мяса. Возможно, ответственный за провизию включит тофу в список для следующей доставки.

— Ответственный за… это должно быть я, — сообщил ему Клауд. — Ты что же, думаешь, это тебе курорт? Нефиг ставить условия.

— Я думал, это и есть курорт, — ответил Сефирот. — Может, тебе так не показалось, потому что у тебя душ не такой классный, как у меня, — он яростно откусил от яблока, что держал в руке, и от этого вкуса на него внезапно накатило очень яркое сенсорное воспоминание.

 _Кто-то прижал его к кухонной стойке и тянул за волосы, горячий рот, прижавшийся к его собственному, вкус, как у яблок…_

Сефирот немедленно оборвал эту мысль. Воспоминания о поцелуях с Генезисом не помогут ему в данной ситуации. Не обращая внимания на Клауда, он прикончил еду, вымыл и высушил тарелку с ножом и вернул их на свои места. Помахав пустой бутылкой, он спросил:

— Тут есть отдельная емкость для вторсырья?

Клауд в ответ развернулся на пятках и вышел. Через пару мгновений Сефирот услышал, как хлопнула дверь.

Он наполнил бутылку водой из-под крана и засунул ее в холодильник. Нет смысла тратить ее напрасно.

Клауда Сефирот не видел весь остаток вечера, и ему пришло в голову, что он вполне может выйти через входную дверь и исчезнуть. Но ему хотелось разобраться в том, что произошло, _почему_ он не помнит того, что делал, и, прежде всего, что сподвигло его на такие поступки. А Клауд Страйф, похоже, по какой-то причине, был ключом к пониманию.

Кроме того, уйти сейчас означало излишне осчастливить Клауда.


	8. Глава 7 Бесконечные Почему?

Так уж сложилось, что Клауд привык ждать определенных вещей при встрече со своим заклятым врагом.

Сефирот появлялся, приветствовал его в слегка бесящей, но в то же время странно вежливой манере, выдавал какой-нибудь безумный монолог, полный мелодраматично заковыристых фраз и жестов, а потом элегантно перетекал в боевую стойку, поднимал Масамуне над плечом и пригвождал Клауда холодным взглядом своих змеиных глаз.

Клауд, в свою очередь, в течение всего монолога стоял, смотрел на Сефирота и думал « _Опять эта хрень? Да ладно?_ », стараясь успокоить колотящееся сердце и избавится от мыслей о том, как это больно, когда этот гребанный меч, разрезая кожу, протыкает его. Вместо этого он старался думать о Заке и Аэрис, и о том, что значит быть храбрым, о своих друзьях, которые с оружием в руках без оглядки кинулись в битву следом за ним, и о том, что он скорее умрет, чем позволит этому человеку забрать у него кого-то еще.

Сефирот усмехался, Клауд хмурился, и все рассыпалось на части, пока они старались убить друг друга. Клауд выигрывал (или как там это называется, когда никто не погибает, но один при этом куда-то исчезает), но не без жертв со стороны своего тела и разума; потом Сефирот исчезал обратно туда, где он спал, а Клауд снова пытался собрать себя по кускам, стараясь притворяться, что он вовсе не слеплен из тысячи разных обломков, обрывков и осколков других людей.

После произошедшего на Башне Шинра в День Пришествия Клауд практически убедил себя, что на самом деле он сражался вовсе не с Сефиротом, а с темной скрытой частью себя. Частью, которая была до сих пор так _зла_ на то, что произошло, которая чувствовала, что он никогда не будет жить, как обещал Заку, что все, на что он годится — это сражаться в одной и той же битве, снова, и снова, и снова…

Было ли это правдой или нет, битва — символическая или еще какая — следовала обычному сценарию. Да, она была жестокой и свирепой, но Клауд, по крайней мере, знал, чего ожидать. Но никакой хренов сценарий в мире не предусматривал Сефирота в пижамных штанах, жующего сыр с крекерами.

Из-за неувязки между кошмарной фигурой, что так долго преследовала его, и высоким, спокойным вегетарианцем, озабоченным правильным питанием, Клауд чувствовал себя так, словно сошел с ума.

По утрам Сефирот вставал раньше, чем Клауд покидал свою комнату, и ложился спать явно раньше Клауда, что, похоже, было полной противоположностью тому, как должен поступать злобный враг. Разве Сефирот не должен по ночам разрабатывать коварные планы против Планеты? Вместо этого он вставал с зарей, делал зарядку, завтракал, а спать ложился рано, и так повторялось каждый день. В конце концов до Клауда дошло, что тот следует военному распорядку дня.

 _Но ему же больше не надо. Он больше не Солджер. Нет больше никаких Солджеров._

Большую часть времени они старались насколько возможно игнорировать друг друга, обменивались минимальным набором фраз, необходимых для общения, да и то, только тогда, когда не хватало простого жеста или неопределенного ворчания.

Но как только Клауд перестал хвататься за сердце всякий раз, как видел Сефирота хотя бы краем глаза, как только он стал привыкать к тому, что видит того на кухне, готовящим себе еду, сценарий _снова_ поменялся.

Все случилось, когда Клауд однажды проснулся посреди ночи от странных звуков — он спал в разное время и всегда очень чутко, так что даже легкий ветер за окном мог его разбудить — и в ходе расследования обнаружил на кухне Сефирота, копающегося в холодильнике.

На кухне было темно, и свет шел только из холодильника. Сефирот обернулся, увидел его в дверях и без слов показал бутылку воды.

Клауд заметил, что тот пьет много жидкости. По утрам он пил что-то из кружки, и Клауд предполагал, что это может быть чай.

 _Чай. Погибель Дженовы, Презренный сын Гайи, Разрушитель миров… пьет горячий чай._

— Ты припозднился, — Клауд не был уверен, почему просто не развернулся на месте и не ушел в другую комнату, как обычно делал, когда оказывался с Сефиротом в одном помещении.

— Не могу заснуть, — ответил Сефирот. — Я словно все время жду миссию, которая никак не начнется.

Клауд оперся о стену и наблюдал за ним.

— А я словно жду битву, которая начнется тогда, когда я меньше всего к ней готов.

Они уставились друг на друга. Сколько бы раз не пересекались их пути в этом доме, Сефирот всегда казался полностью безразличным к присутствию Клауда. Но сейчас он рассматривал Клауда почти с опаской, и Клауд задался вопросом, не было ли это равнодушие просто притворством, на которое сейчас у Сефирота просто не было сил.

Он казался усталым, и Клауду это было знакомо — это та усталость, что текла в венах, словно кровь, что пробирала до костей и никогда не отпускала.

 _Он никогда раньше не выглядел усталым. Никогда не вздыхал, и не потирал виски, и не разминал шею вот как прямо сейчас. И никогда раньше не моргал. Ни разу._

Сефирот никогда раньше не выглядел настолько _человеком_ , как сейчас, и Клауд понятия не имел, что теперь делать. А еще без своей униформы он выглядел гораздо моложе, и Клауд задумался, какого же возраста был Сефирот.

— Сколько тебе лет? — спросил он, прежде чем смог остановится.

Сефирот замер, не донеся бутылку до рта.

— Двадцать пять.

От такого ответа на свой вопрос у Клауда на мгновение перехватило дыхание. Двадцать пять? _Двадцать пять?_ Сефирот почему-то всегда казался вечным, словно застывшим в тот момент, когда Клауд впервые встретил его, когда впервые _убил_. Наличие у него возраста означало, что когда-то он был моложе, когда-то он был ребенком.

Был невинным.

Был _человеком_.

— Я… — Клауд тряхнул головой, и отступил на шаг в тень коридора.

— Погоди, — медленно проговорил Сефирот. — Клауд, я хочу знать, что произошло…

— Ты знаешь, — резко прервал его Клауд. — Ты знаешь, что именно произошло. Если тебе нужны детали, можешь еще раз перечитать документы.

Сефирот закрыл дверь холодильника, погрузив кухню в темноту. Зрение Клауда быстро приспособились, но первым, что он увидел, были глаза Сефирота — эти странные глаза, со узкими зрачками и мягким сиянием мако. Они всегда выглядели слегка по-змеиному, особенно из-за склонности Сефирота не моргать, но сейчас они больше напоминали Клауду кошачьи.

— Да, я бы прочел их еще раз, но я… ты там был, Клауд. Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал, хочу услышать все от _тебя_. Ты ненавидишь меня, я знаю. Но я… я хочу знать, _почему_.

Слышать голос Сефирота, видеть в темноте его глаза и еле видимый намек на спокойное, прекрасное лицо — все это слишком сильно напомнило Клауду того, кого он убил в Нибельхейме, кто смеялся, когда умирала Аэрис, кто улыбался ему, наблюдая, как он корчится в агонии на пронзившем его мече.

— Ты что, хочешь, чтобы я снова _пережил_ всю эту хрень? Хочешь услышать про нее от _меня_? Нет. Нахер, нет, ты не… не будет тебе больше никаких моих мучений, — Клауда трясло от гнева. — Один раз ты их получил, хватит, тебе почему-то этого _недостаточно_!

— Клауд…

Если бы в этот момент он был вооружен, Клауд точно обнажил бы меч. Ему не хотелось думать, почему меча у него в этот момент не было, почему он вышел из своей комнаты безоружным впервые с тех пор, как сюда привезли Сефирота.

И почему он думает, что у Сефирота _красивое_ лицо.

Когда-то он был человеком. Сейчас же он просто монстр, поимевший Клауду мозг.

— Отвали. От. Меня, — прошипел Клауд и повернулся в темноту коридора. Он хотел вернутся в свою комнату, выйти на балкон и взглянуть вверх на звезды, которые по-прежнему _там_ , благодаря мужеству Аэрис, и мужеству его друзей, и _его_ , черт возьми, мужеству, благодаря всем им, кто спас мир от того, кто хотел этот мир уничтожить.

— Ты никогда не бегал от меня, Клауд, — окликнул его Сефирот, заставив Клауда почти споткнуться от гнева. — Ни когда я хотел тебя убить, ни когда я _пытался_ тебя убить. Так почему ты сбегаешь сейчас?

 _Потому, что я не хочу рассказывать тебе правду. Не хочу рассказывать о том, что ты сделал и слышать, как ты всерьез просишь прощения. Я ни хрена тебя не боялся, когда знал, что ты и кто ты, но теперь я этого не знаю, и это чертовски меня пугает._

— Я устал играть по твоим правилам, Сефирот. Не получается убить тебя, так может получится игнорировать.

— Пока мне так не кажется.

Клауд остановился, медленно повернулся, наполовину ожидая увидеть Сефирота рядом с собой, ухмыляющегося ему сверху вниз, и…

 _Что? Готового забить тебя до смерти пластиковой бутылкой из-под воды?_

Клауд вздохнул и потянулся включить свет в коридоре. Внезапная яркость резанула по глазам, заставив моргнуть. Сефирот стоял по стойке вольно в другом конце коридора, ноги на ширине плеч, руки сложены за спиной.

— Ладно, — медленно выдохнул Клауд. — Ты хочешь знать? Я тебе расскажу.

— Может быть, ты предпочтешь сделать это утром? — Сефирот не сдвинулся из своего положения.

— Уже утро, — ответил Клауд. — И сейчас такое же подходящее время, как и любое другое, — так почему бы и не покончить с этим поскорее.

Сефирот кивнул, а потом двинулся обратно на кухню. Кладу шагнул следом, потом притормозил и спросил:

— Что ты делаешь?

Сефирот рылся в кухонных шкафах.

— Я хочу чаю. Тебе сделать?

Клауд мотнул головой, на мгновение потеряв дар речи, когда Разрушитель Миров Сефирот поставил чайник на плиту.

Вся история заняла меньше времени, чем Клауд предполагал.

Около четырех часов, с небольшими перерывами, когда ему было необходимо встать и выйти, или когда он просто не мог больше говорить и молча сидел, собираясь с мыслями.

Сефирот сидел в гостиной напротив него. Поначалу он задавал дополнительные вопросы или делал замечания, но под все более угрюмыми взглядами Клауда постепенно прекратил и далее слушал молча.

Когда Клауд, наконец, закончил свой рассказ, уже рассвело. Он поднялся, оставив Сефирота сидеть в кресле, и прошел на кухню за бутылкой воды. Когда он вернулся, то обнаружил, что Сефирот на веранде смотрит на восход.

Опустошенный, но странно избавленный от гнева, Клауд встал рядом. Так они и стояли в тишине, пока заря расплескивала краски на серый небосвод.

Сефирот обернулся к нему, ища его взгляд.

— Я вспомнил, почему я знаю твое имя.

Клауд напрягся. Пальцы подрагивали, он не знал, что и думать.

— И почему же?

— Потому, что я спросил его у караульного на выходе, после того инструктажа, где мы впервые… встретились.

— Зачем? — слова на вкус были ломкими, словно пыль во рту.

— Я собирался назначить тебе взыскание.

— Чего? — это было явно не то, что Клауд ожидал услышать от Сефирота,

Сефирот стиснул челюсти и посмотрел прямо на небо.

— На тебе не было шлема, и я подумал, что это непочтительно. Я спросил твое имя, чтобы в точке сбора отстранить тебя на виду у всех и обратить внимание на соответствующий протокол. Я хотел преподать тебе урок.

— О, — Клауд рассеяно уставился прямо перед собой. — Ты хотел. Преподать мне… урок.

Невероятно, но у него задрожали губы. Кто-то словно потянулся к его душе и вытащил, выдрал из его нутра смех, но он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Громкий звук распугал птиц с деревьев, и какофония гневного щебета смешалась с истеричным смехом Клауда.

— Урок усвоен, _сэр_ , — выдохнул Клауд сквозь слезы, текущие из глаз. Бока болели, и когда он не уже мог толком дышать, то понял, что больше не смеется.

Сефирот уставился на него, словно Клауд потерял рассудок. Это никак не помогало в этой ситуации, но когда Сефирот спросил: «Страйф, принести тебе бумажный пакет?», Клауд сумел только махнуть рукой и сконцентрировался на глубоких вдохах и выдохах.

— Так почему не назначил? — спросил он, когда снова смог говорить. — Во имя Одина, Сефирот, _почему не назначил_?

Сефирот скрестил руки на груди, всем видом показывая, что крайне не хочет отвечать.

— Из-за Зака, конечно. Когда я рассказал ему о том, что собираюсь сделать, он отговорил меня. Сказал, что это его вина, что ты одет не по форме, потому что он перехватил тебя в коридоре. Сказал, что Нибельхейм твой родной город, и что ты несколько лет не был дома, так что я должен… — он резко остановился.

— Ты мог просто сказать мне, — выдавил Клауд, вытирая слезы. Руки тряслись. Опухшие глаза жгло тяжкой усталостью.

— Должен проявить сострадание, — Сефирот наклонил голову, прячась за волосами. Клауд инстинктивно отступил на шаг, ожидая в следующий момент увидеть гнусную усмешку. Но Сефирот просто стоял, скрыв лицо за волосами, а потом снова поднял взгляд. Он выглядел измотанным, под глазами виднелись темные круги. Клауд задался вопросом, спал ли он вообще.

Взгляд Сефирота нашел глаза Клауда, и сейчас его голос, всегда такой спокойный и чуточку насмешливый, звучал откровенно смущенно.

— Почему ты? Из всех людей в мире, кому я хоть когда-то желал навредить… почему ты?

— Я не знаю, — ответил Клауд, прислонившись к перилам веранды. — _Не знаю_.

Клауд точно знал, начни Сефирот извиняться за что-либо, он растерял бы последние остатки самообладания. Но Сефирот не стал, он просто стоял и смотрел, как небо светлеет синевой.

Немного погодя Сефирот ушел, задержавшись на мгновение в дверях.

— Спасибо, что рассказал мне все, — очень тихо сказал он. — Я тебя оставлю.

До Клауда донесся звук закрывшийся двери, когда Сефирот вошел внутрь дома. Оборачиваться он не стал.

Во второй половине дня позвонил Тсенг. Клауд предал ему обновленный список продовольствия, а потом Тсенг задал вопрос, который задавал при каждом их разговоре.

— Думаешь, врет?

— Да, — ответил, как обычно, Клауд.

Только в этот раз это звучало как ложь.


	9. Глава 8 Жажда ответов

Он стоял в ванной комнате, смотрясь в зеркало. За спиной его отражения полыхал яркий слепящий огонь, но Сефирот не чувствовал жара за спиной.

Отражение что-то сказало ему, одно-единственное слово.

— Скоро.

Сефирот резко проснулся. Он стоял в ванной комнате, а значит, он ходил во сне, чего с ним не случалось с детства. А еще он смотрел на себя в зеркало, что сбивало с толку.

Ему понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы выровнять дыхание. Сердце колотилось, из-за всплеска адреналина тело гудело, словно под напряжением. Пальцы вцепились в край холодной каменной столешницы.

Он какое-то время насторожено смотрел в зеркало, почти ожидая увидеть языки пламени, но за его отражением не было ничего, кроме темноты.

Моргнув, он зевнул, и его отражение тоже зевнуло. _Значит, просто сон._

Он поднял левую руку и помахал зеркалу, потом развернулся и отправился обратно в постель. И только когда он уже устроился спать, до него дошло, что, когда отражение помахало ему в ответ, оно сделало это _своей_ левой рукой.

Зеркала работают не так.

 _Что со мной происходит? Я схожу с ума?_

Сефирот лежал в темноте и прокручивал в уме слова Клауда Страйфа, стараясь припомнить хоть какие-нибудь навеянные этими словами образы. Они не были похожи на воспоминания. Он словно бы созерцал образец живописи, хотя хотел получить всего лишь фотографию.

Потому, что он знал, _знал_ — ключ ко всему похоронен где-то в его прошлом.

Он унаследовал отцовские социопатические наклонности и привычку матери к эмоциональным срывам, а мако и гены Дженовы только усилили эти черты. Он убивал людей, едва став подростком, единственным постоянным присутствием в его жизни был отец, изолировавший его от остального мира и обращавшийся с ним как с подопытным кроликом, а те двое, единственные когда-либо заботившиеся о нем, бросили его.

Сефирот считал себя невосприимчивым к тому расстройству, которым страдали Анжил с Генезисом, но, очевидно, ошибочно. Вместо тела оно поразило разум Сефирота.

А по какой еще причине он посчитал матерью обнаруженный в цистерне фрагмент инопланетного организма? Не Ходжо ли настолько сильно воздействовал на него, а если даже и так, рассчитывал ли он, что его сын сойдет с ума и попытается уничтожить мир? Или он просто хотел посмотреть насколько сильным может стать Сефирот, если свяжет себя с существом, чьи гены несет?

 _Сказал бы он, что Дженова моя мать, если бы Лукреция не ушла от него?_

Даже если бы Ходжо был жив, Сефирот сильно сомневался, что тот ответил бы честно на его вопросы. И он не был уверен, что это хорошая идея, спрашивать о отцовских бумагах и исследовательских заметках — по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не убедит Руфуса Шинру, что не врет о своей потере памяти.

А чтобы убедить Руфуса ему нужно убедить Клауда Страйфа. Сефирот не думал, что у него получится, и полагал, что понимает это сопротивление Клауда, принимая в внимание их прошлое и собственное поведение Сефирота.

Однако сейчас намного большую обеспокоенность у него вызывал инцидент с отражением. Если ему опять мерещится всякое, значит ли, что все началось по новой? Начинает ли он терять разум, скатываясь в то состояние, когда в нем не останется ничего, кроме ярости и жажды крови? Потеряет ли он еще десять лет своей жизни ради того, что безумие уготовило ему?

 _Нет. Нет. Я сам покончу со всем до того, как до этого дойдет._

А если способа остановить деградацию не существует, если его разум окажется поврежден до такой степени, что он посчитает себя абсолютно нормальным, пытаясь призвать метеор и навлечь на всех армагеддон…

По крайней мере он знал единственного человека на свете, способного остановить его.

Следующие несколько дней Сефирот отсыпался, стараясь наверстать недостаток сна, и пытался продумать план по контролю своей вменяемости.

Когда у него появилась рабочий план того, чего он хочет, он составил аккуратные заметки, на несколько раз их проверил и затем отправился на поиски Клауда.

Клауда в доме не было, дверь в спальню была приоткрыта, свет не горел, из чего можно было сделать вывод, что и тут его нет. Сефирот постучался и окликнул его по имени, но ответа не получил. Он, что же, уехал, значит? Прошло уже несколько дней с тех пор, как они видели друг друга, может быть, после их полночного разговора Клауд решил, что с него хватит.

Наконец, Сефирот нашел его снаружи, возящимся с мотоциклом. Клауд был одет в белую майку и джинсы, черная бандана сдвинута на лоб, и вся одежда испачкана и перемазана маслом.

Он равнодушно уставился на Сефирота, загораживаясь рукой от солнца.

— Ну чего?

 _Я решил поджечь дом._

— Я хотел бы поговорить с тобой, если ты не против, — Сефирот постарался не повышать голос.

— Я занят.

Сефирот подавил порыв закатить глаза. Хоть он и понимал неуступчивость Клауда, от этого она не становилась менее раздражающей.

— Может тогда, когда ты закончишь.

Клауд поразглядывал его еще немного.

— Может. Ага. Ладно, — пожал он, наконец, плечами.

 _И на этого человека я рассчитываю, что, в случае если потеряю рассудок, он сможет уничтожить меня._ Когда Клауд поступал как вздорный подросток, эта мысль успокаивала гораздо меньше, чем должна была.

Пару часов спустя, когда Сефирот делал себе ужин, Клауд объявился на кухне. Выглядел он ужасно, вся одежда перепачкана потом, машинным маслом и солидолом, грязь была видна даже кое-где в светлых волосах. Но обычно напряженное выражение лица исчезло, так же, как и скованность в плечах, и Сефирот предположил, что чтобы он там не делал со своим мотоциклом, оно было нужно скорее для отвлечения, чем для технического обслуживания.

— Мне нужна вода.

Желание заставить Клауда сказать « _пожалуйста_ » было почти неодолимым. Сефирот напомнил себе, что он пытается добиться от этого человека сотрудничества, а если действовать Клауду на нервы, то все только усложнится.

 _Вот только если бы эти нервы не были словно растяжки противопехотных мин на каждом моем шагу._

Ничего не сказав, Сефирот открыл холодильник, взял бутылку с водой и перекинул Клауду. Тот ловко поймал ее, скрутил колпачок и жадно выпил за пару глотков.

Сефирот смотрел на него секунду; что-то неприятное шевельнулось внутри от вида запрокинутой головы Клауда, от того, как при глотках двигалось его горло.

Клауд прикончил бутылку и заметил, что Сефирот смотрит на него.

— Чего? — яркие глаза сузились.

— Хочешь еще одну?

Клауд словно бы не понял, о чем говорит Сефирот, но тот продолжал спокойно смотреть в глаза Клауду в ожидании ответа. В конце концов, Клауд кивнул, и Сефирот кинул ему еще одну бутылку.

Ее Клауд выпил так же жадно, как и первую.

— Спасибо, — хрипло сказал он, стараясь не смотреть Сефироту в глаза. Он прошелся рукой по волосам, размазывая грязь еще сильнее. Сефирот передернуло, и почти было решился спросить Клауда, как он такое терпит.

— Пожалуйста, — вместо этого ответил он.

Клауд выкинул бутылки из-под воды и, ничего больше не сказав, вышел из кухни. Сефирот подождал, пока не услышал, как закрылась дверь в спальню Клауда. Потом вздохнул, вытащил бутылки из мусорки и переложил их в контейнер для вторсырья, убеждая себя, что Клауд выкинул их не туда чисто из вредности. Он вернулся к готовке обжаренных тофу и овощей, и когда услышал шум бегущей по трубам воды, твердо отмахнулся от образа моющегося в душе Клауда.

Кажется, потеря разума и десяти лет жизни не сделала его предпочтения менее ожидаемыми. Это была еще одна загадка — почему его привлекали конфликтные личности, которым сам он не очень-то и нравился — но эту загадку он предпочел бы оставить нераскрытой.

Клауд вернулся как раз тогда, когда Сефирот заканчивал готовить ужин. Он предложил Клауду поделится, но тот скорчил гримасу при виде овощей и предпочел еще один бутерброд и банку энергетика.

— Это не очень полезно для тебя, — заметил ему Сефирот.

Клауд фыркнул.

— Если уж ты меня не убил до сих пор, сомневаюсь, что лишняя банка Черного Чокобо как-то мне повредит.

— Ты пьешь их по три штуки за день, — напомнил Сефирот.

— А почему ты это знаешь? — Клауд открывал банку, косясь на него. — Как-то это стрёмно.

— Ты выбрасываешь банки в неправильный контейнер, — вздохнув, ответил Сефирот. — Я думал, что ты делаешь так нарочно.

— Вообще-то нет, но раз тебя это раздражает, я продолжу.

— Очень по-взрослому, Клауд.

Клауд улыбнулся ему. Улыбка никоим образом не была искренней, но хотя бы не походила на его обычные гневные взгляды. Она была вызывающей и немного самодовольной, и опять напомнила Сефироту о Генезисе.

— Похоже, это моя цель в жизни — портить жизнь тебе.

— Несомненно, — Сефирот закатил глаза.

Клауд поставил свою тарелку на кухонный стол и принялся за ужин, а Сефирот нашел лист бумаги, ручку и набросал список, в ожидании, когда Клауд закончит. Время от времени он чувствовал на себе взгляды Клауда, но не реагировал на них. Оба молчали.

Тишина была в этот раз не была неловкой. Сефирот записал на листке последний пункт и встал взять еще одну бутылку воды из холодильника.

— О чем ты хотел поговорить со мной? — наконец нарушил молчание Клауд.

Сефирот обернулся к Клауду и по привычке встал по стойке вольно, словно бы собирался докладывать оперативную сводку или проводить инструктаж.

— Я пришел к заключению насчет наиболее логической причины потери контроля над своим разумом.

— Да? — Клауд прислонился к стене, сложив руки на груди. Сефирот заметил, что он был босиком. — Ну, и что же это за причина?

И хоть ему и хотелось рассказать и объяснить Клауду все, Сефироту снова пришлось бороться с желанием заставить того сказать « _пожалуйста_ ».

— Когда Анжил с Генезисом пали жертвой деградации, я считал себя неуязвимым потому, что не страдал похожими физическими симптомами, — Сефирот минуту собирался с мыслями, а затем продолжил. — И, хотя технически это так, из виду упускалась сопутствующая психическая деградация, также поразившая их обоих. И к которой, как сейчас понятно, иммунитета у меня не было. Симптомы были очень похожи: когда Генезис узнал о своем состоянии, он вернулся в свой родной город, Банору, и уничтожил ее. Анжил заставил Зака, своего ученика и протеже, убить себя. И я поступил так же, когда мне стало известно о собственном происхождении.

Сефирот слегка нахмурился, обдумывая эту мысль.

— Я просто не знаю, есть ли другое объяснение моему поведению. Не то, чтобы я не знал, что являюсь для Шинра чем-то вроде биологического оружия, они никогда этого не скрывали и обращались со мной соответственно. Что же до идеи, что моя мать — пришелец… — Сефирот скривился. — В то время я испытывал сильнейший стресс, но я просто не могу представить, что могло меня так _сломать._ И это приводит меня к заключению — что-то послужило причиной расстройства моих умственных способностей.

Клауд смотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением лица.

— Почему ты думаешь, что должно быть что-то помимо того, что оба твоих родителя конченные психи, а тебя растили как лабораторную крысу?

— Ты определенно невысокого мнения обо мне, — уставился на него Сефирот.

— Когда-то был. Высокого, — Клауд отлип от стены, и дернул себя за подсыхающую прядь. — Я привык считать, что за поступками людей есть какая-то причина, но я провел четыре года в цистерне у Ходжо, а такие люди, как Аэрис и Зак, погибли из-за тебя, в то время как ты все еще здесь, пытаешься понять, почему сошел с ума и убил их. Так что да, я невысокого мнения о тебе. Если тебе будет легче, т себе невысокого мнения.

Сефирот прокашлялся.

— Ты собираешься дуться, или я могу закончить свою мысль, которую пытаюсь до тебя донести? Ты напоминаешь мне Генезиса. Он делал так же — провоцировал спор, а потом накручивал себя до такой степени, что было уже сложно сказать, он все еще злится на меня, или только на себя.

Клауд странно посмотрел на него.

— Чтоб ты знал, я практически всегда злюсь именно на тебя.

— Да, конечно. Раз уж ты очевидно уверен, что я не более, чем мамочкин психопат-убийца, позволь мне подвести итог этому разговору. Как бы меня это не бесило, но я не говорю, что ты не прав, предполагая, что единственной причиной, заставившей меня повести себя подобным образом, был я сам… но даже ты, Клауд, не можешь отрицать, что определенные совпадения присутствуют.

— Ну, выкладывай, — Клауд снова прислонился к стене.

Сефирот выдохнул и досчитал в уме до десяти.

— Я хочу понять, что со мной произошло. Если это не более, чем моя генетика, прекрасно, я смирюсь с этим. Если это всего лишь мое высокомерие — думать, что был еще какой-то фактор, спровоцировавший меня на такое поведение, если я ищу связь между этими случаями там, где ее нет… тогда я признаю — да, Клауд, причина, по которой я сошел с ума в том, что я такой же конченный псих, как и мои родители.

— Ладно, — Клауд отрывисто кивнул. — Так значит, ты думаешь, что? Гены Дженовы заставили тебя съехать с катушек?

— Я не знаю, Клауд, — очень медленно сказал Сефирот. — Я пытаюсь выяснить.

— Ты не представляешь, как приятно наблюдать как ты раздражаешься, — проинформировал его Клауд. — Ты никогда… когда мы сражались. Ты даже _не моргал_ , Сефирот. А сейчас ты даже глаза закатываешь, уже три раза. И выглядишь так, словно вот-вот начнешь выдирать себе волосы.

— Это потому, что я действительно испытываю такое желание. И, пожалуйста, не воспринимай это как угрозу жизни и здоровью, Страйф, но еще я испытываю дикое желание тебя придушить за то, что делаешь наше общение таким излишне сложным и выматывающим.

Клауд расплылся в ухмылке. Настолько веселой, что он словно бы стал совершенно другим человеком.

— Это самые добрые слова, что ты мне когда-либо говорил, Сефирот, — и последовавший за словами смех, немного натянутый, но теплый, каким Клауд никогда не был, намекнули Сефироту о том, каким бы был этот человек, если бы не оказался заперт на пустом курорте в компании со своим заклятым врагом.

 _Каким он мог быть, если бы не я._

Сефирот склонил голову, прячась за упавшими на лицо прядями волос. Чувство вины — с этим он еще не был знаком.

— Ну и кто сейчас дуется? — Клауд поднял брови. — Так что от меня требуется? Ведь ты чего-то хочешь от меня, верно?

 _Да._ Сефирот проигнорировал подкравшийся прилив теплоты от мысли о том, чего он хочет от Клауда, и протянул тому составленный список. Потом снова сложил руки за спиной и изобразил лицом невозмутимость.

— Вот кое-какие вещи, которые, по моему мнению, необходимы как для отслеживания моего поведения, так и для удержания моего разума от повторной, хотя и гипотетической, деградации.

Клауд принялся читать вслух пункт за пунктом.

— Документы по проекту G, проекту А и проекту S, — он фыркнул. — Оригинальные названия.

— Ну да, Ходжо постоянно ныл о недостатке креативности у Холландера, — проворчал Сефирот.

Скривившись, Клауд продолжил:

— Книги и научные статьи о физике полета?

Сефирот прокашлялся:

— Я не… я не понимаю механику полета с одним крылом.

— Шахматы, кроссворды и беговая дорожка? — Клауд уткнулся в список.

— Мне скучно, — ровно признался Сефирот. — Мне нужны какие-то умственные упражнения, — может, подтрунивания над Клаудом его и развлекали, но они также представляли весьма вероятную угрозу его здоровью. Пусть ему и хотелось подраться, не до смерти, а в качестве хоть какой-нибудь тренировки. И ему поневоле было интересно, как Клауд отнесется к такому предложению. Ему хотелось узнать, почему этот сердитый молодой человек оказался единственным, кто смог его победить. — У тебя, по крайней мере, есть чем себя занять с мотоциклом.

— Не чаще, чем требуется замена масла, — проворчал Клауд.

— Ты всего лишь менял масло и так изгваздался?

— Что? Заткнись, ты хоть знаешь, как это делается? — Клауд наградил свирепым взглядом, но не успел Сефирот ответить (нет, не знает, но если бы не думал, что Клауд попытается проломить ему голову гаечным ключом, не возражал бы, чтобы Клауд ему показал), как Клауд недоверчиво уставился на него, широко распахнув глаза. — _Набор для постройки беседки «Сделай сам»?_

— Мне нужно чем-то занять мозг и нужен какой-то физический труд, — заявил в свою защиту Сефирот, испытывая легкое смущение, замешанное на раздражении. — Я солдат, Клауд — или был им. Я не привык к праздности. Кажется, была какая-то подходящая формулировка о вреде праздности.

— Но куда ты собираешься ставить эту беседку? — Клауд по-прежнему был заметно шокирован запросом Сефирота.

— Думаю, ответ на этот вопрос является частью решения, — процедил в ответ Сефирот.

Клауд медленно поднял взгляд на Сефирота. Долго на него смотрел, а потом спросил:

— Почему ты вегетарианец?

Сефирота вопрос застал врасплох, но он все равно ответил:

— Потому, что это полезно, потому, что заставляет полагаться на иные, кроме мяса, источники протеина, что является ценным навыком, когда тебя посылают воевать в полные растительности джунгли, и потому, что Ходжо практически сходил с ума, стараясь адекватно компенсировать мои потребности в питании. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Я… не важно, — Клауд медленно тряхнул головой и сложил листок. — Я передам список Руфусу.

— Спасибо, — Сефирот сделал паузу. — И еще кое-что.

— Что?

— Я исхожу из предпосылки, что мое прошлое поведение базировалось на чем-то, что я считал вполне… логичными предположениями, — очень аккуратно проговорил Сефирот. — Не то, чтобы они _действительно_ были логичными, но я, как минимум, должен был… считать их таковыми. Я никогда не действовал под влиянием момента, и всегда предпочитал иметь какой-нибудь готовый план действий перед тем, как приступать к выполнению задания любого рода.

Клауд издал насмешливый звук, но ничего не сказал.

Сефирот заставил себя продолжать:

— Что беспокоит меня в моей потере контроля над разумом, так это то, каким образом это произошло, ведь я считал, что поступаю _абсолютно_ рационально. Я не могу понять, что заставило меня так думать, но когда я решаюсь сделать что-то, меня… может быть очень трудно отговорить.

— Да, я заметил, — фыркнул Клауд. — А еще ты слишком много болтаешь. К чему ты ведешь?

Сефирот ровно посмотрел на него.

— Если я снова начну сходить с ума, нужно, чтобы ты убил меня.

Клауд не ответил сразу, но потом просто пожал плечами и сказал:

— Поэтому я здесь.

Сефирот кивнул.

— Не думаю, что это будет проблемой. Я просто хотел убедится, что мы понимаем друг друга по этому вопросу. И, Клауд?

— Да? — Клауд наградил его подозрительным взглядом.

— В следующий раз, пожалуйста, постарайся, чтобы я не вернулся. Не хочу проходить через все это снова.

Клауд рассмеялся. Не тем истеричным смехом, каким смеялся на веранде в то утро, но таким же болезненным.

— А я то думал, что мы никогда ни о чем не договоримся.

Сефирот собрался уже уходить, но Клауд, к его удивлению, снова заговорил.

— Я хотел стать Солджером из-за тебя. Я считал тебя героем.

Сефирот прикрыл глаза, перед внутренним взором встал образ Зака Фейра и его яркой улыбки.

— На войне нет героев, Клауд. А если бы и были, то я не один из них. Я всегда был не более, чем оружием.

— А что, если ты только им и останешься?

Сефирот понятия не имел, что на это ответить. Он медленно обернулся, прищурился и с удовлетворением заметил, как нечто, весьма похожее на страх, промелькнуло во взгляде Клауда в ответ на его взгляд.

— Тогда, полагаю, тебе придется стать гораздо лучшим оружием.

Это было совсем не то, что ожидал услышать Клауд, Сефирот точно знал. Он повернулся и направился к выходу из комнаты.

— Спокойной ночи, Клауд.

По коридору его провожала тишина.


	10. Глава 9 Какой тут смысл

Следующие недели были самыми странными в жизни Клауда Страйфа.

Во-первых, Клауду пришлось просить _Руфуса Шинру_ найти каким-то образом набор для сборки беседки своими руками. И самое главное, не для кого-то там, а для _Сефирота_.

И как будто этого было недостаточно, чтобы почти сломать Клауду мозг, как-то так получилось, что Сефирот принялся учить его игре в шахматы.

Руфус прислал большую часть запрошенных Сефиротом вещей со следующей поставкой припасов, за исключением набора с беседкой и кое-каких материалов, касающихся исследований Холландера, которые оказалось сложно расшифровать.

Когда Сефирот обнаружил заказанное, сложенное стопками на кухонном столе, то выглядел настолько довольным, что даже начал слегка улыбаться. Клауд никогда не видел, чтобы Сефирот улыбался не потому, что причинял боль и страдания другим, и вновь был поражен насколько юным тот выглядел в этот момент.

Вообще-то, когда Сефирот был вот таким — одетым в обычную одежду, безупречно вежливым, говорящим спокойным тихим голосом — Клауд начинал думать, что это какой-то совершенно другой человек, не тот, что так долго терроризировал его. А такие мысли были опасны, потому что никаким другим человеком Сефирот не был.

И несмотря на все это, Клауд осознавал, что начинает думать, что Сефирот не врет насчет потери памяти. О, ему по-прежнему _хотелось_ думать, что Сефирот врет, но после того, как тот попросил Клауда убить его и « _убедиться, чтобы больше не вернулся»_ , прежняя уверенность Клауда была повержена в раздрай.

Клаудов Сефирот улыбался, когда Клауд кричал в агонии, проткнутый его мечом. Этот же Сефирот улыбался полученным книгам и шахматной доске. Это был не Сефирот Клауда. Это был Сефирот Зака.

 _Ты не тот Сефирот, которого я знал!_

И еще эта беседка. Это вообще не лезло ни в какие ворота, неважно, которому из Сефиротов она понадобилась.

Клауд вполне понимал, что Сефироту скучно, его самого съедало желание куда-нибудь смотаться, и гонки на Фенрире вокруг Хилен Лодж никак не помогали унять это желание. И чем сильнее он сомневался в том, что Сефирот врет, тем сильнее становилась его тяга к странствиям.

Напряжение между ними никуда не делось, и не только со стороны Клауда. Но их общение улучшилось, открытая враждебность переросла в спокойную вежливость, и Клауд вынужден был признать, что это лучше, чем постоянно натянутые нервы и взвинченность.

Клауда больше не перекашивало от звука голоса Сефирота, и он больше не дергался, когда неожиданно наталкивался на него. Его до сих пор выбивало из колеи вид Сефирота, готовящего себе еду или пьющего чай, но и к этому он уже начинал привыкать.

Натянутость ослабла еще больше, когда они начали ужинать вместе. Это получилось почти случайно, из-за того, что Клауд поневоле влился в тот же распорядок дня, касающийся приемов пищи. Это взбесило Клауда до такой степени, что он несколько дней просидел у себя в комнате, голодный, но решительно настроенный не поддаваться никакому, даже самому слабому, влиянию со стороны Сефирота — пока не обнаружил, что прячет у себя в комнате крекеры и сыр на перекус, чтобы съесть их потом на своем балконе, и почувствовал себя полным дураком. Так что они научились делить кухонное пространство так, чтобы оставлять друг другу достаточное место для маневра.

А еще Клауду порядком надоели бутерброды. Сефирот готовил гораздо лучше, но все, что он ел, было каким-то утомительно здоровым и пресным. Так что Клауд вписал в следующий список доставки несколько специй и соусов, и, когда Сефирот в очередной раз предложил ему какие-то пассерованные овощи, согласился на угощение, щедро сдобрив еду лимонным перцем и соусом терияки.

Сефирот прочитал ему лекцию о слишком большом количестве соли в его диете, но Клауд проигнорировал его и съел свои залитые соусом овощи, запивая энергетиком. Это было гораздо вкуснее бутербродов с индейкой, даже если ему и понадобилось десять минут, чтобы заставить себя сказать Сефироту « _спасибо_ » за угощение.

В библиотеке курорта был маленький раздел кулинарных книг с названиями типа « _Живи естественно — Вкусные и простые рецепты, которые прославят и возвеличат наш изобильный сад_ ». Клауд нашел рецепт этих прославленных овощей, который включал в себя специи и самодельный соус, и оставил книжку, раскрытую на нужной странице, на кухонной стойке как доказательство.

— Это намек? — спросил Сефирот, беря книгу в руки.

Ну, как бы, было бы неплохо — точнее, будет неплохо, если туда включить жаренного цыпленка или что-то еще, помимо надоевших овощей — но Клауд в ответ просто пожал плечами:

— Да нет. Просто, видишь, все здоровое, но со специями.

— Но и не утопленное в терияки, — заметил Сефирот.

— Но соус же есть, — Клауд не совсем понял, почему вообще зашел этот разговор. — Я видел. Там даже на картинке показано.

— Думаю, имеется ввиду самостоятельное его приготовление, а не добавление из бутылки. Соль в покупные соусы добавляется для увеличения срока годности продукта. А вовсе не для вкуса.

Клауд уставился в ответ. Иногда Сефирот был какой-то ходячей энциклопедией. Вот как так можно, сначала он выдает такое, а потом заявляет, что _хочет плыть во тьме космоса_ — это было выше понимания Клауда. Может, дело и впрямь было в умственной деградации.

— Ну, сделай тогда сам.

— Это не мне нужно, вообще-то, — ухмыльнулся ему Сефирот. — А тебе.

— Тогда не делай, — Клауд в раздражении отмахнулся. — Я просто _показываю_ тебе, что полезное не обязательно должно быть безвкусным. Добавь острого соуса или чего-то еще. Развлекись.

Сефирот странно на него посмотрел.

— Развлекись?

Клауд чувствовал, как начинает гореть лицо. Вот поэтому он не любил разговаривать с Сефиротом. Даже в качестве невольного соседа, а не заклятого врага, он все равно бесил.

— Или не развлекайся. Слушай, не важно.

— Ты просто хочешь доказать, что я в чем-то неправ, — заявил Сефирот, и Клауд открыл было рот, чтобы начать яростно все отрицать (потому что, да, именно этого он и хотел), но вместо этого…

Он улыбнулся. Совсем чуть-чуть.

— Да, наверное.

Сефирот приготовил овощи с тофу, лимонным перцем и домашним чесночным соусом. Клауд попробовал все, даже тофу, и, хотя ожидал, что ему не понравится, но еда действительно оказалась вкусной и сытной, и он даже попросил добавки. И вымыл после ужина посуду, потому что так было проще всего выразить признательность, не говоря ничего.

И вот когда он отмывал тарелки, Сефирот задал вопрос:

— Не желаешь сыграть партию в шахматы, Клауд?

И хоть Клауд как-то свыкся ужинать в одно время с Сефиротом, обмениваться с ним парой-тройкой фраз, не трясясь от сдерживаемого гнева, и видеть его, разгуливающего босиком в хлопковых пижамных штанах… но его все еще продирало морозом по коже, когда Сефирот произносил его имя.

— Нет, — Клауд яростно скреб тарелку. Посуды было не так уж много, Сефирот всегда все мыл после готовки, перед тем, как садиться есть. Такая рациональность очень раздражала.

— Боишься проиграть?

Клауд скривился и принялся тереть сильнее.

— Просто исчерпал лимит времени в твоем обществе.

— Это значит, да.

Клауд швырнул тарелку в раковину и обернулся, сложив руки на груди.

— Нет. Это значит именно то, что я сказал.

Сефирот облокотился о холодильник, полный ленивой грации и расслабленности, к которой Клауд совершенно не привык. Он знакомо ухмылялся ему, но в отсутствии кожаного плаща и стального клинка эффект был каким-то не таким.

— Это же просто шахматы, Клауд, а не бой до смерти. Ну давай. Я же приготовил тебе ужин.

Лицо Клауда залило краской, и не только от злости. Он отказывался признаться себе, что смущается. _Отказывался_.

— Не хочу!

— Я не могу играть в шахматы сам с собой, — продолжал настаивать Сефирот, веселясь еще больше.

— Тогда тебе надо было попросить Руфуса прислать колоду карт, — огрызнулся Клауд, возвращаясь к раковине и губке. — Тогда бы ты мог разложить пасьянс. Сам с собой.

— Думаю, тарелка уже достаточно чистая, Клауд.

Сцепив зубы, Клауд снова развернулся, держа губку наготове.

— Ты меня оставишь в покое?

— А то что? — Сефирот задрал бровь. — Отдраишь и меня?

— Вылью грязную воду тебе на волосы, — скривился Клауд, и Сефирот рассмеялся.

Низким теплым смехом, в котором не было и намека на мстительность или садизм. Клауд опустил губку, и улыбка Сефирота поблекла. Они серьезно уставились друг на друга, сохраняя молчание.

 _Я не могу. Хватит уже трахать мне мозг. Черт подери, ну почему ты ведешь себя как человек, а не как монстр?_

Клауд медленно и глубоко вздохнул.

— Я не умею играть в шахматы, — он понятия не имел, почему выкладывает все это. Он словно бы признавался в слабости, но, судя по полному шока ответному взгляду, оно того стоило.

— Ты не умеешь играть в шахматы, — проговорил Сефирот. — Меня дважды победил…

— Трижды, — поправил его Клауд любезно.

— …трижды победил человек, не умеющий играть в шахматы?

Клауд улыбнулся в ответ, как-то сразу почувствовав себя гораздо бодрее от того, насколько _недовольным_ выглядел Сефирот, услышав такое признание.

— Похоже, что так.

— Это неприемлемо. Я не видел, как ты сражаешься, но предполагаю, что ты достаточно искусен, раз уж смог одолеть меня, но если ты не умеешь играть в шахматы, то я вынужден заключить, что это была скорее слепая удача, чем навык.

— Это была не партия в шахматы, Сефирот, это был поединок.

— Да, Клауд, спасибо, — раздраженно ответил Сефирот. Клауду стоило бы обеспокоится тем, что он разозлил Сефирота, но вместо этого он испытывал какое-то удовлетворение. И даже находил ситуацию забавной. — Но что партия, что поединок требуют стратегического мышления, и шахматы — это способ как научиться стратегии, так и развивать этот навык без ненужного кровопролития.

— Какая ирония, слышать это от тебя.

— Это совершенно не то, что подразумевается под словом _ирония_ , Клауд.

— Я начинаю понимать, почему у тебя было так мало друзей, даже до того, как ты свихнулся.

Не похоже, что Сефирота это как-то задело.

— Ты не первый, кто мне это говорит, — он указал на дверь. — В гостиную. Мы играем в шахматы.

— Что… нет! Прекрати командовать, Сефирот, здесь тебе не армия, и не ты устанавливаешь здесь правила, помнишь?

— Хорошо, — Сефирот наградил его хитрым взглядом. — Проведем переговоры. Твои условия, Страйф?

Клауд минуту все обдумывал.

— Я буду играть с тобой в шахматы, но только после ужина. Который готовишь ты, — он ткнул губкой в Сефирота. — И ты будешь добавлять в мою порцию цыпленка, а не только тофу. И приправы. И я буду добавлять соус, можешь, если хочешь, его приготовить, а если не хочешь, то не читай мне нотации про потребление соли, — Клауд прокашлялся. — Или про моего Черного Чокобо.

— Я буду просто образцом сдержанности, — заверил его Сефирот. — И я не люблю терияки, но мне нравится апельсиново-имбирный соус. Если, конечно, это приемлемая замена.

— Как может не нравиться терияки? — спросил, моргнув, Клауд. — Это… я еще не встречал никого, кому бы не он не нравился.

— Я наелся им в Вутае, — пожал плечами Сефирот. — Так мы договорились или нет, Клауд?

Клауд кивнул.

— Договорились, — и без задней мысли протянул руку. Когда до него дошло, что он только что пригласил своего врага прикоснуться к себе, то почти отдернул руку назад — но он не собирался показывать ни единого признака страха, так что просто выпятил подбородок и принялся ждать каких-нибудь действий от Сефирота.

Сефирот шагнул вперед и медленно протянул руку, словно бы давал Клауду время передумать. Сердце у Клауда колотилось неприятно быстро. Единственным, чем прежде касался его Сефирот, был его Масамуне. Клауд наполовину ожидал, что кожа Сефирота будет такой же холодной, как и его клинок, или обжигающе горячей, как боль, которую тот причинял.

Не было ни того, ни другого. Ладонь Сефирота, сжавшая его собственную, была такой же теплой, как и у любого другого человека. Они быстро пожали руки, и Клауд отдернул свою. Почему-то казалось, что ее будто чем-то обожгло.

Обучение игре в шахматы прошло лучше, чем Клауд ожидал. Сефирот был на удивление хорошим учителем, хотя и имел склонность к излишним пояснениям и многословности там, где в этом не было необходимости.

— Просто скажи, что мой слон не может так ходить, и все, не надо объяснять, почему фигура так называется, — Клауда раздражал устроенный Сефиротом экскурс в историю шахмат.

— Понимание всех аспектов игры — это часть обучения, — Сефирот покрутил фигурку в длинных пальцах. — И твой слон не может так ходить, Клауд.

— Дурацкая игра, — Клауд фыркнул и попробовал другой ход. И яростно уставился на Сефирота, когда тот тяжко вздохнул. — Ну что теперь?

— И так слон не ходит, — Сефирот переставил фигуру Клауда обратно на свое место. — Я бы объяснил почему, но ты, очевидно, все уже и так знаешь.

Недовольный замечанием (может быть и вполне заслуженным), Клауд схватил одну из фигур и сбил ею с доски короля Сефирота.

— Я выиграл! — он помахал фигуркой Сефироту. — А теперь давай, расскажи мне, что невозможно пешкой побить короля.

— Нет, не невозможно, — Сефирот взглянул в глаза Клауду. — Просто очень маловероятно, — он нагнулся, поднял упавшего на пол короля и поставил того обратно на доску. — Мне явно придется объяснять тебе все с самого начала.

— Хоть тресни, но ты в любом случае найдешь способ помучать меня, — простонал Клауд.

— Тогда тебе лучше подготовиться. Слушай, Клауд, — и Сефирот принялся объяснять все по новой, и в этот раз Клауд слушал внимательно потому, что он, вообще-то, всегда хотел научиться играть в шахматы.

Поначалу Клауд предпринимал дерзкие, наглые и очевидные ходы, но Сефирот с легкостью их парировал. Клауду понадобилось несколько партий, чтобы отточить свою стратегию и перестать проигрывать быстрее, чем за десять минут.

Но он все равно _проигрывал_. Сефирот чертовски хорошо играл в шахматы. Клауд невольно задумался, не была ли это и правда просто слепая удача, позволившая ему победить во всех этих поединках.

Клауд не заходил настолько далеко, чтобы признаться, что предвкушает ежевечернюю партию в шахматы, но отвращения к игре не испытывал. Кроме того, это значило, что Сефирот готовит ужин, и Клауд может перестать есть бутерброды с индейкой в таких количествах.

А еще Сефирот начал готовить достаточно, чтобы им оставалось на завтрашний обед.

— Ты что, собираешься подкупить меня, чтобы я сыграл с тобой во что-то еще? В _кости_ , например? — спросил Клауд, когда после ужина увидел в холодильнике аккуратно упакованные контейнеры с овощами, мясом, тофу и соусом.

— А что это такое? — спросил Сефирот, склонив голову. — Я про такое никогда не слышал.

Иногда Сефирот поступал так, словно бы и в самом деле _был_ ребенком инопланетянина. Его воспитание, как по намекам догадался Клауд, было настолько строгим, что вряд ли позволяло какие-либо развлечения. Клауд был уверен, что игре в шахматы он научился не просто так — особенно после того, как Сефирот упомянул, что именно _Ходжо_ научил его этой игре.

— Это игра с пронумерованными кубиками, — объяснил Клауд. — Ты должен первым собрать лучшую комбинацию чисел и предметов, — или рассчитать, сколько времени у тебя уйдет на получение нужной комбинации и постараться в следующий раз получить ее быстрее. У Клауда в детстве тоже было не особо много друзей.

— О. Я в такое никогда не играл, но я играл в игру, где нужно составлять слова из блоков с буквами.

— _Эрудит_? — Клауд удивленно заморгал, когда Сефирот кивнул. — Ты играл в Эрудит с Ходжо?

— Не с ним, с Генезисом и с Анжилом. Генезиса бесит, что я выигрываю благодаря комбинации букв и удвоению очков, а не из-за демонстрации богатого словарного запаса. По его мнению, только так можно выиграть, — Сефирот фыркнул. — А Анжилу почему-то все время перепадают фишки только с согласными.

Клауд вдруг понял, что Сефирот говорит в настоящем времени, и почти сразу же это понял и Сефирот. Он наклонил голову, прячась за волосами, и поправился:

— Перепадали, — сказал он так тихо, что Клауд едва смог услышать его, и, ничего больше не сказав, обошел Клауда и покинул комнату.

Клауд смотрел ему вслед и внезапно осознал, что верит словам Сефирота о своей амнезии.

И это до чертиков его пугало.

 _Шах и мат._


	11. Глава 10 Падая вниз

Набор с беседкой Рено привез вертолетом. Сефирот с Клаудом оба отреагировали на приближающийся звук словно бы им предстояло сражаться с чем-то опасными и зубастым, и оба потянулись к оружию.

Точнее, Клауд потянулся. Сефирот схватил первое, что попалось под руку, и это оказалась кухонная метла.

— Ты что, собираешься подмести все, что останется после того, как я надеру всем задницы? — Клауд уставился на него в упор.

Сефирот крутанул метлу словно она была синаем — он владел кендо, и владел очень неплохо. Хотя впечатление слегка испортил посыпавшийся с щетины мусор.

— Ты же знаешь, как я люблю наводить чистоту, — ответил он, как раз в тот момент, когда в дом ворвался голос Рено:

— Эй! Так куда вам сгрузить это все? — Рено показался в дверях, сплошные хитрые глаза и невероятно яркие волосы. — А еще, привет, Сефирот, босс сказал, что в продаже есть набор для постройки бассейна, на будущее, когда закончишь с беседкой. Просил передать тебе больше спасибо за помощь в повышении стоимости его недвижимости.

Сефирот отложил метлу и указал на гостиную.

— Можете сложить все там.

— Ладно, — Рено кивнул Клауду. — Приветик, Клауди. Твои энергетики на кухне, на столе, вместе с книжкой про шахматы, как ты просил.

— Спасибо, Рено, — Клауд прокашлялся.

— Без проблем. Прикольно было прилететь сюда на этой птичке. Тебе стоит почаще заказывать чего-нибудь большое и тяжелое, чтобы нам еще раз прокатиться. Босс всегда запрещает использовать вертолет, если надо везти только одни продукты.

— Рад слышать, что Руфус продолжает строго следить за расходами компании, — сказал Сефирот, наблюдая, как Клауд тихо выскользнул из комнаты.

— Ну, да, а еще у нас больше не осталось других вертушек, — рассмеялся Рено и пошел помогать Руду выгружать ящики.

Когда они закончили заносить все внутрь, Руд прокашлялся и сказал:

— Возможно, нам стоило оставить все это снаружи.

Сефирот прикрыл глаза, задаваясь вопросом, насколько сильно его когда-то грозная репутация пострадала за последние двадцать минут. _Когда-то я поставил на колени целую страну, а теперь скатился до размахивания метлой и работы по обустройству жилья._

— Все нормально. Так я смогу все правильно организовать.

— Оно уже организовано, — заметил Рено. — Поэтому ящики пронумерованы. В этом и смысл набора, ага.

Сефирот принялся увлеченно изучать чертежи, демонстративно игнорируя Турков, пока те не поняли намек и не оставили его в покое. Он облегченно вздохнул, когда услышал рокот уходящего в небо вертолета.

Но его покой был мимолетен — через пару минут появился Клауд.

— Тут куча всего, — заметил он, окидывая взглядом груду материалов.

— Да, — Сефирот перелистнул страницу инструкции.

— Вообще-то беседки делают снаружи.

Сефирот снова перелистнул страницу, на этот раз несколько более энергично.

— Да, Клауд, спасибо. Кажется, на кухне тебя ждут твои кошмарные энергетики и учебник по шахматной стратегии для начинающих, если, конечно, ты не хочешь помочь мне перенести эти коробки на веранду.

— Это учебник по шахматной стратегии для _продолжающих_ , Сефирот.

Сефирот поднял брови и посмотрел на него из-за чертежей.

— Кто-то очень высокого мнения о своих способностях.

— А кто-то думает, что сможет построить беседку посреди гостиной, — Клауд шагнул к штабелям коробок и наклонился за одной из них. — И вообще. Приходится пропускать начальный уровень, когда играешь в шахматы против заклятого врага.

— Вот как? — Сефирот засунул чертежи под мышку, наклонился за другим ящиков и последовал за Клаудом на улицу.

— Да. Я где-то такое читал. Ты вообще знаешь, что делать? — Клауд положил ящик на пол, развернулся к Сефироту, уперев руки в бока. — А то я как-то сомневаюсь.

Сефирот тоже положил свой ящик и пошел за следующим.

— Здесь есть инструкция, Клауд.

— Ага, — Клауд взялся за очередную коробку. — И первым пунктом там идет « _сложите все запчасти для уличной беседки в вашей гостиной_ »?

— Нет, равно как и вторым пунктом — « _воспользуйтесь помощью своего болтливого и бесполезного как бы заклятого врага_ ».

— _Как бы_ заклятого врага? Серьезно? — Клауд вытащил второй ящик на веранду. — Если ты нифига не помнишь, это не значит, что можешь понизить меня в звании.

Сефирот уставился Клауду в спину, наблюдая, как тот наклоняется, чтобы положить ящик.

— Я думал, ты мне не поверил.

Клауд секунду не оборачивался, а когда все-таки повернулся, то глядел в пол.

— Это все равно _ты_ , — пожал он плечами. — Это ничего не меняет.

Но все было вовсе не так. И оба это знали.

Сефирот ничего не сказал, просто вернулся к оставшимся ящикам, что нужно было вытащить наружу. Пока они все не перетаскали в нужное место, они не разговаривали.

— Спасибо, Клауд, — сказал тихо Сефирот по завершении работы.

Была ли это благодарность за помощь с коробками, или за то, что Клауд поверил ему, Сефирот не знал. Клауд смущенно кивнул и ушел, оставив Сефирота в одиночестве.

Постройка беседки стала для него просто спасением, поскольку загрузила его работой, включающей не только физическую активность, но вычисления и измерения, подготовку и планирование. Сефирот проводил большую часть дня на улице, пока солнце не садилось, потом шел в дом, принимал душ, готовил ужин и громил Клауда в шахматы.

Клауда никоим образом нельзя было назвать образцом дружелюбия, но время от времени он разговаривал с Сефиротом без ненависти, сочащейся из каждого слова. Он даже смеялся пару раз. Он по-прежнему был угрюмым, напряженным и до крайности упрямым, но, если предыдущие отношения были хоть каким-то показателем, именно такой типаж и нравился всегда Сефироту.

Но он, скорее, был даже рад, что в этот раз был только один Клауд. Генезис всегда говорил, что Сефирот мазохист, но Сефироту даже в голову не могло прийти, насколько.

Сефирот признавал, что частично его восхищение Клаудом было завязано на непонимании, как этот скромный молодой человек смог победить его в бою. Он видел оружие Клауда, и, как мечник, признавал, что разборные клинки — удивительная штука, но просьба продемонстрировать их не казалась ему хорошей идеей.

И к тому же, чем он собирается сражаться? Метлой?

Пока Сефирот работал над беседкой, Клауд время от времени выходил на улицу, обычно для того, чтобы высказать непрошеный совет, или чтобы намекнуть, что время идет к ужину, и не думает ли Сефирот, что пора приготовить из овощей что-нибудь омерзительно полезное для здоровья?

Однажды в полдень Сефирот поднял взгляд от кучи деревянных досок, которые медленно, но верно превращались в основание беседки, и увидел стоящего рядом Клауда, со смесью смущения и решительности на лице протягивающего ему бутылку воды.

Сефирот встал, взял предложенную бутылку и кивнул в знак благодарности. Он понятия не имел, как воспринимать этот маленький жест любезности, и сомневался, что Клауд сам понимает.

Примерно через неделю после начала строительства что-то пошло не так. Сефирот не знал, что именно, и как бы долго он не разглядывал чертежи, ответа не находил. Все, что он понимал — секции не совпадали так, как должны были, и, хоть его и злила необходимость просить помощи у Клауда, ему нужен был свежий взгляд, чтобы понять, в чем проблема.

Сефирот прошел в дом и застал Клауда сидящим за кухонным столом. Он, хмурясь на текст, читал книжку про шахматы. Рядом стояла открытая банка энергетика.

— Чего тебе?

— Мы с беседкой зашли в тупик, — вместо приветствия сообщил Сефирот.

Губы Клауда дрогнули.

— Не надо так драматизировать, — он встал и потянулся. — Тебе нужна моя помощь или как?

— Я хотел бы услышать твое мнение, — поправил его Сефирот. Его все раздражало — и необходимость просить Клауда о содействии, и тот факт, что почему-то смотрит, как мускулы Клауда двигаются под футболкой.

— Значит, нужна, — Клауд вышел за ним на улицу, тихо ругнувшись на слепящее полуденное солнце. — Черт, тут жарко.

— Узри, — провозгласил Сефирот, махнув рукой на беседку. — Тупик.

Клауд странно на него уставился.

— Что? — Сефирот в раздражении сжал губы. Неужели его ошибка была настолько очевидна?

— Ты выглядишь по-другому.

Сефирот подождал, но никакой другой мудрости не последовало.

— У тебя есть очень раздражающая привычка на заканчивать свои предложения, — сообщил он Клауду.

— А у тебя есть очень раздражающая привычка не оставаться убитым, — огрызнулся Клауд, но на беседку все же взглянул. — Дай посмотреть чертежи.

Сефирот передал бумаги и, почувствовав вдруг, как сзади по шее мазнуло ветерком, понял, что имел ввиду Клауд, говоря, что он выглядит по-другому. Из-за дневной жары Сефирот на время работы собирал волосы в высокий хвост, и совсем забыл про это.

Он потянулся было стащить с волос резинку, но передумал и оставил ее в покое. Незаметно снять ее сейчас не получилось бы.

Клауд вернул чертежи обратно.

— Думаю, ты просто неправильно поставил вот эту секцию, — указал он. — У тебя внутренняя часть оказалась снаружи. Поэтому следующая секция не встает правильно, видишь? Тебе просто надо снять все обратно и перевернуть.

От такого простого объяснения Сефирот позабыл все свое раздражение.

— Не уверен, так ли это. Разве на чертежах не должно быть указано правильное и неправильное положение?

— Может, и указано, — Клауд снова взглянул в чертежи. — Это все равно, что какая-то вутайская грамота.

— Тогда как ты догадался, если не умеешь читать чертежи?

— Просто… видишь вот эту деталь на следующей секции? — Клауд ткнул в схему. — Думаю, это скамья или что-то, на чем сидят. Она крепится к той части, что ты только что собрал, вот эти штуки тут — это, должно быть, крепления под скамью, а значит, они должны быть внутри. Потому что сидят обычно _внутри_ беседки.

Сефирот уставился на чертеж и со вздохом увидел, наконец, свою ошибку, сосредоточившись на общем плане беседки вместо плана той секции, над которой сейчас работал. Он кивнул, показывая, что все понял и сказал:

— Если бы ты, играя в шахматы, уделял внимание всей шахматной доске, а не единственному текущему ходу, тебе не пришлось бы сидеть сейчас над этим учебником.

— Спасибо, что обратил внимание на мое лажание в шахматах, а не на свое в строительстве беседок, — Клауд вручил ему молоток. — Тебе придется все разобрать, но если сделаешь это аккуратно, то сможешь просто все собрать обратно в правильном порядке, и тебе не придется начинать все с самого начала.

— Ладно, — Сефирот взял молоток, и с мрачной целеустремленностью на лице двинулся к деревянной конструкции.

— Тебе помочь? — спросил Клауд, и это прозвучало так неохотно, что Сефироту сразу стало легче принять предложение.

— Если хочешь, — ответил он, не смотря на Клауда.

Они принялись работать вдвоем в товарищеской тишине, медленно, деталь за деталью разбирая все, что собрал Сефирот, чтобы он мог снова все собрать обратно.

Пару дней спустя, принимая душ, Сефирот обратил внимание, что медленно поглаживает свой член. Поняв, чем занят, он изумился, почему до него так долго доходило. Немного обескураживало то, что он даже не задумывался о возможности использовать такой простой и приятный способ расслабления, особенно принимая во внимание напряжение и стресс последний нескольких недель.

И опять его поразило, насколько сильно чувствовалась разобщенность с собственным телом. Закрыв глаза и запрокинув голову, он прислонился к стенке душа, двигая рукой все быстрее и хватая ртом воздух. В какой-то момент он обернул пряди волос вокруг кисти, чтобы они натягивались, когда он все быстрее и быстрее дергал рукой. Низкий стон отразился эхом от стен душа, заставив его слегка забеспокоится, что Клауд все услышит.

Клауд.

Сефирот снова прикрыл глаза. Ему никогда особо не удавались все эти ролевые игры и придумки в постели, это всегда была специализация Генезиса. Обычно такие вещи заставляли его чувствовать скорее неловкость, чем возбуждение, но сейчас ему и не требовался чрезмерно подробный сценарий с множеством деталей. Может быть, было немного странно, что его фантазия включала в себя драку с Клаудом, но это была определенно не та драка, что оканчивалась смертью одного из них. Она оканчивалась тем, что Клауд оказывался под ним, запутавшись пальцами в волосах Сефирота, стеная и извиваясь — и смотря на Сефирота тем вызывающим взглядом, что говорил: « _Я лежу под тобой, но только потому, что ты этого заслужил_ ».

У него не заняло много времени кончить, тихо хватая ртом воздух и прислонившись для опоры к кафельной стене душа. Нахлынула блаженная расслабленность и сонливость — по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока он не понял, что у него за спиной появилось крыло, которое полностью промокло под струями воды из многочисленных душевых леек.

Сефирот прижался лбом к стене и вздохнул. Выключил воду и попытался стряхнуть с перьев воду, но у него ничего не получилось. Размеры ванной никак не подходили к размаху его крыла ( _обязательно отмечу это в своем отзыве на твой курорт, Руфус_ ), и когда он попытался потрясти им, то наткнулся на стены и наделал немало шума.

Сефироту хватило ума не пытаться убрать крыло, пока оно не высохло — однажды это уже причинило ему немало боли и вынудило идти на поклон к Ходжо. По счастью, на улице сейчас было тепло.

Сефирот прочесал гребнем волосы, натянул пижамные штаны и вышел на маленький балкон, примыкающий к его спальне. Он взлетел вверх, намереваясь поначалу только обсохнуть. Но полет расслаблял, и ликующее чувство свободы почти опьяняло, пусть ему и нужно было потом вернуться обратно на землю.

Сефирот не осознавал, как долго отсутствовал, пока он не подлетел обратно к дому, и не заметил, что на его балконе стоит очень сердитый Клауд Страйф. Расправив крыло, Сефирот приземлился прямо перед ним и стал ждать, пока Клауд не выразит свое очевидное недовольство.

— Что за хрень ты творишь?

— Сушусь, — Сефирот взмахнул крылом. Оно определенно высохло, хотя теперь в перьях запутались пара листьев и несколько веточек.

— Зачем?

— Я полагаю, это вполне очевидно, — Сефирот сложил руки на груди.

— Ты в курсе что такое полотенце, верно?

Сефирот вздохнул.

— Они не очень-то и пригодны для сушки перьев, Клауд.

— Почему вообще твое крыло оказалось мокрым?

 _Ты не хочешь этого знать._

— Как помнишь, я изучал физику своего крыла, и, должно быть, я не задумывался, где нахожусь, когда оно появилось, — вот, достаточно близко к правде, верно? — У меня не было намерения отлучаться дольше, чем на пару минут, Клауд. Прошу прощения, что не дал тебе знать о своей отлучке.

— Да, ладно, — буркнул Клауд, шагнув в сторону и мотнув головой по направлению к двери. — Можем мы просто зайти внутрь?

Чувствуя себя так, словно его отчитывают за то, что пришел домой слишком поздно, Сефирот шагнул мимо Клауда и, может быть, _может быть_ , слегка стукнул его по голове крылом. Легонько.

На пол упала пара перьев.

— Ты что, линяешь? — спросил Клауд, закрывая за собой дверь на балкон. — Потому что, как мне кажется, ты линяешь.

— Я не линяю, — огрызнулся Сефирот и хлопнул крылом, чтобы проверить. Выпало еще несколько перьев, но не больше, чем обычно. — Просто так иногда случается.

— У тебя листья застряли в… ну… там. В перьях, — Клауд издал странный звук и добавил изумленно: — Ну что у меня за гребанная жизнь.

 _А представь, каково это, когда у тебя появляется за спиной крыло, когда кончаешь в душе,_ подумал Сефирот. Он аккуратно распушил перья, пытаясь выпутать листья. К крылу он относился так же, как и к своим волосам, так что попытался снова, но стоять в одних пижамных штанах и хлопать крылом перед человеком, на которого только что дрочил — это заставляло его ощущать себя в какой-то степени так же, как тогда с метлой.

Так же по-дурацки.

— Они все еще там, — сказал Клауд и вздохнул. — Дай-ка я сам.

Не успел Сефирот его остановить, как Клауд придвинулся ближе, протянул руку и принялся чистить ему перья.

Это подействовало на него так же, как и потягивание волос, только скорее возбуждало, а не успокаивало. Когда пальцы Клауда прошлись по суставу и переместились на кость крыла, Сефирот попытался придавить звук, рвущийся из горла.

— Ой. Больно? — спросил Клауд, странно на него посмотрев.

Сефирот чуть не рассмеялся.

— Нет, — хотя он сомневался, что Клауд ему поверит, таким напряженным был его голос.

— Точно? — переспросил Клауд и стал дотрагиваться аккуратнее. Прикосновения весьма недвусмысленно дразнили, и Сефирот был уверен, что Клауд на такое не рассчитывал.

— Точно, — Сефирот повел крылом, словно бы пытался заставить его перестать. — Все нормально. Можешь прекратить.

— Почему ты хочешь, чтобы я остановился, если тебе не больно? — спросил Клауд, расчесывая пальцами перья, словно бы Сефирот был непослушным чокобо, которого он пытается успокоить.

Сефирот протянул руку и перехватил запястье Клауда, заставив того замереть.

— Потому, что это приятно, Клауд. И думаю, ты скорее предпочел бы причинить мне боль, чем удовольствие, будь у тебя выбор.

Клауд уставился на него большими яркими глазами. Он был так близко, что Сефирот мог чувствовать тепло его тела, хотя единственным, чем они соприкасались, были его пальцы на руке Клауда, и пальцы Клауда на его крыле.

 _Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как хоть кто-то прикасался ко мне?_

— Лучше бы я не причинял никому боли, — руку Клауд не убрал. — Даже тебе.

— Оставь. Я сам займусь, — Сефирот попытался оттолкнуть чужую руку.

На лице Клауда появилось знакомое упрямое выражение. Он зарылся пальцами в перья.

— Я не собираюсь прекращать только потому, что это _не больно_.

— Почему? — взгляд Сефирота нашел глаза Клауда. — Это не просто не больно, Клауд, то что ты делаешь, оно _очень приятно_. После всего того, что я сделал тебе, как ты можешь хотеть для меня чего-то иного, кроме страданий?

— Потому что я не такой, — просто ответил Клауд. Он дернулся из хватки Сефирота. — Пусти.

Сефирот, насторожившись, с подозрением уставился на него, но если Клауд, как он предполагал, решил что-то доказать, то, возможно, лучше подчиниться. Он обязан ему хотя бы этим, разве нет? Он медленно отцепил пальцы от запястья Клауда.

В тиши комнаты пальцы Клауда прочесывали перья, задевая край сустава и мышцы, и Сефирот задался вопросом, не пытается ли Клауд запытать его удовольствием вместо боли. В итоге, не в силах удержаться, чтобы не показать, как ему хорошо, Сефирот склонил голову, чтобы спрятать лицо за занавесом волос.

Пальцы Клауда тут же замерли.

— Почему ты так прячешь лицо? Ты соврал, что тебе не больно?

— Нет, — Сефирот изо всех сил попытался ответить спокойно. — Не обращай внимания, Клауд.

Клауд прищурил яркие глаза и принялся сильнее ворошить перья. Сефироту пришлось изо всех сдерживать себя, чтобы не начать корчиться от удовольствия.

— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я видел тебя таким?

— Нет.

— Тогда почему? — потребовал ответа Клауд. — Ты поэтому не собираешь больше волосы в хвост, когда работаешь на улице? Не можешь допустить, чтобы я увидел, что ты _в самом деле что-то чувствуешь_ , как чертов обычный человек? — одна рука выпуталась из крыла, но прежде, чем Сефирот смог что-нибудь сказать или как-нибудь ответить …

Клауд потянулся и крепко, но аккуратно, дернул его за волосы.

Сефирот взвился, распахнув крыло, снова схватив Клауда за руки, и, развернувшись, крепко впечатал его спиной в стену.

— Сефирот…

— Нет, — прошипел Сефирот, с размаху прижимая Клауду руки к стене. — Хочешь знать почему я не хочу, чтобы ты ко мне прикасался? Ладно. Я покажу.

Сефирот наклонил голову и поцеловал его. Жестко, грубо, безжалостно, он ждал, что Клауд уж точно отшвырнет его, начнет отбиваться, сделает хоть что-нибудь, но не _ответит на поцелуй_ — а именно это Клауд и сделал.

Он яростно зарычал в рот Сефироту, но целовал его в ответ с такой же силой и страстью. Сефирот чувствовал телом, как напряжен Клауд, как от сдерживаемой энергии дрожат ладные мускулы.

— Вот это, — выдохнул Сефирот ему в губы. — Вот это я не хочу тебе показывать.

Клауд жестко дернулся в хватке Сефирота, и тот отпустил его. Клауд снова схватил его за волосы, но теперь это было вовсе не аккуратное потягивание. Он набрал полную горсть волос и _дернул_ , так сильно, что Сефироту пришлось запрокинуть голову, так сильно, что в ответ из горла вырвался низкий стон.

Не говоря не слова, другой рукой Клауд обхватил Сефирота за шею, пригнул ему голову вниз и снова поцеловал. Сефирот почувствовал, как зубы Клауда крепко прикусили нижнюю губу. Он раздвинул губы, Клауд издал невнятный звук и принялся жарко целоваться.

Сефирот понимал — если не прекратит все это как можно скорее, то дело закончится тем, что он просто трахнет Клауда прямо тут, у этой стены. Но останавливаться не хотелось, было так хорошо — лучше, чем чистка перьев, лучше, чем расчесывание волос, лучше, чем собственные касания в душе. Он прижался к Клауду, возбужденный, опасно близкий к потере контроля…

 _Может, именно этого он хочет. Может, он хочет, чтобы ты перешел грань, чтобы иметь причину убить тебя._

Сефирот оторвался от Клауда и отшатнулся. Клауд прислонился к стене и смотрел на него, распахнув глаза, приоткрыв губы, раскрасневшись… и Сефироту стало почти не важно, ловушка ли это или нет, ему все равно хотелось всего этого. В напряжении и неуверенности он отступил еще дальше.

— Я… Я не… — Клауд дотронулся до губ, моргая, словно не понимал, что только что произошло. Он выглядел таким юным в этот момент, словно снова стал тем пехотинцем, каким был до тех пор, пока Сефирот с Шинра не приложили все усилия, чтобы сломать его.

Сефирот отвернулся. Его продрало холодом от мысли, что он только что натворил, действуя импульсивно, вопреки логике, разрушив этим весь достигнутый прогресс. Такого рода вещей можно было ожидать от его сумасшедшего альтер-эго, и от мысли о последствиях Сефирота затошнило.

— Уходи, Клауд.

— Сефирот…

Что бы он не собирался сказать, Клауд, должно быть, передумал, потому что он всего лишь тихо вздохнул, и Сефирот услышал, как он покинул комнату, бесшумно притворив за собой дверь.

После ухода Клауда Сефирот завернулся в крыло, ища утешения и защиты. Он не делал так с той первой ночи, проведенной взаперти в камере у Руфуса, в темноте, посреди развалин единственного дома, что был у него, без единого намека на то, что произошло, на то, как он оказался здесь.

Сефирот зарылся лицом в перья, дыша знакомым запахом, стараясь унять беспокойство.

Снаружи взревел мотор. Сефирот слушал, как затихает вдали звук мотоцикла, и задумался, вернется ли Клауд обратно.


	12. Глава 11 Вкус на мужчин

Клауд словно в тумане пролетел миль пятнадцать вниз по извилистой дороге, на бешеной скорости закладывая крутые повороты, пока, наконец, вновь не обрел хоть какое-то чувство самосохранения и не затормозил. Вырубив мотор, он остановился посреди влажной теплой ночи, полной тяжелого в преддверии надвигающейся грозы воздуха, и попытался осознать, что же только что произошло.

С одной стороны, он не понимал, почему так настаивал на том, чтобы чистить _крыло_ мать его _Сефироту_ , ведь Клауд вынужден был признать — если бы он не стал этого делать, Сефирот никогда вообще не прикоснулся бы к нему. Обычно Клауд терпеть не мог вторгаться в личное пространство других людей, даже если те ясно давали понять, что не против этого. Такого рода близость никогда не давалась ему легко.

С другой стороны, он не понимал почему Сефирот остановился, особенно после того, когда стало ясно, что Клауду очень даже нравиться то, чем они занимаются. И этот взгляд, которым наградил его Сефирот, когда отшатнулся… впервые за все время их противостояния Клауд видел его испуганным.

Клауд видел его гневным, самодовольным, полным холодного триумфа и, скажем так, _неприятно удивленным_ , но испуганным? Никогда. Если уж на то пошло, он всегда имел склонность слишком сильно недооценивать Клауда, чтобы как-то бояться его.

 _По-видимому, только до тех пор, пока мы не поцеловались взасос._

То, что Клауду понравилось, как и то, что это вообще произошло, Клауда удивляло не так сильно, как должно было бы удивлять. Трудно отрицать, что между ними существовало мощное притяжение, погребенное под всей этой яростью, жестокостью и кровопролитием. По какой еще причине их так тянуло друг к другу? Уберите подозрение и боль их совместного прошлого, все равно останется это тяготение. Ему просто нужен был какой-то иной выход, и секс оказался вполне подходящим вариантом, верно?

Возможно, Клауд сейчас пытался дать объяснение своему поведению, но в его стиле было скорее замучить себя самокопанием, чем искать повод не чувствовать вину за что-то.

Дело в том, что Клауд больше не считал Сефирота — этого Сефирота, который строил беседки, готовил ужин, грыз ручку, разгадывая кроссворд — холодным мрачным ангелом смерти, с которым Клауд трижды сражался и которого трижды убивал. И он понимал, что должен быть осторожен, потому что Сефирот все еще _был_ тем самым человеком, что спалил его родной город в огне неконтролируемой ярости — но сейчас тоненький голосок на задворках разума напоминал ему, что _он спалил множество поселений в Вутае, и все считали его героем. И ты тоже._

Слова Сефирота, сказанные им несколько дней назад — _на войне нет героев, Клауд_ — звучали гораздо правдивее, чем хотелось. Чем сильнее ты обесчеловечишь своего врага, тем легче оправдаешь его убийство. Шинра настолько обесчеловечила Сефирота, что было совсем неудивительно, когда Сефирот стал именно тем, что из него так долго делали.

Клауд уставился на небо, наблюдая, как за набегающими тучами прячется луна. Ему всегда был нужен кто-то, кто сказал бы ему, как все исправить, как сделать так, чтобы это не повторилось — но сейчас не было никого, кто мог бы это сделать. Ни Аэрис, ни Зака, ни самой Планеты. Может быть, в этом и был весь смысл.

Может быть, единственным голосом, способным провести его сквозь тьму, был его собственным, и ему пора начать прислушиваться к нему.

Издали донесся раскат грома. Клауд натянул очки и запустил двигатель, готовясь обгонять грозу на обратной дороге к Хилен Лодж.

Он едва успел вернутся, когда небеса разверзлись. Он загнал мотоцикл в гараж, вышел на подъездную дорожку и встал, раскинув руки, под дождем.

Не потому, что это было исцелением, не потому, что это было благословением, а просто потому, что это было хорошо.

Сефирот не единственный, кто потерял ощущение человечности. Войдя в дом, Клауд решил — все, что он действительно может сделать, так это постараться сделать так, чтобы это не произошло снова. С ними обоими.

Сразу после того, как выключит кондиционер, потому что, _яйца Одина_ , он замерз. Четыре года в цистерне у Ходжо, и тот не мог организовать для Клауда теплого мягкого крыла, чтобы можно было в него завернуться? Говнюк.

Несмотря ни на какие озарения, случившиеся вечером, утром Клауд остался все тем же Клаудом. Который понятия не имел, как выйти к Сефироту и сказать: « _Я не хочу, чтобы ты поступал не по-человечески, и думаю, что хочу тебя, но все равно смогу убить, если сойдешь с ума_ ».

Так что, вместо этого Клауд страдал над тем, что сказать, пока пытался — безуспешно — приготовить себе завтрак, решив, в конце концов, довольствоваться миской сладких хлопьев.

 _Дитя Погибели Сефирот строит беседку, в то время как Защитник Гайи Клауд Страйф есть Чокопушки, потому что не смог приготовить себе омлет._

Клауд вышел на улицу с бутылкой воды, все еще не зная, что сказать. Ну и хрен с ним. У него никогда не было плана битвы, когда он встречался лицом к лицу с Сефиротом, так зачем начинать?

— Я все равно тебя убью, — сообщил Клауд, когда Сефирот заметил его приближение и уставился ему в глаза своими странными змеиными глазами.

— Ну вот опять, — вздохнул Сефирот.

Клауд кинул ему бутылку воды, Сефирот с легкостью ее поймал.

— В смысле. Если придется. Я все равно смогу.

Сефирот открыл бутылку и напился воды, все еще не спуская глаз с Клауда.

— Спасибо, что напомнил, Клауд.

— Всегда пожалуйста, Сефирот.

Они снова уставились друг на друга. Клауд прокашлялся.

— Ты уже почти, ну… Закончил. Беседку, в смысле.

— Думаю, да, — Сефирот оглянулся через плечо. — Я не совсем уверен в назначении этого строения.

— В ней сидят. И, ну… Прячутся в тени?

— Здесь уже есть веранда, — сказал Сефирот, как если бы Клауд был настолько тупым, что не заметил этого.

— Это тебе понадобилось строить беседку, — напомнил ему Клауд.

— Мне понадобился проект, — поправил его Сефирот. — Я понятия не имею, зачем люди убивают время на такую легкомысленную ерунду. Она не очень-то и крепкая, одна хорошая гроза, и она развалится.

— Тогда надо было выбирать набор для бассейна. В нем хотя бы можно было охладиться.

— Он слишком простой, — ответил Сефирот серьезно, возможно, не поняв того, что Клауд шутит — никто из них особо шутить не умел. — Единственное, что займет достаточно большое количество времени — наполнить его водой.

Клауд кивнул. Он понятия не имел, о чем еще заговорить.

Также, как и Сефирот, который прикончил воду и отдал бутылку обратно с напоминанием: « _Положи, пожалуйста, во вторсырье, Клауд._ »

Трудно было поверить, что это тот же человек, что прошлым вечером схватил Клауда и целовал его. Клауд уже собрался было уйти в дом, когда Сефирот сказал:

— Раз ты здесь, не поможешь ли подержать балку, пока я ее не приколочу?

— Без проблем, — Клауд последовал за ним в беседку, отметив по пути, что она уж очень вычурная, с кучей сложной резьбы. Он скорчил гримасу. — Если бы я выбирал тебе подходящий стиль беседки, такую я не выбрал бы.

— Да? — Сефирот встал рядом, указывая ему, где держать балку, а потом отошел к месту, где нужно было приколачивать. — А какую выбрал бы? — спросил он, слова звучали немного странно, словно бы он выдавливал их сквозь сжатые зубы.

Клауд понял, что так и было, потому что Сефирота зажал в зубах гвоздь, пока выравнивал доску. Это было… хм.

— Ну… Не знаю. Более… — Клауд неопределенно повел рукой. — Простой. — он слегка улыбнулся поневоле. — Может быть, немного более высокой.

Сефирот обернулся и посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал. Вынул изо рта гвоздь и воткнул его в нужное место.

— Держи крепче, пожалуйста.

Клауд и держал, что было кстати, потому что Сефирот бил молотком так, словно хотел расщепить дерево, а не закрепить его.

— Блин, ты в курсе, что это сделано для _не обработанных_ мако людей? Не надо так лупить.

— Твоего мнения не спрашивали, Клауд.

— Оно идет в комплекте с моей помощью. Бесплатно.

— Как мне повезло, — Сефирот прищурился на балку. — Хм. Не очень хорошо получилось.

Клауд смотрел, как он промеряет что-то, хотя все казалось вполне нормальным. Сефирот слегка зацикливался. От этой мысли Клауд чуть не рассмеялся вслух.

— Это, наверное, самое скучное занятие, которым мы занимались, — сообщил Клауд. — Вдвоем, — ему снова подумалось о прошлом вечере, и его сразу же бросило в жар. Он понадеялся, что если Сефирот заметит, то посчитает, что Клауд просто вспотел. Не то, чтобы ему хотелось выглядеть так, словно он взмок от держания деревяшки.

— Прошу прошения за нехватку волнующих столкновений, — Сефирот едва уделял внимание Клауду, снова зажав в зубах гвоздь.

Глупо злясь, что его игнорируют, Клауд сказал:

— Ну, главное — не лежать бревном, — и стал ждать, уловит ли Сефирот его — впрочем, весьма жалкий — каламбур.

Сефирот прижал гвоздь к дереву и обернулся взглянуть на него. Без тени улыбки на лице он ответил:

— Было бы смешно, не будь твоя подача такой топорной.

— Зарубку тебе за ценный совет, — ответил Клауд так же серьезно.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — кивнул Сефирот. — В следующий раз, не наломай дров.

Клауд задумался на пару секунд, но на ум ничего не приходило.

— Черт.

— Наконец-то победа, — сказал Сефирот, и Клауд заметил, как он тихонько улыбнулся и принялся вколачивать гвоздь. Закончив, он отступил на шаг, осмотрел свою работу и, кивнув, обернулся к Клауду. — Спасибо.

До Клауда одновременно дошли несколько вещей. Во-первых, Сефирот собрал все волосы, кроме характерных прядей, обрамляющих лицо, сзади в высокий хвост. Во-вторых, он взмок, и его бледная кожа раскраснелась то ли от солнца, то ли от жары. И в-третьих… на переносице у него была видна россыпь бледных веснушек.

— Что такое? — Сефирот слегка нахмурился.

— Почему ты прекратил? — Клауд посмотрел на него.

— Потому, что балка закреплена.

И хотя выражение лица Сефирота никак не изменилось, у Клауда было четкое ощущение, что тот умышленно отказывается его понимать.

— Нет. В смысле. Вчера.

Сефирот на секунду прикрыл глаза ресницами, но от ответа уклонятся не стал.

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты убил меня за то, что я действительно сошел с ума, а не зато, что у меня неудачный вкус на мужиков.

— Неудачный вкус на мужиков? — брови Клауда полезли на лоб. — _Неудачный вкус на мужиков?_

— Тебе не кажется, что влечение к человеку, который трижды тебя убил, не может не быть неудачным?

— Но ты это заслужил.

— Мне от этого должно стать легче?

— Не знаю. Не должно?

Они опять оказались совсем близко друг к другу. Сефирот был таким теплым, что Клауд мог чувствовать жар его тела через тонкую хлопковую рубашку. Ветра почти не было, и воздух в беседке был душным…

Беседка. Черт. Клауд отступил на шаг. Он не станет целоваться с Сефиротом _в беседке_ в десять утра. Нет.

— Я… ну. Я не буду пытаться убить тебя, если ты… попробуешь. Снова.

— Что попробуешь снова?

— Сам знаешь, что, — Клауд бросил на него свирепый взгляд, отмахнувшись.

— Может, я хочу услышать это от тебя, — Сефирот одарил его бесящей ухмылкой.

— Долго же ждать будешь, — проворчал Клауд. — Со словами у меня не очень.

— Я заметил.

— Ой, как будто у тебя с ними хорошо, — запальчиво высказался Клауд.

Внезапно Сефирот оказался совсем рядом, притиснув его к низкой стенке беседки, наклонив голову и почти уткнувшись губами в ухо Клауду.

— Ты говоришь, что не станешь меня убивать за то, что я лапал тебя, и причина, по которой ты это говоришь в том, что ты хочешь, чтобы я опять это сделал. Правильно, Клауд?

Клауд не смог скрыть внезапной дрожи.

— Ты тоже хочешь, — ответил он капризно, хоть по венам и растекался медленный жар.

— Да, — в голосе Сефирота звучало теплое ленивое удивление, какого Клауд никогда раньше не слышал. — Я тоже хочу.

Клауд прикрыл глаза, а потом потянулся и набрал в руку серебра, что Сефирот собрал в хвост. Ему вспомнился звук, который издавал Сефирот прошлым вечером, когда Клауд потянул его за волосы. Он впутал пальцы в пряди и потянул, больше дразня, но ему хотелось проверить, получит ли он похожую реакцию.

Сефирот издал очень интересный звук, и Клауд почти забыл собственное правило « _не целоваться в беседке_ ». Их глаза встретились, и на секунду Клауда ошеломили зрачки Сефирота, расширившиеся, мягко сияющие мако.

Юным впечатлительным новобранцем Клауд считал Сефирота прекрасным блистательным существом, которым нужно восхищаться издалека — словно звездой на ночном небе. Даже став врагом, холодным, ужасающе нечеловеческим, искаженным ненавистью и безумием — он все равно оставался неимоверно красивым.

Но все это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем Сефиротом, которого Клауд видел перед собой прямо сейчас, с бледными взмокшими волосами, прилипшими к раскрасневшемуся лицу, невероятно высокими скулами и легкой усмешкой на полных губах…

— Все это плохо закончиться, — очень серьезно сообщил ему Клауд.

— Хм, — ответил Сефирот и очень нежно прикусил Клауду край уха.

Хотя пока что напряжение между ними имело отношение скорее к сексу, чем к кровопролитию, это никак не облегчало сосуществование с Сефиротом. Клауд дергался так же, как и раньше, если не сильнее, и был точно уверен, что Сефирот все прекрасно видел.

— Тебе это нравится, — обвинил его Клауд, когда после ужина чуть не подпрыгнул, внезапно ощутив его за спиной. Сефирот складывал тарелки в шкаф, расположенный как раз над головой Клауда.

Сефирот даже не потрудился соврать.

— Более чем, — признал он.

Клауд ополоснул раковину и вытер ее насухо шесть или семь раз, напоминая себе, что он встречал Сефирота лицом к лицу на пике его безумия, и никогда не отступал несмотря на то, что был чертовски напуган. У него никоим образом не должно возникнуть проблем с самодовольным и немного раздражающим Сефиротом, верно?

А еще с чертовски привлекательным — он зачесал мокрые после душа волосы с лица на затылок, и острые черты его лица рельефно обрисовались, подчеркнув экзотичный разрез необычных глаз. Клауд впервые подивился, как так оказалось, что он сын Ходжо, если единственной общей чертой для них был рост.

 _Ну, и еще они оба психи._ Клауд читал те же самые документы, что Руфус присылал для Сефирота, и почти задался вопросом, не был ли Винсент отцом Сефирота. Винсент любил Лукрецию (которая, как обнаружил Клауд после прочтения документов, была совершенно недостойна такой почти нечеловеческой преданности, и благослови богиня Юффи за то, что заставила Винсента это понять), и был определенно гораздо привлекательнее Ходжо. Но анализ ДНК врать не мог и ясно указывал, что Ходжо и в самом деле был биологическим отцом Сефирота.

Но с другой стороны, может и к лучшему, что это был не Винсент. Клауд уже достаточно вляпался и без того, чтобы запасть на двоих, приходящихся друг другу отцом и сыном. Как и в случае с Руфусом, Клауд никогда не упоминал и не показывал своего влечения к Винсенту Валентайну, и был искренне рад за своего молчаливого угрюмого друга, когда тот женился на шумной и жизнерадостной Юффи.

Ну что, мать его, у него за склонность _к упрямым невыносимым мужикам, у которых проблемы с папашками_? Клауд никогда особо не задумывался о своих сексуальных предпочтениях, разве что злился на то, что они были такими чертовски запутанными.

Ну, и еще Зак — но тут никаких сложностей не было, хотя Клауд не знал, чего в нем было больше — его неравнодушия к Заку или его желания _быть_ Заком. Его действия после смерти Зака, то, как он подумал, что он и _есть_ Зак, то, как убедил себя, что он тоже, подобно своему другу, Солджер Первого класса, то, как много воспоминаний Зака он ошибочно принял за свои собственные…

А еще была Аэрис, прекрасная, милая Аэрис, ее скромная улыбка и неувядающий взгляд — влекло ли Клауда к ней, или это все было из-за Зака? А Тифа, смотрел ли он на нее хоть раз как на личность, а не как на олицетворение чего-то? Так в чем, блин, его проблема?

— Ты уставился на раковину, — голос Сефирота вырвал Клауда из глубин нежданного приступа самоанализа. — Каким образом она умудрилась тебя оскорбить?

Клауд остро осознал присутствие Сефирота за спиной, близкое, но не слишком, словно он уловил резкий поворот настроения Клауда, и предоставлял ему немного пространства. Если так, что Клауд был ему признателен. Хотя ему не хотелось ни в чем быть признательным Сефироту. Клауд яростно скривился на раковину и развернулся.

Сефирот, судя по всему, не очень удивился, оказавшись следующей целью гневного взгляда Клауда. Возможно, он уже начинал привыкать.

— Какая-то проблема? — вежливо спросил он.

— Неудачный вкус на мужиков, — ответил Клауд, и, несмотря на свой настрой, не смог удержаться от кривоватой усмешки. Он посмотрел на полотенце, которое медленно обматывал вокруг руки, до тех пор, пока не стало больно.

Клауд вздохнул, швырнул полотенце в раковину и вышел из кухни в гостиную. Сефирот следом не пошел, из-за того ли, что решил оставить его ненадолго в покое, или потому, что собирался прибраться за Клаудом. Он постоянно так делал. На чистоте он был повернут точно так же, как и на всем остальном.

Как бы то ни было, Клауд раздумывал, пойти ему в гостиную или свою комнату, но в конце концов он решил пойти в комнату Сефирота. Он не совсем понимал, почему — помимо очевидных причин — так что побродил вокруг, рассматривая вещи. В комнате, естественно, царил порядок, кровать застлана (свою кровать Клауд не застилал с тех пор, как заселился в Хилен Лодж и впервые разобрал ее), несколько книг на прикроватном столике, а на небольшом столе у окна — аккуратно сложенные документы и бумаги, с которыми Сефирот работал.

Среди документов на столе лежали ручка, аккуратно закрытая слегка погрызенным, как заметил Клауд, колпачком — интересно, замечает ли Сефирот эту свою привычку — и блокнот, исписанный ровным четким почерком.

 _Есть ли вероятность того, что был внедрен триггер, срабатывающий при получении исследуемым объектом информации о своем происхождении?_

Клауд нахмурился на слово «объект». Он смутно помнил — хотя и не знал, чьи это были воспоминания, его собственные или Зака — Сефирота в особняке Шинра в Нибельхейме, одержимо копающегося в книгах в попытке узнать больше о Дженове.

Клауд тревожно задумался, не было ли во всем этом какой-то закономерности, возможно, поощрение Сефирота в исследованиях своего прошлого было не такой уж хорошей идеей. Но с другой стороны, разве он не имел права узнать, что с ним произошло?

 _А что, если это означает, что он опять сойдет с ума и всех поубивает?_

 _Значит, тебе придется его остановить._

Бремя такой ответственности — _остановить Сефирота любой ценой_ — легло на плечи свинцовой тяжестью. Он взял ручку, снял колпачок и нарисовал в блокноте фигурку из палочек, стоящую на планете, потом добавил к фигурке длинные развевающиеся волосы. Потом обвел рисунок кругом и перечеркнул через центр, превратив во всемирный символ « _нет_ ».

Надевать обратно колпачок Клауд не стал вот просто потому, и отошел к стеклянным дверям на балкон. В отражении было видно, как Сефирот вошел в комнату, пересек ее и остановился у него за спиной.

На этот раз он встал ближе. Клауд встретил в отражении его взгляд. Долгое мгновение они смотрели друг на друга — все это страстное напряжение и предвкушение были бы даже приятны, если бы не все остальное, что было похоронено глубже.

Не успел Сефирот что-либо сказать, как Клауд развернулся и совсем не ласково толкнул его в плечи, заставляя отступить назад. Взгляд Сефирота вспыхнул, и Клауд видел, как он пытается вычислить, драка это или нет, но никаких других намеков Клауд ему не дал, просто опять толкнул, пока Сефирот не наткнулся на край низкой кровати.

— Клауд…

— Я не хочу разговаривать, — решительно сказал Клауд и снова его толкнул. Сефирот уселся на кровать, Клауд взобрался сверху и оседлал его колени.

Сефирот откинул голову. Волосы у него были все еще влажными, но челка почти высохла и топорщилась, обрамляя лицо. Секунду Клауд пытался разглядеть монстра, с которым сражался на Башне Шинра, безумца, поверженного им в Нибельхейме, но не смог.

И это пугало его больше всего на свете.

— Я не знаю, кто ты, — он положил ладони Сефироту на плечи, вглядываясь ему в глаза в поиске ответов, которых никто из них не знал.

— Это потому, что ты все ждешь, что я стану кем-то другим, — очень тихо проговорил Сефирот.

Клауду не хотелось думать о том, что это значит, и насколько это правда. О том, что какая-то часть его хотела извиниться, а другая часть…

— Можешь ли осуждать меня за это?

— Нет, — ответил Сефирот. — Не могу.

Клауд потянулся и зарылся пальцами во все еще влажные волосы Сефирота. Легонько дернул, потом потянул немного сильнее.

— У меня такое чувство, что как только я тебе поверю, в ту же секунду получу клинок в грудь.

— Хм, — Сефирот издал звук, Клауд помнил, что часто слышал его в их стычках, но никогда он не звучал так, как сейчас. — Тебе придётся довольствоваться кухонной метлой. Мой меч остался в Мидгаре.

Клауд не улыбнулся, но немного расслабился — или, скорее, напряжение в его мускулах стало более приятным, рожденным чем-то другим, а не внутренней тревогой.

— В Эйдже. Не в Мидгаре. Мидгара больше нет.

Глаза Сефирота прищурились, а рука скользнула на бедро Клауда.

— Я думал, ты не хочешь разговаривать, Клауд.

— Не хочу. Но мне нравится, когда ты в чем-то неправ, — и он улыбнулся, крепко потянув Сефирота за волосы. А когда Сефирот издал резкий стон, подался вперед и поцеловал его.

В этот раз все было по-другому, без затмевающей вспышки гнева, без внезапного _шока_ от губ Сефирота на его губах. Клауд целовался, отбросив все свои колебания, потому что когда дело касалось Сефирота, любые сомнения были плохой идеей, так почему сейчас должно быть иначе?

— Ты очень сложный человек, Страйф, — сообщил Сефирот, когда Клауд отстранился, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Его глаза сияли, зрачки расширились.

— Да, — Клауд снова поцеловал его, задыхаясь, и передвинулся на коленях Сефирота, плотнее устраиваясь сверху. — Ты же любишь ребусы, верно? — Клауд прикусил ему ухо, так же, как делал Сефирот раньше. — Вот и не жалуйся.

— Это была не жалоба, — руки Сефирота оказались у Клауда на бедрах, длинные пальцы легонько впились в тело, когда Клауд прижался ртом к его шее. Он замер, но Клауд слышал, как учащается его дыхание, и чувствовал, как сердце все быстрее колотится в груди.

 _Так оно у него есть._

Пальца Клауда прошлись по спине, словно он искал место, откуда растет крыло.

— Куда оно девается?

— Не знаю. Есть несколько предположений, но я не уверен.

— Ты его чувствуешь, внутри себя?

Сефирот издал низкий рокочущий звук, отдавшийся в теле Клауда, и тот через секунду осознал, что это смех. Чувствуя, что краснеет, он поднял голову, награждая Сефирота самым свирепым взглядом, на который был способен в этот момент.

— Крыло, Сефирот.

— Да, Клауд, — ответил он, и впервые голос, произносящий его имя, заставил Клауда задрожать — но не от страха. — Я его чувствую.

И прежде, чем Клауд смог устроить ему выговор за такое ребячество, Сефирот с внезапной скоростью опрокинул Клауда на спину и прижал руки ему над головой.

— Хочешь посмотреть? — спросил он игриво, чего Клауд в жизни от него не ожидал.

Клауд моргнул, а потом кивнул.

— Хочу.

Сефирот откинулся и сел на пятки. Клауд устроил освобожденные руки за головой, с интересом наблюдая, как Сефирот, скрестив руки, потянул низ рубашки, снимая ее через голову. Волосы упали ему на плечи и грудь, и за спиной, словно бы из _ниоткуда_ , появилось крыло.

— Будь мне пятнадцать, я от такого представления, что ты тут устроил, кончил бы в штанишки, — сообщил ему Клауд, а потом удивленно распахнул глаза, потому что… — Ради всего… ты что, только что _покраснел_?

Сефирот ничего не ответил, но его крыло, шелестя перьями, двинулось… и стукнуло Клауда по голове.

Клауд хмуро отмахнулся. Пара перьев упала рядом.

— Я по-прежнему думаю, что ты линяешь.

— Жизнь с тобой полна стресса, — сообщил ему Сефирот. Он снова распахнул крыло, потом сложил за спиной, но убирать не стал, и склонился, чтобы поцеловать Клауда. Волосы Сефирота нарыли их водопадом, и Клауд сразу же почувствовал себя погребенным под всей этой массой, и пихнул Сефирота в плечо.

— Мне легче будет тянуть их, если соберешь их в одном месте.

Сефирот вздохнул, закатил глаза, но снова выпрямился и послушно собрал волосы в хвост. Клауду это нравилось, не только потому, что так вся масса серебра не мешалась, но и потому, что так Сефирот выглядел более по-человечески. Но он не врал. Так действительно было легче тянуть.

Чем Клауд и занялся, пока не почувствовал, как руки Сефирота не скользнули ему под футболку в попытке ее стянуть. Клауд приподнялся немного, чтобы помочь Сефироту ее снять, не думая не о чем, кроме того, как чертовски приятно чувствовать веса тела Сефирота на себе, чувствовать его эрекцию — пока не заметил, что Сефирот уставился на его грудь.

Клауд был не из тех, кто сомневается в собственном теле — у него были гораздо более важные вещи, о которых ему приходилось беспокоиться или сомневаться, когда до этого доходило дело. Сбитый с толку напряжением во взгляде Сефирота, он приподнялся на локтях… и понял, что именно привлекло внимание Сефирота.

— Я подарил тебе это, — сказал он тихо, поводя пальцами над шрамом справа у Клауда на груди.

Клауд не видел причин врать. Он кивнул.

— Да, — он заметил, как взгляд Сефирота шарит по груди, и понял, что он ищет. — Того… того с Нибельхейма нет. Мако растворило.

Сефирот кивнул. Клауд ждал, едва дыша, и смотрел, как пальцы Сефирота легонько проследили побелевшую линию на коже. Его бросило в дрожь, и каким бы разгоряченным и распалившимся он не был, прикосновение Сефирота все равно обожгло.

— Наверно, я должен извинится, — Сефирот все потирал пальцами шрам.

— Почему? Потому что промазал?

Сефирот не обратил внимания на натужную неуместную шутку.

— Потому, что мне должно быть жаль.

— Ага. Но тебе не жаль, потому что ты не помнишь, что творил, — Клауд помнил ту агонию, когда клинок рассек плоть и сухожилия. — И вообще, это ты мне говорил, что не хочешь, чтобы я забыл это ощущение, — он слегка задрал подбородок. — Хотя большую часть времени я этим и занимался. Забывал.

Улыбка Сефирота померкла.

— Но не сейчас, — он смотрел на Клауда. — Сейчас ты помнишь.

— Да, — ответил Клауд, ощущая опасность и возбуждение, и неуверенность в происходящем прямо сейчас. — Сейчас я помню.

Сефирот склонил голову и под взглядом Клауда провел языком по всей длине шрама. До Клауда донеслось что-то, похожее на стон, и он понял, что стонет он сам, но поделать с собой ничего не мог.

Он снова схватил Сефирота за волосы, с силой потянув.

— Ты же не пытаешься поцеловать, чтобы все прошло и больше не болело, верно? Хуже только целоваться в беседке.

Сефирот издал невнятный звук и снова лизнул шрам, смотря на Клауда исподлобья.

— Нет. Мне нравится.

— Тебе _нравится_? — Клауд сощурился и дернул за волосы сильнее. — Какого хрена, Сефирот?

— Мне нравится знать, что ты выжил после того, что я тебе сделал. Я нахожу это привлекательным. А что, это проблема?

— Должно быть проблемой, — фыркнул Клауд и откинулся на кровать, в то время как Сефирот продолжал целовать ему грудь. — Вообще пиздец.

— А разве это не так?

Клауд обдумал эту мысль.

— Наверно, ты прав, — сказал он, а Сефирот сдвинулся и лег на Клауда сверху, опять прижав его руки к постели, и принялся целовать.

Клауд цапнул его за губу, потому что прижатые руки не давали ему дергать Сефирота за волосы. Ему подумалось, что Сефироту может это понравиться, и, судя по всему, оказался прав — если стон, что он получил в ответ на свои усилия, хоть на что-то намекал.

Сефирот двигался сверху с той же томной убийственной грацией, с которой орудовал Масамуне. Он же мечник, напомнил себе Клауд, но признание его мастерства — в движении ли его тела, наслаждении ли тем, как мозолистая левая рука ощущалась кожей — никак не вовлекало Клауда в обесчеловечивание Сефирота.

Клауд умудрился закинуть ногу Сефироту на талию, толкаясь вверх бедрами навстречу, а Сефирот вжимался в него своими. Было так хорошо, что хотелось закатить глаза. Он не помнил, когда ему было так же хорошо, в сексе или еще как.

— Ммм… — жарко выдохнул Клауд Сефироту в губы. Руки оказались свободны, одна отчаянно вцепилась Сефироту в волосы, а другая обвилась ему вокруг шеи, пока они напряженно двигались друг против друга. — Кажется я… тебе надо…

— Что мне надо, Клауд? — Сефирот потянулся к шее Клауда, поцеловал, легонько прикусывая кожу зубами. Жестко толкнулся бедрами, заставив Клауда задрожать под собой. — Остановиться?

— Нет, — ответил Клауд капризно, и услышал, как Сефирот смешливо фыркнул ему в шею. — Просто… ну…

— Собираешься кончить в штанишки, хотя тебе совсем не пятнадцать?

Клауд пнул его пяткой, но все равно не смог удержать смех. Который превратился в очередной стон, когда Сефирот потянулся вниз и запустил длинные пальцы за пояс штанов, играясь с верхней пуговицей ширинки.

— Сефирот.

— Да, Клауд?

Клауд снова пнул его, в этот раз целясь в крыло. Сефирот издал что-то похожее на рык и сильно укусил его за плечо. Не прекращая неумолимо толкаться бедрами, он сдвинулся и теперь терся об эрекцию Клауда ногой, а не собственной эрекцией.

Клауд, раздраженно заскулив, откинулся на подушку. Он не понимал, чего ему хочется, или почему он сопротивляется — ему хотелось кончить, но он был против того, чтобы делать это в штаны. Он протянул руку вниз в попытке сделать все самому, но Сефирот хохотнул и перехватил его, отводя руку в сторону.

— Нет уж.

Клауд снова попытался пнуть его в крыло.

Сефирот распахнул крыло и с вызовом уставился на Клауда, схватив его за горло. Он сжал пальцы, но отпустил прежде, чем Клауд начал задыхаться, огладив большим пальцем шею.

— Тебя не спросил… — выдавил, слегка задыхаясь, Клауд, не желая думать, как хорошо стало все чувствоваться от этой мгновенной потери дыхания, как почти невыносимо обострились все ощущения. Он еще раз яростно дернул Сефирота за хвост.

В ответ Сефирот снова сжал пальцы на горле Клауда, одновременно притираясь ногой к его члену. Затем он разжал хватку, чтобы Клауд мог вдохнуть, и Клауда выгнуло дугой, и он чуть не кончил прямо здесь, и ему пришлось постараться, чтобы удержать себя, потому что, хрен вам, он не проиграет.

Это больше походило на бой, чем на секс. Что навело Клауда на одну идею — к чему он привык, так это к драться с тем, кто: а) Сефирот, и б) крупнее его. Так что он обмяк под большим телом, распахнул глаза и нерешительно произнес:

— Пожалуйста…

А потом, в те полсекунды, когда Сефирот ослабил бдительность, вероятно, полагая, что сейчас услышит желаемое, Клауд рванулся и перевернулся через плечо, опрокинув Сефирота на спину, и оказался сверху _сам_.

— Ты всегда меня недооцениваешь, — он свирепо усмехнулся сверху вниз, в возбуждении и восторге от того, как это напоминало поединок, то, что в поединке лучше всего, сплошной адреналин и ни капли страха. — Ха.

Сефирот, все еще держа Клауда за шею, принялся поглаживать пальцами горло. Он совсем не выглядел недовольным, или раздраженным, или даже просто удивленным.

— Да, ты просто молодец, Страйф.

Переворачиваясь, Клауду пришлось отпустить хвост Сефирота, и он настолько отвлекся на ликование тем, что ему удалось задуманное, что пропустил момент, когда пальцы Сефирота вплелись в _его_ собственные волосы. Рука, сжимавшая до этого горло Клауда, лениво скользнула вниз, но вместо того, чтобы расстегнуть штаны Клауду…

…Сефирот расстегнул свои собственные. Что Клауд обнаружил, когда тот, ухватив Клауда за волосы, потянул его вниз, ловко зажав ему ноги собственной длинной ногой. Крыло исчезло, значит, он убрал его в тот момент, когда Клауд перевернул его, значит, Клауд не настолько застал его врасплох своим приемом, как на то надеялся.

Порядком раздраженный, Клауд уставился на него.

— Если скажешь _шах и мат_ , я пну тебя по яйцам.

Сефирот не смог бы изобразить ангельскую кротость, даже если бы постарался, но ему вполне удавалось грешное самодовольство.

— Даже в мыслях не было, Клауд, — и он дернул Клауда за волосы, закинув другую руку себе за голову.

— Тц, — Клауду не хотелось признавать, но все это действительно заводило, все эти кувырки, борьба и, да, даже дерганье за волосы и удушение. Боги, ну почему он такой чудик?

— Клауд, — Сефирот, к его удивлению, скользнул пальцами по его щеке и приподнял пальцами ему подбородок. — Ты не обязан.

— Я знаю, что не обязан, — пробормотал Клауд, чувствуя себя неловко от того, что ему понравилось, когда Сефирот вот так поднимал ему голову. — Я пытаюсь решить, хочу ли я.

— Хм, — Сефирот потянулся вниз, и Клауд, потеряв дар речи, жадно смотрел, как он обхватил себя рукой и принялся лениво поглаживать себя этими длинными пальцами. — Ну подумай.

Клауд уже давно ни у кого не брал в рот, но точно знал, что не стоит подходить к этому занятию так, словно стараешься победить в бою. Но именно так и он поступил, с той же самой агрессией, с какой делал это всегда, но все равно, почему-то это не казалось неправильным. Может быть, потому, что с Сефиротом он не умел по-другому.

Или потому, что ему нравилось, как реагировал Сефирот, когда Клауд отсасывал ему, как выгибался под ним, какие звуки издавал. Он схватил Клауда за загривок, крепко, но не пытаясь задушить, и это Клауду тоже нравилось.

Еще ему нравилось, что Сефирот не заметил, как он потянулся вниз, расстегнул джинсы, чтобы гладить себя, пока отсасывал Сефироту. Настолько же, насколько понравилось, как Сефирот охнул и предупреждающе потянул его за волосы, понравилось, какие звуки он издавал, когда Клауд отказался отстраниться, как напрягся и выгнулся дугой, как распахнулось его крыло, когда он кончил…

Клауд не знал, хочет ли вот так потерять контроль, не знал, сможет ли доверится и упасть в руки Сефироту.

Даже если одной этой мысли хватило ему, чтобы, наконец, кончить, безмолвно вжавшись лицом Сефироту в живот.


	13. Глава 12 Кино под веками

Сефирот подумывал о том, чтобы покрасить уже законченную беседку, но, в конце концов, решил не заморачиваться и обратить внимание на другие свои проекты.

С одной стороны, начался сезон дождей, ливни и грозы начинались внезапно и весьма случайно, и могли длиться и несколько часов, и несколько дней. Это затрудняло любую покраску, и даже если дождя не было, из-за влажности дышалось словно сквозь мокрую губку. С другой стороны, Руфус прислал зашифрованные документы с исследованиями Холландера, и Сефирот решил, что их изучение гораздо более актуально.

Если умственная деградация действительно явилась причиной его деструктивного поведения, он обязан найти способ ее предотвратить. А если не сможет…

Клауду придется его убить. От этой простой правды не уйдешь; Сефирот отказывался погружаться в безумие и терять контроль над своими действиями и умственными способностями. Сама мысль об этом была для него отвратительна.

— Забавно, что тебя беспокоит именно это, а не все те люди, которым ты причинил зло. Или, вообще, убил, — заметил Клауд, потому что любил делать такие замечания.

Сефирот попытался обратить внимание Клауда на то, что он как раз и был создан для убийства людей и причинения им вреда, и что помрачение было мотивом его поведения, а не самим поведением.

— Но ты пытался _захватить весь мир_ , — напомнил ему Клауд, — Нормальные люди не делают такого. Нормальные люди даже не _думают_ о таком.

— Нормальным людям не вручают в тринадцать лет меч и не приказывают поставить страну на колени в интересах образования, которое, по сути, было корпоративной армией, — ответил Сефирот. — Я не знаю, когда жертв было больше — от моих действий в Вутае или от моей попытки поиграть в бога.

— Одно то, что ты говоришь подобные вещи на полном серьезе, пугает меня до усрачки.

— Я все говорю всерьез, — напомнил ему Сефирот. — Тебе бы хотелось, чтобы я смеялся над этим? Разве не так я поступал, когда сошел с ума?

— Ну, ты никогда не смеялся злодейски, — сказал Клауд после секундного размышления. — Скорее, злодейски хихикал, иногда.

— Это больше похоже на меня, — согласился Сефирот. — Никто пока не обвинял меня в излишнем чувстве юмора.

— Хотя оно у тебя есть, — удивил его Клауд. — Ты вообще-то довольно забавный. Когда не ведешь себя как козел. Или не сходишь с ума.

— Я подошью это к делу, — буркнул Сефирот, возвращаясь к своим бумагам. Дождь лупил по крыше и заливал стеклянную дверь, отделявшую кухню от маленького балкона. Он работал, расположившись за кухонным столом, поскольку тот был достаточно большим, чтобы на нем поместились все присланные Руфусом материалы и компьютер.

Клауд использовал компьютер, чтобы играть в шахматы. Хотя выиграть у _машины_ у него тоже не получалось.

— Уже подшито, — сказал Клауд относительно своего замечания о наличии чувства юмора у Сефирота. — Я внес это в последний недельный отчет о состоянии дел.

— О? И как же у меня обстоят дела?

Клауд оторвался от своего кошмарного энергетика и поднял брови.

— Сообщил, что у тебя стало лучше получаться играть с другими.

Сефирот усмехнулся, хотя был немало удивлен намеком Клауда. Тот не был склонен разговаривать о чем-либо, происходящим между ними в постели, если они находились не в ней.

— Вот как.

Клауд постарался безразлично пожать плечами, но Сефирот заметил слабый румянец, заливший его щеки, когда Клауд спрятался за банкой энергетика.

— Ага.

Сефирот вернулся к бумагам, слабо улыбаясь, но говорить ничего не стал. Когда он снова поднял взгляд, Клауд уже ушел, причем довольно давно, если судить по стремительно тускнеющему свету за окном.

Он встал, потянулся, просматривая сделанные в блокноте заметки. Большая часть личных документов Холландера, как и его исследования, были бесполезны, хотя он явно получал удовольствие, время от времени делая едкие глумливые заметки, высмеивающие коллег.

В основном, Ходжо.

Тем не менее, все остроумие мира не смогло помочь ему разобраться в проблеме. Не то, чтобы ему везло и с чистой сухой наукой.

— Что, никак?

Сефирот не заметил, как Клауд вновь появился в дверях, держа в руках коробку. На крышке была картинка с Космо Каньоном, и Сефироту понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы понять, что это. Он мотнул головой в ответ на вопрос и спросил:

— Это мозаика?

Клауд поставил коробку на стол и упер руки в стройные бедра.

— Да. И че? — и уставился с вызовом на Сефирота, задрав подбородок.

— Я просто спросил, — Сефирот закатил глаза.

— Ты не станешь помогать мне ее собрать, — сказал ему Клауд, воинственно ощетинившись. — Я сам соберу.

Сефирот уставился на него.

— Я не собираюсь помогать тебе с твоим паззлом, Клауд.

— Да ты и себе-то помочь не можешь, такой вот, — насупился Клауд, хотя на лице промелькнула улыбка.

Сефирот начал собирать свои бумаги и раскладывать их в аккуратные стопки.

— Мне есть чем заняться со своей головоломкой.

— Но у моей картинка красивее, — Клауд вывалил содержимое коробки на стол. — Я нашел ее под лестницей. Там был еще одна, с меньшим количеством кусочков, но на ней была нарисована Башня Шинра.

— До взрыва или после?

— До, — Клауд одарил его слабой улыбкой. — Может, если бы была после, выбрал бы ее.

Сефирот тихо хохотнул, и увидел, как Клауд замер. Он не знал, добрый ли это знак, или Клауду опять припомнились их былые сражения, полные боли и крови, и которые сам Сефирот не помнил.

— Это не должно было быть злодейским смехом, — очень тихо сказал Сефирот.

— И не было, — ответил Клауд так же тихо. Он поднял взгляд, и мгновение они смотрели друг на друга. Сефирот почувствовал, как в животе зашевелилось теплое, приятное напряжение, и пошел готовить ужин.

В какой-то момент он обернулся и увидел, как Клауд, склонившись над столом, складывает кусочки мозаики в аккуратные кучки, а потом передвигает, стараясь совместить.

Вечером Клауд пришел к нему в комнату, и все, как обычно, началось неловко — Клауд злился на свое влечение к Сефироту, а Сефирот понятия не имел, как сказать ему, чтобы успокоился так, чтобы не выбесить Клауда окончательно.

Попытка сказать: «Клауд, успокойся» закончилась плохо, в чем он убедился несколько дней назад. Клауд вылетел вон, оставив его полуодетым, возбужденным и наедине со своей левой рукой.

(Клауд объявился на следующее утро — Сефирот был в душе, а он без приглашения залез к нему и поцеловал, сообщив рассержено: « _Не надо меня успокаивать, Сефирот_ », как будто бы прошло всего десять минут, а не десять часов.)

— Ты знаешь, — Сефирот скрестил руки на груди, — я ведь не заставляю тебя спать со мной.

— Я знаю, — огрызнулся Клауд, подпирая стену. Кто угодно другой выглядел бы в этой позе небрежно — но не Клауд. Он словно полностью состоял из прямых линий и углов, жестких, острых, без малейшей мягкости. Сходство с собственными торчащими прядями было удивительным.

Сефирот придавил ухмылку, рожденную этой мыслью. Клауд скорее всего истолкует ее так, что Сефирот насмехается над ним, и в ярости сбежит.

— Ты что, собираешься каждый раз устраивать такие моральные терзания? — Сефирот склонил голову набок, обдумывая эту мысль. — Если так, то я воспользуюсь возможностью и пойду приму душ.

— Очень смешно, — Клауд дернул краем рта.

— Я не шучу, — проинформировал его Сефирот. — Мне нужно много времени, чтобы промыть волосы.

Клауд издал звук, который звучал почти как смех, оттолкнулся всем телом от стены, пересек комнату и оказался рядом. Не успел Сефирот и слова сказать о том, что он вообще-то вполне серьезно, как Клауд был уже сверху, толкнув его спиной на постель, запутав пальцы в волосах и требовательно и жарко прижавшись ртом ко рту Сефирота.

Для такого тихого, сдержанного человека Клауд определенно был очень агрессивным любовником. Генезис был таким же, и их соперничество вне спальни иногда выливалось в весьма жестко-контактные игры в постели. Но Сефироту вполне хватало наблюдательности, чтобы мимо него не прошла твердая решимость Клауда довести себя до оргазма прежде, чем Сефирот сможет сделать это сам.

И Сефирот знал почему. У него поначалу было так же с Анжилом и Генезисом — он не мог справиться со всем этим вниманием и удовольствием, направленным только лишь на _него_ одного. Это ощущалось как потеря контроля, и Сефирот был вполне уверен, что Клауд именно так воспринимает ситуацию. Учитывая их сложную историю, было понятно, что рядом с ним Клауд меньше всего желал _потерять контроль_.

Но это не означало, что он собирается оставить все как есть. Анжил с Генезисом вот не оставили — Сефироту очень живо припомнилось, как Анжил привязал его к кровати и ограничил возможность использовать руки. Это было давно — даже не считая его пропущенных лет — но Сефирот до сих пор иногда удивлялся, как он тогда позволил подобное.

 _Ты доверял ему когда-то. Больше, чем кому-то еще._

А если его срыв в Нибельхейме был ничем иным, как результатом не только его наследственности, но и потери двух человек, которые единственные имели для него значение?

 _Если из-за потери моей матери Ходжо свихнулся настолько, что превратил своего сына в экспериментальный образец, не заставила ли меня потеря Анжила и Генезиса сжечь дотла целый город?_

— Эй.

Низкий хрипловатый голос Клауда вернул его в настоящее. Клауд, с румянцем на бледной коже, сияющими глазами и расширившимися зрачками, устроился на нем верхом. Футболки на нем не было, но были джинсы… и ремень.

— Что задумал? — спросил Клауд, но не зло, а просто серьезно. — Если тебе не интересно, можешь просто сказать.

Сефирот задрал бровь.

— Ты сидишь на мне. И как, по твоему мнению, интересно мне или нет?

Клауд скривился и стал немного похож на разозленного чокобо, нарисованного на этикетке энергетика. Сефирот решил не делиться сейчас этим наблюдением.

— Ты опять за свое. Ты не моргаешь. Обычно это означает, что ты что-то обдумываешь, — Клауд помолчал. — Или стараешься меня убить. Что из двух?

Сефирот улыбнулся.

— Если скажу, то будет неинтересно, Клауд.

— Ха-ха, — Клауд прищурился, но, сверкнув глазами, почти непроизвольно двинул бедрами по бедрам Сефирота. Эту интересную реакцию Сефирот решил изучить подробнее.

Хотя сейчас…

— Кое-что я задумал, — сказал Сефирот и потянулся одной рукой расстегнуть Клауду ремень, а другой — пригнуть его за шею вниз.

Целуясь, он затолкал ремень под соседнюю подушку, а потом перевернулся так, чтобы Клауд оказался на спине. Клауд не оттолкнул его, и Сефирот протиснул ногу ему между колен и прижался бедром к его эрекции, а потом прошелся губами Клауду по шее и аккуратно прикусил ухо.

В процессе он ухватил Клауда за руки и завел их ему за голову, покусывая ухо все сильнее, чтобы получше отвлечь. Нашарив ремень, он крепче прижался бедром к члену Клауд и секунду наслаждался тем, как Клауда выгнуло под ним, какой полу-стон, полу-рык он издал.

А потом быстро, чтобы Клауд не успел понять, что происходит, связал ему руки ремнем.

— Эй! — ожидаемо возмутился Клауд, очень возбуждающе вертясь под Сефиротом, хотя, скорее всего, он не собирался делать это настолько сексуально. — Какого хрена ты творишь?

— Связываю тебе руки твоим ремнем, — губы Сефирота все еще прижимались к шее Клауда. — Чтобы ты не мог довести себя до финала, как обычно делаешь. Думаешь, я не заметил?

— Нет, мне просто пофиг, — проворчал Клауд, награждая его весьма раздраженным взглядом. Он дернул ремень. — Я вполне могу выбраться, знаешь ли.

— Давай, попробуй, если хочешь, — покладисто согласился Сефирот и опять сильно прижался бедром, усмехаясь Клауду в шею. — Не беспокойся, я прослежу, чтобы тебе понравилось.

Клауд замер, явно поняв, что, если продолжит дергаться, Сефирот устроит все так, чтобы он кончил от трения, порождаемого всей этой возней.

— Глупость какая-то.

— Хм, — Сефирот прошелся губами по бьющейся вене на шее Клауда, а потом сел и наградил его довольной усмешкой. — Разве не этого ты хотел?

— Чтобы ты связал меня ремнем? Вообще-то нет, — Клауд не смотрел на него.

— Предпочитаешь что-то другое? Там внизу, на беговой дороже, есть скакалка.

— Ты что… нет, я не хочу, чтобы ты связывал мне руки скакалкой, я вообще ничего такого не хочу, — Клауд по-прежнему внимательно рассматривал стену.

— Нет, хочешь.

— Что… — дыхание Клауда сбилось, когда Сефирот расстегнул ему верхнюю пуговицу на джинсах. — Почему ты… думаешь…

— Потому, что так ты сможешь притвориться, что не хочешь этого, — и Сефирот поцеловал его в губы. Он не удивился, когда Клауд укусил его, хотя был совсем не против. Особенно, когда через пару секунд Клауд застонал ему в рот, в ответ на сжавшиеся вокруг члена пальцы.

— Я начинаю думать, что ты не веришь, что я знаю, как заставить тебя кончить, — Сефирот внимательно за ним наблюдал и, сжав пальцы, двинул рукой именно так, как нравилось Клауду. — Я наблюдал за тобой достаточно, чтобы все выяснить.

Клауд все еще боролся с ремнем, удерживающим его запястья, но в том, как он это делал, было нечто такое, что убеждало Сефирота в своей правоте, в том, что Клауду нужно было такое ограничение свободы.

— Может, я просто не хочу, чтобы ты это делал.

— Не верю.

Клауд, наконец, поднял глаза на Сефирота, широко распахнутые и затуманенные. Он собрался было что-то сказать, но Сефирот вывернул запястье, и Клауда выгнуло. Сефирот довольно улыбнулся.

— Я же говорил. Я все замечал.

— Это не… ох… — простонал Клауд, прикрыв глаза, и закинул голову назад, обнажая горло.

От этого зрелища внутри шевельнулось что-то горячее и темное, но Сефирот подавил свой порыв наклониться и укусить Клауда до крови, пометить гладкую кожу на горле так же, как его Масамуне пометил кожу на груди. _«Мой»_ , подумал он, и мысль отозвалась странным эхом, словно она приходила уже ему в голову, и на мгновение что-то задрожало на краю сознания — не память, а знакомое ощущение, не совсем приятное, словно голод или боль.

Пальцы Сефирота замерли на мгновение, взгляд нашел широко распахнутые глаза Клауда. Он дернулся в путах, и в этот раз, похоже, почти по-настоящему. Сефирот задался вопросом, а если Клауд попросит, уступит ли он, развяжет ли ремень? Он должен будет развязать, но ему совсем не хотелось этого.

 _«Не развязывай»_ , шептала, смеялась, дразнила на задворках разума его темная часть.

Клауд не стал просить отпустить его. Вместо этого он замер и произнес:

— Эй. _Эй._ Вернись.

Сефирот моргнул, и та темная волна, что поднялась внутри, отхлынула обратно в глубины памяти. Впервые он задался вопросом, не оказывался ли Клауд раньше вот так же — под ним, связанный — и не брал ли он его раньше, ведомый не желанием, а чем-то совсем иным.

— Мы никогда… я раньше никогда…

— Нет. Ты всегда пытался убить меня, а не… делать что-то еще, — Клауд прочистил горло, его горящие глаза нашли взгляд Сефирота. — Давай же. Я хочу.

Дела принимали странный оборот, но, может, Сефироту не стоило так уж удивляться. С Клаудом никогда не было легко. _Очень подходящее у тебя имя, Страйф._ Сефирот снова двинул рукой, и потянулся развязать ремень.

— Нет, можешь… можешь оставить, — выдавил Клауд, ритмично подаваясь бедрами навстречу руке, ласкающей член. — Так нормально.

— Значит, я был прав, — Сефирот потер большим пальцем головку.

Клауд ответил судорожным вдохом, но поднял ногу и пнул пяткой Сефирота в спину.

— Я сказал, _так нормально_. Может, хватит уже?

Сефирот снова задействовал большой палец, вывернул кисть и снова усилил хватку — но замедлился, оттягивая финал, и смотрел на Клауда все время, пока удерживал его на грани, а потом снова, жестко и действенно, толкал вперед, навстречу разрядке.

— Не заставить ли тебя просить, Клауд?

— Не оторвать ли… тебе… яйца, Сефиро-о-о-о….

Сефирот в ответ рассмеялся, и в ответ на этот звук крепко зажмуренные глаза Клауда распахнулись. Клауд выглядел удивительно юным, почти невинным, и смотрел на Сефирота словно бы вообще не соображал, _где_ находится. Та темная волна снова заколыхалась, но прежде, чем она смогла снова подняться, Клауд напрягся, выгнулся в крутую дугу и кончил в руку Сефироту.

Кончая, Клауд отвернул лицо, но ничего страшного. Наблюдать все равно было очень приятно, и увиденное снова отодвинуло ту внутреннюю тьму обратно в глубины сознания, где ей и место.

Клауд, наконец, издал какой-то звук и растянулся на постели. Было наслаждением видеть его таким — с расстегнутыми джинсами, с всклокоченными волосами, со связанными над головой руками.

— Ну, и как это было? — спросил Сефирот, пока Клауд пытался отдышаться.

Клауд, наконец, открыл глаза, пару секунд мрачно рассматривал Сефирота и потом… зевнул.

— Нормально. Развяжи меня.

Сытая, почти что самодовольная улыбка Сефирота растаяла.

— Не развяжу, пока не найдешь слова получше, чем просто _нормально_.

— Ой. Я задел твои чувства? — Клауд подарил ему свирепую усмешку. — Сам знаешь, со словами у меня не очень.

— Ммм. Тогда придется найти что-то другое, чем занять твой рот, — Сефирот потянулся развязать ремень. Что, как оказалось, было и не очень-то нужно. Руки Клауда могли легко выскользнуть из узла, если бы он не цеплялся за него так крепко.

Сефирот открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь по этому поводу, но передумал и отбросил ремень на пол. Он своей цели достиг, нет смысла злорадствовать.

К тому же, у Клауда _действительно_ гораздо лучше получалось использовать рот для кое-чего помимо разговоров, и Сефирот с радостью предоставил ему возможность это продемонстрировать.

Сефирот находился в белой комнате и смотрел на стоящих перед ним Анжила и Генезиса. Вместо глаз и ртов на их лицах зияли черные дыры; они подняли руки и обличительно указывали на него.

—Я пытался спасти вас, — прошептал Сефирот. Даже без глаз в их внимании чувствовалось осуждение. — Я пытался.

Черты их лиц слились с тьмой, оставив вместо лиц зияющие черные провалы. В остальном, они выглядели именно так, как помнил Сефирот: Анжил с широким мечом за спиной, Генезис в красном, словно пролитая кровь, кожаном плаще.

Сзади раздался крик. Сефирот развернулся и увидел Клауда Страйфа, из его рта текла кровь, а в глазах плескалось отчаяние. В груди, прямо из сердца, торчал Масамуне.

Рука Сефирота потянулась и ухватила меч за рукоять. _Нет_. Рядом раздался тихий смех. Сефирот повернул голову и увидел рядом себя, того самого, что махал рукой из зеркала. Другой _он_ улыбался ему.

— Давай, — подбодрил его собственный голос. — Взмахни клинком. Выпотроши его, пока ничего не останется.

Клауд снова закричал, и Сефирот обернулся к нему. И он сделал это, он повернул рукоять меча и потянул его вниз, распарывая тело Клауда одним точным взмахом.

— Он просто отбраковка, — сказал Ходжо, стоя рядом. Он делал пометки на планшете. — Не стоит тратить на него время.

Сефирот посмотрел перед собой. Клауд все еще был здесь, но уже заключенный внутри цистерны, а не пронзенный мечом. В ответ на взгляд Сефирота глаза Клауда распахнулись, и он начал биться о стекло. Он что-то кричал. Может быть, чье-то имя. Но не Сефирота.

На пути к цистерне стоял стол. На нем лежало тело, вскрытое от грудины до паха. Перед столом стоял Ходжо и, смеясь, вытаскивал что-то до ужаса похожее на внутренности.

Существо на столе взбрыкнуло ногами, но Сефирот мог видеть только ботинки.

Ходжо оглянулся через плечо.

— Я делаю это ради твоего же блага, мальчик, — он поднял скальпель, отвернулся обратно и полоснул им лежащее на столе существо по горлу. Ноги перестали дрыгаться. Клауд начал беззвучно кричать, беспомощно стуча кулаками по стенке цистерны.

Ходжо, наконец, отступил, и он увидел существо на столе. Ему потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы по едва узнаваемым, пропитанным кровью, черным прядям волос понять кто это.

Зак повернул голову и поднял ободранную до кости руку, указывая на Сефирота.

— Ты виноват.

— Зак… — Сефирот шагнул было к нему, но он _другой_ успел раньше — и полоснул своего бывшего друга и товарища мечом по шее. Он _другой_ уставился на него холодными мертвыми глазами.

— Вспомни, каково это — ненавидеть.

Сефирот слышал Клауда, кричащего в агонии. Он _другой_ поднял меч, перепачканный кровью, и за спиной у _него_ всколыхнулось пламя.

— Вспомни, каково это — _гореть_.

Сефирот рывком проснулся, запутавшись в простынях и собственных волосах. Сердце неприятно колотилось, и он был весь в испарине.

Рядом раскинулся на спине спящий Клауд Страйф. Сефирот мог видеть на груди шрам, что остался от его клинка. Порыв прикоснуться к нему был почти неодолимым, с трудом, но он удержался. Тревога колола кожу, словно тысяча иголок. Не доверяя себе, он лишь сидел в темноте и пытался отдышаться.

Слабо светящиеся глаза Клауда приоткрылись.

— Ты на меня пялишься. Эт жутко, — зевнул он. — Прекрати.

Сефирот закрыл глаза, но заснуть так и не смог. Он просто лежал и до утра вслушивался в звук дождя, стучащегося в окно, и глубокое ровное дыхание Клауда.

Лежал и думал, сняться ли монстрам сны.

Через два дня Руфус прислал очередную партию зашифрованных документов, припасы, тофу, кошмарные энергетики для Клауда и диск с запиской. Записка была от Тсенга и была адресована ему.

 _Сефирот,_

 _Эту запись с камер наблюдения недавно обнаружили спрятанной под несколькими слоями сложного компьютерного кода. Большая часть записи потеряна, но кто-то приложил огромные усилия, чтобы этот конкретный инцидент не был забыт. В настоящее время нам непонятно, что это мог быть._

 _Решение предоставить тебе эту запись для ознакомления не было единогласным. Однако, если бы я оказался на твоем месте, я хотел бы ее увидеть. Это единственная_ _копия, хотя я и не стану оскорблять твой интеллект и утверждать, что мы уничтожили оригинал. Захочешь ли ты просмотреть этот материал, или просто уничтожишь его — полностью зависит от тебя._

 _Должен предупредить, запись чрезвычайно неприятная. Лично я не хочу больше ее видеть._

 _Тсенг._

Сефирот уставился на диск в своих руках. Простая прозрачная коробка, дата написана простым черным маркером. Дата, которую он не помнил, но которую Клауду никогда не забыть.

— Что это? — рядом нарисовался Клауд. Сефирот никогда не слышал в его голосе такое если не веселье, то что-то очень близкое к нему. — Руфус сделал тебе сборник музыки? Мне ревновать?

— Это запись с камер наблюдения одной из лабораторий Ходжо, — пальцы Сефирота на мгновение сжали дешевую пластиковую коробку. Ее так легко уничтожить, сломать пополам и не подвергать себя или Клауда просмотру ее содержимого. Но он так не поступит.

Он заставил себя посмотреть в большие голубые глаза Клауда и произнести без дрожи:

— Она из Нибельхейма, Клауд.

Клауд слегка нахмурил брови и мотнул головой. Пряди его волос мягко качнулись от движения.

— Я не… что? — он посмотрел на диск, потом обратно на Сефирота.

— Думаю, ты узнаешь дату, — Сефирот протянул ему диск.

Клауд вскрикнул, словно раненый зверь, и уронил диск на пол.

— Нет, — он мотнул головой. — Что? Почему это… откуда она вообще _взялась_? — внезапно его лицо перекосила ярость, яркие глаза помертвели и заледенели, и Сефироту пришло в голову, что Клауд, должно быть, именно так выглядел, когда они сражались друг против друга.

Он знал, из пересказа Клауда и из фактов, почерпнутых из документов, что он всегда недооценивал Клауда как противника. Он удивлялся, с чего бы он поступал именно так, потому что перед ним стоял боец, каким Сефирот всегда его видел. На лице Клауда застыла чистая несгибаемая решительность — и он занес ногу над диском, намереваясь разбить его на кусочки.

— Клауд! — вскрикнул Сефирот и сам тому удивился. — Не надо…

— Я… я не хочу это смотреть, — твердо сказал Клауд, именно как человек, сражавшийся и спасавший мир, видевший смерть друзей, переживший четыре года в цистерне у Ходжо. — Мне нахрен не нужно это смотреть, Сефирот. Я был там. Ты был там. Так какого хрена это надо?

— Потому, что я не помню этого, — вскинул руки Сефирот. — Я не помню, Клауд, и я в ужасе, что снова сотворю такое, — признание далось ему дороже, чем Клауд мог представить — Сефирот никогда в жизни никому не признавался, что его что-то пугает.

Клауд сузил глаза.

— Я не позволю тебе. _Я убью тебя первым_. Слышишь? Плевать, что мы спим вместе. Я все равно убью тебя.

— Я знаю, — Сефирот глубоко вдохнул. — Я знаю, что убьешь. Но я должен посмотреть. Мне _нужно_ посмотреть. Это был не какой-то осколок, не какой-то клон — это был _я_. Мне нужно узнать, чем я могу стать, Клауд.

Клауд пристально взглянул на него, потом наклонился и подобрал диск с пола.

— Тогда давай быстрее покончим с этой хренью, — и он направился в кабинет.

Сефирот пошел следом. Словно на собственные похороны или на войну, зная, что с нее не вернется.


	14. Глава 13 Защити от того, чего хочу

Клауд устроился на диване, словно аршин проглотил, сцепив руки в кулаки; Сефирот нажал на кнопку воспроизведения.

 _Может, не заработает_ , мелькнула дикая мысль, пока Клауд пытался выровнять дыхание и не съехать нафиг с катушек.

Минуту ему казалось, что его отчаянное желание исполнилось, и в сердце затеплилась надежда… но разбилась на миллион кусков, когда экран моргнул и ожил.

Клауда настолько поглотила собственная паника, что он не заметил, как Сефирот бросил на него обеспокоенный взгляд.

— Клауд, — сказал он тихим голосом, тем самым, что Клауд только-только начал считать привлекательным, а не устрашающим. — Ты не дышишь.

Осознав, что это и самом деле так, Клауд выдохнул, оглянулся на Сефирота — они сидели порознь друг от друга, и между ними вполне мог поместиться кто-то еще — и скривился.

— Это ты хотел смотреть, — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Вот и смотри.

Запись с камер наблюдения была мутной и зернистой, но он сразу узнал интерьер реактора — и длинноволосую фигуру, стоящую на платформе перед цистерной. Одного взгляда хватило, чтобы в животе закрутило дурнотой, и Клауду пришлось зажмуриться на секунду, чтобы восстановить равновесие.

Когда он вновь открыл глаза, то увидел знакомую фигуру, шагнувшую в кадр. Торчащие черные волосы, здоровенный широкий меч, целеустремленная походка без намека на страх.

Зак.

Клауд услышал собственный почти всхлип, тихий и болезненный. На видео не было звука, и ему бы порадоваться, учитывая, чем все закончится, но Клауд не мог удержаться от желания услышать голос Зака еще раз — и на этот раз, не в своей голове.

Сефирот отвернулся от Зака, который явно пытался привлечь его внимание. Когда стало ясно, что разговоров недостаточно, Зак достал из-за спины Бастер ( _рукоять в крови, дождь и слезы жгут ему глаза, а в глазах Зака гаснет свет, холодный металл холодит руки_ ), и положил его плоской стороной на плечо Сефироту.

Сефирот с привычной нечеловеческой грациозностью развернулся, выхватывая Масамуне, отшвырнул Зака и решительно шагнул следом. Клауд, с сердцем в горле, смотрел, как они сражаются, и отчаянно молился: « _Выиграй бой в этот раз, Зак. Останови его, чтобы мне не пришлось это делать. Пожалуйста_ ».

Но Зак не выиграл, и Сефирот нанес удар, выбивший из рук Зака меч, и отбросил Зака за пределы кадра. Клауд видел, как Сефирот, тот, что сидел рядом на диване, на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Сефирот на экране стоял мгновение, смотря, должно быть, на лежащего ничком на лестнице Зака, потом развернулся и пошел вверх по лестнице обратно к цистерне.

Помимо мимолетного мерцания глаз, Сефирот не двигался и не издавал ни звука. Желудок Клауда перекрутило узлом, потому что он знал, что будет дальше, и боролся с порывом по-детски закрыть лицо ладонями, словно это был фильм ужасов, чтобы смотреть дальше сквозь пальцы.

Видеть себя, одетого в давно забытую пехотную форму Шинра, в массивном шлеме, скрывающим лицо, было тем еще сюром. В отличие от Зака, его походка была не такой целеустремленной, и он определенно трусил. Клауд смотрел, как юный он поднял слишком большой меч, и припомнил, как пот заливал глаза, как колотилось сердце грозной дробью боевого барабана, когда он побежал.

А потом увидел, как он ударил Сефирота мечом в спину, дернув лезвие разок для пущей верности. На экране Сефирот повернул голову, и, хотя камере не хватало четкости, чтобы передать нюансы выражений лиц, Клауд помнил тот взгляд, которым его наградил Сефирот. Удивленный, разъяренный и полный _ненависти_.

Клауд смотрел, как на экране он выдернул клинок, и Сефирот повалился на пол перед цистерной.

Клауд знал, что будет дальше, что он побежит к Тифе и снимет шлем, отчаянно пытаясь понять, в порядке ли они с Заком. Он смотрел, как на экране Сефирот вскарабкался на ноги, снова обернулся к цистерне и разбил ее рукоятью меча.

Потом Сефирот поднял меч и стремительным, почти не различимым для камеры движением отсек голову существу внутри цистерны. Камера бесстрастно записала, как Сефирот медленно, хромая и явно страдая от ранения, двинулся к выходу из зала. В одной руке он держал отсеченную голову существа, которое искренне считал своей матерью, а другой держал перед собой свой чертов клинок.

Какое-то время на экране была видна только разбитая цистерна и жуткие на вид останки Дженовы. Через пару секунд какое-то пятно пролетело через зал и вмазалось в остатки цистерны. Пятно с всклокоченными волосами. Клауд.

Следом появился Сефирот, приближаясь к Клауду медленными хищными шагами — и затем проткнул насквозь мечом.

Клауд подпрыгнул на диване. Он словно бы снова почувствовал клинок, распарывающий кожу, и пришедшую следом ослепляющую боль. На экране Сефирот поднял клинок, и Клауд смотрел, как он сам бьется, повиснув на мече, а потом, найдя какие-то скрытые резервы внутренних сил, снова встает на ноги. Использует свой вес, чтобы оттолкнуть от себя Сефирота, отшвырнуть его к дальней стене зала — все еще сжимающего эту жуткую голову в одной руке и рукоять Масамуне в другой.

Полыхнула яркая вспышка электрического разряда, когда Сефирот ударило током от электрощита, на который он налетел — и потом он исчез из кадра, упав прямо в активную зону реактора.

На экране Клауд встал и вывалился из помещения, истекая кровью и зажимая рану на груди.

 _Как я смог выжить тогда? Как?_

В ответ на безмолвный вопрос Клауда ракурс переключился на другую камеру, которая показала бездвижно лежащих на лестнице Клауда и Зака. В углу кадра на записи были дата и время, и часы показывали, что лежат они так уже несколько часов. Внезапно, в кадре появились военные Шинра, и принялись быстро и аккуратно перекладывать Зака с Клаудом на носилки. Затем они отступили, и в кадре появилась новая фигура. Фигура в белом лабораторном халате.

 _Вот как ты выжил. Ходжо. Он спас тебя, чтобы подвергнуть адским мукам за убийство своего сына._

При виде Ходжо Клауда затошнило. В комнате внезапно стало слишком жарко, перед глазами поплыло, а в ушах противно зазвенело. Во рту словно бы снова появился невыносимый привкус мако, едкий и резкий; Клауд вскочил с дивана и проковылял к раздвигающимся стеклянным дверям, что вели на веранду. Он едва успел выйти на улицу, как колени подломились, и его сильно вырвало.

Шел дождь, но он не замечал его, пока немного не отдышался. Хотя для малейшего намека на прохладу было слишком влажно, но свежий воздух и ощущение капель дождя на коже привели его в чувство.

 _Все закончилось, очень давно закончилось. Ты выжил. И тебя спас не Ходжо, тебя спас Зак. Так что встал и пошел обратно. Не смей позорить его жертву._

Клауд встал, покачиваясь, и прошелся рукой по влажным волосам. Он был абсурдно благодарен Сефироту за то, что тот оставил его в покое в этот момент слабости, но все равно злился на себя за то, как отреагировал на вид _Ходжо_ , кто бы мог подумать.

Глубоко вздохнув пару раз, он развернулся и вернулся внутрь дома. Снял перепачканные грязью ботинки, смутно догадываясь, что Руфус вполне может выставить ему счет за испорченный паркет, если он наследит внутри.

Сефирот все еще сидел на диване, уставившись в голубой экран телевизора. Похоже, что он вообще не двигался.

— Сефирот?

Сефирот обернулся к нему. Лицо его ничего не выражало, и когда он заговорил, в голосе не было ни намека на эмоции.

— Да, Клауд?

Эти холодные глаза и пустой взгляд, монотонный голос вселяли тревогу, слишком сильно напоминая Клауду монстра, а не человека, и он инстинктивно отступил шаг назад, потянувшись к отсутствующему мечу.

Сефирот, конечно, все это заметил и закаменел лицом еще больше. Он отвернулся к проигрывателю, словно Клауда тут не было вообще. Но Клауд хорошо его знал и видел, как у Сефирота подрагивают пальцы левой руки, а плечи напряжены, хоть поза ничего и не выдавала. Клауд взглянул ему в лицо и увидел, как Сефирот медленно прикрыл глаза длинными ресницами и снова открыл.

 _Моргает. Дышит. Хорошие признаки._

Клауд громко выдохнул и направился к нему.

— Я не собираюсь тебя бояться.

Сефирот остро на него взглянул. Неласково, сурово, но совсем не походя на монстра. Он выглядел как человек, который просмотрел видеозапись как сходит с ума, получает удар током и падает навстречу верной смерти.

— Ты должен был разоружить меня.

— Чего? — моргнул Клауд.

— Когда ты вначале уложил меня. Тебе не следовало уходить, не разоружив меня.

— Погоди, — Клауд поднял руку, она немного тряслась, но он не обратил на это внимания. — Ты это _серьезно_?

— Ты оставил меня в живых, поэтому ты должен был разоружить меня. Или добить меня выстрелом в голову. У тебя же был автомат, верно?

Клауду понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы справится с собой.

— Вот, значит, как?

— Да, — ответил Сефирот спокойно и хладнокровно, словно бы только что не убедился, что перед его собственный убийца. — Потому что в следующий раз, Клауд, тебе надо будет разоружить меня. Или убедится, что я мертв.

— Или, — почти наобум добавил Клауд, — сделать так, чтобы следующего раза не было.

— Я начинаю думать, что мое устранение это все, что мы вообще можем сделать, Клауд, — Сефирот издал в ответ этот свой тихий смешок.

— Ага, ну, на меня тогда не рассчитывай, — Клауд уставился на него, сложив руки на груди.

Сефирот отвел взгляд.

— Я должен был увидеть тебя. В отражении на стекле. Я должен был увидеть тебя и услышать, принимая во внимание грохот от твоих ботинок, когда ты бежал по мосткам, но я просто стоял там и позволил тебе ударить себя мечом.

— Эй, — запротестовал было Клауд, но дела и в самом деле обстояли именно так. — Да, ты, скорее всего, должен был меня заметить.

Сефирот потер пальцами переносицу. Человечность этого жеста заставила Клауда приблизиться еще на один шаг.

— Как я выжил после такого? — спросил Сефирот, взял в руки пульт от телевизора и прежде, чем Клауд успел его остановить, отмотал запись, чтобы снова посмотреть, как его швырнуло на распределительный щит. Более того, он нажал на паузу и наклонился поближе, рассматривая собственное изображение, охваченное убийственными разрядами, прямо перед смертельным падением вниз.

— Может… может не надо? — спросил Клауд, растирая ладонями плечи. Он весь вымок, а кондиционер работал на полную мощность. Наблюдение за самим собой, насаженным на меч, также не помогало избавится от мурашек.

Ему вполне хватило единственного просмотра. Черт побери, ему хватило один раз _прожить все это_ — он действительно должен смотреть это еще и в замедленном режиме?

— Мне нужно, — ответил Сефирот, и внезапная напряженность в его голосе встревожила Клауда. — _Мне нужно_ , — он снова отмотал запись, в этот раз рассматривая себя, отрубающего голову Дженове. — Почему я так поступил?

— Потому что свихнулся, — сказал Клауд ровно и, подойдя к проигрывателю, нажал кнопку извлечения диска, намереваясь разломать его пополам. Сефирот метнулся следом, длинные пальцы крепко схватили Клауда за запястье.

— Клауд, отдай обратно.

— Нет, — Клауд увернулся от попытки Сефирота выхватить диск у него из рук. — Я тебе рассказывал. Мы больше не будем это смотреть.

— Я пытаюсь выяснить, что со мной произошло, — прошипел Сефирот. Он попытался забрать диск у Клауда, но тот снова уклонился и попытался поднырнуть у него под рукой.

— Я тебе говорил. Ты сошел с ума. После того, как провел слишком много времени в одиночестве, ломая голову над всякой хренью, что случилась с тобой, — Клауд от души заехал локтем Сефироту в живот. — Так что, может, тебе лучше остановиться и не делать это снова.

Сефирот действительно прекратил попытки забороть его и забрать диск и окинул его немного недоверчивым взглядом.

— Ты что, и в самом деле думаешь, что я должен просто проигнорировать тот факт, что я _отрубил голову пришельцу, которого считал собственной матерью_?

Клауд поднял диск вверх. Руки у него тряслись, а глаза горели, словно бы в них насыпали пригоршню песка.

— Это ничего не изменит. Ты ничего не можешь сделать, чтобы изменить это. Ясно?

— Да, я в курсе, что я не могу изменить прошлое, — Сефирот словно бы выплевывал каждое слово, что наводило Клауда на мысль, что он весьма раздражен. Клауда это обстоятельство очень воодушевило, значит, ему придется иметь дело всего лишь с капризами Сефирота. А не с его сумасшествием. — Но как я могу гарантировать, что _снова_ не устрою подобное?

Клауд не мог не оценить иронии — уж он-то точно был самым последним человеком на Гайе, от кого следовало бы ждать совета _забыть и жить дальше_.

— Ты просто. Не знаю. _Не устраивай_.

Сефирот отпустил его и отодвинулся, явно желая получить немного пространства.

— Дело должно быть в чем-то еще, а не только в моих тоскливых размышлениях о смысле жизни, Клауд. Почему я оставил Зака лежать на полу, даже не потрудившись его убить, хотя явно посчитал _тебя_ достаточной угрозой, чтобы вернуться в зал и добить тебя? Тебя, пехотинца, который не должен был представлять _для меня ни малейшей опасности_ , почему я потратил драгоценное время на то, чтобы вернуться и убить тебя?

Клауд пожал плечами.

— Ты всегда недооценивал меня. Я тебе уже говорил, — он медленно покачал головой. — Хотя, возможно, именно поэтому ты так и поступил. Ты был в ярости от того, что какой-то _пехотинец_ тебя одолел. Вот и выбесился.

— Я не хотел тебя оскорбить, Клауд. Я просто имел ввиду, что бессмысленно было оставлять Зака в живых и пытаться убить _тебя_ , кого я едва знал…

— Вот именно _поэтому_ , — очень мягко сказал Клауд. — Ты не понял? Ты не хотел убивать Зака. Какая-то часть тебя помнила, что он твой друг. А я для тебя был никем, и ты разозлился на меня за то, что встал у тебя на пути.

— Это не важно, — настаивал Сефирот. — Я не должен был вообще возвращаться за тобой, это иррационально и указывает на совершенное отсутствие военной подготовки и стратегического мышления. Ты не станешь отказываться от мата королю для того, чтобы срубить единственную пешку.

Клауд уставился в потолок и досчитал про себя до двенадцати.

— Станешь, если в бешенстве на эту пешку за то, что она похерила твои планы. Слушай, Сефирот, вот тебе единственное доказательство того, что ты человек. Люди перегибают палку и позволяют эмоциям управлять своими поступками. Если бы это было не так, я не взял бы меч Зака и не погнался бы за тобой, если уж на то пошло.

— Тогда почему ты не пытаешься убить меня сейчас, Клауд? — Сефирот склонил голову на бок. — Тебя вырвало просто от вида того, что я натворил, почему ты не достал этот свой меч и не положил всему конец?

— Во-первых потому, что это, похоже, никогда не заканчивается, если я поступаю именно так, — пробормотал Клауд, запустив руку в волосы. — И потом, это не из-за тебя я проблевался… это из-за Ходжо.

Сефирот недоверчиво фыркнул.

— Ты выглядел испуганным, когда вернулся с улицы.

— Потому, что ты выглядел так, словно тебя тут нет, — Клауд многозначительно постучал пальцем себе по голове. — Словно никого нет дома.

— А, — Сефирот слегка скосил глаза, и Клауд понял, что тот снова смотрит на диск. — Я не хочу стать тем, кого я увидел на записи, Клауд. Это ужасно, видеть себя настолько… потерявшим контроль.

— Да уж, поверь, для меня это тоже было невесело, — напомнил ему Клауд. Он вздохнул и шагнул ближе, вторгаясь в персональное пространство Сефирота. — Эй. Слушай. Можешь делать с этим, что хочешь, я ни за что не стану смотреть это снова, но… не мне давать тебе советы, что с этим делать, — он протянул диск, и Сефирот растерянно забрал его. — Мне кажется, тебе стоит его уничтожить. Мне кажется, что из-за того, что ты слишком много думал о том, _кто_ , и _что_ , и _почему_ , именно это свело тебя с ума, — сказал он просто. — Но похоже, не мне тут решать. Я могу сломать диск, а ты просто попросишь Тсенга прислать еще копию — я знаю, что они не отдали бы тебе единственный оригинал, это же _Турки_. Думаю, тебе следует избавиться от него. Но еще я думаю, что я последний, кто должен говорить кому-либо отпустить прошлое. У меня самого не очень-то это получается.

И это еще мягко сказано.

Сефирот пару мгновений молча изучал его, а потом кивнул.

— Я подумаю над твоими словами.

Клауд слишком эмоционально вымотался всего за один день, так что он решил, что на сегодня хватит. Ему очень нужно было в душ, и во рту все еще стоял противный привкус от рвоты.

— Ладно.

По пути к лестнице его догнали слова Сефирота:

— Как бы то ни было, то, как ты отшвырнул меня моим же собственным мечом — это было очень впечатляюще.

Клауд ничего не ответил, но, поднимаясь по ступеням, почувствовал вспышку гордости за себя тогдашнего, за смекалку и храбрость, проявленную им в тот момент, когда это было нужнее всего. Гордость не за усиленного мако Солджера, а просто за Клауда Страйфа из Нибельхейма.

Впервые он посмотрел по-новому на то, что сделал тогда в реакторе. Если ему и удалось извлечь хоть что-то из просмотра записи камер наблюдений, так именно это.

Клауд принял душ, почистил зубы три раза подряд, выпил пару банок Черного Чокобо, а потом вышел с телефоном наружу сделать звонок Тсенгу.

— Спасибо за присланный диск, — вместо приветствия начал Клауд.

— Президент посчитал, что так будет лучше, — ответил Тсенг слишком гладко.

Клауд прищурился.

— Но ты так не считаешь.

— Я решил на всякий случай подстраховаться. И не вижу смысла давать кому-то ложные надежды. Но уверен, ты понимаешь, что я поддержу любое решение Руфуса по этому вопросу.

Клауд едва удержался, чтобы насмешливо не фыркнуть.

— Хочу, чтобы ты знал. Я не думаю, что он врет. Думаю, он не помнит.

— Я так и предполагал.

Клауд скривился — сам того не желая, он ожидал несколько иной реакции, но скорее умер бы, чем дал понять об этом Тсенгу.

— Предполагал, значит.

— Если бы это было не так, ты давно его убил бы.

Клауду немного полегчало, но потом он вспомнил, что Тсенг был Турком. _Лучше убей сразу, чтобы потом не пришлось возиться_ — это было у Турков чем-то вроде девиза.

— Вот как?

— Да. У тебя что-то еще, Страйф?

— Неа. Просто хотел сообщить информацию, которую ты уже знаешь, — Клауду внезапно пришла в голову страшная мысль. — Погоди, Тсенг?

— Да?

— Раз у Шинра принято устанавливать везде камеры слежения… — лицо Клауд горело, но он постарался не выдать голосом ни намека на смущение. По счастью, у него очень неплохо получалось изображать что-то среднее между печалью и равнодушием. — Вы по-прежнему этим занимаетесь?

— Конечно. Во всех наших новых зданиях полно камер слежения, удивлен, что ты не заметил.

Иногда Клауд действительно ненавидел Тсенга.

— Только в _новых_?

— В старых зданиях ни одна камера больше не работает, за исключением той, что была в клетке Сефирота. Ты хочешь просмотреть этот материал? Я легко могу сделать для тебя запись, он там, в основном, только ходил из угла в угол, смотрел в пространство, игрался с волосами или спал.

 _Игрался с волосами_? Клауд живо припомнил, как прошлой ночью цеплялся за волосы Сефирота, пока тот ртом…

Лицо запылало еще жарче.

— У вас ведь нет здесь камер, Тсенг? Скажи, что нет, или я затопчу вам грязью все полы.

— Немного легковесная угроза, — вежливо, как всегда, ответил Тсенг. — Есть две наружные камеры, одна у гаража и вторая на заднем крыльце. Поскольку обе на виду, тебе будет достаточно легко их изучить. Еще есть одна камера внутри у входной двери, но она не работает, что, опять же, вполне очевидно. Я полагал, что ты разбираешься в электронике.

Клауд едва удержался, чтобы не огрызнуться в ответ, но вместо этого сказал:

— Пришли со следующей доставкой пару синаев.

— Синаев?

— Это для кендо, Тсенг.

— Да, я в курсе про этот спорт. Я просто… удивлен, что ты желаешь им заняться, и не с кем то, а с Сефиротом.

 _О, Тсенг, поверь, это не самое странное, чем я занимаюсь с Сефиротом._

— Я же не прошу прислать Масамуне, верно? — Клауд помедлил. — Он же у вас? Руфус ведь не планирует повесить его над своим столом? И не говори, что он не стал бы, потому что он _стал бы_ , Тсенг.

Тсенг изобразил кашель, но Клауд очень хорошо знал, что так он маскирует смех.

— Президент поместил меч Сефирота в надежное место, все в соответствии с процедурой, учитывая, что это орудие убийства его отца.

— Именно поэтому я и подумал, что он повесил его над столом, — сказал Клауд.

На этот раз Тсенг не потрудился срыть смех.

— Тебе нужно подумать насчет работы в Отделе административных расследований. Ты более чем доказал, что имеешь соответствующие навыки для этой работы.

— А издевательства над Руфусом входит в их число?

— Конечно. Как думаешь, почему Рено мой заместитель?

Не успел Клауд осмыслить то, что Тсенг _пошутил_ , как тот сказал:

— Я прослежу, чтобы синаи выслали. Защитное снаряжение?

— Ну Тсенг, — рассмеялся Клауд.

— Значит, только синаи. О, и передай Сефироту, что Руфусу очень понравилась беседка, — в голосе Тсенга послышалось веселье.

Клауд не потрудился ответить. Едва отключившись, он осознал, что Тсенг говорил только про _одну_ неработающую камеру — и не про ту, что на заднем крыльце. Ему припомнился их с Сефиротом почти поцелуй в беседке, и он уткнулся лицом в ладони, в ужасе от мысли, что все это запечатлено для потомков.

Он спустился в прихожую и увидел, что там действительно стоит камера, которую он должен был заметить раньше. Быстрая проверка показала, что камера не рабочая. Клауд забрался на стул и ударом с разворота разбил объектив пяткой в ботинке (уже чистом).

Время от времени никому не помешает пара драматических жестов, верно?

Камеру у гаража он оставил как есть, но когда принялся исследовать камеру на заднем крыльце, то обнаружил, что она не работает. И у нее не просто отключено питание, а аккуратно перерезаны провода. Клауд потыкал пальцем в обрезки, припоминая, как Сефирот открывал коробки с набором для беседки… с помощью офисного ножа.

В кои-то веки Клауд и в самом деле был благодарен Сефироту за умение обращаться с клинком. Какое приятное разнообразие.

Трое суток спустя Клауд был уже не так благодарен. На часах было полтретьего ночи, а он в одиночестве лежал в кровати, понятия не имея, что с этим делать, и злился.

Причиной его злости был Сефирот — потому что, очевидно же, _другой причины_ и быть не могло. Скинув в порыве гнева покрывало на пол, Клауд уставился на потолок, задумавшись, а не проклят ли он. Может, все дело в его фамилии. Ну какую удачу может принести фамилия, являющаяся синонимом _конфликта_?

 _Надо ее поменять. Бесконечного счастья мне не надо, но было бы мило, если бы не надо было устраивать драку по любому чертову поводу. Клауд Мирный, может быть. Клауд Здравый. Неплохо звучит._

Было слишком поздно для бодрствования, учитывая, что спать он пошел немногим позже одиннадцати вечера. И не из-за того, что Сефирот заперся у себя и раз за разом пересматривал запись из Нибельхейма, потому что он не заперся. Нет, на самом деле он изучил запись достаточное количество раз, чтобы «сделать необходимые заметки о произошедшем», а потом спокойно отдал диск Клауду.

(Сефирот мог сделать копию. Или просто попросить Тсенга прислать новый диск, спрятав в коробке с тофу, или еще где. Но Клауд решил сделать то, что у него получалось лучше всего — полностью проигнорировать оба варианта развития событий.)

Справедливости ради надо сказать, что сейчас значительная часть его раздражения проистекала из того, что он… привык к кое-чему, к кое-какой активности, а в последнее время этой активности ему слегка не хватало.

В общем, если не усложнять, а сказать по-простому, ему не хватало секса.

Сефирот не сошел с ума от просмотра записи, но он стал… молчаливым. Замкнутым и настороженным рядом с Клаудом, каким был поначалу, когда Клауд не мог даже смотреть спокойно в его сторону. Он не доставал Клауда из-за его дурных привычек в обращении со вторсырьем, не читал подробных лекций о питательных достоинствах (или их отсутствии) любимых напитков Клауда, он даже перестал собирать кусочки Клаудовой мозаики и притворятся, что это не он.

Клауд даже дошел до того, что стал скучать по их совместным шахматным партиям. Хорошо, что можно было играть с компьютером, хотя машина по-прежнему побеждала его в каждом матче, но не устраивала ему детальный разбор его неудач и не указывала все ходы, на которых он мог бы выиграть. Машина просто спрашивала: _новая игра?_ или _выйти?_

Клауд думал, что через пару дней все станет как прежде, нормальным (хотя их с Сефиротом вариант нормальности был слегка пугающим), но нет. Клауд попытался расшевелить Сефирота, но поскольку _сам_ был склонен к угрюмости и замкнутости, то все закончилось лишь холодным взглядом Сефирота и его вежливым «спасибо», а Клауду остались только раздражение и неловкость.

Он попытался убедить себя, что это к лучшему, потому что, черт возьми, что еще он мог поделать? Тем более, что он знал — Тсенг уже рассказал Руфусу, что Клауд не верит в то, что Сефирот соврал о своей потере памяти. И что якобы Клауд должен торчать рядом на случай, если Сефирот снова свихнется и потребуется снова его убить, но как долго это может продолжаться?

Кто будет решать, что Клауду больше не надо таскаться за Сефиротом зловещим мрачным возмездием? Клауд? Сефирот? Руфус? Так не могло продолжаться до бесконечности, это должно как-то закончится. _Должно_.

Но что произойдет потом? Сефирота освободят, чтобы он что, служил Шинра новым лицом агрессивной программы утилизации? Клауду нравилась его работа курьера, она приносила деньги и утоляла его тягу к странствиям, и он не хотел отказываться от всего этого. Так что, они с Сефиротом просто расстанутся, рассчитывая, что паутинка, на которой держалось их робкое перемирие — и вменяемость Сефирота — не подвергнется испытаниям и не порвется?

А если нет, если он действительно… если они действительно… что ему, черт побери, сказать своим друзьям?

В конце концов, количество одолевающих Клауда мыслей стало слишком велико, и он уже не мог их просто игнорировать по своему обыкновению. Сдавшись, он выбрался из постели и прокрался по неосвещенному коридору на кухню. Может, компьютер будет достаточно сонным, и он сможет побить его в шахматы, а может, он просто пособирает немного мозаику. Вполне отупляющее занятие, чтобы немного проветрить голову, верно?

Обостренный слух Клауда уловил ритмичное «тум, тум», доносящееся откуда-то из глубин дома. Заинтересовавшись, он пошел вниз разузнать в чем дело — и обнаружил Сефирота на беговой дорожке. Тот бежал, уставившись прямо перед собой и мрачно сжав губы. Он даже не обернулся на Клауда, когда заговорил с ним:

— Проблемы, Клауд?

— Да, — Клауд кивнул. — Проблемы.

Взгляд Сефирота метнулся к нему, потом обратно.

— И какие же?

— Ты мне скажи.

— Боюсь, не могу, Клауд, — голос Сефирота звучал немного механически, словно у робота. — Поскольку понятия не имею, что ты имеешь в виду.

— Я о том, почему ты претворяешься, что меня не существует, — Клауд печально мотнул головой. — И вообще, ты пиздец как вовремя.

Сефирот выключил беговую дорожку, грациозно сошел с нее и вытер полотенцем пот с лица. Взял бутылку воды и жадно опустошил. Клауд подошел взглянуть на счетчик дорожки и удивленно вздернул брови.

— Как давно ты тут бегаешь, с прошлого четверга?

— Проблема в том, что я использую беговую дорожку, Клауд?

Да мать твою.

— Типа да, — Клауд скрестил руки на груди. — Ты тут не один, кому нужно выплеснуть избыток энергии.

— Я думал, ты не любишь бегать. И понятия не имел, что ты захочешь воспользоваться дорожкой посреди ночи.

— Может, прекратишь? Ты понимаешь, о чем я, — Клауд пристально уставился на него. — Ты избегаешь меня.

— И все же, мы здесь, — Сефирот указал на них взмахом руки.

Клауд решил, что истинное злодейство Сефирота все же в излишней драматичности и, в то же самое время, излишней буквальности.

— Ты избегаешь меня с тем пор, как мы посмотрели ту запись с камер наблюдения.

— Я понимаю, что моя репутация бесчувственного убийцы может пострадать после этого признания, но смотреть запись было несколько неприятно, — Сефирот предупреждающе вскинул руку. — Да, я понимаю, что это похоже на ханжество с моей стороны, и это бесит тебя, поэтому сделай милость, избавь меня от нотаций. Буду очень признателен.

— Неа. Не избавлю. Месть ужасна, — Клауд не улыбнулся, но Сефирот знал его уже достаточно хорошо, чтобы услышать в ответе нотки веселья, не важно, насколько слабыми они были.

Сефирот не казался удивленным, однако выглядел слегка раздраженным. Уже что-то.

— Боюсь, что не понимаю тебя.

— Ну, добро пожаловать в клуб. Я тоже не понимаю себя почти все время, — Клауд забрал из рук Сефирота бутылку из-под воды, взмахнул ей и угрожающе произнес: — Я собираюсь выкинуть ее в обычную мусорку.

Сефирот на мгновение закатил глаза.

— Мучения, что мне суждено вынести из-за тебя, просто бесконечны.

— Ну, я стараюсь, — Клауд искренне хохотнул.

Сефирот не улыбнулся, но холодность частично ушла.

— Мне много над чем надо подумать, Клауд. И я в курсе, что представляю не очень… приятную компанию, когда нахожусь в таком настроении, так что я просто решил оставить все при себе и избавить тебя от беспокойства.

Клауд скептически уставился на него.

— Спасибо, но раз уж я пережил тебя в качестве _мирового зла и суперманьяка_ , то, думаю, как-нибудь управлюсь с тобой просто недовольным, — Клауд потянулся и схватил Сефирота за футболку, потянув его на себя. — Это потому, что я тебя убил?

— _Что конкретно_ , «потому что ты меня убил»?

 _Почему ты не хочешь меня_. Но Клауд не станет так говорит. _Не станет_.

— Почему я сплю один? — но слегка намекнуть можно.

— Про убийство я уже знаю, — Сефирот посмотрел вниз, на пальцы Клауда, что сжимали его футболку. — Пару раз ты уже рассказывал.

Клауд подался вперед и через ткань сильно укусил Сефирота в плечо.

— Ну так нехрен зацикливаться. Я же не циклюсь.

Клауд почувствовал, как Сефирот ухватил его за волосы, запутав пальцы во встрепанных прядях, и оторвал от своего плеча. Наклонился и, рыча, укусил _Клауда_ в шею.

— Видеть, как ты меня убиваешь — меня это совсем не злит, Клауд. Это вызывает желание тебя трахнуть.

…О.

Клауд чуть отпихнул его, только чтобы видеть его лицо.

— Трудно это сделать на беговой дорожке.

— Я могу причинить тебе боль, Клауд, — мрачное обещание горело во взгляде Сефирота, и Клауд, наконец, понял, о чем это Сефирот.

— Ты _хочешь_ причинить мне боль, — поправил он Сефирота. — Потому, что проиграл. Верно? Просто признайся.

— Да, — взгляд Сефирота не дрогнул.

До Клауда дошло, что туманная граница между _дракой_ и _трахом_ с самого начала была частью всей ситуации, по крайней мере, для него… а для Сефирота могло быть совсем не так. Или он просто пока этого не понял.

Волна темного восторга и ужаса прокатилась по спине Клауда. Он улыбнулся, яростно, почти оскалился.

— А может, я тоже хочу причинить тебе боль.

Сефирот сверкнул глазами и одарил Клауда усмешкой, от которой у Клауда сразу же встал, и еще захотелось как следует вмазать в ответ.

К черту все. Почему бы и нет.

Сефирот поймал его кулак прежде, чем Клауд смог нанести удар. Задрал бровь, беся еще сильнее.

— Очевидно, как твои шахматные маневры.

Клауд мельком подумал, а не пнуть ли его куда побольнее, но потом вспомнил, что это будет совсем не кстати, и решил просто его укусить. Дернул для верности Сефирота за волосы — вся та беспокойная энергия слилась внутри в единое целое и выплеснулась наружу во внезапной грубости.

— Если хочешь так, то тебе придется _заставить меня_.

— С удовольствием, — улыбнулся Сефирот и отвесил Клауду элегантный поклон.

Прежде, чем Клауд смог придумать какую-нибудь язвительность в ответ на этот театральный жест, Сефирот попытался завалить его на пол.

Он потом скажет, если не забудет.

К тому времени, как они добрались до того момента, когда Сефирот действительно его трахнул, Клауд уже с трудом помнил собственное имя.

Сефироту пришлось потрудится, чтобы уложит его под себя, потому что Клауд ни в малейшей степени не облегчил ему эту задачу. Свидетельством тому были перевернутая мебель и поломанные безделушки, которыми был устлан путь до спальни Клауда. Клауд хотел драки, и он ее получил.

Именно так это и должно было быть, когда кто-то собирался трахнуть его. Клауду так нравилось, и он определенно был не против, но это означало, что его разум должен был переключится, чтобы позволить ему отдать контроль и по-настоящему испытывать удовольствие… а это было не так уж и просто. Ему нужно было, чтобы кто-то заставил его принять эту роль, чтобы этот кто-то _хотел_ заставить его принять, а вокруг было не так уж и много людей, которые были готовы — или способны это сделать.

Пару раз он пытался, но результат был, мягко говоря, неудовлетворительным. Клауд не особо умел обращаться со словами и не мог четко выразить чего хочет, а значит, в близости было слишком много наигранности и совершенно не хватало искренности.

Сейчас же наигранности не было. Клауд совсем не сдерживался, потому что он никогда не сдерживался, когда его противником был Сефирот. И раз уж они не пытались друг друга убить, Клауд полностью смог насладится восторгом и раскрепощением, которые дарило противостояние с тем, кто физически был равен Сефироту.

На какое-то мгновение он пожалел, что так и не попросил Тсенга привезти Сефироту вместо синаев Масамуне. Может, слишком рано для этого. Но однажды он попросит.

Когда Сефирот наконец-то трахнул его, это оказалось именно так крышесносно, как и хотелось Клауду. Он был настолько на взводе, что Сефироту хватило всего пару раз пройтись своими греховно талантливыми пальцами ему по члену, чтобы Клауд бурно под ним кончил. Клауд уперся ладонями в стену, чтобы с равной яростью встречать каждый толчок Сефирота, и когда наслаждение наконец обрушилось и унесло за собой, Клауд выгнулся в дугу и замер на дрожащих руках, пока, наконец, не дал себе упасть.

Когда волна схлынула, он смог насладится тем, как выглядит Сефирот, пока его трахает. Тот выглядел, как всегда, великолепно — яркие глаза с узким зрачком, высокие скулы, раскрасневшаяся кожа и спутанные в полнейшем беспорядке волосы — но было что-то еще, что-то необычное, что заставило Клауда смотреть и никак не отпускало.

То, как Сефирот смотрел на него, с тем самым всепоглощающим пристальным напряжением, которое Клауд помнил с той встречи в высоте разрушенной башни под штормящим небом. Потому что, даже без злобы и _ненависти_ , исказивших прекрасные черты Сефирота, было в нем что-то холодное и смутно отталкивающее, что напоминало Клауду о том, что хоть Сефирот и не дитя какого-то злобного пришельца, все же и не совсем человек. Впервые Клауд видел эту _инаковость_ , бьющуюся прямо под кожей, текущую вместе с кровью в венах Сефирота.

Это не ужасало, не злило его, не вызывало желания утопиться в море былых сожалений. Это восхищало, привлекало, возбуждало — все то, что делало Сефирота собой, потому что _инаковость_ , откуда бы она не проистекала, из генов Дженовы, или из непрерывного вмешательства Ходжо в генетику сына, была частью его. Это и был _он_.

Захваченный восторгом Клауд смотрел, как расфокусировался взгляд Сефирота, как на мгновение дрогнули ресницы, как он зажмурился, когда его точки стали хаотичными и торопливыми.

Клауд секунду полюбовался, а потом поднял руку и отвесил ему крепкую оплеуху. Очень приятно было видеть, как на бледной коже остался слабый след.

В ответ Сефирот схватил Клауда за руки, прижав их к постели, рухнул сверху, впился зубами Клауду в плечо, почти прокусив кожу — и кончил, издав низкий задавленный стон, содрогаясь всем телом и сбив распахнувшимся крылом лампу с прикроватного столика.

— А ты ведь ничего не заметил, — выдавил Клауд, едва отдышавшись. — Говорил же тебе, не стоит меня недооценивать.

Сефирот поднял голову, лениво на него моргнул, словно хитрая кошка, и слабо усмехнулся уголком рта.

— Если ты скажешь « _шах и мат_ », я пну тебя по яйцам, — передразнил он Клауда.

Клауд пару секунд изумленно смотрел на него, потом вырвал из хватки одну руку и выдернул Сефироту перо.

Сефирот стукнул его крылом по голове, а потом сложил его за спиной. Раздраженно так сложил, Клауд мог поклясться, хотя и не смог бы объяснить, откуда у него эта уверенность.

— Я в курсе своей выдающейся выносливости, Страйф, но даже _мне_ надо пару минут передохнуть после подобного.

Клауд проигнорировал его и зарылся пальцами Сефироту в перья.

— Ты специально так делаешь?

— А, нет, оно порой реагирует… инстинктивно. По ситуации, в зависимости от определенного стимула.

— …Понятия не имею, что это означает.

Сефирот закатил глаза.

— Это означает рефлекторно, Клауд. Любое сильное переживание, ментальное или физическое, провоцирует реакцию « _дерись или беги_ », и тогда… — Сефирот распахнул крыло.

Ладно, может он и не пропускал мимо ушей лекции Сефирота.

— Так что за переживание было? — спросил он, зевнув. Было хорошо. Расслабленно даже. Или что там понимают под расслабленностью те счастливчики, которым повезло ее испытать.

— Поскольку дело в тебе, то, вероятно, оба, — сухо ответил Сефирот.

— Я подумываю сменить фамилию, — Клауд снова зевнул и слегка поморщился, когда Сефирот отстранился, но мимолетная боль быстро прошла. — Ну, потому что, знаешь. Может, это примета такая, или что еще.

— Думаю, все дело в тебе самом, — сообщил Сефирот.

— А у тебя вообще нет фамилии, — остроумно возразил Клауд.

— Это потому, что я такой вот загадочный, — пафосно ответил Сефирот.

Со всем изумлением, что он способен был сейчас чувствовать, Клауд понял, что Сефирот, должно быть, чувствует сейчас себя _точно так же_ , как и он.

— Знаешь, я не хочу, чтобы так было все время.

— Кажется, у тебя есть доступ к документам, которые освещают буквально каждую грань моей жизни, Клауд.

— Ты это специально делаешь? — Клауд повернулся взглянуть на него. — Притворяешься роботом, отвечая на вопрос?

— Иногда, — ответил Сефирот. _Инаковость_ практически ушла, и теперь он больше всего походил на сонную кошку.

— Я не хочу… чтобы ты просто трахался со мной временами.

— Это у тебя такой способ сказать, что я не получу никакого секса пока не начну опять готовить ужин? — от взгляда, которым наградил его Клауд, слабая усмешка исчезла с лица Сефирота. — Что такое?

Клауд редко говорил, не подумавши, но усталость после секса очевидно заставила его поступить так сейчас:

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты стал тем, кем был.

Сефирот отвернулся, и Клауд в смущении от своего внезапного порыва откинулся на постель. _Ну вот и расслабился_ , подумал Клауд несчастно.

Через пару минут Сефирот заговорил.

— Я тоже не хочу, Клауд, — в тихом голосе не было ни намека на интонацию « _Я не хочу, чтобы ты знал, что у меня есть чувства_ ». — Я тоже.

Пару недель назад его бы взбесила такая схожесть с бывшим заклятым врагом. Но не теперь.

 _Я не позволю тебе_ , хотел сказать Клауд, но не сказал. Не _смог_. Слишком много старых ран, слишком много знакомых лиц, которых ему не удалось спасти.

 _Я убью тебя, если это случится опять. И сделаю так, чтобы ты не вернулся._ И этого он тоже не смог сказать, как бы не пытался.

От всех обещаний, что он так хотел выполнить, осталась только пыль на зубах, так что Клауд ничего не сказал.


	15. Глава 14 Снова ты, снова я

p style="page-break-before: auto; mso-break-type: section-break;"!- [if gte mso 9]xml  
w:WordDocument  
w:ViewNormal/w:View  
w:Zoom0/w:Zoom  
w:TrackMoves/  
w:TrackFormatting/  
w:PunctuationKerning/  
w:ValidateAgainstSchemas/  
w:SaveIfXMLInvalidfalse/w:SaveIfXMLInvalid  
w:IgnoreMixedContentfalse/w:IgnoreMixedContent  
w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderTextfalse/w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderText  
w:DoNotPromoteQF/  
w:LidThemeOtherRU/w:LidThemeOther  
w:LidThemeAsianX-NONE/w:LidThemeAsian  
w:LidThemeComplexScriptX-NONE/w:LidThemeComplexScript  
w:Compatibility  
w:BreakWrappedTables/  
w:SnapToGridInCell/  
w:WrapTextWithPunct/  
w:UseAsianBreakRules/  
w:DontGrowAutofit/  
w:SplitPgBreakAndParaMark/  
w:EnableOpenTypeKerning/  
w:DontFlipMirrorIndents/  
w:OverrideTableStyleHps/  
w:UseFELayout/  
/w:Compatibility  
w:DoNotOptimizeForBrowser/  
m:mathPr  
m:mathFont m:val="Cambria Math"/  
m:brkBin m:val="before"/  
m:brkBinSub m:val="-"/  
m:smallFrac m:val="off"/  
m:dispDef/  
m:lMargin m:val="0"/  
m:rMargin m:val="0"/  
m:defJc m:val="centerGroup"/  
m:wrapIndent m:val="1440"/  
m:intLim m:val="subSup"/  
m:naryLim m:val="undOvr"/  
/m:mathPr/w:WordDocument  
/xml![endif]-!- [if gte mso 9]xml  
w:LatentStyles DefLockedState="false" DefUnhideWhenUsed="false"  
DefSemiHidden="false" DefQFormat="false" DefPriority="99"  
LatentStyleCount="375"  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="0" QFormat="true" Name="Normal"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="0" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Normal Indent"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="footnote text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="annotation text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="header"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="footer"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="0" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="index heading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="0" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="caption"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="table of figures"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="envelope address"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="envelope return"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="footnote reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="annotation reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="line number"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="page number"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="endnote reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="endnote text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="table of authorities"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="macro"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="toa heading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="0" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Bullet"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Number"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Bullet 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Bullet 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Bullet 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Bullet 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Number 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Number 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Number 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Number 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="0" QFormat="true" Name="Title"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Closing"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Signature"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="1" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="Default Paragraph Font"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="0" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="Body Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text Indent"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Continue"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Continue 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Continue 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Continue 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Continue 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Message Header"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="11" QFormat="true" Name="Subtitle"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Salutation"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Date"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text First Indent"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text First Indent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Heading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text Indent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text Indent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Block Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Hyperlink"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="FollowedHyperlink"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="22" QFormat="true" Name="Strong"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="20" QFormat="true" Name="Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Document Map"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Plain Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="E-mail Signature"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Top of Form"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Bottom of Form"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Normal (Web)"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Acronym"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Address"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Cite"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Code"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Definition"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Keyboard"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Preformatted"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Sample"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Typewriter"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Variable"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Normal Table"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="annotation subject"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="No List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Outline List 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Outline List 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Outline List 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Simple 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Simple 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Simple 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Classic 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Classic 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Classic 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Classic 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Colorful 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Colorful 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Colorful 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Columns 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Columns 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Columns 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Columns 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Columns 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table 3D effects 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table 3D effects 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table 3D effects 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Contemporary"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Elegant"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Professional"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Subtle 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Subtle 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Web 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Web 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Web 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Balloon Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="Table Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Theme"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" Name="Placeholder Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="1" QFormat="true" Name="No Spacing"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" Name="Revision"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="34" QFormat="true"  
Name="List Paragraph"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="29" QFormat="true" Name="Quote"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="30" QFormat="true"  
Name="Intense Quote"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="19" QFormat="true"  
Name="Subtle Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="21" QFormat="true"  
Name="Intense Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="31" QFormat="true"  
Name="Subtle Reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="32" QFormat="true"  
Name="Intense Reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="33" QFormat="true" Name="Book Title"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="37" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="Bibliography"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="TOC Heading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="41" Name="Plain Table 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="42" Name="Plain Table 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="43" Name="Plain Table 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="44" Name="Plain Table 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="45" Name="Plain Table 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="40" Name="Grid Table Light"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46" Name="Grid Table 1 Light"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51" Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52" Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46" Name="List Table 1 Light"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51" Name="List Table 6 Colorful"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52" Name="List Table 7 Colorful"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Mention"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Smart Hyperlink"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Hashtag"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Unresolved Mention"/  
/w:LatentStyles  
/xml![endif]-!- [if gte mso 10]  
style  
/* Style Definitions */  
{mso-style-name:"Обычная таблица";  
mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0;  
mso-tstyle-colband-size:0;  
mso-style-noshow:yes;  
mso-style-priority:99;  
mso-style-parent:"";  
mso-padding-alt:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt;  
mso-para-margin:0cm;  
mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman",serif;  
mso-bidi-font-family:Mangal;  
mso-fareast-language:ZH-CN;  
mso-bidi-language:HI;}  
/style  
![endif]-Через пару-тройку недель Сефирот постепенно пришел к выводу о возможной причине своей умственной деградации — и не для кого не стало сюрпризом то, что ей оказался Ходжо./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Он убил кучу времени на изучение документов и расшифровку присланных Руфусом файлов, но пока не получил целую стопку «личных дневников» Ходжо, кусочки мозаики никак не хотели складываться./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Для стороннего наблюдателя дневники Ходжо были ничем иным, как краткими, довольно бесполезными заметками о невыносимо скучных экспериментах: методики очистки воды, скорость проращивания фасоли и влияние на эту фасоль ультрафиолетовых лучей различного диапазона./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Ничего из этого ни разу не походило на то, чему хотя бы на мгновение мог уделить внимание Ходжо, не говоря уже о том, чтобы обеспокоится заметками, отметил раздраженно Сефирот, в тысячный раз пролистывая бумаги. Клауд, который променял его на очередную мозаику-паззл (на этот раз с Золотым Блюдцем), оторвался от своего занятия и с обычной своей лаконичностью заметил:/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Может, это совсем не про фасоль./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Сефирот ошарашенно уставился на него, и в конце концов Клауд зашвырнул в него кусочком мозаики и велел em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"прекратить чудить и моргнуть/em./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Для заклятого врага ты на удивление незрелый, — сообщил ему Сефирот. Клауд в ответ напрыгнул на него, и в результате Сефироту стало совсем не до размышлений о фасоли. Все, о чем он мог думать — как укротить Клауда и его болезненно острые локти./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Позже, оставив замотавшегося в простыни Клауда спать, он вернулся на кухню, прихватив дневники, ручку и стопку чистой бумаги. Он всегда предпочитал работать в одиночестве. Хотя Клауд не был таким вредителем, как, скажем, Генезис, в его компании все равно было трудно работать./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Сефирот неохотно признавал, что Клауд в этом не очень-то и виноват. Сефирот имел склонность к зацикливанию, которую, как он догадывался, унаследовал от отца — с генами или через влияние в годы формирования своей личности, он и сам не знал. Тем не менее, ему было легче сконцентрироваться на работе, когда он был один. Естественно, через пару дней Клауд обо всем догадался, забредя в три утра на кухню в одних пижамных штанах, едва держащихся на ладных бедрах./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— А знаешь, психи как раз чем-то похожим и занимаются, — скривился он, опершись о дверной косяк./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Сефирот, тут же отвлекшись на следы укусов, украшающие грудь Клауда, открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но потом решил, что тот, в общем-то прав, и просто пожал плечами./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Я знаю. Просто мне проще думается, когда меня… не отвлекают./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Ага, — со всей серьезностью произнес Клауд. — Значит, я тебя отвлекаю?/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Да, очень отвлекаешь, ведь тебе нужно столько времени, чтобы собрать паззл, — кивнул Сефирот также серьезно. — Он не такой уж и сложный, Клауд./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"В ответ он получил совсем негневный взгляд и что-то похожее на улыбку, мелькнувшую на лице Клауда. Потом Клауд зевнул, прямо-таки нарочито потянулся, Сефирот мог в этом поклясться, и сказал:/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Может, Ходжо тоже не такой уж и сложный. Может, это ты все усложняешь. Ну, есть у тебя такое./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Сефирот демонстративно проигнорировал это предположение, но получилось так, что Клауд оказался прав — запутанный код оказался не таким уж и запутанным, и как только он вычислил пару деталей, остальная картина сложилась довольно легко. Смысла в ней было немного, но в сочетании с исследованиями и заметками Холландера давала примерное представление о том, что произошло./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Сефирот закончил изыскания, кратко набросал свои замечания, потом собрал бумаги в аккуратные стопки и прибрался на кухонном столе. Клауд взглянул на него, и вместо того, чтобы потребовать каких-либо объяснений или пристать с просьбами поделиться результатами, спросил его, не хочет ли он подраться./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Через два часа активного, весьма жесткого поединка в кендо в голове у Сефирота, наконец, достаточно прояснилось, чтобы он смог рассказать Клауду, что раскопал./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Это были лишь догадки, но Сефирот выяснил, что Анжил с Генезисом не смогли бы выжить, даже если бы не заболели. Заметки Ходжо и Холландера, как и кое-какие документы прежнего президента, присланные Руфусом, ясно указывали на то, что с окончанием войны в Вутае подошла к завершению и программа Солджер./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Компания Шинра больше не нуждалась в армии или генетическом оружии. Компании нужны были руководители и специалисты по международному праву, гуру маркетинга и политики — все те, кто мог успокоить волнения между компанией и ее новейшим приобретением. Остались в прошлом силовые методы, пришло время em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"интеграции/em./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"А как лучше можно убрать боевые части, что выиграли для компании желанный приз, как не заставить их уничтожить не только самих себя, но и любого, кто знал о специфике их работы?/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Холландер должно быть вынудил Генезиса дезертировать, что было не так уж и трудно сделать, принимая во внимание переменчивость нрава Генезиса и его склонность к театральщине. И несмотря на все разговоры о верности и чести, единственным человеком, кому по-настоящему был верен Анжил Хьюли, был Генезис Рапсодос. Возможно, Холландер не знал точно, как все сложится, но вполне мог догадываться, что как только Генезис решит дезертировать, Шинра сразу же заподозрит в своеволии всех своих Солджеров и поспешит избавиться от них./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Генезис убил родителей, Джиллиан Хьюли покончила с собой, а Банора сгорела дотла, унеся с собой все секреты./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Что же до Сефирота…/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Заметки Ходжо очень ясно давали понять, что Сефирот должен был вернуться из Нибельхейма вместе с головой Дженовы, убрав с пути всех, кто попытается его остановить. И как удобно, что вместе с Сефиротом в Нибельхейм был послан еще один Солджер, Зак Фейр — а любой, кто знал Зака дольше десяти минут, понимал, что тот ни за что не позволит Сефироту просто так выйти из реактора с отрубленной головой пришельца в руках, не задав тому хотя бы пару неудобных вопросов./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Сефирот должен был убить Зака и вернуться с головой Дженовы, потому что Ходжо намеревался использовать гены Дженовы вместе с ДНК Сефирота, чтобы создать супер-существо… с помощью последней живой Цетра, Аэрис Гейнсборо./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Аэрис, дочь ненавистного соперника Ходжо, последняя Цетра, обладательница силы, которую не могла воспроизвести ни одна наука на Гайе. Ходжо знал, где она прячется, но из-за Зака и Турков достать ее не мог. Но отправьте дружка-Солджера на задание, с которого он не вернется, отправьте сторожевых псов Турков подчищать неизбежный беспорядок в Нибельхейме, и кто останется ее защищать?/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Всегда помни, Сефирот. Самая сильная фигура на доске — ферзь./em/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"План Ходжо был прост — убери ладьи, коней и слонов, и путь к ферзю свободен. Убери ферзя, и останется лишь объявить мат./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Но кое-что Ходжо предусмотреть не смог — Клауда Страйфа./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"А теперь давай, расскажи мне, что невозможно пешкой побить короля./em/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Нет, не невозможно. Просто очень маловероятно./em/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Значит, я похерил все его планы, — яростно усмехнулся Клауд, когда Сефирот закончил свой рассказ. — Наверно, я играю в шахматы лучше, чем ты предполагал./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Вероятно, так, — ответил Сефирот, и после паузы добавил: — Скорее, играешь лучше, когда не осознаешь, что играешь./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Ответом Клауд его не удостоил./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" /p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"* * */p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Итак, что собираешься теперь делать? — Руфус откинулся в шезлонге./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Секунду Сефирот его изучал. Руфус был, как обычно, безупречно одет, и расслабленная небрежность его позы явно была нарочитой. Он отпил из хрустального бокала, лениво поболтав ледяные кубики, словно бы там был какой-то коктейль./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Ты хочешь меня убедить, что пьешь алкоголь? — Сефирот склонил вбок голову. — Это просто вода с лимонным соком. Я видел, как ты их смешивал./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Улыбка Руфуса напомнила Сефироту клинок, холодный и острый./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Привычка. Я не пью особо, но очень часто мои обязанности этого требуют. Оказалось, что, если просто соблюдать соответствующие манеры, то никому особо нет дела, что у тебя в стакане./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Сефирот слегка кивнул./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— А, военная хитрость./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Руфус небрежно пожал плечами./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Рядом с некоторыми моими знакомцами пить — все равно что полоснуть ножом по руке и нырнуть в бассейн с акулами./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Лучше самому быть акулой, верно?/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Именно, — Руфус отсалютовал ему стаканом. — Кстати, о военных хитростях. Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Сефирот вновь вернулся к созерцанию вида с веранды. Стоял самый конец лета, сезон дождей, сопровождавшийся влажной жарой, явно не получил уведомления, что скоро должно похолодать./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Я не знаю, — наконец, сказал он, чувствуя на себе взгляд Руфуса. На секунду он склонил голову, прячась за водопадом волос. Когда он думал «em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"а что дальше?/em», то эта мысль пугала, в основном, потому что, по какой-то непонятной ему причине, казалась пропитанной смутным чувством обреченности./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Конечно, для тебя всегда найдется место в Шинра./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Вот как, — Сефирот склонил голову и искоса взглянул на Руфуса./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Точно выверенная самоуверенность и беззаботность Руфуса слегка поблекли от его взгляда, хот тот и смог замечательно удержать себя в руках./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Именно так, — голос Руфуса практически не дрогнул./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— И чем именно я буду занят? — Сефирот откинул волосы. — Я совершенно не заинтересован изображать вояку корпоративной армии, Руфус. А любой, кто попытается привязать меня к лабораторному столу и провести надо мной хоть какой-то эксперимент, окажется со сломанной шеей./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— В ближайшем будущем никакой армии в моих планах, — сразу же открестился Руфус, хотя, как заметил Сефирот, так и не исключил возможность полностью. — И конечно же, я не ожидаю, что ты захочешь иметь какие-либо дела с научным отделом, который, должен заметить, сейчас занимается в основном экологичной и воспроизводимой энергетикой, а не экспериментами над людьми. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"В основном/em, — опасно заметил Сефирот, снова награждая Руфусом взглядом искоса, только в этот раз не скрытым за завесой волос./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Руфус сжал губы, но не отступил — вообще-то, несмотря на весь свой политический шарм и улыбки, Руфуса было достаточно сложно запугать./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Да, в основном. Хочешь детальный отчет обо всех без исключения проектах, что мы финансируем, Сефирот? Скажи только слово, и я позвоню, чтобы их подготовили. Я не мой отец, и мне нужна определенная степень открытости во всех моих отделах./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Не успел Сефирот ничего сказать, как Руфус добавил:/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Да, я сказал em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"определенная/em степень. Я все еще управляю корпорацией, и у нас больше нет монополии на источники энергии. Если я хочу исправить то, что мы сотворили с планетой, мне нужно иметь кое-какие права на наши исследования./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Избавь меня от речей, — холодно ответил Сефирот. — Все это я уже слышал./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Вздор, — заявил Руфус, ослепительно улыбаясь. Глаза оставались холодными, как лед в его стакане. — Мои речи совершенно не похожи на отцовские. Тсенг об этом позаботился./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Сефирот удивленно фыркнул./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Надо признать, речи твоего папеньки всегда были намного более помпезными./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Он был совсем не склонен к деликатности, верно? — согласился Руфус, делая еще один точно рассчитанный глоток напитка. — Я говорил серьезно тогда, когда ты… только вернулся. Я сожалею о том, что мой отец и его компания сделали с тобой, Сефирот./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— В самом деле? — Сефирот изогнул бровь. — Кто бы мог подумать./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Вы со Страйфом оба убеждены, что я какой-то злодей, одержимый властью безумец без малейшего представления о человеческом достоинстве, — огрызнулся Руфус, спокойный облик слегка пошатнулся, хотя Сефирот не стал бы исключать вероятность того, что это было сделано нарочно./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— О, Клауд по умолчанию думает так практически обо всех, — любезно ответил Сефирот. — Уж поверь, я знаю./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Теперь Руфус оказался захвачен врасплох неожиданным удивлением, и выдал в ответ слабый, немного усталый смешок — самая искренняя эмоция, которую Сефирот от него когда-либо видел./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Уверен, что знаешь./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Я говорю это не из чувства праведного возмущения, — добавил Сефирот тихо. — Я не имею никаких прав это делать, учитывая все обстоятельства. Но я не воспринимаю тебя как человека, который так вот просто испытывает сожаления. Они просто бессмысленны./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Я привык думать так, — так же тихо ответил Руфус, переведя взгляд на горизонт. — Да, может быть, я не испытываю сожаления просто так, но я их испытываю. Время от времени./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Ты не несешь ответственности за то, что сделали со мной твой отец или Ходжо, — немного натянуто заметил Сефирот. Ему не нравилось, что его воспринимают как жертву, и уж точно не хотел ничьей жалости./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Не несу, но это все же em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"моя/em компания, — просто ответил Руфус. — И я пообещал брать ответственность за то, что было сделано — и будет сделано — от ее имени./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Сефирот неопределенно кивнул, желая закончить этот разговор./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— У меня нет ни малейшего стремления работать на тебя, Руфус./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Я сомневался, что ты захочешь, — пробормотал Руфус, а потом издал нечто, подозрительно похожее на хихиканье. — Хотя было бы чертовски забавно выделить тебе кабинет и посмотреть, что произойдет, когда ты впервые появишься на работе./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"А вот это явно не Тсенг, скорее em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Рено/em, подумал Сефирот, но вслух ничего не сказал./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Ты, возможно, чего-то хочешь от меня, — сказал он вместо этого, наблюдая за реакцией Руфуса на внезапную прямоту. — Ни на секунду не поверю, что не хочешь./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— С чего ты это взял? — деловито спросил Руфус./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Ты оставил меня в живых. Ты мог — и, чисто стратегически, должен был — убить меня сразу же, как только меня опознали./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Очевидно, что это не очень-то и срабатывает, — возразил Руфус. — И убирать тебя, не выяснив, почему ты вернулся — это больше похоже em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"методы/em моего отца, но не мои./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— А em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"твои/em — иметь какие-то корыстные цели, из которых в дальнейшем можно извлечь выгоду, — Сефирот не удержался от слегка злорадного смешка при виде раздражения, мелькнувшего на лице Руфуса. — Я провел достаточно времени в компании Тсенга, Руфус./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"На мгновение бледная кожа Руфуса как будто окрасилась румянцем. Он слегка поморщился, раздраженно выдохнул и побарабанил пальцами по краю сидения./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Я не мой отец, но я и не Тсенг./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Я в курсе. Но, Президент ты или нет, Турка я узнаю с первого взгляда./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Тсенгу будет приятно услышать твои слова, — улыбнулся Руфус./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Потому, что наша беседа записывается?/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Руфус снова хохотнул./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Ты параноик похуже Клауда. По словам Тсенга, он чуть не психанул, когда узнал о здешних камерах наблюдения. Для протокола, я ничего не записываю./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Но что-то от меня ты хочешь, — прямо сказал Сефирот. Он припомнил, почему всегда ненавидел иметь дело с политиками — и с em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Турками/em. Им очень нравилось болтать, не говоря ничего./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— У меня есть к тебе просьба, — признал Руфус, совершенно не смутившись. — Но ты вправе отказаться — и от тебя не требуется никого убивать, сдавать кровь или другие биологические образцы или посещать какие-нибудь кошмарные вечеринки./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Рад, что ты упомянул последний пункт, — резко сказал Сефирот. — Я и забыл, как я их ненавидел./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— А я не забыл, — Руфус слегка ухмыльнулся, и сразу стал выглядеть на несколько лет моложе, хотя Сефирот понятия не имел, сколько Руфусу на самом деле лет. Может, ровесник Клауда, но из-за этих пропавших лет было трудно сказать точно. — Я помню тебя на них. Ты никогда не говорил ни слова и все время выглядел так, словно предпочел бы убивать кого-нибудь где-то в другом месте./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Потому что действительно предпочел бы, — согласился Сефирот сухо. — Мне было гораздо привычнее на поле боя, чем в парадной форме./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Отец говорил, что тебе стоило бы выпить, чтобы расслабиться. Он подумывал однажды подсыпать тебе кое-что в выпивку, но Тсенг предположил, что ты можешь счесть это нападением и неприятно отреагировать./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Неприятно отреагировать, — повторил Сефирот, покачав головой. — em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Неприятно/em. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Отреагировать./em/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Откуда я, собственно, и почерпнул идею притвориться, что пью, — бодро продолжил Руфус. — Все, что нервировало отца или вызывало у него подозрения, казалось неплохой идеей, которую стоило попробовать воплотить в жизнь, пусть даже это был em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"трезвый образ жизни style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Именно поэтому многие считают тебя злодеем, — заметил Сефирот./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Ты/em действительно думаешь, что это делает меня злодеем?/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Нет, — с намеком на веселье в голосе ответил Сефирот. — С другой стороны, я был близко знаком с твоим папенькой./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Да, — согласно улыбнулся Руфус и не меняя выражения добавил: — И ты его убил./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Сефирот не дрогнув встретил его взгляд./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Хочешь вручить мне за это медаль? В этом твоя просьба?/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Нет, это непрактично, — Руфус так же взглянул в ответ. — Тем более в твою парадную униформу не входит рубашка, куда ее можно приколоть./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Неплохо, Тсенг/em./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Решение отдела по связям с общественностью, — Сефирот с ужасом почувствовал, что немного смущается своей униформы. — Предполагалось, что так я выгляжу неуязвимым. Или брутальным, не уверен, как конкретно. Я был не против, потому что в плаще всегда было жарко, а без рубашки было хотя бы прохладнее./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— А я все удивлялся, — Руфус сделала еще глоток своего напитка. — А что бы я хотел — чтобы ты вернулся из мертвых. Официально, — добавил он. — Было бы неплохо, если бы Шинра вернула людям их героя, а не отнимала и лгала про него./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Никакой я не герой, — запротестовал Сефирот, ощущая смутное беспокойство. Дело было не в том, что он ненавидел бывать на публике (как и любой, кто вырос в изоляции), а в том, что это казалось лицемерием, учитывая все, что он натворил. — Разве твое желание, чтобы я им претворился, не идет вразрез с твоими em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"принципами открытости/em?/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Именно поэтому я говорю об определенной степени открытости, — твердо ответил Руфус. — И я вовсе не хочу, чтобы ты притворялся. Дело не в тебе, Сефирот. Дело в общественном мнении о тебе./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Насколько я понимаю, — медленно проговорил Сефирот, — Шинра взяла на себя ответственность за Нибельхейм, за Метеор и даже за Геостигму. Почему ты не привлек меня к ответственности и не отдал под суд? Разве не лучше возложить вину на кого-то другого… учитывая, что я действительно во всем виноват?/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Потому что ты не виноват, — поправил его Руфус, а потом добавил: — Ну хорошо, ты не em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"единственный/em, кто виноват, устроит? Шинра вложила немало времени, энергии и ресурсов, чтобы превратить тебя в оружие. И я не позволю нам уйти от ответственности./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"В голосе Руфуса снова зазвучали политические ноты./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Понятно. И полагаю, если компания признает, что лгала об истинном виновнике, то это подорвет ее лидерскую роль и уважение к ней./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Да, — согласился Руфус, — подорвет. Если мы будем честны, а мы будем честны… Я не хочу устраивать цирк с судом, обвиняя тебя в преступлениях против человечества, Сефирот. Публичная казнь бывшего героя войны не совсем вписывается в образ, который я стараюсь создать. Люди устали от насилия. Они хотят мира./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Сефирот встал, шагнул к перилам и вцепился в них пальцами. Во дворе виднелась построенная им беседка, а из дома был слышен громкий и бодрый голос Рено, которому вторил более тихий и спокойный голос Клауда./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Как возвращение героя войны поможет людям? Я убийца, Руфус. Оружие. Всегда им был, и если люди устали от насилия, то как напоминание о насилии поможет создаваемому тобой образу?/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Потому что ты предельно ясно дашь понять, что не желаешь больше быть оружием Шинра, — мягко сказал Руфус. — Разве это не так?/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Солнце начало прятаться за кронами деревьев, жара пошла на убыль и стало полегче./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Так./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Я не могу представить более вдохновляющий и подходящий способ убедить людей в том, что Шинра посвятила себя установлению мира на планете — разоружить самое опасное оружие, которые мы когда-либо создали. Или чтобы оружие em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"само/em разоружилось, так сказать. У всех на виду. Ответил я на твой вопрос?/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Сефирот медленно обернулся, встретив спокойный взгляд Руфуса./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Что именно ты от меня хочешь?/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Надень униформу в последний раз. Встань рядом со мной на пресс-конференции, дай мне рассказать всем em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"почему/em и em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"как/em ты вернулся, сделай заявление о том, что ты сложил оружие и живешь жизнью простого гражданина. Можешь добавить пару фраз о своем отношении к вторичной переработке отходов, если хочешь, — Руфус махнул рукой. — Но это как пожелаешь. Помнится, ты и раньше бывал на пресс-конференциях./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Бывал. Но никогда на них не выступал./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Прежний президент иногда выражал пожелания, чтобы Сефирот выступил, но Лазард всегда отговаривал его, аргументируя, что произнесение речей может разрушить таинственность образа их лучшего Солджера./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Дурацкий аргумент, но он сработал — Лазард знал, как Сефирот ненавидит саму идею выступления на людях, и такой уловкой избавлял Сефирота от необходимости это делать./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Я в долгу перед тобой, Лазард./em/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Сефирот задумался, скольким еще людям он обязан чем-то подобным? Сколько людей погибло из-за него?/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Я знаю. Та же история, что с униформой — отец хотел тебя расчеловечить, — Руфус вновь обратив внимание Сефирота на себя. — А я нет. Я, по сути, хочу противоположного./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Хм, — Сефирот безрадостно хмыкнул. — Если бы ты действительно хотел исправить то, что em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"твоя компания/em сделала со мной, Руфус, ты оставил бы меня в покое./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— И оставлю, если ты этого хочешь. Сделай, что я прошу, и будем считать, что больше друг другу ничего не должны, хорошо? — Руфус встал рядом у перил. — Конечно, ты можешь отказаться, но вспомни, что я дал тебе возможность доказать, что ты не врешь про свою потерю памяти… а еще предоставил доступ ко всем ответам, которые были тебе нужны, чтобы ты, наконец, смог оставить em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"свое/em прошлое позади./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"По сути, Руфус сообщал ему, что у него не очень-то получится отказаться от выполнения этой очень простой просьбы./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Я не говорил, что не буду, Руфус. Ты и сам знаешь./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Я и не думал, что ты откажешься, — довольно сказал Руфус и выплеснул через перила остатки напитка. — Естественно, тебе выплатят все задолженности по зарплате. Если хочешь, могу подыскать тебе квартиру в Эйдже./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Я не перееду в Мидгар, — ровно сказал Сефирот, по привычке называя город по-прежнему и не желая тратить усилия на запоминание нового названия./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Ну, куда бы ты не решил переехать, мы можем позаботиться, чтобы у тебя были все удобства./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Сефирот скривился на слово «em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"удобства/em». Очевидно, что ему em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"придется/em уйти в отставку, но разве у него есть выбор? И все равно, когда вся эта показуха, устроенная Руфусом, закончится, когда он будет, наконец, свободен, от этого ярма… что ему делать em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"потом/em?/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"По-настоящему он умел только убивать. Он был достаточно молод, чтобы научится чему-то другому, но представить не мог em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"чему/em. Может, постройке беседок? Хотя нет./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Рад, что мы договорились, — и Руфус протянул Сефироту ладонь./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Сефирот пожал протянутую руку, хотя ему было немного не по себе./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Интересно, как бы все сложилось, Руфус, если бы ты унаследовал компанию на пике ее могущества, а не собирал бы рухнувшие под собственным весом обломки./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Жаль, что ты не прикончил моего папашу раньше, тогда бы и посмотрели, — Руфус стряхнул пылинку со своего безупречно белого костюма./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Жаль, что em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"ты/em этого не сделал, — возразил Сефирот, словно мальчишка в песочнице. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Дурак. От дурака слышу./em/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Не то, чтобы я не пытался, поверь, — усмехнулся Руфус. — Но я люблю вызовы. И мне нравится идея построить что-то свое, — добавил он, выказывая редкий, по крайней мере для Сефирота, проблеск искренности./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Кстати говоря, я вспомнил, — Руфус повернулся к двери. — Мне надо вернуть тебе кое-что em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"твое./em И нам пора ехать. Рено и днем-то страшно за штурвал пускать./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Сефирот последовал за ним в дом. Клауд на кухне пил пиво и слушал, как Рено рассказывает какую-то историю, сопровождая рассказ активной жестикуляцией. Он одарил Сефирота взглядом, в котором явственно читалось «em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"наконец-то, почему ты оставил меня с ним?/em»./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Иem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" потом/em, ага, мы с Рудом спрятались в шкафу, цыпочки начали целоваться, ну, круто, а тут эти два em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"бабуина/em, ладно, потерпим…/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Руфус обратил взгляд к потолку, а затем произнес твердо:/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Рено./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Рено кашлянул, запнувшись посреди фразы./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— А, да. Привет, босс. Уже?/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Руфус кивнул, Рено изобразил шутовской салют и, насвистывая, удалился./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— О, — Руфус прищелкнул пальцами. — Забыл, — он потянулся к карману пиджака и вынул конверт, который, Сефирот был уверен на все сто процентов, он вовсе не забывал, а просто ждал, чтобы отдать ему. — Я подумал, что ты захочешь это забрать./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Сефирот испытал порыв убрать конверт подальше, или оставить на столе нераспечатанным, раз уж было ясно, что Руфус em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"хочет/em, чтобы он его открыл. Но любопытство взяло верх, и он поддел пальцем клапан./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Это еще одна запись с камер наблюдения, запечатлевшая, как я надираю тебе задницу? — раздался голос Клауда из кухни./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Нет, это диск с пособием «em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Как научить ребенка играть в шахматы/em», — ответил Сефирот немного отвлеченно, и не заметил, как Руфус странно на него посмотрел, потому что увидел, наконец, что было в конверте./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Фотографии. Какие-то из прочитанных им документов, те, на которых он с Анжилом и Генезисом в разных вариациях, и даже та, с его родителями, которую подписал Ходжо. Были и другие, но Сефирот не успел их просмотреть, потому что спину продрало странными мурашками узнавания, и на кухню вернулся Рено./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Держа в руках — очень осторожно — знакомый меч./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Как ты, блин, вообще носишь эту штуку? — пробормотал он. — Гребаная вертолетная лопасть./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Пальцы левой руки дрогнули./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Я подумал, что ты должен получить это обратно, — сказал Руфус Сефироту./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Постарайся не проткнуть Клауда, йоу, — добавил Рено./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Эй, — вмешался Клауд, но Сефирот спиной чувствовал его яркий взгляд, когда шагнул вперед забрать меч./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Рукоять Масамуне знакомой тяжестью удобно скользнула в руку. Сефирот улыбнулся, он был так рад получить обратно свой меч, что не обратил внимания, как в животе слабо шевельнулась тревога./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Не забудь захватить его на пресс-конференцию, — Руфус, как всегда, о политике./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Сефирот не потрудился ответить, было совершенно нелепо думать, что он может em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"забыть/em что-то подобное./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Ты собираешься сделать фотку с ним, чтобы повесить на стенку в кабинете? — Рено хитро пихнул локтем Руфуса. — Повесь рядом с той, где ты с Клауди./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Не называй меня так, — с утомленным вздохом возник Клауд, словно бы знал, что его слова не подействуют./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— В его кабинете есть твое фото? — Сефирот на мгновение отвлекся. — Почему?/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Мне вручили медаль, — сухо ответил Клауд. — За победу над тобой. В День Пришествия./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Последовала неловкая пауза, которую нарушил Руфус./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Я буду на связи. На все уйдет не больше нескольких дней. Надо организовать еще пару вещей, и мы будем готовы./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Ты заранее все спланировал, верно? — Сефирот чувствовал себя немного глупо, в повседневной одежде и с восьмифутовым мечом в руках, и желая лишь одного — выйти на улицу и уйти с головой в ката, почувствовать единение со своим оружием, которому единственному доверял полностью./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Руфус одарил его чеширской улыбкой и сказал:/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Пора ехать, Рено./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Увидимся, Клауди. Пока, Сефирот, — Рено хихикнул. — Ух-ты, вот это да, никогда б не подумал, что услышу от себя такое. А еще «em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Привет, Сефирот, вот беседка, что ты заказывал/em»./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Ты сказал, чтобы он не проткнул em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"меня/em, и только, Рено, — заметил Клауд. — Про тебя речи не шло./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— У меня есть пушка, йоу, — сказал Рено со своей обычной усмешкой. — И я чертовски быстр с ней./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Я слышал, — Сефирот повернул кисть, и меч простерся на всю свою длину, упершись концом лезвия почти в горло Рено. — Я тоже./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Клауд кашлянул, пряча что-то весьма похожее на смех. Опустив клинок, Сефирот смотрел, как Руфус с Рено обменялись украдкой взглядами и направились к двери./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Они с Клаудом молчали, пока шум вертолетного винта не затих вдали./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Они знают, что мы спим вместе, — некстати сказал Сефирот./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— А? — Клауд моргнул. — Как? Слежка? — мрачно прошипел он, сложив руки на груди. — Я em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"знал/em, что Тсенг врет, что нет других камер. Я em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"знал/em./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Думаю, это из-за того, что ты засмеялся, когда я приставил парню меч к горлу, — выдвинул свою версию Сефирот./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Клауд отмахнулся./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Это же em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Рено/em, — возразил он, но все равно покраснел. Посмотрел на меч в его руках, потом перевел взгляд на лицо Сефирота — и слабо улыбнулся. — Иди./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Что? — Сефирот нахмурился. — Куда?/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Клауд взглядом указал на улицу./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Уже темнеет. И не стоит больше ломать мебель, так что внутри дома ты ничего с мечом не сделаешь, — если Клауда и беспокоило то, что у Сефирота появилось оружие, он никак этого не показал. — Серьезно, иди. Ужин я приготовлю./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Приготовишь? — Сефирот с подозрением посмотрел на него./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Разогрею остатки обеда, — Клауд снова отмахнулся. — Что? Я смогу./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Не включай плиту слишком сильно./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Не включу./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Сефирот притормозил в дверях./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— И не забудь накрыть крышкой, а то не приготовится./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Клауд швырнул в него бутылкой воды./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Иди уже./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"И Сефирот ушел./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Вернулся он, когда луна была уже высоко, весь в поту и испытывая такое удовлетворение, какое давно не испытывал. Тренировка успокаивала и расслабляла. И что самое замечательное, он тренировался не ради чего-то, а просто потому, что ему хотелось./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"В маленьком контейнере в холодильнике он нашел ужин, что Клауд оставил для него — span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanовощную лазанью. Сефирот потыкал ее вилкой — как и ожидалось, серединка уже замерзла./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Поэтому он съел бутерброд с арахисовым маслом, прибрался, принял душ и пошел искать Клауда./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" /p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"* * */p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"На следующий день Сефирот наблюдал, как Клауд заканчивает собирать малые клинки меча в один большой./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Значит, ты нашел себе меч-головоломку. Ты очень странный, Страйф./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Поверить не могу, что это говорит мне мужик с восьмифутовым мечом и волосами до жопы, — Клауд встал, подержал меч на весу, а потом снова присел, чтобы что-то поправить./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— И собираешь ты его так же долго, как я погляжу./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Над Мидгаром я надрал тебе задницу этим мечом, — удивительно радостно ответил Клауд. Он был таким все утро с тех пор, как спросил Сефирота, не хочет ли тот сразиться./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Сефирот подумал было, что он говорит про кендо, даже пошутил про деревянные палки (несмешно пошутил, потому что с шутками у него было плохо, но у Клауда с ними было не лучше, так что он все равно посмеялся), но потом понял, что Клауд хочет поединка на em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"клинках/em, а не на синаях./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Должно быть, я был не в форме, — сказал Сефирот. Клауд, не отвлекаясь от меча, показал ему средний палец. — Ну, ну, Страйф. А я-то думал, что единственный здесь делаю драматические жесты./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— И толкаешь речи. Прям как сейчас, — Клауд снова встал, проверил меч и кивнул, но как только Сефирот скользнул в боевую стойку, мотнул головой и произнес: — Погоди. Нет. Один сек./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Ты ведь нервничаешь, — немного самодовольно сказал Сефирот. — И поэтому медлишь./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Клауд с корточек посмотрел на него./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Конечно, я нервничаю. Ты em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"дважды/em проткнул меня этим мечом. И ты вполне ничего, и ты пытался убить меня em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"кучу раз/em./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Это была твоя идея, — слегка раздраженно напомнил ему Сефирот. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Вполне ничего./em Тц. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Я покажу тебе «вполне ничего», Страйф./em/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Я знаю, — Клауд вскочил, проверил меч — Сефироту было не совсем понятно зачем — и кивнул. — Все. Я готов, — он встал в стойку, Сефирот поднял меч над плечом…/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"…и вздохнул, когда Клауд остался просто em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"стоять/em, ухмыляясь как дебил./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Да что с тобой такое, Клауд? Что-то мне не кажется, что ты так улыбался, когда мы сражались насмерть./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Нет. Просто это, — улыбка Клауда почти слепила. — Я мечтал о том, как бы с тобой это делаем. Сражаемся, ну, на тренировке. А не за судьбы мира. Максимум, что мне перепало, это когда мы убили того дракона на пути в Нибельхейм, прямо перед… перед тем./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Мы/em убили дракона? — брови Сефирота полезли на лоб./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Я помогал, — сказал Клауд, и Сефирот задумался, видел ли он Клауда Страйфа таким… em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"счастливым/em раньше. Клауд рассмеялся, радостно и свободно, без малейшей горечи или гнева. — Я просто… думал, что профукал свой шанс, вот и все./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Сефирота продрала дрожь и скрутила его, словно змея, но он отказывался признаться в этом, хоть и было трудно. Если Клауд хочет поединка, Сефирот не станет ему отказывать, несмотря на свои опасения, которые мучили его с того самого момента, как Клауд высказал эту идею./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"И все равно. Он забрал у Клауд Страйфа столько всего, но это — это он может ему подарить. И подарит./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Если Клауд, наконец, будет готов начать./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Если не приготовишься, профукаешь и этот, — лениво сказал Сефирот, беря меч наизготовку./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Клауд снова заухмылялся, словно ребенок в кондитерской./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Я практически не знаю, что делать, без всех этих драматических жестов. Всегда начинал ты./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Сефирот как можно драматичней закатил глаза и бросился вперед./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Клауд ушел кувырком назад, издав что-то подозрительно похожее на em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"хихиканье/em./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Ух ты, тебя проняло?/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Я начинаю понимать, почему я так часто накалывал тебя на меч, — Сефирот скользнул обратно в стойку, занеся меч над плечом./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Ты только em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"сейчас/em начал это понимать? Или решил признаться сейчас, когда я знаю, что ты не съехал с катушек и не притворяешься? — Клауд принял начальную позицию, но вместо того, чтобы бросится на него, Сефирот опустил меч и подошел поправить его стойку./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Прошло целых несколько минут до тех пор, пока они, наконец, не скрестили клинки, потому что Клауд предпочитал, судя по всему, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"скакать и крутиться вокруг, словно торнадо/em. Было немного похоже на поединки с Генезисом, не хватало только позерства и цитирования em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Лавлесс/em./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Но наконец Сефироту удалось вовремя повернуться в нужную сторону и поймать Клауда в одном из прыжков, и с взмахом кисти клинок Масамуне встретил меч Клауда со слабым певучим звоном. Почти незаметное касание, никак не способное остановить сражение./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Вот только в момент, когда их клинки соприкоснулись, абсолютно все, что Сефирот забыл о своем прошлом, вернулось к нему, как будто и не уходило./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Не было никаких драматических моментов, никакого раската грома или водоворота сверхъестественных туч; это было инстинктивно, как дыхание, как первое мгновение после пробуждения. За один удар сердца он просто перешел от незнания к знанию./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Сефирот стоял в лучах солнца, подняв меч, и смотрел на человека, ненависть к которому была так сильна, что даже смерть не смогла стереть ее — стоял и вспоминал все, все что забыл…/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"(Дикая агония от удара тока, безнадежная мольба em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Мама, помоги/em, когда он падал в реактор, а в ответ только сломанная спина и накатившая темнота…/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"…вкус пепла во рту, когда он умирал под холодным пустым небом, темным без прекрасного сияния метеора…/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"…яркие синие всполохи, что рвали его на части, когда он висел в выси над поверженной империей, и ветер, уносящий его обратно во тьму, и опять темнота.)/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"И все, что не забывал, но отчаянно хотел забыть, если бы мог./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"(Клауд ворошит ему перья нежными пальцами, выдергивая запутавшиеся листья и весточки…/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Клауд оседлал его утром, закинув голову назад и подставив горло, когда жестко и быстро скакал на нем, зарывшись одной рукой ему в волосы, а другой опираясь на стену…/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Солнечный свет, бьющий в глаза, когда он строил беседку, бегущий по шее пот, удушающая жара и их с Клаудом поцелуй.)/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Потому что забудь он все это, помни он только ненависть и боль… тогда он, может, и смог бы стоять и радоваться, глядя, как вся радость и свет исчезают из глаз Клауда Страйфа./p 


	16. Глава 15 Предел

Клауд в то же мгновение понял, что к Сефироту вернулась память. Глаза вспыхнули знакомой злобой, от которой стыла кровь в жилах, которую было ни с чем не спутать.

Но было что-то еще. И оно подсказывало — того человека, которого Клауд узнал за все эти месяцы, не поглотил полностью монстр из его кошмаров. Еле заметно нахмуренные брови, посуровевшая на мгновение линия рта.

И то, что он отступил на шаг и опустил меч.

Это что-то заставило Клауда поднять голову и побудило, наконец, к действию. Если Сефирот — его Сефирот — все еще здесь, тогда монстр не победил.

— К тебе вернулась память.

Сефирот наклонил голову, и только собранные в хвост волосы не позволили Клауду заледенеть до мозга костей от этого зрелища. Хвост как ничто иное делал его человеком.

— В мою память был внедрен триггер. Если мы с тобой устроим еще одну дуэль, соприкосновение наших мечей спровоцирует возвращение памяти.

Клауд моргнул. Потом скривился.

— Глупость какая.

Сефирот опасно сощурился, но Клауд не собирался его пугаться. Клауд трижды отправлял этого человека на тот свет, делил с ним постель, играл с ним в шахматы и еще помогал ему строить беседку.

Он, наконец, опустил свой меч, потому что вся эта двусмысленная хрень — это не был обычный боевой монолог Сефирота, состоящий из грандиозных заявлений, произносимых спокойным, почти монотонным, голосом. Это был Сефирот, который хмурился на слишком большое количество сыра, которое Клауд положил ему в омлет.

— Зачем?

Во взгляде Сефирота мелькнуло что-то отличное от злобы. Раздражение, досада — что бы это ни было, это была человеческая эмоция, и она придала Клауду уверенности сделать шаг вперед.

— По ряду причин.

До Клауда донеслось собственное недоверчивое фырканье.

— Ага. Ну точно. Тот ряд, где « _летишь на планете сквозь космос_ », или тот ряд, где « _избавляешься от Клауда Страйфа_ »?

— Как примечательно, что по значимости ты поставил себя сразу после Планеты, — заметил Сефирот.

Даже человеком Сефирот бывал порой излишне высокопарным. Клауд задумался, как лучше ответить.

— Попробуй объяснить мне эти причины.

Вспышка искреннего раздражения нарушила нечеловеческую пустоту лица.

— Полагаю, единственная причина в том, что мы обычно встречаемся в бою.

— Ну знаешь, как говорят. О предположениях, — Клауд придвинулся ближе, душераздирающая, едва переносимая усталость вытеснила страх. — Так почему ты не пытаешься меня убить?

Сефирот рассмеялся, и Клауд, не удержавшись, поморщился от этого кошмарного звука.

— Я не знаю. Почему ты меня не боишься?

Клауд давно задумывался об этом.

— Это ты все забыл, а не я. Я всегда знал, кто ты и что ты.

Казалось, Сефирот не знает, как ответить. Он медленно опустил Масамуне, острие клинка склонилось к земле. Вокруг них сияло солнце и пели птицы — беседка, что они построили вместе, стояла и ждала, когда они ее разрушат в своем, по-видимому, неизбежном противостоянии.

Клауд вздохнул и посмотрел на небо.

— Я больше не хочу все повторять заново. Ты заставил себя все забыть только для того, чтобы затащить меня в постель? Должен сказать, что никогда не держал тебя за врага-соблазнителя.

Сефирот не отвечал так долго, что Клауд уже начал сомневаться, ответит ли он вообще.

— Единственной вещью, дававшей мне осознание себя, дававшей мне цель, была ненависть. А точнее, ненависть к тебе.

Чего-то тут не хватало, какого-то кусочка мозаики, который все свяжет и завершит картину. Клауд перебрал все, о чем знал, стараясь его найти.

— Ты вернулся не для того, чтобы я тебя убил, иначе бы мы уже сражались.

— Думаю, я вернулся потому, что хотел, чтобы все закончилось, — сказал Сефирот так же устало, как и Клауд. — Лайфстрим забирает себе все, что мы возвращаем ему, Клауд. Не оставляет ничего. Я не мог спать. Я мог только существовать, и ненавидеть, и мечтать о том, как убиваю тебя снова, и снова, и снова.

Невзирая на толику человечности в голосе, а может быть, именно из-за нее, было невероятно жутко слышать подобное от человека, с которым спишь.

Сефирот шагнул ближе. Клауд никогда не шарахался от него, и не собирался начинать сейчас.

Сефирот долгое мгновение изучал его, а потом вложил рукоять Масамуне Клауду в руку. У того перехватило дыхание и кровь застыла в жилах.

— Что…

— Ты обещал, — Сефирот склонился к нему, мягко мазнув губами Клауду по виску, и почему-то этот нежный жест чуть не прикончил Клауда. — Ты обещал сделать так, чтобы я не вернулся.

— Сефирот, — Клауд не знал, что еще сказать.

Пальцы сжали плечо Клауда почти до боли.

— Отомсти, Клауд. За Нибельхейм, за Зака, за Аэрис, за все остальное. Только так я не вернусь вновь.

Клауд вырвался, тяжело дыша. Он все еще не был уверен, что и почему вернуло Сефирота из тьмы в этот раз, но понимал — если убить его здесь и сейчас, он попадет туда, откуда уже не сможет вернуться.

— Ты не… Ты не чудовище. Ты все еще здесь, — запротестовал Клауд. — Если бы ты был безумен, то смеялся бы маниакально над моим трупом, потому что уже убил бы меня.

— Это не важно, — Сефирот твердо смотрел на него. — Часть меня, что хочет покончить с миром, все еще здесь, Клауд. Я ее чувствую. Она живет внутри меня, и я не могу этого изменить. Часть меня хочет увидеть, как ты истекаешь кровью, пока мир сгорает в огне, а я пляшу на его останках.

— Ладно, теперь тебя заносит слишком близко к мании величия, — предостерег Клауд, но в то же время веря каждому его слову. Он мог видеть, прямо как в ту ночь, как _инаковость_ бьется под кожей Сефирота, словно вода о дамбу, пытаясь прорваться наружу.

Клауд скривился. Солнечный свет бил в глаза, рукоять Масамуне в руке чувствовалась словно смерть.

— Ты вернулся не для того, чтобы драться со мной, Сефирот. Ты здесь, чтобы перестать меня ненавидеть, чтобы обрести вечный покой после того, как я тебя убью.

Лицо Сефирота снова стало пустым, и он рассмеялся — словно холодный гладкий шелк скользнул Клауду по спине, но он не отступил. Он знал Сефирота в те времена, когда тот был не более, чем пустым сосудом для безумных амбиций Ходжо и яда Дженовы. Сейчас он смотрел и видел не совсем того человека. Точнее, совсем не того.

— Тогда убей меня, — сказал Сефирот. Он надменно поднял голову, словно король, ожидающий казни. — Я забрал у тебя все, все что ты любил, — улыбка была жестокой, но все равно намного более человечной, чем та, которая была на его лице в тот день на останках старой Башни Шинра. — Отправь меня в преисподнюю мечом, которым я отнял у тебя все, Клауд. Так будет правильно.

— Если бы я был так же склонен к драматизму, как и ты, то может, так бы и поступил. Но я не склонен, — Клауд поднял меч, смотря, как на лезвии играют отблески солнца. До этого они никогда не сражались при свете дня. Клауд смотрел на клинок, но думал о цветах, о том цветке, который несколько месяцев назад отдал бездомной старухе неподалеку от церкви Аэрис.

Он думал о голосе, что говорил ему « _из лабиринта есть несколько выходов_ ».

Клауд поднял Масамуне, пробуя его на вес. Его было почти невозможно удержать, меч был больше его роста. Рука бунтовала против незнакомого клинка, но это было не так уж и важно. Он смог бы нанести чистый удар или точный укол, или что там еще хочет Сефирот. Красивости от него не требовалось.

— Клауд, — тихо сказал Сефирот. — Ты обещал.

Понимание мягко охватило его, словно летний дождь, словно прохладная вода, текущая между древних камней, словно тенистые сумерки тихого старого храма.

— Если мы будем только ненавидеть друг друга, Сефирот, это никогда не кончится. Твоя смерть ничего не остановит. Она просто начнет все заново.

Клауд поднял взгляд в яркое голубое небо и увидел, наконец, выход из лабиринта. _Я понял, Аэрис. Кажется, понял._

Птицы как будто запели чуть громче, но это могло быть просто его воображение. Клауд поднял меч Сефирота и произнес:

— Хочешь, чтобы я покончил с этим? Ладно. Я покончу.

Он нацелил клинок Сефироту в сердце.

— Я прощаю тебя. За все. За Нибельхейм. За Зака, за Аэрис, за все остальное, — Клауд бросил Масамуне на землю между ними. — Единственное сражение, что тебе осталось — сражение против себя самого, но к нему я не имею никакого отношения.

И с этими словами он развернулся и пошел к дому, оставив Сефирота стоять в саду. Солнечный свет отразился от клинка, что лежал на земле в его ногах.

Несколько часов спустя он обнаружил Сефирота стоящим перед телевизором и просматривающим запись из Нибельхейма.

— Ты был прав, — Сефирот не обернулся, когда Клауд вошел в комнату. — Я не хотел причинять вреда Заку. Но я вернулся тебя убить не потому, что ты взял надо мной верх в реакторе.

Клауд взглянул на экран, а затем в лицо Сефироту. Он почти ожидал увидеть, как тот, обретя воспоминания, на этот раз ухмыляется, наблюдая, как протыкает Клауда мечом. Но Сефирот не ухмылялся, хотя налет чужеродной отстраненности на его лице заставил Клауда помедлить.

— Тогда почему?

— Дженова приказала, — Сефирот оглянулся на него. — Она, должно быть, знала, кем ты станешь для меня.

— Тогда ей стоило приказать тебе оставить меня в покое, — Клауд взглянул на юного себя и не удержался от гримасы при виде того, как болтается на конце клинка. Грудь прострелило смутным состраданием. — Теперь, когда твоя память вернулась, хочешь сказать, что лицезрение меня в таком состоянии не делает тебя хоть чуточку счастливее? — он кивнул на экран.

— Ну, может и делает, — пожал плечами Сефирот. — Если только задним числом. Я думал, возможно я… лучше пойму, почему так поступил, но кроме понимания моего стремления тебя убить… я ничего не понял.

Клауд не горел желанием смотреть запись дальше, поэтому развернулся и собрался уходить.

— Когда мне ждать Турков?

Клауд затормозил на полпути.

— А?

— Полагаю, ты сообщил Руфусу, что мои воспоминания вернулись.

Боги, даруйте ему терпения.

— Нет, с чего бы это? Руфус не особо мне нравится, и я уж точно не верю ему.

— А мне, значит, веришь? — с издевкой спросил Сефирот. — Даже после всего этого?

Клауд взглянул через плечо, увидел, как Сефирот указывает на экран и почувствовал себя очень, очень усталым.

— Да, наверное. Не думаю, что ты попытаешься меня убить, что ты этого хочешь. Возможно, тебя это злит, но это не важно. Я тебе не опекун, Сефирот. Я тебя простил. Поднимешь снова руку на меня или на дорогих мне людей, и я буду драться, чтобы защитить их. Но я не собираюсь убивать тебя для того, чтобы избавить от чувства вины. Все равно не поможет.

Сефирот отвернулся обратно к экрану, и Клауд ушел, оставив его наедине с прошлым. _Смирись_ , подумалось ему, _если сможешь_.

 _Клауд шел по тропе сквозь яркие цветы, сквозь прекрасную пышную растительность всех оттенков оранжевого, розового и бордового, шмели и бабочки в упоении вились над бутонами._

 _— Только в твоей загробной жизни могут быть букашки, — Клауд потянулся в цветку, лепестки под пальцами были словно шелк._

 _— Они такие же создания, как и мы, — ответил нежный голос Аэрис казалось прямо рядом с ним, хотя Клауд знал, что идет по тропе в одиночестве. — И в некоторых случаях гораздо более полезные._

 _Клауд легонько улыбнулся и продолжил путь к домику с соломенной крышей. Вокруг простирались травянистые луга, целое море зелени с вкраплениями желтых и пурпурных полевых цветов. Было видно, как солнце отражается от поверхности озера. И не надо сражаться с монстрами, только не здесь._

 _Мило, но Клауд не был уверен, что выдержал бы, если бы это была его загробная жизнь. И здесь негде гонять на Фенрире._

 _— Дороги появятся там, где тебе нужно, и тогда, когда тебе нужно, — сказала Аэрис, и Клауд отмахнулся от ее голоса, словно это была шальная бабочка — хотя шального в Аэрис было меньше всего._

 _Он подошел к хижине и стукнул три раза в дверь. Дерево было крепким и — он прошелся пальцами по косяку — хорошо обструганным._

 _— Входи!_

 _Клауд толкнул дверь и зашел внутрь. Интерьер хижины был странно туманным, словно его разум не успел заполнить пустоты этой домашней безупречности так же легко, как смог сделать с садом. Понятно. Он обернулся и на кухне обнаружил Аэрис, помешивающую что-то в кастрюле._

 _— Клауд! — она хлопнула в ладоши и просияла. — Здравствуй!_

 _Клауд застыл на мгновение, застигнутый зрелищем — она стояла в лучах солнца и светилась ярче любой звезды, чудесная и живая, словно цветок, неповторимая, словно бабочка._

 _Она хихикнула, несомненно, слыша в этом сне его самые сокровенные мысли._

 _— Да ты поэт, кто бы мог подумать._

 _Клауд подумал, что, должно быть, покраснел в ответ на это нежное поддразнивание. Он хотел обнять ее, но почему-то знал, что не может. И, как бы ему не хотелось, не может пройти из прихожей на кухню или в другие комнаты. Как будто какой-то магией его приклеило у входной двери. Может, ей не хотелось, чтобы он нанес грязь своими ботинками._

 _— Твое время зайти сюда пока не настало, — сказала она, вернувшись к кастрюльке._

 _— А Зак… — Клауд опустил взгляд, чувствуя себя глупо за сам вопрос, ведь он знал ответ._

 _— Он хотел быть здесь. Очень, очень хотел. Он хочет прийти каждый раз, но сегодня особенно. Но я все равно не позволяю ему. Для этого время тоже еще не пришло, — мягко сказала она, и хоть Клауд и не смотрел на нее, он был уверен, что она чувствует его острое сожаление._

 _Я скучаю по нему, подумал Клауд._

 _— Я знаю, — сказала Аэрис нежно. — Уже почти готово, еще пару приправ, думаю… однажды ты сможешь поужинать здесь, и тебе понравится это рагу. Я снова приготовлю его, когда ты сможешь сесть за стол._

 _— И когда это будет?_

 _— Когда ты будешь здесь, а не там, — ответила Аэрис и, обернувшись к нему, ткнула в его сторону ложкой, которой помешивала еду — что бы она там не готовила, пахло оно божественно. — Не пытайся хитростью выпытать у меня то, чего ты знать не должен._

 _— Аэрис, — сказал он, потому что уже давно не был с ней рядом так долго, и давно не видел ее так отчетливо, даже если детали домика начинали терять очертания и сливаться в нечеткие кляксы вокруг них двоих. Он был в месте, которому не суждено запомниться. — Я вижу сон, но это действительно ты, да?_

 _— Ты еще спрашиваешь? — она снова хихикнула, светло и так счастливо, что стало больно. Он никогда не любил ее так, как Зак, то все же он любил ее._

 _— О, Клауд, — она прижала руку к груди и вздохнула. Она казалось такой умиротворенной, что Клауд почти завидовал. — Я говорила ему, что получится._

 _— Кому говорила? — спросил Клауд, уже зная ответ._

 _Она все равно ответила._

 _— Сефироту. Мы немного… скажем, мы поболтали, и я убедила его, что все получится._

 _— Ты заключила сделку с человеком, который тебя убил, — прямо сказал Клауд._

 _— Ты с ним зашел гораздо дальше, — живо ответила Аэрис, и да, на этот раз он точно покраснел. Она усмехнулась, совершенно не собираясь каяться. — И да. Я много раз пыталась и раньше, но никогда не получалось. Несколько раз он не был готов протянуть руку. Потом я не могла заставить его слушать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы_ _попытаться. Но в этот раз… В этот раз у меня хорошее предчувствие._

 _— Он… так уже было?_

 _— Конечно, — склонила она голову. — Много раз. Как и все остальное, — она попробовала варево в кастрюле, помешала его и снова закрыла крышкой. — У нас не так уж много времени, но я, как смогу, постараюсь объяснить._

 _Внезапно хижина исчезла, и они оказались посреди леса — вокруг не было ни аккуратно выращенного изобилия цветов, ни раскинувшихся лугов, ни сверкающих озер. Вокруг стоял лес, шишковатые голые ветви переплелись в причудливых формах, живое пульсировало и питало друг друга, и этот поток струился сквозь все._

 _Лайфстрим. Он пульсировал таким ярким светом, что Клауд не мог смотреть на него дольше секунды._

 _— Поначалу он был тьмой, загрязняющей воды, — указала она. Клауд смог разглядеть черные пульсирующие нити, пронизывающие чистый поток света. — Я выдергивала эти нити, и иногда они проскальзывали сквозь мои руки. Иногда я вытаскивала монстра, ни разу не виданного даже в нашем долгом странствии, когда я была среди вас, и он рычал, кусался и пытался утянуть меня за собой, — она улыбнулась. — А иногда на том конце нити был человек. Но в большинстве случаев это было нечто среднее, которое само не знало, что оно на самом деле._

 _— Сефирот, — без надобности сказал Клауд. Ему пришлось отвернуться от Лайфстрима. — Извини, я не могу… тяжело на него смотреть._

 _— Это потому, что ты внутри него, — сказала она. — Даже если, на какое-то время, ты не совсем там. Извини, это сложно объяснить! Но поверь, Клауд. Все будет хорошо._

 _— Ты всегда так говоришь, и потом мне обычно приходится сражаться с монстром, что заканчивается парой новых шрамов, — пробормотал Клауд, и она рассмеялась._

 _— Но ты всегда побеждаешь, как и в этот раз._

 _— В этот раз я с ним не дрался, — напомнил он ей._

 _Она шагнула ближе, так близко, что ему захотелось дотянуться до нее и взять ее руки в свои._

 _— Не с ним ты должен был сражаться, Клауд. Точно так же, как Сефирот сражался с самим собой, ты должен был сражаться с собой. Ты сражался со своим чувством вины, своей ненавистью, и ты победил. Ты простил его, - она еще раз указала кивком на Лайфстрим, и с удивлением он обнаружил, что некоторые черные нити растворились._

 _— Я отравил Лайфстрим? — ну здорово, теперь он чувствует себя виноватым еще и за это._

 _— Не столько Планеты, сколько свой собственный, — сказала она. — А что до того, что здесь… так оно здесь, — она похлопала себя по груди, там, где должно быть сердце. Если бы Сефирот не пронзил его…_

 _— Я простила его, — твердо сказала она. — И ты должен. Может, он сам не простил себя, пока не простил, но думаю, он сможет. Со временем. Яд нельзя безболезненно удалить весь и сразу. Но удалить все же можно, если противоядие достаточно сильное._

 _— Противоядие, — сказал Клауд тоном, который подразумевал, что он знает, что она собирается сказать, и не хочет этого слышать._

 _— Тогда я не буду об этом говорить, — живо ответила она. — Но не потому, что ты знаешь, что это. На этот раз ты чувствуешь это._

 _— Ты сказала, что договорилась с ним, — Клауд постарался отбросить на мгновение вытекающую из сказанного мысль о том, что он мог быть («Есть», прошептала Аэрис) влюблен в Сефирота. — О чем?_

 _— Он просил меня покончить с этим и отправить его во тьму. Но я сказала, что тьма не примет его, а только подпитает, как всегда и происходило. Если он действительно хочет освободиться от того, что не дает ему слиться со светом, ему нужно освободиться от ненависти._

 _— И ты отправила его назад без воспоминаний._

 _— Нет, я послала его назад, чтобы он мог вспомнить тех, кто имел для него значение, — она указала в сторону. — Видишь?_

 _Поляна исчезла, и они оказались в комнате. У Кладуа слегка закружилась голова от такой перемены обстановки. Комната была смутно знакомой, Клауд узнал старый комплекс Шинра. На диване сидел человек, ел яблоко и читал книгу. Его волосы были такие же яркие, как и его плащ._

 _— Не думаю, что должен идти на эту вечеринку, — он не смотрел на них с Аэрис, и Клауд понял, что он их не видит. Конечно, не видит. Клауд помнил не так уж и много, но знал, что этого человека, Генезиса Рапсодоса, нет в живых._

 _— Думаю, я тоже не должен, — произнес другой голос, и этого человека Клауд узнал. Анжил Хьюли, наставник Зака. Темные волосы аккуратно зачесаны назад, оставляя открытым мужественное привлекательно лицо. Он был в процессе одевания, на нем были костюмные брюки и белая рубашка на пуговицах, незавязанный галстук висел набекрень. — Кто захочет болтать с Солджерами на благотворительном вечере?_

 _— Предполагаю, они желают увидеть свои инвестиции. Сеф, будь душкой, извинись за нас, — Генезис взглянул на Анжила и улыбнулся. — Хотя ты мне очень нравишься в этом костюме. Как жаль, что ты надеваешь его только чтобы посещать эти нудные мероприятия, — он яростно вгрызся в яблоко, одобрительно оглядывая Анжила. — Я пойду так, а если у них возникнет с этим проблемы, они могут отослать меня домой._

 _— Если я должен идти, то вы идете со мной. Оба._

 _Клауд обернулся на голос Сефирота. Тот выглядел моложе, чем Клауд когда-либо его видел, не старше двадцати. Волосы были не такие длинные, как сейчас, даже пряди по бокам были короче. Он тоже был полуодет, в брюках, расстегнутой белоснежной рубашке поверх белой майки и без галстука._

 _— Тогда взывай к лучшей стороне моей души, если хочешь моего общества, — сказал Генезис._

 _— Не подозревал, что она у тебя есть, — Сефирот едва улыбался, но в его голосе была теплота, Клауд и не подозревал, что он способен на нее._

 _— Я прекрасно знаю, что не подозревал, — ответил Генезис и грациозно слез с дивана. Поймал Анжила за незавязанный галстук, притянул в поцелуй, а потом потянулся ему за спину и нежно шлепнул по заднице. Звук эхом отразился от стен квартиры, в которой, казалось, было слишком людно, даже если двое были совсем не здесь._

 _Аэрис хихикнула._

 _— Они по-прежнему такие же милые, если тебе интересно._

 _Клауд моргнул на нее, но прежде, чем смог хоть что-то сказать, Генезис подкрался к Сефироту._

 _— Анжил подозревал, — сказал Сефирот, когда Генезис принялся застегивать ему пуговицы на рубашке. На мгновение он взглянул на Анжила, затем перевел взгляд обратно на Генезиса._

 _— Тогда он единственный такой, — пробормотал Генезис и утянул его вниз, чтобы поцеловать. — Будем честными, Сеф. Мы с тобой не те, кто может быть у кого-то чем-то лучшим._

 _— И правда, — Анжил, усмехаясь, с явным удовольствием наблюдал, как на его глазах Генезис целует Сефирота. — Я буду лучшей половиной для вас двоих, идет?_

 _— Математически невозможно, — проговорил Сефирот в губы Генезису._

 _— Может, мы пошлем подальше этот прием и останемся дома? Что они нам сделают, упекут трех своих единственных Солджеров Первого класса на губу? — спросил Генезис, но прежде, чем кто-либо успел ему ответить, раздался стук в дверь._

 _Клауд не совсем расслышал раздавшийся из-за двери приглушенный голос, но Генезис с Сефиротом явно поняли, кто это, потому что одинаково раздраженно взглянули на Анжила._

 _— Твой щенок — твои проблемы, — сказал Генезис, и Анжил отправился открывать дверь._

 _Обстановка растаяла, и Клауд с Аэрис снова оказались на тропинке перед домиком. Или там, где он, как Клауд понимал, должен был быть — вместо строения стелился туман, такой густой, что Клауд не мог ничего разобрать._

 _— Он должен был вспомнить их, — просто сказала Аэрис, пока Клауд пытался осознать увиденное. — Что он любил их, и причина, по которой он довел себя до безумия, была в том, что он хотел их спасти. Сефирот заблудился и свернул на темную тропу, но пока он помнит, что есть возможность повернуть к свету, еще не все потеряно._

 _— И что теперь? — спросил Клауд, но Аэрис отступила на шаг в туман, который тут же обнял ее. — Что мы должны сделать теперь?_

 _— Вы вышли из лабиринта, Клауд, — она нежно улыбнулась. — Теперь все зависит от вас двоих, — она сложила руки на груди, и Клауд почувствовал, что его словно бы обняли. — Приведи его в мою церковь, когда он будет готов. До свидания, Клауд._

 _— Пока, Аэрис, — сказал он, смотря, как ее забирает туман._


	17. Глава 16 Без тебя я ничто

Сефироту снился огонь.

Поначалу он даже не был уверен, что спит. Глаза его были закрыты, но помимо этого было трудно сказать, видит ли он сон, вспоминает или…

 _Выдумывает_.

Грезит?

 _Фантазирует_.

Сефироту и раньше снился Нибельхейм, но теперь он знал, как ощущается стена огня за спиной. Он видел, как насаживает Клауда на меч — теперь он вспомнил, как это ощущалось. Он вспомнил холодную скользкую жидкость, чуть гуще воды, которая вылилась из цистерны Дженовы, когда он разбил защитную оболочку.

Он вспомнил лежащего ничком Зака. Вспомнил незначительного пехотинца, который проткнул его Заковым мечом, голос Дженовы, говорящий _убей его, он не должен жить_ …

То ощущение, когда его отшвырнуло на электрощит, как от удара зазвенело в голове. Болезненный разряд тока, отдавшийся взрывом боли даже в зубах. Падение в темноту. Как сломалась спина от удара об пол. Как тускнел свет, когда он умирал.

Он вспомнил, как убивал Аэрис. Вспомнил, как мир треснул, как что-то сдвинулось внутри, словно мако в крови внезапно обожгло вены и закричало об оборванной жизни.

Он вспомнил и вторую смерть. Острую боль, как распадался в ничто, и снова последнее, что он видел, было лицо Клауда Страйфа.

Клауд, Клауд, всегда Клауд.

Последний раз он помнил урывками, словно в свете молний. Себя летящего в вихре, карающую ярость Клауда, обнаженные мечи, кипящее небо. Он не помнил расщепления между тремя отдельными личностями, но он помнил Клауда.

 _Я никогда не стану воспоминанием._

Он проснулся и обнаружил, что стоит и смотрит на себя в зеркало. В этот раз улыбалось не только его отражение. Он протянул руку и дотронулся до изгиба своего рта.

 _Что я такое?_

Мысль была бессмысленной и неуместной. Он был оружием, чудовищем, экспериментальным образцом и преступником. Пешкой в армии сгинувшей корпорации, чье стремление к мировому господству обернулось всего лишь кучей щебня в разрушенном городе. Неудачей родителей-психопатов, которые были озабочены больше удовлетворением своего порочного любопытства, чем воспитанием единственного сына.

Демон. Урод.

Убийца.

Сефирот посмотрел на столешницу. Он так вцепился в гранит, что тот треснул. Он взглянул на свое отражение, увидел смертельно бледную кожу и зеленые глаза с вертикальным зрачком. Он был словно вырезанная из мрамора статуя, холодная и бесчувственная.

Желание убить Клауда было всепоглощающим, словно какая-то жуткая энергия, подпитывающая сама себя до тех пор, пока ее нельзя было уже сдержать. И хоть он и чувствовал, как она течет по его венам, словно кровь, но знал, что не станет этого делать.

 _Почему?_

Вопрос застал его врасплох, заставив наклониться к отражению. Больше не улыбаясь, он рассматривал линии вокруг рта, запутавшиеся волосы. Веснушки на переносице, бледные, почти невидимые. Темные круги под глазами. Сефирот, Солджер, так называемый Вутайский Демон. Двадцати пяти лет уже почти десятилетие, застрявший между человеком, который умеет только убивать, и монстром, который знает только ненависть.

Он не знал, кем ему хочется быть больше. В конечном счете, он не был уверен, что это имеет значение.

Фотографии, которые отдал ему Руфус, так и лежали на столе в спальне, Сефирот слишком отвлекся на меч, чтобы разглядывать их. Рядом лежал не замеченный ранее схематичный рисунок от руки. Круглая штука явно изображала планету, на ней стояла фигурка с развевающимися волосами.

Рисунок был перечеркнут символом « _нет_ ».

Сефирот взял его в руки рассмотреть поближе, потом вернул обратно на стол. Клауд много чего умел, но только не рисовать.

Света в гостиной не было, хотя за окном небо начинало светлеть в преддверии скорого рассвета. Зрение Сефирота было безупречным, так что он сел на диван и стал рассматривать фотографии.

Сначала были те, что он уже видел, и он внимательно рассматривал те, на которых были его родители.

Фотография Ходжо, должно быть ранних годов его работы на Шинра, и на ней его сходство с Сефиротом было самым большим. Усмехались они абсолютно одинаково, отметил Сефирот как-то отстраненно.

Его мать на всех фотографиях выглядела рассеяно.

Задержался он на фотографии, где его родители были с молодым темноволосым человеком, которого он, наконец, опознал как Винсента Валентайна в бытность его Турком — судя по всему, до того, как тот стал одержим демоном. Все трое сидели на длинной скамье, Валентайн посередине, родители по краям. Ходжо упирался костлявым локтем себе в колено и держал сигарету в длинных пальцах. Темные волосы были в беспорядке, очки перепачканы. Он полуобернулся к человеку, сидящему между ним и Лукрецией.

На Ходжо не было лабораторного халата, вместе этого на нем была обычная белая майка и простые брюки. Все в нем, от позы до выражения лица, словно излучало напряжение. Его нельзя было назвать красивым, но в этой напряженности было что-то пронзительное.

Винсент был одет почти точно так же, в такие же темные брюки и майку. Темные волосы скрывали половину лица, и он тоже курил. Он сидел, широко расставив ноги, почти касаясь коленом колена Ходжо.

По другую сторону от Винсента сидела мать, и единственная улыбалась, но смотрела не в камеру, а на строгий профиль Винсента. Сефироту припомнилась собственная улыбка в зеркале. Ее волосы были собраны длинной лентой в хвост, были хорошо видны пряди по бокам лица и хохолки, которые унаследовал Сефирот. Одетая в обычные юбку и топик, она сидела, закинув босую ногу на колено.

Фотография была подписана — _Усердно трудимся!_ — но место Сефирот не узнал.

На следующей фотографии были они с Анжилом и Генезисом, явно после тренировки, одетые в традиционную форму Солджеров Первого класса. Это точно было до того, как Отдел по связям с общественностью настоял на том, чтобы Сефирот носил ту нелепую форму. Они выглядели как взмокшие от тренировки солдаты. Сефирот не смог бы вспомнить, когда была сделана эта фотография, слишком много было подобных моментов.

Генезис стоял посередине, прислонившись к стене и сложив на груди руки. Его рыжие волосы были откинуты назад черной повязкой, а значит, он только что снял тренировочный визор — Генезис терпеть не мог эту повязку. Согнув в колене одну ногу, он пяткой упирался в стену за спиной.

Слева от Генезиса в расслабленной позе опирался на меч Анжил. Он единственных их них улыбался.

По другую сторону от Генезиса стоял Сефирот. Его лицо было полуобращено к камере, боковые пряди были спрятаны под банданой — это была единственная фотография, на которой он видел себя без своей характерной прически, закрывающей лицо.

Трудно было не заметить, как сильно он был похож на Лукрецию.

Фотография подписана не была, и она никак не походила на ту фотографию его родителей и Турка. Но Сефирот все смотрел на эти две фотографии, держа их рядом друг с другом, потому что что-то… что-то их объединяло.

Через пару секунд он понял что. То, как две фигуры по бокам смотрят на ту, что в центре. Но фотографии с родителями они оба смотрели на Винсента Валентайна.

На фотографии их троицы, они с Анжилом смотрели на Генезиса так же пристально, как его родители смотрели на Валентайна. Сефирот мог бы поспорить на Масамуне, когда бы не была сделана фотография с ним, он уже был в отношениях с Дженом и Анжилом.

Анжил был первый, кто попытался подружится с ним как с человеком, а не как с достоянием Шинра, каким его всегда пытались представить. И Джен, чей дух соперничества в равной мере раздражал Сефирота и сбивал с толку, он отказывался оставить его в покое и был полон решимости взять над ним верх. Сефирот помнил ту ночь, когда он впервые оказался в постели с ними двумя, и как они с Генезисом сравнивали отметины, оставшиеся на коже, и как Анжил с нежностью смотрел на них, качая головой в шутливом неодобрении.

Их отношения были полны сложностей и ссор, но постепенно превратились во что-то полезное для них троих. А когда они оставили его, жизнь Сефирота развалилась на куски. Он планировал уйти из Шинра, вплоть до той страшной находки в Нибельхейме и последней отвратительной стычки с Генезисом, когда все нежные чувства, что Сефирот когда-либо питал к тому, ушли, словно цветок, задавленный сорняками и погибший без заботы.

Сефирот положил снимки рядом, и стал смотреть оставшиеся фотографии.

Там было несколько черно-белых крупноплановых кадров, которые, как понял Сефирот, были взяты из записи с камер наблюдения в Нибельхейме. Сефирот нашел ту, на которой он оглянулся на Клауда в тот момент, когда тот напал на него с мечом Зака — с мечом Анжила.

— Рассматриваешь фотки в темноте, да? — Клауд стоял в дверях. — Совсем не пугаешь.

— Дженова не хотела, чтобы я убил тебя, потому что знала, чем ты станешь для меня, — сказал Сефирот, вспоминая. Ее голос сейчас молчал, но он помнил, что она сказала ему. _«Убей его, ты должен, он встанет у нас на пути.»_

В темноте было видно, как в глазах Клауда полыхнуло мако.

— И чем же?

 _Моим наваждением. Причиной, по которой я не могу уйти в темноту и заснуть. Я ненавидел тебя. И все еще ненавижу. Но она была права. В конце концов, ты был ее погибелью. Так же, как станешь моей._

— Проблемой, — упрощение, но сойдет. Сефирот встал и сделал жест. — Она знала, что мы друг для друга. Почему-то знала.

— Класс, — пожал плечами Клауд. — Думаю, она была бы более терпимой, если бы учла, что ты ненавидел меня, а я считал, что это из-за нее.

Сефирот покачал головой.

— Дженова хотела меня целиком, но была часть меня, которая всегда была твоей. И ненависть не противоположность любви, Клауд. Противоположность любви — равнодушие, а я снова и снова доказывал, что, когда дело касается тебя… я никогда не оставался равнодушным, — он снова посмотрел на фотографии.

— Да, а я-то надеялся, — пробормотал Клауд.

Отсутствие страха в Клауде уязвляло ту часть Сефирота, что не хотела Клауду ничего, кроме невыносимых страданий, хотя Сефирот и вынужден был признать, что Клауд не боялся его и в те времена, когда они были обречены только на сражения.

— Мне приснился сон, — вновь привлек внимание Сефирота Клауд. — Об Аэрис. Она сказала, что ты вернулся обратно без воспоминаний, чтобы вспомнить кое-то. И не то, что ты думаешь, — Клауд взял в руки фотографию, где Сефирот был с Генезисом и Анжилом. — Ты должен вспомнить вот это. Их.

Мысль о Цетра, той, что он убил, заставило что-то шевельнуться. Лайфстрим был запутанной памятью о свете, который обжигал, и обжигал, и обжигал, а она была словно прохлада воды, словно бальзам на больной коже. Он нахмурился, прищурившись. Он не помнил, но отзвуки оглаживали разум, как если бы он и не должен был пока ничего помнить.

— Я их не забывал.

— Нет, не то, что они существовали. Похоже, ты забыл, что не ненавидел их. Не был равнодушным. Как ты там это называешь, — Клауд мимолетно улыбнулся, рассматривая фотографию в руке. Улыбка была сдержанная, и такая же редкая, как и у Сефирота. — Странно видеть тебя в этой форме. Вообще-то мне она нравится больше, чем те нагрудные ремни с плащом.

Сефирот снова и снова прокручивал эту идею в голове. Он ничего не знал о любви, и был знаком только с тем, что любовью не было.

— Не думаю, что к ним я чувствовал то же самое.

— Ты позволил Дженове забрать их. Но никогда не давал ей забрать меня. Так что, похоже, меня ты ненавидел сильнее, чем любил их.

— Я злился на них, — подумав, сказал Сефирот. — Не на Анжила, у тому времени он был уже мертв. Но Генезису в нашем последнем разговоре в Нибельхейме я пожелал сгнить заживо. И я не шутил, — добавил он, чтобы Клауд не подумал обратного. — Что бы ни было между нами раньше, все ушло.

Сефирот не был уверен точно, но, возможно, это и было настоящим равнодушием. Разговор с Генезисом в Нибельхейме казался просто иллюстрацией ко всему остальному.

— Ну, какова бы ни была причина, Аэрис хотела, чтобы ты знал, что был способен любить. Когда-то.

— А потом убил их, — плоско сказал Сефирот.

— Нет, — тихо-тихо сказал Клауд. — Кажется, этого-то ты и не понимаешь. Ты не убиваешь то, что любишь, ты сходишь с ума, пытаясь это сохранить.

Сефирот вздрогнул и снова подумал о фотографии родителей с Валентайном.

Клауд вздохнул.

— Слушай, уже слишком поздно для всего этого. Я и днем-то едва справляюсь со всей этой метафизической фигней, — он зевнул. — Ты собираешься остаться здесь и продолжать ломать голову?

Сефирот раздраженно обернулся к нему.

— У тебя совершенно отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения.

— Мне про это уже говорили, — согласился Клауд и подошел ближе, но касаться Сефирота не стал. — Раз я твой моральный компас, то говорю тебе, что прямо сейчас тебе нужно заняться чем-то нормальным. Завести друзей. Или хобби, которое не касается пришельцев или генетики.

— Клауд, — Сефирот и сам слышал, как капризно это прозвучало.

— Сефирот, — передразнил его Клауд. — Я пошел спать, — он прошел мимо Сефирота к лестнице, ведущей наверх к спальням. — Ты идешь? Ведь если ты боишься, что потеряешь контроль и удавишь меня до смерти, то, думаю, это значит, что скорее всего ты этого не сделаешь.

Сефирот стиснул зубы.

— Не думаю, что для получения удовольствия мне нужно заходить так далеко и убивать тебя.

В каком-то смысле он ненавидел Клауда. Потому что бушующий в нем избыток эмоций был словно удар тока, словно падение навстречу смерти.

Если любовь и ненависть были разными сторонами одной медали, тогда Сефирот был одной стороной, а Клауд — другой. Тьма и свет, закат и рассвет. И ничто на свете не могло отнять у них то, чем они были друг для друга — даже смерть.

Он последовал за Клаудом в его спальню. Как всегда, все закончилось дракой.

И, как всегда, Клауд победил.

Хотя на этот раз проигрыш ощущался гораздо приятнее смерти.

Клауд уже спал, когда Сефирот тихо вышел на балкон и позвонил Руфусу.

— Две вещи, — сказал он своим Солджерским голосом. Тем, который использовал, чтобы подчинять. — Я хочу Солджерскую форму. Нет, не ту поделку от пиарщиков, что висит у меня в шкафу. Настоящую форму Солджера Первого класса. И второе, я хочу встретиться с Винсентом Валентайном.

— Сефирот, я думал, мы договорились, что твое появление на пресс-конференции в…

— Докажи, что ты хотя бы наполовину так сообразителен, каким я, возможно, сдуру тебя считаю, и избавь меня от своих попыток переговоров, — прервал его Сефирот. Он был не в настроении притворяться, что Шинра не держит под полным наблюдением это место, и не знает, что к Сефироту вернулась память.

— Ты не станешь его убивать, — сказал Руфус. Сефирот задался вопросом, кого тот пытается убедить.

Сефирот взглянул сквозь стеклянную дверь на замотавшегося в простыни спящего Клауда. И не стал отвечать.


	18. Глава 17 Я знаю, где ты живешь

p style="page-break-before: auto; mso-break-type: section-break;"!- [if gte mso 9]xml  
w:WordDocument  
w:ViewNormal/w:View  
w:Zoom0/w:Zoom  
w:TrackMoves/  
w:TrackFormatting/  
w:PunctuationKerning/  
w:ValidateAgainstSchemas/  
w:SaveIfXMLInvalidfalse/w:SaveIfXMLInvalid  
w:IgnoreMixedContentfalse/w:IgnoreMixedContent  
w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderTextfalse/w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderText  
w:DoNotPromoteQF/  
w:LidThemeOtherRU/w:LidThemeOther  
w:LidThemeAsianX-NONE/w:LidThemeAsian  
w:LidThemeComplexScriptX-NONE/w:LidThemeComplexScript  
w:Compatibility  
w:BreakWrappedTables/  
w:SnapToGridInCell/  
w:WrapTextWithPunct/  
w:UseAsianBreakRules/  
w:DontGrowAutofit/  
w:SplitPgBreakAndParaMark/  
w:EnableOpenTypeKerning/  
w:DontFlipMirrorIndents/  
w:OverrideTableStyleHps/  
w:UseFELayout/  
/w:Compatibility  
w:DoNotOptimizeForBrowser/  
m:mathPr  
m:mathFont m:val="Cambria Math"/  
m:brkBin m:val="before"/  
m:brkBinSub m:val="-"/  
m:smallFrac m:val="off"/  
m:dispDef/  
m:lMargin m:val="0"/  
m:rMargin m:val="0"/  
m:defJc m:val="centerGroup"/  
m:wrapIndent m:val="1440"/  
m:intLim m:val="subSup"/  
m:naryLim m:val="undOvr"/  
/m:mathPr/w:WordDocument  
/xml![endif]-!- [if gte mso 9]xml  
w:LatentStyles DefLockedState="false" DefUnhideWhenUsed="false"  
DefSemiHidden="false" DefQFormat="false" DefPriority="99"  
LatentStyleCount="375"  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="0" QFormat="true" Name="Normal"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Normal Indent"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="footnote text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="annotation text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="header"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="footer"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index heading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="35" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="caption"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="table of figures"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="envelope address"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="envelope return"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="footnote reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="annotation reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="line number"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="page number"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="endnote reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="endnote text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="table of authorities"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="macro"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="toa heading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Bullet"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Number"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Bullet 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Bullet 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Bullet 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Bullet 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Number 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Number 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Number 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Number 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="10" QFormat="true" Name="Title"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Closing"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Signature"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="1" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="Default Paragraph Font"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="0" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="Body Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text Indent"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Continue"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Continue 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Continue 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Continue 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Continue 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Message Header"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="11" QFormat="true" Name="Subtitle"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Salutation"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Date"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text First Indent"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text First Indent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Heading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text Indent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text Indent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Block Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Hyperlink"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="FollowedHyperlink"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="22" QFormat="true" Name="Strong"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="20" QFormat="true" Name="Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Document Map"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Plain Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="E-mail Signature"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Top of Form"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Bottom of Form"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Normal (Web)"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Acronym"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Address"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Cite"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Code"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Definition"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Keyboard"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Preformatted"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Sample"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Typewriter"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Variable"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Normal Table"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="annotation subject"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="No List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Outline List 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Outline List 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Outline List 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Simple 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Simple 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Simple 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Classic 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Classic 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Classic 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Classic 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Colorful 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Colorful 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Colorful 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Columns 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Columns 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Columns 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Columns 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Columns 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table 3D effects 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table 3D effects 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table 3D effects 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Contemporary"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Elegant"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Professional"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Subtle 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Subtle 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Web 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Web 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Web 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Balloon Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="Table Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Theme"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" Name="Placeholder Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="1" QFormat="true" Name="No Spacing"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" Name="Revision"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="34" QFormat="true"  
Name="List Paragraph"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="29" QFormat="true" Name="Quote"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="30" QFormat="true"  
Name="Intense Quote"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="19" QFormat="true"  
Name="Subtle Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="21" QFormat="true"  
Name="Intense Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="31" QFormat="true"  
Name="Subtle Reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="32" QFormat="true"  
Name="Intense Reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="33" QFormat="true" Name="Book Title"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="37" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="Bibliography"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="TOC Heading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="41" Name="Plain Table 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="42" Name="Plain Table 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="43" Name="Plain Table 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="44" Name="Plain Table 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="45" Name="Plain Table 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="40" Name="Grid Table Light"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46" Name="Grid Table 1 Light"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51" Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52" Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46" Name="List Table 1 Light"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51" Name="List Table 6 Colorful"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52" Name="List Table 7 Colorful"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Mention"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Smart Hyperlink"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Hashtag"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Unresolved Mention"/  
/w:LatentStyles  
/xml![endif]-!- [if gte mso 10]  
style  
/* Style Definitions */  
{mso-style-name:"Обычная таблица";  
mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0;  
mso-tstyle-colband-size:0;  
mso-style-noshow:yes;  
mso-style-priority:99;  
mso-style-parent:"";  
mso-padding-alt:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt;  
mso-para-margin:0cm;  
mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman",serif;  
mso-bidi-font-family:Mangal;  
mso-fareast-language:ZH-CN;  
mso-bidi-language:HI;}  
/style  
![endif]-— Думаю, одну ты пропустил./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Клауд крутанулся на месте, тяжело дыша, уставился на Сефирота и, скривившись, ткнул в его сторону клинком./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Или заткнись, или помогай./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Я помогаю, — поднял Сефирот руки./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Знаешь, было бы полезно, если бы ты em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"с самого начала/em сказал мне про камеры, — Клауд снова начал злиться, мысль о собственной глупости — поверить, что Тсенг говорит правду — неимоверно бесила./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Клауд вскочил и яростно принялся кромсать растение в подвесном кашпо. Гребанный Руфус./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Ну, ну. Каким бы я был заклятым врагом, Клауд, если бы мне не удавалось временами одержать над тобой верх?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Тяжело дыша, Клауд тыкал мешанину из грязи и макраме (макраме? серьезно?), разбросанную по полу после зверского уничтожения подвесного растения. Ничего похожего на скрытую внутри аппаратуру видно не было, была всего лишь почва. Он оглянулся через плечо на Сефирота./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Я думал, что ты мне больше не заклятый враг, — Клауд прошелся пятерней по взмокшим волосам. Он был так взбешен, услышав утром сделанное походя Сефиротом упоминание камер наблюдения в спальне, что так и не принял душ./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Сефирот улыбнулся ему, наполовину бесящей улыбкой, с которой читал лекции по вторичной переработке мусора, наполовину улыбкой, с которой провозглашал монологи про отчаяние. Что та, что другая, они одновременно смущали и притягивали./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"И Клауду казалось, что он к черту выжил из ума./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Действительно очень глупо с твоей стороны допускать мысль о том, что Руфус не держит этот дом под наблюдением, — Сефирот надкусил персик. Он явно наслаждался затруднениями Клауда, что, в общем, новостью не было, но все равно чертовски бесило./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Мог бы поделится со мной своими подозрениями о камерах до того, как к тебе вернулась память, — проворчал Клауд. — А не сегодня утром./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Этим утром, когда Клауд проснулся, перекатился на бок и обнаружил, что Сефирот сидит в кресле, которое подтащил к кровати, и полирует Масамуне, устроив клинок острием на подушке Клауда буквально в паре сантиметров от его глаза.span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Но это еще можно было как-то пережить, пока Сефирот не произнес:/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Интересно, Руфусу нравится слышать, каким болтливым ты становишься, когда трахаешь кого-то, Клауд./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Клауд уставился на него, припомнил все те вещи, что шептал пока действительно трахал Сефирота, и спросил:/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Почему Руфус знает об этом? Ты позвонил ему и рассказал?/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Я имею в виду скрытое наблюдение, — сказал Сефирот, скользнул тканью по клинку./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Клауд, затаив дыхание, проследил это движение взглядом — с эстетической точки зрения наблюдать за тем, как Сефирот полирует свой меч было весьма возбуждающе, что уж говорить — но потом до него дошло, что подразумевал Сефирот./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Он вскочил как был голый и, ругаясь, схватился за собственный меч. Второпях натянул штаны и футболку, быстро осознал, что это не его футболка — она свешивалась с плеч и была слишком длинной — и кинулся методично проверять дом на следящие устройства, вопя о том, что собирается убить Руфуса./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Одна только мысль о том, что Руфус подсматривал…/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Клауд зажмурился, стараясь игнорировать пылающее лицо. Он списал это на прыжок с переворотом, исполненный, чтобы достать последнюю камеру./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Тебя это заводит, что ли? Я по эксгибиционизму вообще никак, и еще меньше готов делать это для Руфуса Шинры. Представить не могу, что у нас с тобой это не взаимно./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Не исключаю, что проткну его, как и его папеньку, — ответил Сефирот слишком спокойно. — Клон — не клон, но em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"это/em я точно помню, — улыбнулся он./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Слишком стараешься, — скривился в ответ Клауд./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Тц, — улыбка получилась по-змеиному медленной. — Мне наплевать на Руфуса, Клауд. Он играет определенную роль, и если разочарует меня…/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— То ты повозмущаешься и не будешь больше ничего делать, — твердо сказал Клауд. — Я не позволю тебе убить Руфуса Шинру./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Потому, что хочешь убить его сам?/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Да, но это в нем говорит злость./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Мне как-то больше нравилось быть твоим заклятым врагом, чем мерилом нравственности, — Клауд уставился в потолок. — По крайней мере, так можно было избавиться от тебя на пару-тройку лет./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Сефирот прикончил персик, завернул косточку в салфетку, потому что, видят боги, это отличный em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"компост/em, и с привычной ленивой грацией проследовал туда, где хмурился и дулся на весь мир Клауд./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Как же тебе не повезло./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Сам знаю. Мне надо в душ, — тут его посетила ужасная мысль. — Если только они… м-м-м-м…/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Сефирот притянул его в поцелуй. Клауд принялся целовать его в ответ, как делал вчера вечером, во время драки, хотя оба знали, кто в ней победит./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Я затрахался обсуждать наши гребанные отношения, — проговорил Клауд в губы Сефироту. При всей этой неопределенности между злом и… скажем, наибольшей возможной нормальностью, на вкус Сефирот был как только что съеденный им персик и чай с бергамотом./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Не подозревал, что участвую в обсуждении./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Кто учил тебя разговаривать? Толковый словарь? — Клауд отстранился, стараясь игнорировать свое нарастающее возбуждение./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Ходжо, — ответил Сефирот./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Кстати, о Ходжо, — легко закинув меч на плечо, Клауд направился в свою спальню. — Это из-за него ты хочешь поговорить с Винсентом? — он видел фотографию, на которой Винсент был с Ходжо и Лукрецией. Хотя и понятия не имел, почему Сефирот хочет знать и об этих двух./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Да, — Сефирот прислонился к косяку и наблюдал, как Клауд отложил меч и стянул через голову футболку, швырнув ее на постель. — Твоя военная подготовка была прискорбно неполной, если ты думаешь, что это надлежащий способ обращения со своей одеждой./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Это твоя одежда, а не моя, — заметил Клауд. На какой-то момент ему захотелось напомнить Сефироту про свой сожжённый родной город. Судя по легкой напряженности в плечах, Сефирот явно ждал, что Клауд так и поступит./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Но потом Клауд вспомнил про то, что раскопал Сефирот о Солджерском самоликвидаторе, внедренном в подсознание. Насколько уж Сефирот был сконструирован, создан — под всеми этими манипуляциями и эмоциональными расстройствами существовала личность, Клауд это знал, потому что сам, в какой-то степени, был таким же./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Клауд был совокупностью воспоминаний разных людей, генетических манипуляций Ходжо, магии Цетра и мако. Он когда-то что-то читал про опасность длительного контакта с материей, и как это похоже на отравление мако или радиацией./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Они с Сефиротом бились в попытках найти свои личности, замурованные в рамках того, что другие хотели из них сделать. Может, именно поэтому они так подходили друг другу, даже если это и не имело смыла./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Даже если это было плохой идеей./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Скажи-ка мне кое-что, — внезапно сказал Клауд, скрестив руки на голой груди. Он заметил, как взгляд Сефирота скользнул по его телу, и задался вопросом, почему их прошлые стычки никогда не доходили до секса. Влечение было точно, хотя бы это Клауд мог признать. Но хорошо, что они так и не дошли — вины за это оказалось бы слишком много даже для него./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Что сказать?/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Клауд поежился. Включился кондиционер, и от холодного воздуха по голой коже забегали мурашки./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Что-нибудь о своей жизни. До того, как ты стал военным./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Я всегда был военным, — Сефирот склонил голову вбок. — Не совсем понимаю, о чем ты спрашиваешь, — теперь он говорил, словно робот./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Чтобы все получилось, нам надо быть людьми, — настаивал Клауд, пытаясь облечь свои мысли в слова. — А не солдатами или лабораторными образцами./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Я никогда не был чем-то иным. И я думал, что ты затрахался обсуждать наши отношения./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Клауд редко слышал, чтобы Сефирот ругался — собственно, единственный раз был, когда он использовал слово «трахаться» в совершенно ином контексте. Мысль об этом не хуже любого другого способа помогла побороть мурашки от кондиционированного воздуха./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Какая у тебя любимая еда? — он предостерегающе поднял руку. — Клянусь, если скажешь что-то вроде em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"слезы врагов/em, я больше никогда не стану спать с тобой./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Сефирот уставился на него, мгновенно замерев, и Клауда охватила мимолетная тревога, не отправил ли его такой простой вопрос обратно в нечеловеческое состояние. Но потом Сефирот моргнул, характерно склонил голову вбок… может, это странно, уделять столько времени поиску ответа на такой простой вопрос, но, с другой стороны, никакой странности в этом, вероятно, не было./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Фрукты, — медленно проговорил Сефирот. — Мне нравятся фрукты. Малина, — его взгляд на мгновение стал отстраненным. — В детстве, если мне перепадали фрукты, то только консервированные./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Клауд кивнул. Он мог припомнить, как ребенком ел фрукты, но воспоминания о еде в казарме были странными и размытыми, и это, скорее всего, указывало на то, что они принадлежали Заку. Или еда действительно была безвкусной. А может, все сразу./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— На мой день рожденья мама обычно готовила штрудель, — заставил себя произнести Клауд, хотя Сефирот ничего не спрашивал. Говорить о матери с человеком, который ее убил, было нелегко, не важно, в триггерах дело, в манипулировании или в чем-то другом. Лучше начать привыкать к этому сейчас. — Ватрушки. Я раз пробовал приготовить их для Тифы, но, в общем… получилось не очень./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Однажды Анжил испек торт на мой день рождения. С темным шоколадом и малиной./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— А em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"когда/em твой день рождения? — спросил Клауд./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Сефирот задумался./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Был июнь, когда Анжил сделал мне торт, но я не уверен в точной дате. Надо свериться с документами Ходжо. Насколько мне известно, Генезис все выдумал, когда говорил, что знает дату. Он мог. А когда твой?/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— В августе, — Клауд нахмурился. — Генезис любил устраивать дни рождения?/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Ему нравилось знать то, чего другие не знали, и он постоянно пытался меня превзойти. В боевой подготовке не получалось, вот он и находил другие пути./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Клауду подумалось, а не читал ли Сефирот тем двоим лекций про вторичную переработку и разбросанную одежду. Наверно, читал./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Ну так узнай. Когда твой день рождения, — и с этими словами Клауд направился в ванную. Он принял душ, оделся в чистое и отправился было разыскивать Сефирота, когда входная дверь в дом открылась./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Клауду хватило одного взгляда на белобрысую макушку Руфуса Шинры, чтобы сорваться с места и в ответ на обходительное приветствие Руфуса вмазать кулаком ему прямо по его лживому — em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"в доме нет камер, Клауд/em — рту./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Это оказалось так приятно, что он замахнулся для следующего удара. Но ударить не успел, потому что в этот раз Руфуса сопровождал не Рено, а Тсенг./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— На твоем месте я бы не стал, — Тсенг, выхватив пистолет, мастерски целился, готовясь стрелять на поражение./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Клауд послушался, но дело было совсем не в пистолете, нацеленном ему в голову — его руку удержал клинок, острием упершийся Тсенгу в горло./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— На твоем — тоже, — сказал Сефирот откуда-то сзади./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Интересно, — вздернул брови Тсенг. Он оглянулся на Руфуса, но пистолет не опустил. — Сэр?/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Все в порядке, — ответил Руфус, зажимая рукой челюсть. Удар Клауда разбил ему губу, и весь подбородок был в крови. Он поморщился. — Отличный хук справа, Клауд./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Клауд знал, что это должно быть больно, если судить по тому, как чувствовались костяшки руки./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Следующим должен быть ты, — упершись взглядом в Тсенга, проворчал Клауд и расслабил пальцы. — Ты сказал, что здесь нет камер./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Тсенг совершенно невозмутимо пожал плечами и внимательно посмотрел на Сефирота./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Сефирот, приятно снова тебя видеть, — сказал он, когда Сефирот опустил, наконец, Масамуне. — Надеюсь, ты успешно справляешься с возвращением памяти. Представляю, как это нелегко./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Сефирот в ответ лишь тихо хмыкнул./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Тсенг кивнул, и Клауд понял, что тот говорит о том, как Сефирот стоит — сзади Клауда, слева, поскольку Клауд был правшой — и прикидывает, что это значит, раз Сефирот защищает Клауда, даже полностью восстановив свою память./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Сефирот тоже это понял./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Его не убьет его никто, кроме меня./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Клауд закатил глаза./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Тсенг профессионально не сказал ничего./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Можем мы пройти в дом? — спросил Руфус./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Клауд точно был уверен, что, если бы не Сефирот и его меч, Руфус не стал бы ничего спрашивать, а просто оттолкнул бы его с дороги. Испытывая мрачное удовлетворение, Клауд развернулся и направился в гостиную. От него не ускользнуло, как Руфус разглядывает повреждения, что Клауд в раздражении нанес помещению./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Это было обязательно делать?/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Хочешь фингал заполучить в комплект к разбитой губе? — Клауд сложил руки на груди. — Ты уничтожишь записи, Шинра./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Заставь меня, — от улыбки у Руфуса снова пошла кровь./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Клауд шагнул вперед./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Господа, — вмешался Тсенг. — Мы здесь по делу. Сефирот, ты это просил? — он протянул сумку, которую, Клауд и не заметил, держал в руках./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Клауд понятия не имел, что в ней, но Сефирот забрал сумку и одобрительно кивнул./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Что же до твоего второго требования, его может быть несколько сложнее выполнить, — сказал Руфус. — Другая сторона слегка… упорствует./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Детали мне не интересны, — ответил Сефирот. — Просто проследи за тем, чтобы все было сделано./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Руфус явно не был в восторге от того, что с ним разговаривают, как с обычным секретарем, но Клауду все нравилось./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Валентайн отказывается встречаться с тобой, пока не поговорит с Клаудом по видеосвязи. И его жена требует от меня отдать тебя под суд за военные преступления против планеты./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Клауд невольно улыбнулся. Очень похоже на Юффи./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Тогда она может остаться дома. Принимая во внимание тему, которую я хочу с ним обсудить, для всех будет лучше, если она так и поступит./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Почему? — спросил Клауд./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Обсудите все потом, — даже с разбитой губой Руфус источал высокомерие. Он протянул папку. — Здесь вся информация о пресс-конференции и предварительное расписание. И твое выходное пособие./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Мое что? — встревожился Сефирот./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— В Шинра больше нет военного компонента, — ответил Руфус своим голосом идеального политика./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Значит, ты распускаешь Турков? — буркнул Клауд./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Руфус проигнорировал его./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Если ты не желаешь занять какую-либо другую должность в компании, естественно, мы будем счастливы тебе ее предоставить, то ты должен получать пенсию и выходное пособие, в том числе, надбавку за вредность, за все время работы на компанию./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Клауд задумался, какие же это будут выплаты, учитывая почти единоличную победу в несправедливой войне, развязанной корпоративной жадностью, а затем пару раз почти удавшееся уничтожение всего живого на планете. Наверняка выше, чем оплата его курьерской доставки./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Сефирот, если и обрадовался неожиданно свалившемуся на него богатству, ничего не сказал./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Если тебя это беспокоит, то с устройств запись не велась, — сказал Тсенг, и Клауд мог поклясться, что он забавляется, даже если его лицо ничего, как обычно, не отражало./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Клауд ни на секунду не поверил — em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"один раз меня уже обдурили/em — но все равно покраснел. Плюнув на все, он отправился на кухню сделать себе что-нибудь попить, пока Тсенг просил Сефирота убедиться, что содержимое сумки подходит, и дать знать, если что-то надо заменить./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— И скажи Страйфу, что только дилетанты прячут подслушивающие устройства в домашних цветах, — сказал Руфус громко, чтобы Клауд точно его услышал./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" /p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"* * */p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Клауд./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Клауд откинулся на грубое дерево беседки, поправляя телефон, и улыбнулся при виде Винсента, хмурившегося из-за темных волос, обрамляющих его лицо. Его глаза мимолетно вспыхнули красным, словно Хаос тоже поздоровался, хотя Клауд понятия не имел, что конкретно это значило. С демоном он не разговаривал./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Винсент. Я жив./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Винсент хрипло хохотнул./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Прямо к делу, Страйф. Хорошо. Рад тебя видеть, даже если ты, как обычно, творишь глупости./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Я стараюсь./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Что у тебя с ним? — улыбка Винсент сразу погасла./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Клауд вздохнул./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Долгая история./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— М-м-м, — Винсент рассматривал его. Не успел Клауд что-либо сказать, из-за плеча Винсента выглянула Юффи./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Клауд! Привет! — ее дружелюбная ухмылка в ту же секунду превратилась в яростный оскал. — Где этот сукин сын и почему ты его еще не убил?/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Юффи, — пожурил ее Винсент, — я как раз переходил к этому вопросу./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Все сложно, — сказал Клауд./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Они оба уставились на него. Клауд дал им сделать собственные выводы о том, что значит «сложно». Вот кому и осуждать, то только не Винсенту, одержимому демонической сущностью./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Клауд, — осторожно начал Винсент. — Люди обычно подразумевают кое-что, когда так говорят…/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Нет! Ты серьёзно? В самом деле серьёзно? — Юффи, казалось, злилась, но не на Клауда, а на Винсента. — Поверить не могу, что ты выиграл пари. Я теперь должна тебе сколько, двести гил?/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Двести? — Винсент наградил жену слабой улыбкой. — А пятьсот не хочешь? Проценты, Юффи./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Он… мы… слушайте, я знаю, что это сложно понять, но, когда он впервые объявился, он не помнил ничего. Вообще, — Клауд прикрыл глаза. — Я действительно не хочу это обсуждать./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Неважно, — сказал Винсент, и затем добавил: — Юффи все равно его убьёт./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Особенно теперь, когда он стоит мне двести гил./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Пятьсот, — напомнил ей Винсент./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— А тебя не того, не контролируют ментально опять, верно? — допытывалась Юффи. — И никакой Черной Материи у тебя нет… что? Не смотри на меня так, Винсент! Я просто проверяю! — она уставилась на Клауда. — Так что, Клауд?/p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Внезапно Клауд понял, как скучает по ней — по ней, по Винсенту, по всем остальным. Конечно, может он и провел кучу времени в этом их эпичном путешествии в целях спасения мира, считая себя кем-то другим, а остальное время — в страхе и неуверенности, но оно свело его с людьми, которые — к худу ли, к добру ли — всегда будут частью его жизни./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Ну, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не убьют его за то, что он спит с Сефиротом./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Меня не контролируют ментально, — со вздохом ответил Клауд. — Все сложно, — если он будет повторять это достаточно часто, может, его оставят в покое и прекратят требовать объяснений./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Если это западня, — из голоса Юффи исчезли все следы юмора, — я прикончу тебя. Мне плевать, что потом случится, и кто придет потом за мной. Я тебе горло перережу. Вам обоим./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Клауд ни на секунду не усомнился в ней. Юффи была одной из самых опасных людей, которых знал Клауд, и он определенно не собирался недооценивать ее./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Это не западня, — уверил он ее, но потом передумал. — Думаю, что не западня. У Сефирота нет резона желать его смерти./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Надо же, Клауд./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Клауд издал раздраженный звук и запустил пятерню в волосы./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Я буду рядом, Юффи. Все будет нормально./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Нормально, говоришь? — Юффи оглянулась на Винсента, который нежно положил руку ей на плечо — она умудрилась занять центр экрана, успешно оттеснив Винсента в сторону./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Мы приедем, — сказал Винсент, и по проблеску в его глазах Клауд понял, что под «мы» он имеет в виду не компанию Юффи. — Коль я знаю, о чем он хочет меня спросить, я должен дать ему ответы на любые его вопросы./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Да? И о чем же он хочет спросить? — потребовала ответа Юффи, явно ненастроенная ждать, чтобы обсудить все с мужем наедине./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— О своих родителях, — ответил Винсент./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— О, — притихла Юффи./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Закончив разговор, Клауд остался снаружи, уставившись в пространство и размышляя. Ему предстоит беседа о Сефироте с Тифой. Ему предстоит беседа о Сефироте буквально со всеми. И это будет совсем не просто. У него было предчувствие, что Тифа не станет спрашивать, контролируют ли его ментально или нет. Она просто пойдет и убьет Сефирота, просто на всякий случай./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Вздохнув, он поднялся и пошел в дом./p  
p class="MsoBodyText" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, Аэрис, — пробормотал он. Оттуда, где он очутился, казалось, словно он вышел из одного лабиринта и сразу же попал в другой./p 


	19. Глава 18 Лето прошло

Винсент Валентайн, бывший Турк и нынешний носитель демонической сущности, стоял в гостиной Хилен Лоджа, смотрел на Сефирота светящимися красным глазами и издавал звук, подозрительно похожий на рычание.

Сефирот сложил руки на груди. Он два часа отказывался разговаривать с Клаудом после того, как тот сказал ему оставить меч в спальне — хоть Сефирот и понимал, что их отношения требуют определенной степени… _компромисса_ , но это не означает, что он намерен уступить просто так.

Темные волосы Винсента, длинные и перепутанные, были стянуты красной банданой. Одет он был в черное, а поверх — в запыленный и истрепавшийся по подолу алый плащ. Но в остальном он выглядел ровно так же, как на фотографии с родителями Сефирота. Что, естественно, было невозможно.

— Насколько я помню, тебе должно быть около шестидесяти лет.

— Шестьдесят два, — Винсент скинул плащ и бросил его на диван, не отрывая взгляда от Сефирота. — Извини, что пялюсь.

— Ты собираешься сказать, что я похож на свою мать? — спросил Сефирот, внимательно следя за ним.

— Нет, я не собирался этого говорить. Но ты похож. Подозреваю, ты хотел меня видеть именно поэтому. Из-за твоей матери?

— Да, — Сефирот развернулся, прошел на кухню и жестом указал на стол, где лежала фотография Винсента с Лукрецией и Ходжо.

Не садясь, Винсент взял фотографию в руки.

— Сколько же лет я не курил, — неожиданно для Сефирота произнес он. — Хаос терпеть не может вкус табака, — он отложил фотографию и оперся о стол, наблюдая, как Сефирот ставит чайник на плиту. — Что ты хотел узнать?

— Вы были… вместе. Все трое.

Винсент не стал затрудняться отрицанием или просить разъяснений.

— Да, — кивнул он.

— Почему? — напрямик спросил Сефирот. — Он был безумен. Она… я не знаю ничего о ней, потому что никто не посчитал нужным мне рассказать о ее существовании, но учитывая то, что она добровольно экспериментировала над собственным ребенком, догадываюсь, что она совсем не была образцовой родительницей.

— У Шинра много грехов, — тихо сказал Винсент. — Как и у твоих родителей. Как и у меня.

— Избавь меня от своих утверждений морального равенства, Валентайн, — отмахнулся Сефирот. — Мне не интересно твое стремление к искуплению грехов.

Особенно в свете того, что Сефирот сам не был уверен, что не разделяет это конкретное стремление. Он знал, что совершал поступки, которые хотел бы не совершать, но его практичной натуре любая мысль о покаянии казалась в лучшем случае бесполезной. В нем не было никакого смысла, раз уж он не может вернуться в прошлое и все изменить. Сделанного не воротишь.

Винсент снова склонил голову.

— Я встретил Лукрецию, когда работал в Отделе административных расследований. Меня приписали к Научному отделу, потому что президент Шинра знал о связах моей семьи с научным миром, — Винсент дернул ртом. — Мой отец исследовал демонические сущности и погиб во время эксперимента. Который проводил со своей аспиранткой — уверен, ты догадываешься, кто это был.

— Моя мать, — ровно ответил Сефирот. Было странно произносить слово «мать» теперь, когда он знал, что оно относится к ученой, от которой он унаследовал улыбку и хохолки волос, а не к пришельцу с претензией на божественность.

— Да. Хотя поначалу я об этом не знал. Честно говоря, я никогда не понимал точно, почему она не рассказала мне, но Лукреция — твоя мать — она была очень… она не была похожа на знакомых мне женщин. Мой опыт говорил мне, что женщины должны быть женами, или матерями, или домашней прислугой. Я понимаю, что это очень старомодно, но, как ты заметил, я старше, чем выгляжу, — Винсент скривился. — Лукреция была гениальной, но неуравновешенной, — его взгляд снова вернулся к Сефироту, когда тот снял с огня чайник и разлил чай в пару кружек.

— Может, это прозвучит слегка шокирующе, Валентайн, но про это я уже догадался, — сказал Сефирот.

Винсент издал звук, в котором Сефирпот с некоторой заминкой распознал смех.

— А еще она была единственной в Шинра, помимо профессора Гаста, кто мог длительное время работать с твоим отцом.

Гаст. Давно Сефирот не задумывался об этом имени. Он вырос с этими двумя — профессором Ходжо и профессором Гастом.

И убил дочь Гаста на священном алтаре, чтобы призвать конец света.

Возможно, ему было что искупать. Перед тем, как исчезнуть, Гаст был по-своему добр к нему. Вообще-то, из всех людей, что знал Сефирот, он больше всего был похож на настоящего отца. Его жена однажды принесла ему игрушку, хотя оставить ее Ходжо не позволил, потому что _не дури, мальчик, плюшевые медведи это ничто иное, как кусок ткани неправильной формы_. Вместо этого он вручил Сефироту топографическую карту для изучения.

Сефирот передал Винсенту его чай. Тот, судя по всему, был слишком подозрителен, чтобы его пить, но кружку принял и зажал ее в затянутых в перчатки ладонях.

— У меня заняло много времени, чтобы понять, что их совместимость объяснялась одержимостью твоей матери ее работой. Твои родители были опасно амбициозными, безжалостно практичными и очень эмоциональными людьми. Как, по-видимому, и их сын.

— Я учился быть лучшим, — прищурился Сефирот. — Не то, чтобы у меня был выбор.

— Да, а потом ты подумал, что ты бог, избранный управлять планетой и уничтожить ее, — напомнил ему Винсент. — При явной нехватке доказательств, подтверждающих твою правоту.

Как бы он не хотел, с этим Сефирот спорить не мог.

— Если они были настолько ужасны, почему ты был с ними?

— Я тебе уже говорил. Мои грехи велики, — просто ответил Винсент. — И не все они связаны с твоими родителями. Я был Турком, — он, наконец, сел и, к удивлению Сефирота, сделал глоток чая. Может, он решил скорее рискнуть быть отравленным, чем разговаривать о том, как спал с Ходжо и Лукрецией. Сефирот не мог его винить, даже если бы это были не его родители.

— Сложно объяснить, каким консервативным было мое воспитание, несмотря на… странности, на отцовский интерес к демонологии, — Винсент взглянул на Сефирота сквозь завесу волос, — Не знаю, как рассказать все остальное.

— Кажется, я уже говорил, что мне не интересны твои нравственные банальности.

— Ты говорил о моральном равенстве, — ответил Винсент. — И это не совсем о моральности. Просто это… настолько личное, что я с трудом могу обсуждать подобное со своей женой, не говоря уже о сыне обсуждаемых людей.

Он не сказал « _с тем, кого я пытался убить_ », заставив Сефирота задуматься. Тем не менее, ему нужны были ответы, а не увертки.

— Возможно, твой демон сможет рассказать. Сомневаюсь, что его чувствительность легко оскорбить.

Пристальный взгляд Винсента перетек в яростную усмешку так быстро, что Сефирот вынуждено проморгался. Глаза Винсента вспыхнули, а в смехе — и голосе тоже — не осталось ничего людского, ничего напоминающего угрюмого сдержанного человека.

— Ему не нравиться об этом думать, — сообщил голос, а в улыбке сверкнули хищные клыки. — О том, как твоя сучка-мамаша соблазнила его, а Ходжо застукал их вдвоем, но вместо того, чтобы разозлиться, присоединился к компании. Мой носитель никогда не предполагал, что его когда-нибудь поимеет мужик, хотя он врет, говоря, что это мысль никогда не приходила ему на ум раньше. Или позже.

Мысль о том, что Ходжо состоял с кем-то в иных отношениях помимо научных, была настолько нелепой, что Сефирот чуть не рассмеялся. Демоническое создание, казалось, ожидало, что Сефирота заденет, что его мать назвали сукой, но он лишь отмахнулся.

— Меня не интересует история сексуальных отношений Валентайна вне отношений с моими родителями.

— А Страйфа интересует, — хитро ответил демон. — Как тебе такое?

На мгновение Сефирот удивился, хотя, возможно, и не должен был. Если у него были определенные вкусовые предпочтения, то и у Клауда они тоже наверняка были. Валентайн был весьма привлекательным человеком, с мрачным взглядом, длинной гривой темных волос, а демон добавлял капельку опасности. Клауд мог отрицать все хоть до морковкиных заговен, но Сефирот знал, что это так и есть.

— Неудивительно, — сухо ответил Сефирот. — Если я понял тебя правильно, моя мать соблазнила Валентайна, а мой отец поймал их за делом и присоединился?

— Изначально идею с соблазнением предложил твой отец, — продолжил демон, подавшись вперед, словно жаждал посплетничать. — Ему нравились миленькие и трагичные. Яблочко от яблони, ммм?

— Генезис вырос богатым и избалованным, его трудно назвать трагичным, — склонил голову Сефирот. — А Анжил был самым уравновешенным человеком, какого я когда-либо встречал. Если только ты не имеешь в виду их несчастный конец, но к тому времени мы были всего лишь бывшими сослуживцами и не более. Клауд же, как мне кажется, возмутится из принципа, если это слово будет применено к нему, — Сефирот сделал глоток чая. — Я соглашусь, что все они привлекательны, но не думаю, что стал бы использовать в их адрес слово _миленькие_.

— Зануда, — вздохнул демон и принялся лакать чай раздвоенным языком, словно кошка молоко.

— Это мне уже говорили, — Сефирот смотрел, как демонические черты медленно исчезают и снова появляется Винсент. Он не изменялся полностью, но даже такая перемена его явно утомила.

Он терпеливо уставился на Сефирота и поднял в слегка дрожащей руке чашку, чтобы сделать глоток.

— Получил ответ на свой вопрос?

— Да, вполне достаточный, — ответил Сефирот и не мог удержать, чтобы не спросить: — Ты слышишь, что он говорит, когда он выходит вперед?

— Как сейчас? Да. Когда происходит полная трансформация, я, как правило, отрубаюсь. И как примечательно, что я обсуждаю своего демона с тем, чья мать наградила меня им.

— Кстати, — Сефирот кивнул на чашку в руках Винсента. — Признаю, я удивлен, что ты не посчитал, что чай отравлен.

Винсент пожал плечами и сделал еще один глоток.

— Хаос сообщил, что все в порядке, когда ты передал мне чашку, он может определить содержимое по пару. Мое отравление доставит ему неудобство, даже если и не сможет меня убить.

Разговаривать про демона Винсента было очень интересно, но он здесь для того, чтобы Сефирот разобрался со своим собственным.

— Значит, мои родители соблазнили тебя, тебя это явно устраивало, но...?

— А, — Винсент кашлянул. — Я… представь себе, я никогда не думал, что буду обсуждать все это с их ребенком.

— Ммм.

— У нас троих были очень насыщенные, но относительно краткие отношения. Мне было… некомфортно быть с мужчиной, потому что эта идея шла вразрез с моим воспитанием. Опять же, мне тогда было едва за двадцать, теперь, конечно, я не испытываю таких проблем с ответственным выбором зрелых людей…

— Это не имеет отношения к делу, — прервал его Сефирот. — Я едва ли изменю свои наклонности в угоду твоему мнению, и меня не волнует, и никогда не волновало раньше, как они выглядят для кого-то еще.

Винсент неожиданно улыбнулся.

— Твой отец говорил практически то же самое.

А вот это Сефироту совсем не понравилось.

— Прекрасно. Приятно знать, что хоть одна положительная черта у нас общая.

— Ты похож на свою мать, но чувство юмора у тебя почти такое же, как у него.

Сефирот уставился на него. Непонятно почему, но этот факт казался ему гораздо страннее, чем образ Ходжо в романтических отношениях.

— Кто сказал, то я шутил? В любом случае, он определенно не казался одаренным чем-то даже отдаленно похожем на чувство юмора, насколько я заметил.

— Нет, — тихо ответил Винсент. — Я понимаю, что, возможно, после… после всего он его потерял. Но нет, когда я впервые познакомился с ним, он был той еще язвой.

— А потом… — подтолкнул Сефирот.

— А потом все полетело к черту, — Винсент откинулся в кресле, уставившись Сефироту куда-то за плечо. — Она узнала, что я в курсе ее работы с моим отцом, и что она присутствовала при его смерти. По сей день я не понимаю почему, но этот факт заставил ее разыскать меня и заявить, что наши отношения закончены. Невероятно странно, словно бы находка папки с этими документами послужила чем-то вроде метального переключателя.

Сефирота продрало морозом, сразу вспомнился Нибельхейм и убийство Генезисом своих родителей в Баноре.

— Может, так все и было.

Винсент моргнул и прищурился.

— Что?

— Я провел все эти месяцы за расследованием, пытаясь выяснить почему я сам, как ты выражаешься, сошел с ума, посчитал собственной матерью пришельца, а себя — богом этого мира. Программа Солджер подходила к завершению, а Шинра заранее встроила, скажем так, в своих Солджеров Первого класса удобный механизм самоуничтожения, — Сефирот спокойно встретил взгляд Винсента. — Генезис и Анжил позаботились о Баноре, Лазарде и Башне Шинра. Я — о Заке Фейре и Нибельхейме. Но мой отец не хотел, чтобы я погиб, так что моя ментальная программа предписывала мне вернуться с головой Дженовы, чтобы у него был доступ к ее генам. Он планировал использовать их на младенце, которого создал бы из моей ДНК и ДНК Аэрис Гейнсборо, последней живой Сетра.

— Боги, — пробормотал Винсент и закрыл глаза. — Он хотел завершить и свою работу, и вместе с ней — работу твоей матери.

— Подходящее признание, ммм? — продолжил Сефирот. — Но меня убил простой пехотинец, и на этом все закончилось. Тем не менее, я это к тому, что вполне может существовать вероятность, что Ходжо хотел каким-то образом убрать тебя от моей матери, когда проект S, так сказать, начался.

— Твоя мать все равно не оставила бы его ради меня. Я неоднократно просил ее выйти за меня замуж, но она говорила, что не может, — Винсент на мгновение спрятался за завесой волос очень знакомым жестом. Знание, что Винсент был близок с его матерью, заставило его мимолетно задуматься об отцовстве и правильности касающихся этого записей Ходжо.

Неважно. Он не был заинтересован в том, чтобы у него были родители, и уж точно никто на Планете не хотел бы иметь его своим сыном.

— Значит, она узнала, что ты знаешь, что она была там в момент гибели твоего отца, — снова подтолкнул он. — И…?

— И она винила в этом себя. Я пытался убедить ее в том, что она не виновата, но годы спустя я... скажем так, нашел вполне веские доказательства того, что ответственность была как раз на ней, — глаза Винсента снова вспыхнули, ярко и жутко. — Она с Ходжо рассказали мне о своем плане провести эксперимент с Дженовой и о том, как они планируют использовать в нем собственного ребенка. Я пытался протестовать, но они не слышали ничего. Они знали, что творили, и, как сказал мне твой отец, « _меня это не касалось_ ».

— Ты уверен, что я был тем самым ребенком?

— Да.

— Откуда?

— Я был там большую часть ее беременности, и она… она постоянно говорила мне, как именно собирается назвать тебя, и значение этого имени. Но после начала инъекций ей сразу стало плохо. Она винила себя за переработки и недосып, но позже призналась, что ей снятся ужасные кошмары о том, как ее ребенок устраивает конец света.

Они молча смотрели друг на друга через стол, а потом Винсент вновь заговорил.

— Признаюсь, я посчитал это просто символизмом, думал, что она жалеет о том, что сделала, вводя себе и ребенку гены пришельца. Но ее было не отговорить, и однажды она потеряла сознание прямо на работе. Я поругался с Ходжо и пригрозил, что увезу ее в более безопасное место, — он мрачно усмехнулся. — Ходжо выстрелил мне в грудь, но я был все еще в сознании, когда появилась она. Они поспорили, но мои воспоминания о том, что произошло, закономерно туманные. Все, что я знаю наверняка — я очутился в мако-цистерне, — он вздохнул. — Думаю, она хотела, чтобы я не путался у нее под ногами, но не хотела, чтобы я умер на самом деле. Я помню ее в лаборатории, как она говорила мне, что скоро вытащит меня. На какое-то время она пропала, по моим предположением, она тогда родила тебя, а потом вернулась обратно и вселила в меня Хаоса.

Сефирот попытался осмыслить услышанное.

— Ты утверждаешь, что доктор Лукреция Кресцент по-прежнему работала на Шинра после того, как родился я?

Винсент, казалось, немного удивился, а значит Сефироту не удалось сохранить бесстрастность в голосе, как он того хотел.

— Ну, в какой-то мере. Она работала не в Мидгаре, — объяснил Винсент. — Она работала в Нибельхейме. Ты родился там, и Ходжо вернулся с тобой в Шинра. Она осталась, по всей видимости, восстанавливаться после родов и продолжать свои эксперименты на мне. Ходжо не позволил ей ни увидеть тебя, ни подержать на руках, и забрал тебя в тот же момент, как ты родился.

— Тогда, вполне вероятно, она никогда не была нужна ему для чего-то иного, кроме как вынашивания ребенка, — задумался Сефирот.

— Я мало что помню про то время, что провел в цистерне, погружение в Мако оказывает воздействие на память. Но я помню, что он появлялся пару раз, и однажды упомянул, что она продолжает работу над диссертацией про меня — казалось, он гордится ей, — Винсент скривил лицо. — Это последний раз на моей памяти, когда он появлялся, — голос Винсента помрачнел и стих. — До того, как я убил его. Это тогда он признался Клауду, что он был твоим отцом, а Дженова никакая тебе не мать. Он знал, что умрет и, думаю, хотел, чтобы мы все узнали, что бог, собирающийся уничтожить нашу планету — его сын.

Вот это было больше похоже на того Ходжо, которого знал и к которому питал отвращение Сефирот.

— Значит, моя мать осталась в поместье Шинра, когда мой отец забрал меня в Мидгар. Ты убил моего отца, а моя мать ушла жить в пещеру.

— Из-за генов Дженовы она уже не могла умереть, и все же я бы не сказал, что ее состояние можно назвать жизнью. Она испытывала колоссальное чувство вины за свое участие в том, что произошло с тобой.

— Неплохо бы было, — Сефирот без восторга поднял бровь. — Но это больше похоже не на чувство вины, а на желание избежать ответственности. Из твоей истории следует, что это ей не впервой.

— Да, — кивнул Винсент. — Проницательное наблюдение. Мне потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять это про нее. Я остался спать в поместье, потому что считал себя виноватым во всем. В ее болезни, в своей неспособности удержать ее от экспериментов… ну, над тобой.

— Ты не виноват. Если во мне ее гены и гены моего отца, то твои действия не могли обернуться ничем иным, кроме твоей смерти. То, что ни один из них не убил тебя заставляет меня склониться к мысли, что они что-то чувствовали к тебе, раз уж никто из них не был готов избавиться от тебя.

Винсент моргнул, а потом издал лающий звук, который Сефирот принял за смех.

— Ага. Думаю, что так все и было. Но не заблуждайся, Сефирот. Когда-то давно я любил твою мать, и очень долго винил себя в произошедшем. Но все прошло. И я никогда не стану сожалеть о том, что убил твоего отца.

— Хорошо, — Сефирот изучающе посмотрел на него. Он знал, что по большому счету это не важно, но не мог не спросить. — Существует ли какой-либо шанс, что мой отец не он, а ты? — как мог прямо спросил он.

Винсент, казалось, не удивился вопросу.

— Я думал над этим. Возможно, это объяснило бы почему она в конце концов оставила меня в живых, но тогда не понятно, почему ей был небезразличен отец ребенка, а не… — он отвел взгляд.

— А не сам ребенок? — спросил Сефирот. Когда Винсент не ответил, он продолжил: — Ты сам сказал. Она боялась того, чем я стану, и не хотела брать ответственность. Она спряталась в Нибельхейме с тобой и со своей диссертацией, оставив меня с Ходжо, чтобы я стал… тем, кем я стал.

— Ты винишь во всем ее, — в голосе Винсента слышался намек на прежние оправдания.

— Дело не в обвинении, — ответил Сефирот спокойно. — Я хочу ответов для себя, и теперь они у меня есть. В отчетах утверждается, что я биологический отпрыск Ходжо, но я подозреваю, что документы могут быть подделаны, раз уж он сам их заверял. Но как бы я ни был признателен не обладать его ДНК, по всей видимости, не имеет значения _кто_ на самом деле мой отец.

— Не имеет значения, — глаза Винсента блеснули красным. — Даже так?

— Моя генная структура настолько искажена, что довольно бессмысленно пытаться разобрать ее на отдельные части, верно? Гены Дженовы, Мако и прочие усовершенствования слишком хорошо сделали свое дело. Кроме того, учитывая все, что ты рассказал, я вполне уверен, что Ходжо действительно мой отец.

— Потому что ты не заперся на двадцать лет из-за вины за поступки другого человека?

Сефирот задумался на мгновение. Если формулировать так, то Винсент, скорее, был отцом _Клауда_.

— Отчасти. Я слишком одержим, чтобы оставить все как есть. Иначе бы я не возвращался трижды из мертвых, чтобы назло преследовать одного и того же человека за то, что тот убил меня, — может это и не было главной причиной, но пока что сойдет.

— Если хочешь провести тест, чтобы раз и навсегда доказать это… это самое малое, что я могу сделать для нее, — Винсент сжал губы. — Я понял, что она была интриганкой и, в каком-то смысле, не той женщиной, которой я ее считал, но я очень ее любил. И я буду всегда сожалеть, что не смог сделать хоть что-то. Для тебя, — он уставился на столешницу. — Я выступил против тебя, и сделаю это снова. Но это не значит, что я не хотел бы, чтобы все было по-другому.

— Позволь мне кое-что прояснить, — на какое-то мгновение эти слова затронули Сефирота гораздо сильнее, чем он готов был признать. — Будь ты моим отцом — если ты и есть мой отец — то это не изменило бы того, что я сделал и никак не смогло бы остановить меня. Тогда ты не нес за меня ответственности, и уж точно не несешь ее сейчас.

Винсент поднял голову, уперся в Сефирота неожиданно прямым взглядом и заговорил, тихо, но решительно.

— Кто-то должен был нести за тебя ответственность, — сказал он яростно. — Вместо этого я слишком беспокоился о ней, она — обо мне, а Ходжо — о своем эксперименте. И никто — о тебе.

— Довольно, — последнее, в чем он нуждался, так это в жалости Винсента. Сефирот встал. — Ты рассказал мне все, что я хотел знать.

— И что конкретно? — Винсент тоже встал. — Я предполагал, что ты спрашиваешь о моих отношениях с твоими родителями, чтобы узнать о своих настоящих родителях. Но если тебе не интересно знать, отец ли я тебе, почему задавал все эти вопросы?

Сефирот почти решил не отвечать. Он прошел к двери, что вела на веранду, и положил ладонь на стекло. Вот так же он стоял перед Дженовой, но потом стекло под ладонью потеплело. Он мог бы соврать Винсенту, мог бы отказаться отвечать, а мог бы сказать правду. В конце концов, он выбрал последнее.

— Как я уже говорил, моя генетика изначально так запутана, что я не знаю, имеет ли значение сейчас, кто были мои биологические родители. Но, полагаю, я хотел получить ответ на вопрос, что первично, природа или воспитание. Сошел ли я с ума из-за того, что моя генетическая схема была сконструирована таким образом, что не предполагала иного итога? Или я сдвинулся после потери двух важных для меня людей, как произошло с моими родителями, когда они потеряли тебя?

Человек за спиной молчал. Сефирот мог видеть отражение Винсента в зеркале у того за спиной.

— Ты переоцениваешь мою важность для твоих родителей, Сефирот. Это фото? — он поднял фотографию, зная, что Сефирот видит его в отражении в стекле. — Это то, что могло бы быть. Но не то, что было. Есть разница между тем, чтобы потерять кого-то и тем, чтобы запереть кого-то против воли, потому что любишь его, но не можешь отпустить.

Может и нет. _Ты не уби ва ешь то, что лю бишь_ , прошептал голос Клауда. _Ты схо дишь с ума, пы та ясь это сох ра нить_.

Сефирот промолчал.

— Как бы то ни было, я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду. Я все время думаю, сколько меня прежнего осталось на самом деле. И не стану тебе врать и говорить, что мести и любви было достаточно, чтобы я прекратил об этом задумываться. Но они помогли мне понять, что по-настоящему важно. Любовь особенно, хотя не стану отрицать, что испытал удовлетворение, когда убил Ходжо, — демон снова ярко проступил при этих словах. — Этот грех я с радостью искуплю. Но любить кого-то… безмерно помогло.

— Я нахожу любовные банальности такими же бесполезными, как и семейные, — Сефирот притворился, что не замечает недостаток уверенности в собственном голосе. — Я проведу тесты. Но если я твой сын, то не хочу, чтобы ты обвинял в том, что поддался горю и похоронил себя в ящике на двадцать с лишним лет.

— Ладно, — фыркнул Винсент. — Хотя не могу обещать, что приглашу тебя к себе на выходные. Моя жена все еще хочет тебя убить.

— Боюсь, ей придется занять место в очень длинной очереди, — Сефирот чувствовал, как уходит какое-то напряжение. Он обернулся и кивнул Винсенту. — Спасибо, что приехал и лично ответил на мои вопросы.

Винсент был явно озадачен этой благодарностью. Сефирот закатил глаза.

— У меня безупречные манеры. Они не имеют ничего общего с моей вменяемостью.

— Кстати, о вменяемости, — раздался щелчок, и Сефирот обнаружил, что смотрит в дуло Винсентова пистолета. — Сын мне ты или не сын, если навредишь Клауду, я тебя убью.

— Не сможешь, — Сефирот тоскливо подумал о своем клинке, покоящемся на кровати в спальне Клауда. — Но признаю, что ты попытаешься.

И конечно же, ранее уехавший на мотоцикле Клауд выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы вернуться домой. Винсент и Сефирот, оба услышали его благодаря усиленному слуху. Но никто из них не сдвинулся с места, так что когда Клауд вошел, то обнаружил стоящего перед стеклянной дверью Сефирота и целящегося в него Винсента.

Клауд был весь в пыли после дня езды на мотоцикле. Грязь заляпала белую футболку, размазалась по лицу, и даже застряла кое-где в волосах. Очки он сдвинул на лоб, и волосы из-за этого торчали еще сильнее.

— Здравствуй, Клауд, — сказал Сефирот. — Винсент как раз угрожает мне из-за тебя.

— Не стоит, — ответил Клауд. — Все нормально, Винсент. Ты в любом случае не можешь читать мне нотации про неудачный романтический выбор. Я видел те фотки. Ходжо? — он скривился. — Ну, по крайней мере, ты нашел Юффи, — Клауд наконец оторвал взгляд от Сефирота и положил руку Винсенту на плечо. — Рад тебя видеть.

— А я — тебя. Хотя я не совсем уверен насчет твоей компании, но уверен, ты знаешь, что делаешь.

— Если ты действительно так считаешь, то убери пистолет, — Клауд улыбнулся старому другу, слабо, но искренне. Сефирот внимательно наблюдал за ними, припомнив демоново « _а Страйфа интересует_ » и злясь на себя за это воспоминание.

— Привычка, — Винсент спрятал оружие… куда-то в многочисленные складки и карманы на одежде, Сефирот не мог точно сказать куда. — Когда ты хочешь провести эти тесты? Я не уверен, можно ли доверять кому-то в Шинра, но в правильности за ее пределами я тоже не уверен. Похоже, что они, как всегда, забрали себе всех ученых.

— Руфус обеспечит правильность проведения процедуры и достоверность результатов, — ответил Сефирот и нахмурился на Клауда. — Ты не разулся? Опять? Ты понимаешь, что практически уничтожил ковер своими грязными следами?

— Я понимаю. Мне просто пофиг, — Клауд обернулся к Винсенту, который, казалось, был слегка удивлен их общением — он явно ожидал смертельной драки, а не бытового конфликта из-за неспособности Клауда оставить обувь на коврике, _предназначенном специально для этой цели_. — Тебе придется привыкнуть к тому, что он _постоянно_ читает нотации.

— Хм. А я никогда не привыкну к тому, что после службы в армии ты совершенно неспособен поддерживать вокруг себя чистоту.

— Ты действительно в своем уме, — напрямик выдал Винсент.

— Не помню, говорил ли, — пробормотал Сефирот. — Я осознаю, кто я и что сделал, и я… не заинтересован в повторении прошлого. Я не испытываю желания покончить с существованием этого миром, если ты спрашиваешь об этом.

 _Я просто не знаю, хочу ли покончить со своим существованием_.

Винсент резко кивнул и ушел сказать кое-что Клауду. Сефирот подозревал, что это серия предупреждений и обещаний поддержки на случай, если он снова свихнется и сбежит. Сефирот посмотрел на грязные следы на полу, достал метлу и принялся подметать.

Он был так уверен, что ему все равно, окажись Винсент его отцом вместо Ходжо, но оказалось, что все-таки ему хотелось знать наверняка. Возможно, потому что идея заставить Клауда убить его, чтобы он мог наконец прекратить свое существование и весь этот… так сказать, _сон_ , было скорее в духе Винсента, а не Ходжо.

Сефирот не думал, что это имеет значение. В его генах, может, и нет ничего от Сетра, они не несут ничего возвеличивающего и предначертанного, но они все равно в полном беспорядке. И вряд ли Винсент сойдет с ума, если окажется, что его сын почти уничтожил мир, но Сефирот все равно намеревался все выяснить. Если Винсент хочет правды, Сефирот ему ее предоставит.

Он устал и проголодался. Он вдруг осознал, насколько сильно ощущает себя человеком. Сильнее всего с момента возвращения его воспоминаний, и подивился, почему так. Было ли причиной этому присутствие Винсента, с которым он делил если не биологическую ДНК, то гены Дженовы, или это дала знать связь Винсента с родителями Сефирота и его прошлым. Он задумался, что произойдет, если он отправится в пещеру, в которой его мать из чувства вины заключила себя в кристалл. Станет ли она говорить с ним? Клауд должен знать, где это пещера, но у Сефирота была очевидно прискорбная репутация, когда дело касалось личных контактов с кем-то, кого он считал своей матерью. Возможно, стоило оставить все как есть.

Клауд вернулся обратно в дом, когда Сефирот заканчивал готовить ужин.

— Ты думаешь, Винсент может быть твоим отцом? Боги, ну и хрень же.

— Это потому, что ты хотел переспать с ним?

Клауд оторвался от бутылки воды, которую выудил из холодильника — на этот раз он потрудился разуться — и моргнул. Он стащил очки, и волосы теперь торчали еще сильнее и _пушистее_. И вообще, он был похож на вывалявшегося в пыли чокобо.

— Чего? Он женат на Юффи.

— Он был раньше с мужчиной, — Сефирот сам не знал, почему вообще говорит об этом. — С моим отцом.

— Как ободряюще, — фыркнул Клауд и облокотился о холодильник. — Ревнуешь?

Сефирот склонил голову вбок и обдумал сказанное. Он никогда раньше не ревновал, хотя Генезис порой был склонен поревновать. В основном Анжила, но пару раз ревновал и Сефирота.

— Не уверен, что знаю, что это такое.

— Эм, — Клауд прикончил воду и шокирующе выкинул бутылку во вторсырье. — Не знаю даже, что и сказать. Помимо того, что не собираюсь — все и так уже слишком запутано, — он указал на них двоих. — Не собираюсь все усложнять, вовлекая кого-то еще.

Сефирот в два шага пересек кухню и поймал Клауда, прижав к холодильнику своим телом.

— Хорошо, — он подался вперед и куснул Клауду ухо. — Я убью их, если соберешься.

— Не убьешь, — Клауд пихнул его в грудь. — Ты никого не убьешь, и все. Все кончено. Понял?

— О, Клауд, — Сефирот рассмеялся, схватил Клауда за запястье, убрал его руку с груди и прижал ее над головой к нержавеющей стали холодильника. — У тебя никогда не получалось избавиться от меня, когда ты ненавидел меня. Почему ты думаешь, что сейчас будет как-то по-другому?

— Проклятье, — зарычал на него Клауд, но Сефирот уже достаточно хорошо знал его, чтобы понять, что огонь в его глазах был не просто злостью. — Твой чудесный тофу подгорает.

Сефирот был настолько увлечен Клаудом, что забыл про ужин на плите. Запах начал отдавать горелым, но он схватил Клауда за горло и крепко поцеловал, напирая изо всех сил.

Клауд, как всегда, показал в ответ, чего стоит.

— Это значит, что теперь у тебя есть фамилия? — спросил позже Клауд, когда они мыли посуду. — Никогда точно не знал, Ходжо это его имя или фамилия.

Сефирот тоже не знал. Казалось абсурдным называть его как-то иначе, не «профессор» или «доктор».

— Не то, чтобы вокруг разгуливала куча моих тезок, так что я не совсем уверен, что мне нужна фамилия.

— Все равно, — Клауд улыбнулся ему, а потом рассмеялся, чисто, словно колокольчик. — Если тебе придется выбирать между Сефиротом Кресцентом и Сефиротом Валентайном, то я даже не знаю, что тебе посоветовать. Оба варианта дурацкие.

— У тебя вообще фамилия _Страйф_ , — заметил Сефирот.

— Ну, ты же не можешь отрицать, что она мне не подходит. Возможно, тебе тоже стоит выбрать себе что-то такое. Если хочешь, у меня есть несколько предложений. Целый список предложений, — ухмыльнулся он.

— Да кто бы сомневался.

 _Он стоял посреди леса, голые деревья вздымались ветвями в небо, словно изогнутые кости._

 _Безжизненная потрескавшаяся земля под подошвами его ботинок. Сверху сияло желтым небо, словно в солнце в полдень, безжалостно и так жарко, что он чувствовал, как пот заливает брови и шею под воротником униформы._

 _Он немного прошелся, но ничего вокруг не изменилось, ландшафт оставался таким же унылым. Только мертвая земля, мертвые деревья и мертвое русло реки, полное камней._

 _А потом он заметил, что начался дождь._

 _Сефирот протянул ладони, смотря, как вода течет сквозь пальцы и падает на землю. Воздух начал остывать, а в небе огненная рыжина начала меняться на предгрозовую серость. Он посмотрел вниз и увидел, как вода сглаживает трещины в земле, как начинает заполнять пустое бесплодное русло исчезнувшего ручья._

 _Ветви деревьев не двигались, но ему было видно, как они начинают цвести._

 _Он снова посмотрел вниз. Одинокий цветок расцветал около его ног, проклюнувшись из свежей грязи, он тянулся вверх, и его, казалось, не беспокоили ни дождь, ни ветер, ни грязь._

 _— Хитро, — он присел на корточки. До цветка дотрагиваться он не стал, но смотрел выжидающе._

 _— Я могла бы сказать — я же тебе говорила, — ответил голос, непонятно почему казалось, что он доноситься от цветка. Голос казался очень самодовольным. — Но еще не время. Пока. Разве это не мило? Когда все живое, а не мертвое?_

 _— Это сон, — плоско ответил Сефирот. — К тому же, очень банальный._

 _— Судя по всему, это единственный способ заставить тебя что-то заметить, — ответил цветок._

 _Однажды Сефирот уже сорвал этот цветок, но снова делать это не стал. Пока. Он надеялся, что это назойливое растение знает, что он рассматривает такой вариант._

 _— Это ведь ты все устроила?_

 _— Ты вспомнишь, когда придет время. А когда вспомнишь, приходи в мою церковь. Принеси мне цветы, — легкость в голосе сменилась на что-то другое, что-то беспредельное и вечное, совсем не похожее на кроваво-пульсирующе-напряженный тембр голоса Дженовы, которым она разговаривала с ним. — Ты не можешь остановить весну, когда она приходит, Сефирот._

 _Сверху до него долетел слабый раскат грома._

 _— Это никогда не исчезнет. Это часть меня, — он знал, чувствовал это. Вода напитывала бесплодную землю, деревья оживали, расцветали цветы, а внутри него все еще ждала своего часа буря. Ему по-прежнему будет сниться огонь, и он будет просыпаться со вкусом пепла во рту._

 _— Зиму ты тоже не можешь остановить, — сказал цветок. — Тебе остается только найти теплое место, чтобы дождаться весны._

 _Больше никаких избитых банальностей от дерзкой растительности не последовало, так что Сефирот отвернулся, подставив лицо наступающей грозе, закрыл глаза и почувствовал вкус дождя на губах._


	20. Глава 19 Ударь невинного

Когда Клауд заметил, что Сефирот, не моргая, смотрит в никуда дольше пяти секунд, то решил, что с него хватит.

Он понимал — визит Винсента стал потрясением для Сефирота, во многом потому, что тот никак не ожидал, что ему будет не все равно, отец ему Винсент, или не отец. И все-таки ему было не все равно, раз уж они решились провести генетической тест, результаты должны были быть готовы как раз к грядущей пресс-конференции. Клауд уже прекрасно понимал, как Сефирот реагирует на свидетельства своей человеческой природы — как возмущением, так и облегчением, так что он оставил его в покое разбираться с последствиями Винсентова визита.

Но два дня пустых взглядов в пустоту его достали.

Клауд встал, отодвинул в сторону книгу, что читал.

— Ты задолжал мне сражение.

Сефирот обернулся к нему, достаточно медленно, чтобы это выглядело надлежаще жутко. Шесть из десяти, оценил Клауд. Не самое лучшее его выступление.

— Вот как.

— Ага, — ответил Клауд. — Вот так, — он скрестил руки на груди. — Последнее закончилось тем, что ты вручил мне свой семифутовый меч и попросил прикончить себя на пороге беседки.

Сефирот как будто слегка смутился.

— Ты хочешь поединка.

— Ага, — у них оставалось два дня до того, как ему придется забрать Сефирота обратно в Эйдж для пресс-конференции в штаб-квартире Шинра. Клауд изо всех сил оттягивал неприятный разговор на самый последний момент.

Сефирот так грациозно выбрался из своего кресла, что у Клауда почти перехватило дыхание.

— Не боишься, что все может плохо закончится?

— Нет. До сих пор ничего же не произошло.

— Я имею в виду, не только для тебя, — холод в глазах Сефирота отступил, когда он начал моргать как обычный человек. — Что, если я, как только мы начнем сражаться, попытаюсь тебя убить?

— Тогда я остановлю тебя, — пожал плечами Клауд. — Это меня не волнует. Иди, надевай ту фетишистскую сбрую, что ты называешь униформой, и погнали.

Сефирот закатил глаза и направился в свою спальню. Клауд пошел в свою, что находилась дальше по коридору. От мысли о поединке с Сефиротом — наконец-то — накатывал волнительный трепет. Возможно, он _слегка_ беспокоился, что предстоит еще один нежданный сюрприз, но что бы ни случилось, он справится.

Но потом он увидел Сефирота в униформе, и задался вопросом, а не обманывает ли он себя.

Сефирот с самого начала не страдал излишней выразительностью, даже когда не изображал из себя мраморную статую. Но правильные черты лица в сочетании с этой знакомой униформой заставили Клауда замереть на ходу.

Не ведая, что творит, Клауд инстинктивно отступил на шаг и наполовину поднял меч. Посреди коридора. Потолок в котором был не очень-то и высок, так что сверху на волосы и в глаза посыпалась штукатурка, но он не смел оторвать взгляд от Сефирота, чтобы смахнуть ее.

Сефирот скривился на него.

— Даже не смей пугаться меня из-за этого нелепого наряда, Клауд, — в его голосе слышалась вполне человеческая обида, и Клауда отпустило, достаточно, чтобы стереть с лица насыпавшийся сверху мусор.

— Извини. Знаешь, а это действует. Разве не в этом смысл? — Клауд сделал немного настороженный шаг вперед. Он не отрывал взгляда от лица Сефирота, стараясь держать в памяти того человека, что убирал за Клаудом натасканную ботинками грязь, а не того, который протыкал его мечом.

— Это просто смешно, — пробормотал Сефирот.

— Тогда почему ты носишь эту униформу?

— Ты мне так сказал, — Сефирот раскинул руки, умудрившись при этом не задеть мечом потолок. — Узри, на что я иду ради тебя.

Клауд скрестил на груди руки и нетерпеливо постучал носком ботинка об пол.

— Я в смысле, зачем ты _вообще_ начал носить ее?

Сефирот вздохнул.

— Пиарщики Шинра, забыл, что ли?

— Хм, — Клауда скользнул взглядом ниже на пересекающие грудь Сефирота ремни, и заметил на бледной коже краснеющие следы, которые он оставил зубами и ногтями прошлой ночью. От этого воспоминания в сочетании с образом Сефирота в полном боевом облачении невольно чуток сносило крышу.

— Генезис носил под униформой безрукавку. Но она была неплотной, и я не видел в ней смысла. Никакой защиты, а в плаще и без лишних слоев одежды было жарко.

Он говорил так недовольно, что Клауд едва сдержал улыбку. Но потом до него дошло сказанное, и он удивленно моргнул.

— У Генезиса был такой же плащ? — его воспоминания о Генезисе были в лучшем случае весьма смутными.

— Да, красный. У Анжила был синий, но он закинул его в шкаф, и я ни разу не видел, чтобы он его носил.

— У тебя и твоих дружков-Солждеров были одинаковые плащи, — Клауд медленно переваривал информацию. Дернув уголком рта, он вовсю заулыбался, вздрагивая плечами от смеха. — Ну, выглядело, должно быть, просто ошеломительно, — он протянул руку и легонько дернул за один из перекрещенных на груди Сефирота ремней.

— Это была не моя идея, — надулся на него, в самом деле надулся, Сефирот.

Клауд не ответил, но потянул его за ремни вниз и поцеловал.

— Но сапоги мне нравятся.

Сефирот укусил его в ответ, явно все еще раздосадованный.

— Так как насчет поединка, на который так нацелился, Клауд? Если хочешь отправиться в постель, то тебе придется расстегивать все застежки на этих штанах.

Клауд фыркнул и отстранился.

— Пошли, — и он упругой походкой направился на улицу, беспокоясь теперь лишь о том, чтобы не опозориться во время поединка.

Они снова встали неподалеку от беседки лицом друг к другу. Не успел Клауд хоть что-то сказать, как Сефирот медленно поднял правую руку к небу и взмахнул кистью.

Это был тот самый жест, который он сделал перед их последней настоящей битвой не на жизнь, а на смерть, на руинах Башни Шинра. Клауд поднял глаза на небо, ожидая что облака начнут закручиваться.

Сефирот рассмеялся.

Это был не злодейский смех или сдержанное хихиканье — это был настоящий смех, искренний и полный открытого веселья. Он даже улыбался. Во весь рот.

Клауд уставился на него так яростно, словно почти всерьез хотел сжечь Сефирота взглядом.

— Да что с тобой такое?

— Ты бы видел свое лицо, — Сефирот опустил руку и снова рассмеялся. — Это тебе за обсуждение моего плаща, — он поднял Масамуне над плечом в своей обычной боевой стойке. — Ну?

И Клауд кинулся на него.

Как и предыдущем их поединке, потребовалось некоторое время для того, чтобы их клинки соприкоснулись. А когда это произошло, они оба остановились на секунду. Клауд замер, а Сефирот ответил полу-кивком, и они вновь вернулись к поединку.

Даже понимание того, что Сефирот не пытается его убить, не делало сражение менее яростным. Сефирот был свирепым противником, так что Клауду определенно пришлось завязать с акробатикой и плотнее сконцентрироваться на работе ног. Сефирот вел поединок, и Клауд ничего не мог с этим поделать.

В отличие от его предыдущих сражений с Сефиротом, этот проходил в молчании. Воздух звенел от столкновения клинков, но драматические монологи Сефирота отсутствовали.

Это было странно. Клауд точно не сказал бы, что скучает по ним, но молчание вносило в поединок иную динамику. Но, может быть, дело было лишь в том, что они так развлекаются, хотя случайный свидетель так не подумал бы.

Сефирот не пытался убить его, но в фехтовании совершенно не сдерживался, и Клауд не раз и не два заработал порезы от Масамуне. Они были не больше царапины, но выбесили Клауда достаточно, чтобы он начал драться совсем всерьез.

Трудно вести счет, когда оба бойца способны на акробатические прыжки, а один так вообще летает, но Клауд точно знал, что проигрывает вчистую.

Сефирот приземлился на крышу дома и посмотрел на него сверху. Вспоров мечом воздух, он замер в начальной позиции, отведя Масамуне в сторону и аккуратно касаясь острием крыши. Он ждал, когда Клауд сделает то же самое — единственный жест вежливости, выказываемый когда-либо Сефиротом в поединке.

Клауд хотел продолжать бой — он был раздосадован своим слабым выступлением, но тело бунтовало от усталости, легкие раздирало так же, как тогда, когда он дрался с Сефиротом, который _не сдерживался_ и проткнул его по-настоящему.

Клауд тряхнул головой и уперся ладонями в колени, пытаясь отдышаться.

— Погоди… секунду, — едва просипел он, но слух у Сефирота был достаточно острый, чтобы услышать его.

Сефирот спрыгнул с крыши вниз и приземлился прямо перед Клаудом. Спутанные волосы, раскрасневшееся лицо — в нем не было ничего даже отдаленно похожего на недосягаемость несостоявшегося бога — но дыхание у него практически не сбилось.

— Ты начал драться гораздо лучше, когда перестал выпендриваться.

Все еще тяжело дыша, Клауд выпрямился и уставился на него, надеясь, что написанное у него на лице « _И это говоришь мне ты?_ » читается вполне внятно.

И, судя по всему, свое недоумение Клауд выразил вполне четко.

— Твоя сильная сторона — быстрота и способность отслеживать противника. Когда ты начинаешь усложнять свои атаки, то теряешь фокус, и это сказывается на твоих наступательных маневрах.

— Ты… наверное… шутишь, — пропыхтел Клауд.

— Обычно я всегда серьезен, — ответил Сефирот.

— Я побеждал всегда, когда мы сражались, — напомнил Клауд. И не важно, что он все еще задыхался.

— Но не в этот раз, — высокомерная усмешка на лице Сефирота бесила неимоверно. Он отвесил Клауду элегантный поклон, и, не смотря на усмешку, совсем не издевательский. — Благодарю за поединок, Клауд.

— Если мы сражаемся не насмерть, как определить победителя? — запротестовал Клауд, хотя, как и Сефирот, прекрасно знал, кто победил — совсем не он.

— Ты единственный, кто ранен, — отметил Сефирот. — Пошли внутрь, мне надо посмотреть, насколько все серьезно.

— Это просто царапины, — буркнул Клауд, раздраженный тем, что с ним обращаются словно с новобранцем. Он понимал — ему бы радоваться, что в ходе поединка не произошло ничего ужасного, но он все еще злился, что, как ему казалось, показал себя очень слабо.

Сефирот ждал Клауда в своей спальне, он отложил меч и скинул плащ с этими нелепыми нагрудными ремнями. Клауд прислонил свой меч к стене и нахмурился на лежащую на кровати аптечку.

— Все не настолько серьезно.

— Снимай рубашку и сядь, — Сефирот, сделав большой глоток воды из бутылки, кивнул на кровать, где лежала еще одна для Клауда.

Все еще дуясь, Клауд стянул рубашку. Теперь, когда адреналин схлынул, он чувствовал, как пот жжет порезы на плечах, на спине и животе. Он осмотрел себя и нахмурился.

— Я в большинстве случаев даже не почувствовал, когда ты достал меня.

— Острейшее лезвие на Планете, — пожал плечами Сефирот. — Не думаю, что ты оценил бы, если бы я поддавался.

Боги, может ему и стоило бы. Клауд сел по-турецки на широкую постель и скрутил с бутылки колпачок, пальцы все еще дрожали от малейшего напряжения. Он молча прокручивал сражение в голове, задаваясь вопросом, действительно ли он так облажался, как предполагал.

— Ты отлично дрался, — Сефирот расстегнул застежки и стянул сапоги (к легкому огорчению Клауда) и остался в черных форменных штанах. Сел на кровать напротив Клауда, открыл аптечку, бесцеремонно подтянул к себе руку Клауда и принялся очищать царапины ваткой, смоченной в антисептике.

— Пофиг, — ответил Клауд, ощущая себя капризным новобранцем.

Сефирот поднял глаза от царапины на руке Клауда и, нахмурившись, встретил его взгляд.

— Похоже, ты злишься. Но я серьезно. Ты отлично дрался. Тебя не взяли в Солджеры, но, как мне кажется, проблема была скорее в твоем росте, а не в твоих способностях.

— Ага. Они так и сказали, — Клауд припомнил, как был раздавлен, когда ему отказали в поступлении в подразделение Солджер, но, оглядываясь назад, теперь это не имело значения. — Хотя достаточно высокий, чтобы таскать винтовку и сдохнуть за Шинра, — сослался он на свою службу пехотинцем. Тряхнул головой. — Удивительно, почему никому не приходило в голову, что Шинра вербует шестнадцатилетних сопляков для отправки на войну.

Сефирот повернул ему руку, теплые и осторожные пальцы прошлись по царапинам, чтобы убедится, что порезы не слишком глубокие.

— Суть пехоты всегда была в том, чтобы брать числом, и ни в чем ином.

Клауд моргнул, но спорить с этим не мог. Сефирот начал обрабатывать антисептиком самые глубокие порезы, и Клауд зашипел от боли.

— Это вроде санаторий, почему тут нет никаких лечащих эликсиров?

— Еще один пункт в негативный отзыв, который я планирую написать Руфусу, — Сефирот внимательно осмотрел руку Клауда. — Думаю, ты пытался заблокировать мой ответный выпад предплечьем. Я бы не стал так делать. Судя по размеру твоего меча, ты явно предпочитаешь оружие, которым можно нанести тупую травму, и поэтому тебе надо найти способ совместить этот прием со своим стилем атаки.

Клауд открыл было рот, чтобы возразить — хоть что-то — а потом до него дошло. Он ощущал себя зеленым стажером именно потому, что Сефирот обращался с ним, как со стажером. Сефирот был, вероятно, лучшим мечником Планеты, и только что хорошенько потрепал Клауда, а сейчас давал ему советы, как улучшить технику фехтования. Как, наверное, делал бы, если бы Клауда приняли в программу Солджер.

Боги, Сефирот, должно быть, был просто невыносим в свою бытность Солджером. Оставалось только посочувствовать Заку. Но если Клауду нужен Сефирот-человек… то это, возможно, наиболее аутентичная его версия, хотя и идущая в комплекте с бесящими нотациями.

— Ты… это было… я никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то сражался так, как ты, — медленно выговорил Клауд. — И ты победил бы, если бы сражался со мной именно так в нашу последнюю битву, — он взял Сефирота за запястье, потянул и прижал его ладонь к своей груди, напротив шрама, что остался с тех пор. — Это должно было убить меня. Но не убило потому, что ты не нанес решающий удар так, как должен был.

Прямо напротив сердца на коже виднелась царапина от сегодняшнего поединка. Крови не было, и к утру она исчезнет, но она была ясным свидетельством того, что если бы Сефирот рубанул глубже, то пробил бы Клауду сердце.

— Ты тогда дрался не как человек. Ты дрался как бог, который думает, что не может проиграть. И именно поэтому проиграл.

Сефирот ничего не ответил, но не отрывал взгляда своих странных глаз от глаз Клауда.

— Ты играл со мной, словно кошка с мышкой, — продолжил Клауд. — И я победил потому, что ты был слишком самонадеян, считая, что не можешь проиграть.

— Я говорил тебе. Чрезмерное усложнение своих атак осложняет отслеживание противника, — Сефирот пожал голым плечом. — Делай, как я говорю, а не как я делаю, хмм?

Клауд все еще обмозговывал это новое понимание.

— Я выиграл наш поединок в Нибельхейме потому, что ты отвлекся, а потом из-за кровопотери тебе не хватило сил, чтобы не дать мне использовать собственное тело как противовес. Во второй раз я был по маковку накачан материей и магией, и рядом сражались все, кто был со мной. Единственный настоящий наш поединок, где были только мы двое и наши клинки — последний. И ты должен был победить, — Клауд указал пальцами на еле видную отметину над сердцем. — Сегодня ты сражался как человек, и ты был… невероятен. Я не мог победить. Я еле держался против тебя.

— Ставки были не так высоки, — ответил Сефирот. — И у тебя получалось намного больше, чем просто держаться против меня, Клауд. Как солдат солдату, поверь — ты сражался хорошо.

В шестнадцать лет услышать похвалу Сефирота своим боевым навыкам было его тайной мечтой, которую он лелеял в своем еще не разбитом сердце. Но ему уже совсем не шестнадцать, а сердце его, хоть и не разбито, но покрыто множеством шрамов.

— Спасибо.

— Думаю, в твоих словах есть здравый смысл, — Сефирот аккуратно сложил аптечку обратно перед тем, как выкинуть то, чем промывал Клауду порезы. — Но в Нибельхейме даже полумертвый я должен был суметь разоружить тебя.

Ну естественно, промолчать он не мог. Сефирот всегда был высокомерным, даже до того, как сошел с ума.

— Ну, не сумел же, — буркнул Клауд, едва удержавшись, чтобы по-детски не показать язык.

Сефирот встал у края кровати и посмотрел на него сверху вниз.

— Я знаю, Клауд, — с нечитаемым выражением лица он прошелся взглядом по оставленным Масамуне меткам. — Как и Турков, меня учили убивать одним ударом. Уверен, тогда, на Башне, я намеревался тебя убить рано или поздно.

— Ну утешил, — сухо ответил Клауд. — И убил бы, не начни ты болтать. Ты спросил меня чувствовал ли я боль раньше, и сказал, что в этот раз я не забуду.

Сефирот потянулся и дотронулся пальцами до шрама, горящими глазами смотря на Клауда.

— А ты?

— Не забыл, — Клауда пробрала легкая дрожь от прикосновения. — Еще ты сказал мне на коленях молить о прощении. Но за что я должен был просить прощения? Я хотел спросить, но здание начало рушиться. Я подумал, что тебя убило, но очевидно все, что я думаю на твой счет, оказывается неправдой.

Сефирот молчал, поглаживая длинными пальцами шрам на груди Клауда.

— Ты вернул меня обратно, — сказал он наконец.

— Тебя вернул обратно не я, — возразил Клауд.

— Конечно, ты. Это всегда был ты. И всегда _будешь_ ты, — пальцы Сефирота легко прошлись по новым отметкам, которые уже начали исчезать с кожи Клауда. Клауд вздрогнул. — Я рожден быть убийцей, Клауд. Я не знаю, как быть чем-то другим.

— Так научись, — сказал Клауд. Он поднялся на ноги, тело приятно ломило после драки. — Но поединки мы продолжим. Я стану лучше и в один прекрасный день побью тебя в честном бою.

— Никто никогда не побеждает, сражаясь честно, — Сефирот поднял руку и прошелся большим пальцем Клауду по нижней губе. — Зак все время так говорил. Считал, что это смешно.

Клауд слабо улыбнулся и прикусил Сефироту палец. Конечно же, Зак так считал.

— Он имел привычку звонить мне, — продолжил Сефирот. — Никто никогда не звонил мне просто так, не по делам. А он звонил. Иногда рассказывал мне неизменно несмешные шутки, а иногда спрашивал, нельзя ли ему позаимствовать мой пропуск, поскольку у него нет доступа на этажи с, цитирую, _«самыми лучшими торговыми автоматами, Сеф»_.

Клауду все еще было трудно говорить о Заке. Его чувства к другу были, в лучшем случае, сложными — беспорядочная мешанина воспоминаний, обожания, сексуального влечения и восхищения. Но коль скоро он не был уверен, что хочет говорить о своих чувствах к Заку, ему было интересно услышать о Заке с точки зрения Сефирота.

— Он звал тебя Сефом?

— Да. Не знаю, почему. Должно быть, слышал, как Генезис или Анжил зовут меня так.

Клауду было удивительно слышать, как _кто угодно_ зовет так Сефирота.

— Вы были друзьями? В смысле, вы с Заком?

Сефирот помедлил с ответом.

— Зак так считал.

Клауд дал ему время продолжить, а потом спросил.

— А ты? Ты так считал?

— Я тебе говорил. Я был рожден быть убийцей. Мне не положено было иметь друзей, но военные работают группами, так что я неизбежно подружился с Анжилом и Генезисом, когда они тоже стали Первыми, — ответил Сефирот, словно пересказывал лабораторный отчет. — Зака повысили вскоре после того, как их объявили погибшими. Я не… мысль снова подпустить кого-то близко к себе меня не привлекала, но я доверял Заку. Возможно, не случись Нибельхейма, мы могли бы стать друзьями.

Заку Фейру было уготовано погибнуть в Нибельхейме, и когда Сефирот не убил его, войска Шинра сделали это за него четыре года спустя. Клауд вздрогнул от смутного воспоминания, как Зак погибал под шквалом пуль.

Это был приказ бывшего Президента. Того самого, которого в его собственном кабинете зарезал Сефирот. Клауд понимал, что не должен радоваться этому, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

— Мне нужно в душ, — пробормотал он. — Хочешь со мной?

Сефирот, казалось, немного удивился приглашению, но последовал за Клаудом в просторную ванную. Клауд прижал его к стенке душа, обернул вокруг руки хорошую пригоршню его волос и опустился на колени.

— Давай проясним, — Клауд посмотрел на Сефирота снизу вверх. — Я делаю это не ради прощения.

Он резко дернул Сефирота за волосы и открыл рот, превратив все, что собирался сказать Сефирот, в вздох удовольствия. Он быстро и глубоко заглатывал член Сефирота, жестко и методично доводя его до предела. Вода текла по зажмуренным глазам, руки оглаживали мускулистые бедра Сефирота, а в голове разом стало пусто.

Наконец, Клауд встал на дрожащих коленках, повернулся спиной к Сефироту и уперся ладоням в стену. Серебряные волосы все еще были обернуты вокруг руки, так что он дернул за них и сказал:

— Давай.

И Сефирот внезапно оказался рядом, жарко прижавшись сзади, горячий, мокрый, член стальной твердостью притиснулся Клауду к заднице. С тех пор, как к Сефироту вернулась память, Клауд всего второй раз чувствовал себя оттраханным, и списал это на несомненную притягательность боевых навыков Сефирота, а не на то, как тот выглядит полуголый в этих сапогах.

А может, на все сразу.

Но он не смог удержаться, чтобы не повернуться и не прошептать:

— Это гораздо лучший подарок, чем отчаяние, _Сеф_.

Сефирот вцепился пальцами Клауду в бедра, двигаясь — мокрые волосы прилипли к голове, широко раскрытые глаза заливала бегущая по лицу вода — и на какой-то момент Клауду показалось, что он рассмеется.

— Не вынуждай меня поправлять тебя, — улыбнулся он острой, словно его клинок, улыбкой.

Клауд задрожал, но оба они знали, что не от страха.

Хотя тело и пресытилось поединком и сексом, Клауд обнаружил, что не может сегодня заснуть. Он вертелся и ворочался в постели, заработал локтем в живот и «иди спать к себе, если не можешь устроиться, Страйф» от Сефирота, с последовавшей за этим лекцией о дурном влиянии привычки к энергетикам на сон.

— Может, тебе стоило утомить меня получше, — возразил Клауд, вяло пытаясь развести Сефирота на минет.

Но не сработало.

Клауд улегся на спину и, задумавшись, уставился в потолок. Он не ерзал так, как до этого, ничего не говорил и даже не вздыхал, но Сефирот, в конце концов, перевернулся на бок и уставился на него. Света из окна хватало, чтобы разглядеть его лицо и слабо светящиеся мако глаза.

Он явно был недоволен.

— Да я вообще ничего не делаю, — проворчал Клауд.

— И не спишь.

— А ты откуда узнал? — надулся на него Клауд. — Я практически не двигаюсь.

— На всей Планете и за ее пределами нет никого, кого бы я чувствовал лучше, — начал было Сефирот, слегка перегибая с напыщенностью, и поэтому совсем неискренно.

— О боги мои, — прервал его Клауд, стукая себя ладонью по лбу. — Забудь, что я спрашивал.

— С Дженом такое постоянно происходило, — сказал Сефирот. — Он спал посередине, а Анжил никогда не замечал, что Джен не может заснуть, потому что Анжил всегда спал, как убитый, но я замечал всегда. Тогда Джен начинал жаловаться, что я занимаю слишком много места, но когда я говорил, что уйду спать на кушетку, он раздражался. Куда ни кинь, всюду клин.

Даже такие крохи бытовой информации выбили Клауда из равновесия.

— Поверить не могу, что ты был в отношениях на троих. Как вообще можно хотеть подобного, это же сколько усилий.

— Не знаю точно, насколько обычными были эти отношения, — Сефирот перевернулся на спину и закинул руки за голову. — Анжил с Генезисом были вместе, с тех самых пор, как пришли в Шинра. Анжил подружился со мной, а Генезис постоянно старался превзойти меня во всем, что, как объяснил позже Анжил, было его способом дружить.

— Нет, я понимаю, люди дружат, — если говорить начистоту, то сам Клауд научился этому гораздо позже, чем большинство людей — включая Сефирота. — Вот с… остальным… у меня проблемы.

— С сексом? — Сефирот, казалось, удивился. — Скажи уже прямо, Клауд. Там, в душе, ты вполне настойчиво требовал, чтобы я « _трахнул тебя жестче_ ».

Клауд выпростал руку из-под головы и шлепнул Сефирота по голой груди.

— Я имею в виду романтику и все такое прочее. Хотя я и не вполне понимаю, как работает секс на троих, — для Клауда секс даже с одним человеком был вполне себе крышесносным. Особенно, когда этим человеком был Сефирот.

— На день рождения Анжил испек мне торт, потом была какая-то нелепая беседа о том, кому что нравится, яблоки или груши, а затем я спросил пойдем ли мы в кровать, потому что я понимал, как они на меня смотрят, даже если и понятия не имел, на что делать, когда мы оказались, наконец, в одной койке.

— Они были… они были у тебя первыми, что ли? — удивленно уставился на него Клауд.

— Да, — Сефирот спокойно встретил его взгляд. — Я рос в изоляции, и еще до того, как мне исполнилось восемнадцать, меня послали воевать. До Анжила с Генезисом я был единственным Солджером Первого класса, и не общался ни с кем, кроме Ходжо и высокопоставленных лиц, на встрече с которыми настаивал Президент.

Клауд часто забывал, насколько был молод Сефирот в те времена, когда все еще не полетело к чертям. В детстве Сефирот казался ему безупречным героем без возраста, несущим на своих плечах опыт и знания всего мира. А в реальности он оказался просто подростком.

— Да? — он не хотел спрашивать, но внезапно ему очень захотелось знать. — А ты и Зак?..

— Нет. У нас ничего не было. К тому времени Зак был уже по уши влюблен в Аэрис, а я… я и подумать не мог о чем-то даже отдаленно похожем на физическую близость. Даже с Анжилом и Генезисом мне было нелегко. После того, как они ушли, мне стало совсем не до этого.

— А почему тебе было нелегко с ними? — спросил Клауд.

— Всякий раз, когда кто-либо дотрагивался до меня, особенно, когда я был голым, обстоятельства были неприятными, — бесцветным голосом произнес Сефирот. — Было нелегко добровольно поставить себя в подобную ситуацию и ждать, что результат не будет таким же.

Ну, конечно. Клауд провел достаточно времени в цистерне у Ходжо, и даже если его воспоминания были туманными и неполными, он помнил достаточно хорошо, как это неприятно, когда добрый доктор лично снисходит до осмотра. Как ценнейшее оружие Шинра, Сефирот провел кучу времени в компании Ходжо, и в гораздо более сознательном состоянии, чем Клауд.

— Мое тело никогда не было моим. Оно было для экспериментов Хождо, или для верхушки Шинра, чтобы проверить их инвестиции.

Желудок Клауда свело. Он о таком не думал, но не удивился. Шинра постаралась сделать из Сефирота оружие, и естественно, что в целях его расчеловечивания принудительно убивали связь между его разумом и телом. Годы систематического насилия, неудивительно, что он почти сошел с ума, когда единственные человеческие взаимоотношения, которые он смог выстроить, были порваны и растоптаны.

Это не оправдывало преступлений Сефирота, но, учитывая «выключатель» Ходжо, этого хватало с лихвой, чтобы объяснить, почему он их совершил. Клауд помнил, как поначалу, еще до того, как к нему вернулась память, Сефирот говорил ему про свою озабоченность тем, как сразу и полностью он поверил в рациональность своих действий, какими бы безумными они не казались со стороны.

Как бы там ни было, Клауд не собирался позволять ему считать себя сыном пришельца, или бога, или Сетра.

— Значит, эти двое и я, да? — Клауд попытался уложить это все в голове. — Женщины тебя совсем не привлекали?

— Наверно, нет. Даже когда я… когда я был сам по себе, о женщинах я совсем не думал, — Сефирот на мгновение замолчал. — Они могли специально так сделать, просто для того, чтобы не было ненужных сложностей с моим потомством.

Клауд нахмурился.

— Что-то мне не кажется, что такое можно спроектировать.

— Понятия не имею, но не удивлюсь, если можно.

Клауд вспомнил, как говорил Сефироту про необходимость быть людьми. Раз уж Сефирот ответил на все его вопросы, то теперь очередь Клауда.

— Меня это сильно смущало. Ребенком я влюблялся пару раз в девчонок. А потом я приехал в Мидгар и… на моем курсе был парень. У нас ничего не было, но я задумался. А потом я встретил Зака.

Между ними повисло молчание. Может, Сефирот уже и так все знал, про влечение Клауда к Заку.

— У меня никогда не было секса с кем-то, чье имя я знал, — поведал, наконец, Клауд. — Пару-тройку раз с парнями, которых я цеплял в барах. Которые хотели лечь со мной в койку потому, что я мог зафиксировать их и быть грубым. А к тем, к кому я должен был испытывать хоть какое-то влечение, я никогда его не испытывал. Кроме Аэрис, но это был Зак, а не я.

Секунду Клауд раздумывал, не усыпил ли Сефирота. Но ему следовало бы догадаться. Сефирот слишком чутко чувствовал Клауда, чтобы не обращать на него внимание. Иначе бы их тут не было.

— Хаос намекал, что тебя привлекает Винсент.

Клауд был рад, что темно, и не видно, как он покраснел.

— Ну да, я всегда считал, что он привлекателен. Плащ, развевающиеся волосы.

— И демон. Дай угадаю. Тебе считаешь привлекательными Руфуса Шинру и Тсенга.

В отношении обоих это было правдой, но раздражало, что Сефирот так легко его раскусил.

— Заткнись, — но смысл был в обмене информацией, так что он ответил: — Ладно, признаю, они оба интересные, — боги, Клауд надеялся, что и в самом деле убрал _все_ записывающие устройства.

Сефирот тихо рассмеялся, совсем не зло, скорее удивленно.

— Не так уж и трудно понять, что тебя заводит опасность, Страйф.

— А ты? — потребовал ответа Клауд. — Кроме тройничков, что заводит тебя?

— Хм, — и внезапно Сефирот оказался сверху, оседлав его, водопад волос перекрыл свет, льющийся из окна. — Полагаю, _надоедливые болтливые полуночники_.

Клауд заткнул его поцелуем.


	21. Глава 20 Взбежать на холм

_Фантастический пейзаж сна выглядел по-другому. Не было больше потрескавшейся мертвой земли, зияющих дыр там, где когда-то текли живительные воды, ветвей деревьев, гневно простершихся в красное, словно пролитая кровь, небо._

 _Были цветы, пробивающиеся из грязи, были бутоны, усыпавшие голые деревья, было небо, полное облаков, и да, благодарю, подумал Сефирот, я понял твой намек, мой хитрый цветочек._

 _Ее имя все еще было одним из тех имен, что заставляли глаза Клауда леденеть. А от Клауда Сефироту хотелось не холода._

 _((Нуждалось))._

 _— Здравствуй, Сеф, — прозвучал голос за спиной, и Сефирот обернулся._

 _Это был Генезис._

 _Он выглядел таким, каким Сефирот его запомнил — алый плащ, рыжие волосы, насмешливые глаза цвета морской волны и ухмылка на полных губах. Прислонившись к дереву, он ел тупояблоко. С неизменным томиком «Лавлесс» под мышкой._

 _— Здравствуй, Джен._

 _Он подумал про последний раз, когда видел Генезиса, отчаявшегося, напуганного, рассыпающегося в прах._

Ты сгниешь.

 _— Твоя маленькая грозовая тучка недооценивает твой талант к остротам, — сказал Генезис. — Эта была практически безупречной, — он взмахнул рукой. — И кстати, я, честно говоря, немного смущен всем этим. Посмертие оказалось не таким уж плохим. Анжил, наконец, научился готовить пирог из тупояблок так, чтобы он не подгорал, — Генезис улыбнулся. Сефирот и забыл, каким привлекательным он был, когда находился в хорошем настроении. — Мы испекли шоколадный торт с малиной на твой день рожденья._

 _— Ничего вы не пекли, — сказал Сефирот._

 _Генезис усмехнулся той острой улыбкой, которая всегда вызывала у Сефирота желание его трахнуть._

 _— Ты прав. Не пекли, — он оттолкнулся от дерева и огляделся. — Я иногда теряю дар речи от того, насколько буквально твое подсознание, Сеф._

 _В этом он был не одинок._

 _— Как Анжил?_

 _Генезис склонил голову._

 _— Пока не готов с тобой встретиться, — он закатил глаза. — Ты же помнишь, какой он порядочный, а ты пытался уничтожить планету. Что, знаешь ли, вполне в твоем стиле, верно? Все или ничего._

 _У Сефирота не нашлось слов, чтобы выразить свои чувства._

 _— Зачем ты здесь?_

 _— Ты же знаешь, что я тебя любил? О, я хотел одержать над тобой верх, я хотел, чтобы ты хоть в чем-то потерпел неудачу — просто потому, что безупречность невыносима скучна. Я завидовал твоей идеальности, и твоим гребаным роскошным ресницам, но я любил тебя, — взглянув ему в лицо, Генезис рассмеялся. — Я знаю, что это за хрень такая, любовь, только благодаря Анжилу. Людям нравится думать, что любовь, это такая волшебная штука, и мы узнаем ее сразу, как почувствуем. Но если говорить прямо, мой среброволосый разрушитель миров, как мы узнаем ее, если нас никто не любил? Мы можем перепутать ее с чем-то совсем другим. К примеру… с ненавистью._

 _— Иногда так случается, — ответил Сефирот. Он помнил, как в конце Генезис использовал слова, чтобы больно его ударить — как бы ни был Сефирот искусен с мечом, слова всегда были самым верным оружием Генезиса._

 _— Да, случается, — согласился Генезис и откусил от своего яблока. — До новой встречи, Сеф, — он поклонился, не склоняя головы, подмигнул и исчез._

 _Впервые Сефироту приснился Генезис не в кошмаре. Может, это что-то означает. А может, и ничего._

 _((Означает)), сказал его цветок. ((Очень многое))._

— Сефирот? — донесся голос Клауда из коридора. — Нам уже пора отправляться. Тебе что, нужна помощь со всеми этими ремнями? У меня, вообще-то, лучше получается их расстегивать, но могу попробовать… — Клауд замер на пороге, уставившись на него. — Это не твоя униформа.

— Конечно, моя, — Сефирот взглянул на свое отражение, поддернул молнию на высоком воротнике вязаной безрукавки. Форма отлично ему подошла, хоть он и не представлял, где ее раскопали. Кожаная портупея была слишком жесткой и не разношенной, чтобы когда-либо принадлежать ему. — Это униформа Солджера Первого класса. А я Солджер Первого класса.

— Это униформа Зака, — выпалил Клауд, глядя широко распахнутыми глазами и явно чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке.

— Верно. А также моя и Анжила, — Сефирот склонил голову. — Технически мы получили ее, когда нас повысили до Второго класса. Но думаю, это уже не имеет значения, раз эта организация больше не существует.

— Тогда почему ты надел ее? И где ты ее взял?

Клауд видел Сефирота в этой форме на фотографиях, поэтому Сефирот не понимал, почему того так потрясло при виде его в этой одежде вживую.

— Попросил Руфуса привезти.

— А! — Клауд щелкнул пальцами. — Вот что было в сумке, которую передал тебе Тсенг. Но зачем?

— Потому что я отказался подавать в отставку в этой… как ты там ее назвал? Фетишистской сбруе?

— Ага, — слабо улыбнулся Клауд.

— Я помню те времена, когда я носил ее, и это неплохие воспоминания, — Сефирот посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале в последний раз. Он выглядел старше, волосы стали длиннее, но знакомый облик себя в этой форме дарил чувство комфорта. — Ну, как минимум, они не такие неприятные, как кое-какие другие.

Клауд оперся об дверной косяк, сложив руки на груди.

— Тебе надо именно с этих слов начать пресс-конференцию.

— Не глупи. Они не позволят мне говорить, — Сефирот стянул волосы в хвост. — Один раз они попробовали, и больше так не делали.

— А что ты сказал? — Клауд поднял руку. — Погоди, дай догадаюсь. Это было как-то связано с полетами в космосе с планетой в качестве средства передвижения?

Сефирот изогнул бровь в ответ.

— Не то, чтобы твоя болтовня на поле боя была какой-то запоминающейся, Клауд.

— Так значит, не связано?

Сефирот спрятал меч в ножны за спиной.

— У меня спросили про количество потерь, и я назвал точную цифру.

— Э… — Клауд склонил голову. — Шинра не хотели, чтобы кто-то знал, сколько пехоты погибло в бою? А я-то думал, что для них она просто расходное пушечное мясо.

Сефирот задался вопросом, а не специально ли Клауд не понимает, но потом вспомнил, что пехотный опыт Клауда не включал Вутайскую войну.

— Не Шинровские потери. Не в той конкретной миссии.

— Так они… что? Не хотели, чтобы ты рассказал миру, что армия Шинры хорошо делает свою работу?

В той миссии участвовал только Сефирот.

— Они не хотели, чтобы я говорил о потерях противника. Он выглядел бы в этом случае слишком человечно.

Сефирот угадал реакцию Клауда на свои слова — тот слегка побледнел, а потом, казалось, разозлился.

— Ну, конечно. О чем я только думал. И еще, как ты узнал точное… — он вздохнул. — Ну да, это же ты.

Сефирот склонил голову вбок. Он до сих пор помнил ту миссию, вкус дыма и пышущий в лицо огненный жар. Как лежал в джунглях, вжавшись лицом в растоптанную траву, пока деревня горела.

Он взглянул на Клауда — тот смотрел в пространство, вспоминая, как тоже смотрел, как горит поселение. Только вот поджег его не Клауд.

— Нам нужно будет поговорить о том, что произошло, когда выберемся отсюда, — сказал Клауд. — Всякий раз, как думаю, что готов к этому разговору, я вспоминаю — кто ты. И что ты. И что сделал мне и тем, кого я люблю.

Минуту Сефирот задумчиво его рассматривал. В голове эхом звучал отголосок сна.

— В тот первый вечер, когда я оказался здесь, ты спросил, не хочу ли я извиниться за то, что сделал. Я сказал, что не хочу, потому что не помню ничего из того, что делал. Теперь я помню.

— Я не шутил, когда говорил, что простил тебя, — Клауд задрал подбородок. — Неважно, что ты по этому поводу думаешь, — да, синонимом его фамилии было слово «спор», но Сефирот считал, что Клауду лучше подошло бы слово «дерзость». — Но вот остальные — это совсем другая история.

До других людей Сефироту дела особо не было, но раз Клауду было не все равно, то это… определенно что-то значило, даже если и не нравилось ему.

— Мне трудно сожалеть о чем-то, что я не могу изменить.

Клауд, похоже, совсем не расстроился.

— Если ты не искренен, то я бы предпочел, чтобы ты не извинялся. Если тебе не жаль — значит, тебе не жаль. Вполне возможно, тех вины и сожалений, что испытываю я, хватит на нас обоих.

— Тебе не стоит. Но, думаю, ты не послушаешься. Особенно меня.

— Ага, не послушаюсь. Но ценю этот жест. Наверное, — Клауд отлип от дверного косяка. — А что, если я скажу, что не хочу больше тебя видеть?

Он шагнул ближе, и Сефирот ему шагнул навстречу — то самое неумолимое притяжение.

— Разве раньше это хоть раз срабатывало, Клауд?

— Ты же меня больше не ненавидишь, — сказал Клауд. Сефирот хотел было возразить, потому что какая-то его часть _ненавидела_ Клауда и всегда будет ненавидеть, но Клауд предостерегающе вскинул руку. — Или есть что-то, что сильнее этого. Что бы это ни было… разве оно недостаточно сильное, чтобы отпустить меня?

 _Иногда мы принимаем это за ненависть, но это не она._

— Это не просто связано с тобой, Клауд. Это _ты_ и есть, — Сефирот протянул руку, пальцы легонько прижались Клауду к груди там, где, как он знал, должен быть шрам. Напоминание о том, что даже когда у него был шанс забрать жизнь Клауда, он им не воспользовался.

Сефирот помнил, каково это было, биться, словно боги, в небесах над городом, разрушенном жаждой власти и человеческой жадностью. Он задался вопросом, как бы поступил, потеряй он Клауда, свой невольный якорь, удерживающий его на правильной стороне вменяемости.

Глаза Клауда вспыхнули, а дыхание сбилось, когда Сефирот склонился вперед. Возможно, его якорь не такой уж и невольный.

— Если битва в небесах это все, что ты хочешь от меня, маленькая грозовая тучка… то ты ее получишь. Уйдешь от меня, и увидишь, что произойдет.

— Ты ведь это не всерьез говоришь — если я тебя брошу, ты призовешь еще один метеор? — Клауд положил обе руки Сефироту на грудь, но не для того, чтобы оттолкнуть. — И прекрати обзываться. Меня и так зовут вполне по-дурацки.

— Твое имя тебе подходит. Ты очень хмурый, — и Сефирот медленно поцеловал его, наслаждаясь, как Клауд целует его в ответ, даже не думая уступать.

— Да, хмурый тут именно _я_ , — пробормотал он, посмотрев на Сефирота, и тому показалось, что в этом внимательном взгляде ранимости больше, чем Клауд собирался показать. — Я не брошу тебя, но не могу обещать, что не убью, если мне придется это делать.

— Тогда мы друг друга поняли, — Сефирот прошелся пальцами Клауду по груди, прямо над шрамом, словно бы пытался нащупать его сквозь толстый материал. — Я стараюсь быть честным с тобой, Клауд. А не говорить тебе то, что ты хочешь услышать.

— Я знаю, — печально рассмеялся Клауд и склонил голову. — Просто хочу убедиться, что все правильно понимаю, раз уж я твой моральный компас, или что там еще.

— Ты не можешь быть им, Клауд, — покачал головой Сефирот. — Даже сама Планета не может направить мой моральный компас на истинный север, а твой, несмотря на испытываемые тобой вину и сожаления, никогда не указывал куда-то еще.

На какое-то мгновение Клауд казался совершенно растерявшимся — и _юным_ , словно намеком став тем розовощеким сопляком-пехотинцем, который отправился в Мидгар за славой, не понимая, чего это будет ему стоить.

— Тогда что я для тебя?

— Ты луна, что управляет приливами моей внутренней тьмы.

Клауд моргнул. Еще раз моргнул.

— Ты действительно не можешь ничего с собой поделать, да? — он дернул ртом и издал сдавленный смешок. — Ого. _Надо же_. Луна твоего внутреннего темного прилива. Это… Я бы до такого в жизни не додумался.

— Да, я ведь упоминал уже, ты не очень хорош в такого рода вещах. _«Нет ничего, чего бы я не ценил»_? — Сефирот изобразил, как прикрывает рукой зевок.

— Ты понимаешь, что я имел в виду, — Клауд крепко стукнул его в плечо.

Вообще-то, не понимал. Тогда не понимал. То, что он понимал это сейчас заставило мрачное веселье испарится, вызвав в памяти виденный накануне сон.

— Тогда как бы ты сказал? — спросил Сефирот. — Раз уж ты полон решимости найти правильную метафору, какая, по-твоему, подойдет лучше?

— Я тот, кто не дает тебе творить всякую хрень, — плоско ответил Клауд. — Устроит? И не надо никаких метафор. Видишь, как все просто? Ну хватит, нам уже пора, а то опоздаем.

— А что потом? — Сефирот пошел забрать собранную сумку. Он точно не знал, позволено ли ему оставить себе одежду, которую он нашел здесь, но другой у него не было. Пусть Шинра рассматривает ее как часть пенсионного вознаграждения.

— А потом мы найдем жильё, или место, где, как ты выражаешься, управляющая твоими темными приливами луна могла бы перекантоваться, чтобы ты мог… выплеснуться на берег, ну, не потопив корабли или что там еще.

Сефирот закинул сумку на плечо.

— Я уже говорил, метафоры не твой конёк, Клауд.

— Ну, я, вообще-то, думаю, что тебе они тоже не удаются, ну да ладно. Пошли.

Сефирот проверил Масамуне в наспинных ножнах, и пошел следом за Клаудом на улицу. Свою старую униформу он оставил висеть в шкафу — но сапоги забрал с собой.

Пресс-конференция оказалась скучной, как Сефирот и предполагал.

Для встречи с прессой Руфус выбрал открытый и полный воздуха зал со стеклянными стенами и крышей, который прямо-таки кричал: « _Видите, мы всецело за открытость, и никакого выкачивания планетарных ресурсов!_ » Руфус был таким же очевидным, как одна знакомая Сетра, продолжающая появляться в его снах со своими растительными метафорами.

Сефирота поразило, как легко взяла верх старая привычка стоять молча рядом с кем-то в костюме на трибуне с логотипом Шинра.

По придуманной (или, как выразился Руфус, «выбранной») легенде, Сефирот был ранен во время взрыва Нибельхеймского реактора, впал в кому, а позднее очнулся, утратив память. До недавнего времени он жил ничем не примечательной жизнью, пока случайно не обрел свое истинное «я» в результате удара по голове.

Весьма сомнительная и нелепая история, но, возможно, не менее нелепая, чем то, что произошло на самом деле.

— С Сефиротом плохо обращались в этой организации, — гладко пел Руфус. — Его воспитали безжалостным наемником, обученным выполнять тайные операции в угоду попыткам моего отца установить мировое господство. С самых юных лет его, лишив родителей, превращали в оружие. Он был символом жестокости, насаждаемой старой Энергетической компанией Шинра, как того желал для своей империи мой отец.

О, ради всех богов. Взгляд Сефирота метнулся к Клауду, что опирался на стену так же, как он опирался на дверной косяк в Хилен Лодже. Клауд даже не потрудился скрыть отвращение на лице.

Сефирот с легкостью сохранял нейтральное выражение лица благодаря длительной практике, но в душе был согласен с Клаудом. Неприятно было слышать, как тебя низводят до простого инструмента в руках Шинра-старшего, но так оно и было.

Солнечный свет бил в глаза, а он стоял и слушал, как Руфус Шинра сочиняет сказку про его прошлое, превращая его из мстительного садиста с претензией на божественность в героического солдата, погибшего при попытке защитить людей — и ему вдруг удивительно четко стало понятно, что он всегда был тем, кем хотели видеть его другие.

Его мать хотела подопытный образец, а не ребенка. Его отец — или тот, кто вырастил его — хотел доказательства собственной гениальности. Шинра хотела идеальное живое оружие, которое будет воевать и мило улыбаться с вербовочных плакатов. Дженова хотела сосуд, чтобы нести разрушение.

В нем было достаточно от родителей, чтобы стать амбициозным, достаточно от Шинра, чтобы стать убийцей, и достаточно от Дженовы, чтобы стремиться увидеть, как мир горит — но _кто он_?

 _Всего лишь марионетка_ , глумливо сказал собственный голос. На секунду солнечный свет, бьющий в глаза, показался языками пламени.

 _Не только_ , шепнул другой голос. _Генезис научил его играть в Эрудит. Анжил пек ему именинный торт. Клауд помогал ему строить беседку и играл с ним в шахматы._

— Значит, после происшествия с реактором, вы понятия не имели, что были знаменитым Солджером? — спросил один репортер, когда Руфус закончил и разрешил задавать вопросы. — Вы не ждали падения Метеора? Может, какая-то часть вас считала, что может помочь остановить его?

— Нет. Я не думал о том, чтобы остановить его, — что, в принципе, было правдой.

Руфус рядом напрягся, но приятную улыбку с лица не убрал.

— Сефирот все еще не освоился с возвращением памяти и произошедшими в его отсутствие событиями, так что, уверен, вы понимаете, что он не вполне полно может рассказать о своем местопребывании за последние неважно сколько лет.

Пресса определенно понимала политический язык, потому что у репортеров хватило ума не задавать много вопросов после этой фразы. Спрашивали о его будущих планах как частного лица.

— Вы собираетесь вернутся к тому, чем, эээ, занимались раньше? В смысле, когда вы не помнили, что являетесь Солджером?

— Я определенно не заинтересован возвращаться к прошлому, — ответил репортеру Сефирот, но, отвечая, он смотрел на Клауда. Извиняясь, честно, как только мог.

Хватит с него быть марионеткой, инструментом, оружием, сосудом и богом. Что он на самом дела — он пока не знал. Но, похоже, пришло время ему выяснить.

Лаборатории новой Шинра находились на подземных этажах, но в них не было ничего от сырых подземелий. Ярко освещенные и чистые комнаты — никаких запертых переходов и темных углов, по крайней мере, насколько мог видеть Сефирот.

Они встретились с доктором Карой Вон в ее кабинете. Это была приятная женщина, с темными волосами, собранными в низкий хвост, крепким рукопожатием и прямым взглядом. Лабораторный халат она не носила. Сефирот понятия не имел, сколько работников Шинра знаю правду о нем, но она должна была знать хоть что-то, раз ей доверили провести этот анализ.

Клауд был единственным посторонним в комнате. Сефирот задержался в дверях, вопросительно изогнув бровь на его очевидное намерение самовольно присоединиться к нему.

— Я здесь на случай, если придется отгонять твой темный прилив, — сказал он. — У тебя как-то нехорошо с реакцией на новости про твою семью.

Технически, это было не так — про Лукрецию он узнал уже после своего возвращения и заключения в Ейдже, но голову никому тогда не снес. Но возражать не стал, и Клауд занял место сзади — пропуская его вперед и заодно прикрывая ему спину.

— Должна сказать, что это был… самый захватывающий и самый обескураживающий генетический анализ, который я когда-либо делала, — сказала доктор Вон.

— Почему Шинра вообще привлекла вас к генетическим исследованиям? — потребовал ответа Клауд.

— Ну, я здесь, в основном, занимаюсь растениями, — ответила она, казалось, совсем не обеспокоенная подозрительным и недружелюбным тоном Клауда. — Честно говоря, мы так долго полагались на мако, что до сих пор не разобрались, как оно меняет и приспосабливает природные генетические комбинации. Поэтому Президент Шинра попросил меня разобраться в вашей ситуации.

— А казалось, что он не настолько глуп, чтобы называть себя _президентом_ , — пробормотал Клауд.

Сефирот не ответил, потому что был совсем не удивлен. Руфус был совсем не Шинра-старший, но все же он был сыном своего отца.

— Я полагал, что получить результаты было довольно просто, принимая во внимания существующие технологии.

— Обычно так и есть, — согласилась она. — Но вместо того, чтобы вручить вам стопку бумаг с результатами, я подготовила презентацию. Она должна сказать вам кое-что о том, какие сложности возникли.

Сефирот меньшего и не ожидал.

— Тогда давайте приступим.

Она указала на пустую белую стену и повозилась с компьютером, устанавливая что-то явно похожее на проектор, и пошла выключить свет.

— Нет, — отрезал Клауд, дернувшись словно бы за оружием. — Свет останется включенным.

Сефирот не мог его винить. Это место сверкало чистотой и профессионализмом, но от мысли оказаться в темном кабинете ученого из Шинра ему тоже становилось не по себе.

— Я… хорошо, — Вон с интересом посмотрела на них, должно быть удивляясь, почему Сефирота сопровождал Клауд, а не Руфус. — Позвольте начать с того, что результаты вашего генетического анализа технически недостоверны и не позволяют установить личность вашего биологического отца, так что, к сожалению, простых ответов для вас у меня нет.

Сефирот рассмеялся, хотя ничего смешного тут не было.

— Уверен, это еще значительное преуменьшение, — беспечно отмахнулся он.

— Можно и так сказать, — усмехнулась Вон. — Условно мы можем обозначить здесь четыре объекта. Объект А, Лукреция Кресцент, ваша мать. Объект B, Ходжо, — она указала на экран, где появилось сложное многослойное многоцветное… что-то. Должно быть, его ДНК, предположил Сефирот, хотя было трудно разобраться во всех этих переплетениях. — Объект C, Винсент Валентайн, и объект D, Дженова. Поскольку к определенной информации у меня нет допуска, я не уверена, обладаю достоверными данными и могу объяснить все правильно. Но я попытаюсь. Причина, по которой ваши результаты недостоверны в том, что генетический материал всех четырех объектов присутствует в вашем образце ДНК.

— Эм, — сказал Клауд. — Разве такое возможно?

— Ну, я полагала, что нет, — доктор Вон покачала головой. — Я четыре раза проводила анализ, потому что думала, что это ошибка. Но ошибки не было. Вы несете ДНК Лукреции Кресцент, — которая, как единственная, эээ, причастная человеческая женщина, является вашей матерью. Также вы несете гены Дженовы, которые получили, как я поняла, в результате эксперимента, проведенного над вами еще в период внутриутробного развития.

— И после, — добавил Сефирот.

— Да, у меня были… некоторые научные заметки профессора Ходжо, которые помогли понять, что мне нужно искать, — она скривилась. — Что за изверг. Я старалась не воспринимать все слишком лично и сохранять профессиональное отношение, но то, что подразумевают эти данные…

В чем Сефирот был совсем не заинтересован, так это в чьей-либо жалости.

— Продолжайте, — взгляд, которым он ее наградил, говорил об этом прямо.

— Гены Дженовы совсем не похожи на человеческие, но они влились в вашу человеческую структуру ДНК. Когда это произошло, они будто бы… Как бы это объяснить, — она постучала пальцем по подбородку. — Ладно, попробуем так — гены Дженовы образовали что-то вроде пленки поверх вашей генетической структуры. Невозможно установить, находился ли генетический материал Дженовы в генах Валентайна или Ходжо в то время, когда те… встроились в ваш геном.

— Значит получается, что Лукреция забеременела от Винсента, а Хождо ввел в плод свою ДНК, или наоборот? — Клауд прочистил горло. — Или, вероятно, это сделал кто-то еще, раз Винсент, скорее всего, находился в мако-цистерне.

— У меня столько вопросов, но я догадываюсь, что не должна их задавать, — доктор Вон тряхнула головой. — По существу господин Страйф прав. Вы унаследовали ДНК от обоих объектов, хотя невозможно выяснить, который из них присутствовал во время зачатия. Физически вы, по-видимому, унаследовали большую часть характерных признаков от матери, многие из которых были усилены и изменены Дженовой.

Про себя Сефирот подумал, что его первоначальная догадка, что Лукреция и Ходжо его биологические родители, верна. Хотя он и не рассчитывал, что окажется обладателем ДНК Валентайна, это все запутывало еще сильнее. Вполне очевидно, что это сделала его мать, но зачем?

— Благодарю вас за объяснения.

— Не за что. Должна сказать, несмотря на всю запутанность, с точки зрения генетики это совершенно изумительно. Особенно с учетом добавления мако. Интересно, что это сильно напоминает проект, над которым я работала для Шинра, когда…

Закончить она не смогла. Клауд в ту же секунду метнулся через полкомнаты, оттеснив ее мечом к столу.

— Что бы вы не планировали, что бы не задумали, не смейте. Выкиньте все, и не смейте копаться в этом снова.

Доктор Вон вскинула руки, пытаясь отодвинуться от меча, практически упав спиной на собственный стол.

— Я… я не…

— Я не стану повторять. Шинра достаточно поиздевалась над ним. Мне плевать, каким _интересным_ вы это находите, — Клауд практически рычал на нее.

— Я бы _никогда_ , — начала доктор Вон, распахнув глаза. — Я просто хотела сказать… знаете, наверно, я должна просто забыть обо всем. Прошу прощения, если я позволила себе лишнего.

— Клауд, — вмешался Сефирот, как только смог обрести дар речи. Вставший на его защиту Клауд потряс его гораздо сильнее, чем результаты теста. — Вряд ли я позволю хоть кому-то к себе прикоснуться, не обрушив вокруг все здание.

— Этого не произойдет, — мрачно поклялся Клауд, уставившись светящимися от мако глазами на доктора Вон. — Возвращайтесь к своим растениям и оставьте нас в покое.

— Да, конечно, — она снова посмотрела на Сефирота. — Даю слово, я не планирую ничего делать с этой информацией.

— Клауд, — позвал Сефирот громче. — _Клауд_.

Клауд отпустил ее и шагнул назад, вкладывая меч в ножны.

— Не хочу здесь больше оставаться, — он провел рукой по волосам.

В этом желании он был не одинок.

Сефирот не стал извиняться перед доктором Вон за поведение Клауда — раз Клауд не сожалел, то и ему не стоило — но поблагодарил ее за работу.

— Вы окажете мне услугу, если уничтожите все данные и забудете обо всем.

— Я правда считаю, что вы переоцениваете мои устремления безумного ученого, — ответила она, примечательно быстро восстановив душевное равновесие. — Вот, — она протянула ему папку. — Это мой отчет и результаты на случай, если они вам понадобятся. Считайте, что в моем компьютере их уже нет. В любом случае, мне есть чем заняться в интересах планеты.

— Обычно все так и начинается, разве не так? — заметил Сефирот, взглянув на исписанную заметками белую доску. — Вот только потом все идет наперекосяк. Уж поверьте, — и с этими словами они с Клаудом ушли.

Клауд шагал по коридору к лифтам так, словно шел на войну.

Сефирот, все еще под впечатлением от того, как Клауд решительно кинулся его защищать, пытался припомнить, случалось ли с ним подобное раньше, не в бою или не на тренировке. Не доходя до поворота, за которым их ждал Руфус, он поймал Клауда за руку.

— Ты же не думаешь, что я боюсь обычного генетика.

Клауд надолго на него уставился. Сияние мако ушло из его глаз, но он все еще выглядел рассерженным.

— Ты вернулся не для того, чтобы тебя, как какого-то подопытного, изучал научный отдел Шинра, ботаники они там или кто еще, — Клауд вырвал руку из его хватки. — Пошли отсюда.

Сефирот отпустил его, все еще не понимая, почему его так тронуло, что Клауд встал на его защиту. Понятно, что у Клауда были свои причины не доверять шинровским ученым и медикам, но он не знал, что значит то, что Клауд защищал не себя, а _его_.

Может, это ничего и не значит.

 _((Значит)), эхом прозвучал голос. ((Очень многое))._


	22. Глава 21 Какой ты сделаешь жизнь

Клауд понимал, что перегнул палку. Доктор Вон не сделала ничего плохого, просто отметила, что у Сефирота безусловно интересная генетическая структура, а Клауд накинулся на нее, словно она была каким-то злодеем, пытающимся уничтожить мир.

Возможно, Клауд и научился воспринимать Руфуса и его Турков не как врагов, а хотя бы как заклятых друзей. Но ученые Шинра — это совсем другое дело.

Он был слишком выбит из колеи, чтобы испытывать хоть какое-то желание иметь дело с Руфусом, так что он оставил это Сефироту и вышел на улицу. Монумент Метеору отремонтировали, теперь к нему добавили часть про геостигму и про их с друзьями битву с Багамут СИН.

И про бой на крыше, где Клауд был один на один с Сефиротом.

Засунув руки в карманы, он смотрел на монумент. Вокруг него стремительной рекой двигался поток транспорта и пешеходов. Загривок продрало мурашками, он скосил глаза вбок на появившуюся рядом тень.

На какой-то момент Клауд пытался придумать подходящую случаю неуклюжую метафору. Но, в конце концов, ограничился простым «привет», потому что его опять потряс вид Сефирота в неожиданной одежде.

На этот раз тот был в гражданском — в джинсах и простой черной рубашке. Клауду нравилась его униформа Первого класса, потому что в ней Сефирот был тем, с кем он познакомился в Хилен Лодже. Сефирота в плаще и высоких сапогах Клауд знал по острию его клинка.

К этому же, одетому так же, как любой горожанин из толпы, ему придется привыкать.

— Где ты раздобыл одежду?

— У Руфуса. Он определенно не хотел, чтобы я появлялся на публике, одетый по-военному. Это не совсем подходит образу новой доброй Шинра.

Взгляд Клауда скользнул Сефироту за спину, где не хватало его клинка. Он прищурился, и хоть не мог _разглядеть_ прячущую его магию, намек на нее, переливающийся пойманным солнечным зайчиком, уловил. Маскирующее заклинание.

— Об этом Руфус хотел с тобой переговорить? Как одеваться для выхода на улицу?

Мгновение Сефирот смотрел в небо. Клауд задался вопросом, а не опешил ли тот от возможности рассмотреть небо.

— Помимо всего прочего. Еще он хотел проинформировать меня, что теперь я твоя головная боль. Если я устрою _переполох_ , а у тебя не получиться остановить меня, он сделает из тебя удобного козла отпущения, пока будет искать кого-нибудь, кто справится.

— Очень похоже на Руфуса, — согласился Клауд. — Он так и сказал, « _переполох_ »?

— Да, — кивнул Сефирот. — И просил передать, что заплатил тебе достаточно за потраченное время.

— Еще бы он не заплатил, — пробормотал Клауд, запустил руку в волосы и прищурился от яркого солнечного света. В Хилен Лодже было гораздо больше деревьев, рассеивающих свет гораздо лучше зеркальных поверхностей зданий и бетонных улиц. — От одного до десяти — десять это метеор, один это когда ты в Нибельхейме говорил Заку, что он не может сделать жилетку из шкуры дракона — как сильно ты угрожал Руфусу?

Сефирот задумался.

— Не уверен, что смогу оценить.

— Сефирот.

Сефирот вздохнул и посмотрел на него. Серебряные волосы, по-прежнему собранные в хвост, сияли под солнцем, челка прядями обрамляла лицо. Темные густые ресницы, неестественно бледная кожа. В нем не было ничего обыденного, хоть он и был одет как обыватель.

Он был красив. Он был смертелен. И у него не было цели, а значит — он был опасен.

— Я сказал ему не совать свой нос куда не просят.

— Хм, — Клауд ждал продолжения. — И какую метафору ты предложил?

Сефирот поджал губы. Ничто не делало его более похожим на человека, чем раздражение, и Клауд решил, что это хороший признак.

— Я сказал, что мой клинок помнит кровь его семьи, и если он не будет держаться подальше, то его кровь встретится с отцовской

— О, — Клауд обдумал сказанное. — А неплохо.

Сефирот отвесил ему донельзя церемонный, элегантный и медленный поклон. Даже ручкой взмахнул для полноты картины.

— Не могу выразить словами как польщен твоим одобрением, Клауд.

Клауд против воли улыбнулся.

— Ага, класс. Рад слышать. Что думаешь делать с информацией про своего отца… отцов? — он все еще понятия не имел, что думать обо всем этом.

— Я по-прежнему убежден, что зачал меня Ходжо, а моя мать, по какой-то причине, постаралась, чтобы я также унаследовал[p1] и ДНК Винсента.

— Но _почему_?

Сефирот снова поднял взгляд на небо. Если солнечный свет и беспокоил его, он не показал виду.

— Понятия не имею. Думаю, единственный, кто сможет дать ответ — сама Лукреция.

Клауд кивнул, ловко отступив на шаг, когда какой-то ребенок почти врезался в него.

— Ты скажешь Винсенту?

— Да, скажу, что обнаружилось, — ответил Сефирот. — Хотя это не важно, разве не так? Ходжо был женат на Лукреции. Я несу его ДНК, и он вырастил меня, так что, думаю, технически это делает его моим отцом.

Клауд собрался было задать следующий вопрос, когда увидел, как прямо на них летит темноволосое пятно — и в отличие от ребенка, от него увернуться не получится. Клауд едва успел что-то предупреждающе крикнуть, как пятно набросилось на Сефирота, целя кулаками тому в почки и другие чувствительные места.

— Тифа! Нет, эй… Тифа, все в порядке, прекрати!

Ему вдруг привиделась ужасная картина, как его лучшая подруга падает замертво, разрубленная семифутовым мечем его любовника, к подножию памятника, воздвигнутого в честь победы над этим самым любовником. Сефирот, однако, за мечом не потянулся, он просто оборонялся, пока Клауд поспешно пытался оттащить ее.

Он сумел обхватить ее рукой за талию… и тут же получил кулаком в живот.

— Не думай, что тебе не достанется, Страйф, — прищурив темные глаза, рявкнула Тифа.

— Тифа, — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Может, пойдем в какое-нибудь другое место?

— А давай. Интересно, сколько времени понадобится, чтобы добраться до Северного Кратера, м? Или до Седьмого Сектора? О, я знаю. Поехали в Нибельхейм! Ой, но ведь мы не можем, да? Потому, что его нет! _Этот гребаный монстр сжег его дотла_ , — Тифа в ярости извернулась лицом к Сефироту.

Ну, вообще-то Шинра отстроила город заново и населила его актерами, но Клауд решил не напоминать ей об этом. Чувствовал, что она не в настроении.

— Свали куда-нибудь, — Клауд кинул Сефироту ключи от Фенрира. — Не поцарапай мой мотоцикл.

— Гори в огне, жалкий кусок дерьма, — прорычала Тифа.

— Мисс Локхарт, — Сефирот вежливо кивнул, словно на светском рауте, и оглянулся на Клауда. — Уверен, что с тобой будет все в порядке?

Клауд просто кивнул в ответ — а что еще он мог сказать? Конечно, ни в каком порядке он не будет.

Тифа развернулась к нему, уперев руки в бока и широко распахнув глаза.

— Что?

— В Седьмое Небо. Оба. _Сейчас же_ , — она ткнула пальцем в Сефирота. — С крутым мечом или без него, ты, урод, я прикончу тебя всеми возможными способами, если попытаешься что-нибудь устроить.

— Приму к сведению, — ответил Сефирот и молча кинул ключи обратно Клауду.

— Тифа…

— Мне надо… побыть одной. Встретимся в баре. Потом, — и она ушла, даже не оглянувшись. Клауд знал, чего ей этой стоило.

Они добрались до бара раньше Тифы, и Клауд открыл дверь своими ключами. Он старался не думать о том, как ехал сюда, рассекая по улицам Эйджа с Сефиротом, обнимающим его за талию, за спиной.

Сейчас было глупо пытаться отрицать, что ему понравилась близость к Сефироту, когда они не пытались убить друг друга. Вина чувствовалась острее обычного — из-за реакции Тифы. Стоило ли потерять всех, кто был ему небезразличен, рядом с кем он сражался плечом к плечу, только ради того, чтобы удержать Сефирота?

Тифа, должно быть, готовилась к открытию бара, когда увидела репортаж про Сефирота. Телевизор был включен, и хоть звук был приглушен, Клауд мог видеть новостную строку, бегущую внизу экрана с новостной программой.

 _Бывший Солджер Первого класса Сефирот обнаружен живым и потерявшим память после взрыва реактора, сообщает Шинра…_

Сефирот, по-видимому, был совершенно безразличен к своему образу в телевизоре — помимо кадров с пресс-конференции новости показывали старые пропагандистские фильмы с его участием времен Вутайской войны.

Клауд помнил, как еще ребенком смотрел эти фильмы в Нибельхейме, мечтая вырасти и стать таким же Солджером, как Сефирот, чтобы горожане, наконец, признали его.

— Она в бешенстве, — вопиющее преуменьшение, но Клауду никогда не удавались точные формулировки когда дело касалось чувств, своих ли, или чужих.

— Хм, — Сефирот сел на барный стул, разглядывая его. Он не взялся за меч и даже не отбивался, когда его атаковала Тифа, и не выглядел так, словно страдает от всплеска своего темного прилива, или как он там это называет. Он выглядел совершенно чужеродно в гражданском, но, в то же время, неожиданно… нормально. Практически безобидно.

Что было неправдой, и, возможно, очень опасной.

— Ты знаешь, в ту же секунду, как ты кому-нибудь навредишь, у нас возникнут проблемы. Ты ведь понимаешь.

— Она первая напала, — склонил голову Сефирот.

— Ты первый начал еще Нибельхейме, — напомнил Клауд. Он прошел за стойку и принялся мыть стаканы, стараясь восстановить равновесие. В баре всегда есть посуда, которую нужно помыть, даже если бар еще не открыт, а ему надо заняться чем-нибудь, что не мешало бы думать.

К его удивлению, Сефирот пошел за ним следом и принялся вытирать свежевымытые стаканы. Клауду сразу вспомнилось время, проведенное в Хилен Лодже. Он медленно выдохнул и заговорил:

— Тифа, скорее всего, отправилась навестить Аэрис. В смысле, в церковь Аэрис. Она ходит туда, когда злится.

Сефирот принялся составлять высушенные стаканы на полку. Клауд смотрел, как тот аккуратно выровнял стаканы по линеечке, словно ничего не мог с собой поделать. Судя по всему, причиной их окончательно-финальной эпичной битвы будет полнейшая противоречивость взглядов на ведение домашнего хозяйства.

Вошла Тифа, взглянула на них двоих, работающих за ее барной стойкой. Сжала губы, но села на стул.

— Я должна слушать, — мрачно сказала она. — Так что начинайте говорить.

— Не знаю, что ты хочешь от меня услышать, — Клауд опустил взгляд на стакан, что держал в руке. Почему-то идея об извинениях за то, что влюбился в Сефирота — который стоял _рядом_ — казалась оскорбительной, но что еще ему оставалось делать?

— Может, правду?

Запись дневной пресс-конференции крутилась в телевизоре. Он видел стоящего рядом с Руфусом Сефирота, одетого в свою старую униформу, и на мгновение у него голова пошла кругом от того, как много было Сефиротов, и как много их было здесь и сейчас — физически и метафорически. Тифа знала монстра, мир знал Солджера, а Клауд знал и того, и другого гораздо лучше, чем кто-либо. Но еще он знал человека в джинсах, который втихаря расставлял все стаканы по форме и размеру.

— Мы… разбираемся.

Тифа закатила глаза на его ожидаемо неуклюжую отговорку.

— Единственная причина, по которой я не размазала ему голову об монумент — ему, похоже, на самом деле не все равно на тебя. Елена тысячу раз говорила мне, что он не соврал тогда, когда только объявился, что не помнит, кто он и что делал, но потом он вдруг все вспомнил, и я понятия не имею, почему он стоит тут, в моем баре, потому что я… — он замолчала, снова, похоже, разозлившись.

— Ты можешь спросить его сама, — сказал Клауд. — Он же здесь.

Тифа переключила внимание на Сефирота и долго молча его изучала.

— Ты выглядишь… странно тебя видеть таким. Словно ты нормальный человек, а не сумасшедший монстр.

— Это не форма сделала меня безумным, — сказал Сефирот.

При звуке его голоса Тифа напряглась всем телом. Образы разбитой посуды и перевернутых столов мелькали у Клауда в голове, но что он мог поделать?

— Значит, ты признаешь, что спятил.

— Думаю, совершенно бесполезно делать вид, что вещи, которые я творил, были здравыми, — ответил спокойно Сефирот.

— Ходжо внедрил в его разум триггер, чтобы уничтожить Нибельхейм, — заметил Клауд, отдавая себе отчет, что это звучит, как попытка оправдать Сефирота, но он посчитал, что Тифа заслушивает права знать, почему разрушили ее родной город. Тифа слушала его торопливый рассказ, не меняясь в лице.

Но потом он дошел до части про то, как Ходжо планировал использовать ДНК Сефирота и гены Дженовы, чтобы заделать ребенка Аэрис.

— Вот же ублюдок, — тихо выругалась она. — Бедная Аэрис, — она прищурилась, снова взглянув на Сефирота. — И, конечно, тебе не обязательно было ее убивать. Хотя могу догадаться, ты отговоришься тем, что поступал так по воле Дженовы, или как там, да?

— Я и поступал по воле Дженовы, но я не пытаюсь ни от чего отговориться, — ответил Сефирот. — Я не совсем понимаю, что вы хотите от меня, мисс Локхарт, но у меня нет намерения понравиться вам. Я здесь из-за Клауда, и, думаю, мы оба это понимаем.

— Не думаю, что ты сможешь когда-либо дать мне то, чего я хочу, — сказала Тифа. — Если только не вернешься назад в прошлое и не исправишь все, — она прищурилась на него, стуча пальцами по стойке. — Ты бы стал? Если бы мог?

Сефирот задумчиво ее изучал.

— Я нахожу, что очень сложно отвечать на подобные вопросы. Особенно на такие гипотетические.

— Но тебе было не трудно поверить, что пришелец из космоса — твоя мама, а ты сам — бог?

Сефирот поморщился.

— Я был, безусловно, выбит из равновесия, но это не меняет тот факт, что я видел открывающиеся возможности и действовал в соответствии с тем, что считал правдой.

— Даже если это была полная бредятина, — сказала Тифа прямо.

— Несомненно.

— Аэрис… я пошла к ней в церковь. Я ругалась и кричала, но ее ответ насчет того, что я должна делать, был вполне ясен. Я должна слушать, сказала она. Я должна доверять Клауду, — она скрестила руки на груди. — С первым я согласна, но насчет второго не могу ничего обещать. Ты в буквальном смысле спишь с врагом.

— А ты, как будто, нет, — брякнул Клауд прежде, чем смог одуматься.

Как и следовало ожидать, это ее разозлило. Она взвилась с барного стула и, сузив глаза и полыхая лицом, ткнула в него пальцем.

— Не _смей_. Да, Елена Турк, но она не пыталась устроить конец света. Она не убивала мою подругу, она не убивала _мою семью_ и не сжигала мой город.

— Но Шинра по-своему почти разрушила мир, — напомнил Клауд. — Ты почему-то доверяешь Руфусу Шинра в том, что его новая Компания Шинра не похожа на старую. Шинра навредила гораздо сильнее, чем Сефирот.

— Клауд, ты же не всерьез считаешь, что это одно и то же.

— Нет, потому что я совершенно не доверяю Шинра, — Клауд уперся мокрыми от воды руками о стойку, расстроенный тем, что стаканы закончились. У него возникло искушение вытащить из шкафа остальную посуду просто для того, чтобы чем-то заняться.

— А _ему_ ты, значит, доверяешь? — потребовала она ответа, мотнув подбородком в сторону Сефирота.

— Да, — пожал плечами Клауд. — Знаю, для тебя лишено всякого смысла, но я ему доверяю.

Ее взгляд метнулся обратно к Сефироту.

— Ты в состоянии оставить нас на некоторое время, или опять попытаешься уничтожить мир, оставшись без Клаудова присмотра дольше, чем на час?

Сефирот сжал губы и нахмурился.

— Уверяю, Мидгар в безопасности.

— Эйдж, — поправил его Клауд рассеяно. — Нужны ключи от байка?

— Нет. Так получилось, что мне нужно кое-куда сходить, — Сефирот вышел из-за стойки и остановился перед Тифой. — У меня нет никакого желания править миром или уничтожать планету. Я не избавился полностью от прежних своих деструктивных порывов, но идея снова стать чьей-то марионеткой, сосудом или оружием для меня неприемлема. Возможно, вы поверите этому, если не можете поверить всему остальному. Клауд знает, что должен сделать, если у меня появятся симптомы начинающейся божественности или позывы на мировое господство, — Сефирот бросил взгляд на Клауда. — Я верю, что в этот раз он сдержит свое обещание и отправит меня в Лайфстрим окончательно.

— В этот раз? — поинтересовалась Тифа, покачав головой. — А когда это было не так? Похоже, у него всякий раз не получалось.

— В этот раз получится, — сказал Сефирот.

— С чего бы? — резко спросила Тифа. — Почему сработает в этот раз, если до этого не срабатывало?

Сефирот помолчал секунду перед тем, как отвечать.

— Раньше я не чувствовал к Клауду ничего, кроме ненависти. Эта ненависть и моя сила воли удерживали меня от того, чтобы слиться с Лайфстримом.

— Ясно. И что? — практичная Тифа находила мало проку в метафизике, Клауд это точно знал.

— То, что я чувствую к Клауду, — сказал Сефирот так натянуто, что снова стал походить на робота, — гораздо сильнее ненависти.

Тифе не обязательно было показывать, что она верит, но если бы не поверила, Клауд не стал бы ее винить. Она шагнула к Сефироту и бесстрашно уставилась ему в лицо.

— Мы все тебя прикончим, если он не сможет. Мне плевать, если ты любишь его, а он — тебя. Если тебе надо вернуться в Лайфстрим, я отправлю тебя туда лично. Понял?

— Другого я и не ожидал, — едва заметно склонил голову Сефирот. — Клауд?

— Я тебя найду, — ответит тот. Подразумевая, что не только после окончания разговора с Тифой.

— Не сомневаюсь, — тихо сказал Сефирот. Совсем не угрожающе, не как заклятый враг, а, скорее, принимая вызов, и Клауд невольно вспыхнул. Взгляды их сцепились на минуту, а потом Сефирот, как всегда, элегантно и грациозно, развернулся на каблуках и покинул бар.

Дверь за ним закрылась, и повисла тишина. А потом Тифа начала говорить.

— Тебе не кажется, что это ловушка? Что он не манипулирует тобой или… не контролирует твой разум?

— Я не считаю, что это ловушка, и он не контролирует мой разум.

— Тогда объясни, — потребовала Тифа, задыхаясь то ли от гнева, то ли от слез. — Объясни, как ты мог позволить ему прикоснуться к себе, как ты мог… как ты можешь хотеть быть с таким, как он. Он убил Аэрис у тебя на глазах!

Клауд понятия не имел, что ответить.

— Потому что я _устал_ , Тифа. Я устал сражаться с ним и пытаться прогнать его, когда вполне очевидно, что по какой-то причине он никогда не уйдет. Мы каким-то непонятным образом связаны. Но мы только и делали, что сопротивлялись этой связи, и посмотри, что результате получилось. Так что теперь мы... не сопротивляемся.

— Есть какое-то психологическое состояние, когда влюбляешься в своего похитителя, — огрызнулась Тифа. — Не помню, как он называется, что-то вроде мидельского синдрома, я как-то читала про него. Но что я точно помню — это патология.

— Я не тот, кем все меня считают, — тихо ответил Клауд, не зная, как объяснить. — Я не бескорыстный герой, хватающийся за меч всякий раз, когда планете угрожает опасность.

— Ну, никто не рвется делать эту работу, — Тифа пожала плечами. — Но ты ее делаешь, потому что ты хороший человек, Клауд. Совершать правильные поступки не всегда легко.

— Это никогда не бывает легко, — поправил ее Клауд. — И я все это знаю, Тифа. Но это не значит, что я не устал.

— И, по-твоему, он — все, что ты заслуживаешь, Клауд? — голос Тифы снова дрогнул. — Ты так себя наказываешь?

Когда-то это, может, и было бы так.

— Нет, — Клауд помотал головой. — Когда к нему вернулась память, он отдал мне свой меч и попросил убить его. Вместо этого я простил его, и это… это помогло мне избавиться от заметной доли вины, что не отпускала меня. Когда я простил.

— Тогда почему ты так уверен, что не делаешь это ради жертвы, чтобы спасти мир? Ты, кажется, сказал, что устал от всего этого, — возразила Тифа.

— Может, я устал не от того, что делаю что-то хорошее для планеты и дорогих мне людей. Может, я устал от того, что мне приходится это делать, болтаясь на острие клинка, — он определенно провел слишком много времени в обществе Сефирота, раз выдал такое. Но неуклюжий выбор слов не делал их менее правдивыми.

— Боги, Клауд, конечно же, я понимаю, что ты устал сражаться. Но почему тебе надо быть с ним? Почему ты просто не отпустишь его?

— А раньше это хоть раз срабатывало? — уставился на нее Клауд.

— Ты никогда не пробовал делать это без боя, так откуда знаешь, что не сработает? — она вскинула подбородок. — Я считаю, что проблема в том, что он не отпустит тебя, а это… это не любовь, а просто еще один вид одержимости.

Клауд на мгновение прикрыл глаза и вновь увидел Сефирота на крыше штаб-квартиры Шинра и услышал как этот голос произносит « _Я ни ког да ста ну вос по мина ни ем_ ». Может, в те времена он не желал себе признаваться, но знал, что это правда.

— Я не знаю, сработает ли это, потому что… потому что не уверен, что сам смогу отпустить его.

— Из-за беспокойства о том, что он попытается сделать что-то ужасное и разрушительное, да?

Какая-то часть Клауда всегда будет беспокоиться об этом, так же, как и какая-то часть Сефирота всегда будет стремиться совершить что-то ужасное и разрушительное.

— Мы уравновешиваем друг друга. И раньше это всегда происходило с помощью мечей в поединке насмерть. Так не должно было быть, так что теперь это не так.

— Все равно не похоже, что у тебя есть какой-то выбор, Клауд.

— Окажись ты в том положении, в каком оказался тогда я, выбор был бы. Тифа, я понимаю, что смысла тут нет, но… что-то тут есть. И было с самого начала, и я хочу узнать, могу ли заполучить это. Себе. Может, это и эгоистично, но я ничего не могу с этим поделать.

Труднее всего было признаться именно в этом. Что он не хочет отпускать Сефирота просто потому, что тот нужен ему.

Она кивнула.

— Боги свидетели, как я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, Клауд. Просто… это же он, а ты говоришь про судьбу, что связала вас, и что смирился ради того, чтобы было меньше разрушений, чем было раньше… — внезапно она дернула ртом. — Это в прямом смысле самые Страйфовские слова из всего, что я когда-либо слышала, и мне хочется закричать и вмазать тебе по лицу бутылкой.

Клауд свирепо уставился на нее, чувствуя, как слабый румянец заливает лицо, но спорить с ее словами не мог.

— Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что любишь его и хочешь быть с ним.

Клауду хотелось поскорее уже закончить этот разговор. Настолько, что он, скорее, согласился бы на еще одну беседу с Руфусом Шинра.

— Я люблю его и хочу быть с ним.

Ее тяжелый взгляд давил, и на какой-то момент он почувствовал себя так же как тогда, в небесах над рухнувшей Башней Шинра, связанный тысячью нитями с людьми, которых не мог видеть, с обещаниями, которые он не мог нарушить, и с миром, что полагался на силу его меча и быстроту его ума. Когда смотрел в прекрасное лицо Сефирота, своего падшего ангела, снова сражаясь за судьбу мира, который не мог перестать пытаться спасти.

Боги. Может, он и в самом деле страдает комплексом мученика гораздо сильнее, чем готов признать. Но Клауд верил, что тут было что-то еще, даже если никто, кроме него не мог этого видеть.

— Как ты это сделал? — прошептала Тифа. — Клауд, как ты смог простить его?

— Если ненавидеть его за то, что он сделал… это в первую очередь делает его монстром, способным творить такие вещи, если уж на то пошло, — Клауд пытался найти способ объяснить все. — И я уже говорил. Я устал сражаться. И пока он был там, не помня ничего из того, что творил, я увидел человека, которым он когда-то был. Какая-то часть его все еще _и есть_ тот человек. Который читал мне нотации о вторсырье, строил беседку и учил меня шахматам. Который не ест мяса и ненавидит энегретики, и ни разу на моей памяти не ел сладостей. И который когда-то был влюблен.

Тут до Клауда дошло, что Тифа таращится на него, и замолчал. Хоть он и чувствовал себя неловко и уязвимо, но вот так говорить с ней… было приятно. Или станет приятно, когда он оправится от этого чувства неловкости и уязвимости.

— По-моему, у тебя просто встает на опасность, — пробормотала она.

Клауд против воли улыбнулся.

— Именно это сказал Сефирот, когда понял, что мне нравились Винсент с Руфусом.

— Бог мой, ну почему ты не замутил с Винсентом? — всплеснула руками Тифа. — Избавил бы нас всей этой ужасной ситуации и от этого разговора.

— Ну, потому что он женат на Юффи, помнишь? И в отличие от Винсента и моего любовника, я не уверен, что подхожу для тройничков.

— Ты только что назвал его своим любовником. Я просто не могу. Я все удивлялась, не споешься ли ты, в конце концов, с Руфусом, и помню как думала, какой же это будет кошмар, потому что… ну, это же Руфус. Но вместо этого ты начал встречаться со своим заклятым врагом, — она тряхнула головой. — Ну почему ты такой? Почему мы с тобой не могли просто влюбиться, ты и я?

— Потому что мы одинаковые, — заметил Клауд. — Спорю, что Елена обыгрывает тебя в шахматы, и тебя заводит, что она носит пушку и знает, как ей пользоваться.

Тифа скривилась и стукнула его в плечо.

— Она выигрывают каждую чертову партию, и да, признаю, пушки это круто. Но мы все еще ругаемся из-за того, как и на кого она работает. Хотя я думаю… что вроде как понимаю желание простить прошлое. Я хочу верить, что она работает на компанию, которая извлекла урок из прошлого. Так же, как хочу верить, что человек, в которого ты влюбился, тоже извлек урок из прошлого, но это трудно, и я не уверена насчет того, когда это измениться.

Это было больше, чем он ожидал от нее, и поэтому чувствовал себя немного неловко, словно бы должен был верить в нее больше, чем, скажем, был готов верить в Сефирота.

— Я не прошу тебя ни о чем. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знала.

— Спасибо, что хоть записку не оставил, — угрожающе произнесла она. — Кстати. Ты ведь так и поступил, когда сбежал в Хилен Лодж. Поганец.

— Не лучший мой момент, — согласился Клауд. — Я найду нам жилье. Руфус заплатил мне приличную сумму за все эти месяцы, так что деньги не проблема.

— Я позволила бы тебе остаться, но я просто… не могу. Пока не могу.

— Я понимаю, Тифа. Правда.

Она потеребила подпаленный край полотенца, потупившись.

— Винсент и в самом деле его отец?

Клауд понятия не имел, как все объяснить, так что просто пожал плечами.

— Там все сложно. Мне кажется неправильным говорить об этом, — почему-то было неудивительно, что она знала о том, что вопрос об отце Сефирота вообще возникал. Наверно, ей рассказала Елена.

Тифа сама ответила на незаданный вопрос.

— Винсент, когда приехал на встречу с Сефиротом, привез с собой Юффи. Или, скорее, Юффи не отпустила его из дома одного. Он оставил Юффи здесь, так что он рассказал о тесте на отцовство, когда вернулся.

Клауд мог только представить, что чувствовала Юффи.

— Я так понимаю, все прошло не очень гладко.

— Ну, да, Юффи ненавидит Шинра, но она сказала кое-что интересное. Она сказала, что мы все считали Сефирота героем, когда он сжигал дотла ее страну. Но в то же мгновение, как он сделал то же самое здесь, мы стали считать его монстром. Я понимаю, что все дело в точке зрения, но смысл в ее словах был.

И, в самом деле, был. Вутайская война велась, в основном, с помощью пропаганды, но они все купились на нее. Теперь люди стали более осмотрительными, но это никак не умаляло всех тех зверств, совершенных Шинра в своей гонке за мако.

— Наверное, планета сможет измениться только в том случае, если изменимся мы сами. Может, нам все нужно прекратить драться. Шинра. Мне с Сефиротом.

— Может быть, — согласилась Тифа. Она обошла стойку и обняла Клауда. — Не знаю, готова ли я простить его или смириться с ним, или просто перестать беспокоиться о том, не ловушка ли это. Но я… постараюсь. Ради тебя.

— Спасибо, — Клауд обнял ее в ответ. Нечасто им приходилось обниматься, и он был рад возможности. Особенно в свете того, что все могло обернуться гораздо хуже.

— Аэрис простила бы его, да? — глухо проговорила Тифа ему в грудь.

— Она простила его еще до того, как он что-либо совершил, — Клауд помнил Аэрис, преклонившую колени перед алтарем, и ее безмятежный взгляд, когда смерть обрушилась с высоты.

Тифа отстранилась и обхватила себя руками.

— Думаю, ты прав насчет того, чтобы двигаться вперед. Буду двигаться. Но если тебе понадобится моя помощь, чтобы отправить его обратно в Лайфстрим, я готова. И пусть Аэрис сама с ним разбирается, — добавила она, повысив голос.

— Договорились. И спасибо тебе. Я понимаю, что это было… эм. Нелегко. Или. Эм. Идеально.

— Думаю, на сегодня использовал весь свой запас слов, — с доброй улыбкой сказала Тифа. — Ступай, разыскивай своего любовника. Чем дольше он остается один, тем больше вероятность, что нам придется воздвигать еще один Монумент.

— Не смешно, — скривился Клауд.

— А кто сказал, что я шучу, — Тифа махнула рукой. — Дай знать, когда найдешь жилье, ладно? Не используй это как предлог, чтобы исчезнуть, Клауд. Мы тебе не позволим.

Клауд коротко кивнул и направился к выходу, к яркому солнечному свету. Он не думал, что Сефирот устроит переполох — вообще-то он был уверен, что все будет как раз наоборот. Или хотя бы надеялся на это.

В любом случае, он знал, куда идти.

* * *

[p1]


	23. Глава 22 Королева цветов

Сефирот покинул «Седьмое небо» в мимолетной неуверенности, не стоит ли ему остаться поблизости, но потом вспомнил, что Клауд вполне способен позаботиться о себе сам. И хорошо — он не привык беспокоиться о чужой безопасности, а его рассудку и так было достаточно потрясений от того, что он активно пытается оберегать Клауда вместо того, чтобы убивать, медленно и болезненно.

Отмахнувшись от этих мыслей, Сефирот направился к руинам старой Башни Шинра. Их почти расчистили, чтобы освободить место для новых строений, но легко вспоминалось, как это выглядело раньше — символ жадности и корпоративной самовлюбленности, сияющим обелиском возвышавшийся над мрачным и темным городом.

Сефирот раздумывал, не распахнуть ли крыло, не взлететь ли наверх, но смысла в этом не нашел. Может, ему припомниться битва с Клаудом, может, он начнет вспоминать о годах жизни, проведенных на поводке у Шинра. В любом случае, вряд ли эти мысли улучшат ему настроение или приведут его хоть к какому-то разумному выводу.

Прошлое лежало в руинах, в прямом и переносном смыслах, и он может летать над ним словно забытый всеми ангел смерти, а может двигаться вперед, что бы его там не ждало.

Он сделал свой выбор в тот момент, когда в Хилен Лодже отдал Клауду свой клинок. Он думал, что его ждет лишь смерть и забвение, которые в какой-то момент казались благословением. Но оказалось, что это не так, что бойцовского духа в нем слишком много, чтобы перестать двигаться дальше.

Он шел вроде бы бесцельно, усиленным слухом улавливая шепотки прохожих.

 _Это на самом деле он?_

 _Да, взгляни на волосы, помнишь те плакаты?_

 _Я считал, что мама все выдумывала._

 _… позор, что Шинра творила в Вутае, просто ужас._

Это чаще всего доносилось от других людей, который думали, что он не слышит их бормотания. Сегодня общественное мнение о Шинра, может, и было сравнительно позитивным, но то была новая, дружелюбная планете компания Руфуса Шинры.

К Шинра, которой служил Сефирот — хоть от этой мысли и стыла кровь в жилах — общество было не так благосклонно. Руфус оказался достаточно хитер, чтобы простить его, но все равно представить его частью старой системы, еще сильнее дистанцируя нео-Шинра от той прежней компании.

К нему не пытались подходить, прямо как в прежние времена. Несмотря на грозную репутацию и тщательно выстраиваемый Шинра имидж, Сефирот никогда не проводил много времени за пределами Башни. В планы пиарщиков не входили его прогулки по Мидгару в гражданском. Он редко выбирался в город, и только в компании Анжила и Генезиса.

Сефирот добрался у церкви, и нехотя признался самому себе, что с самого начала шел именно сюда. Он остановился на улице, разглядывая здание и задаваясь вопросом, не бывал ли он здесь раньше. Вокруг раскинулся бывший Пятый Сектор, но церковь была единственным хотя бы отдаленно знакомым строением.

Нежный ветерок защекотал шею, оголенную из-за собранных в хвост волос. Из тех денег, что дал ему Руфус, Сефирот заплатил входные пять гил заикающемуся пареньку и, не обращая на него больше внимания, зашел внутрь.

Первое, что он увидел, был меч.

Сефирот застыл в полутьме церкви, задыхаясь от ярости, на мгновение вновь оказавшись в Нибельхейме с прижатыми к прозрачной цистерне ладонями, с бурлящей, словно мако в жилах, тоской, которая, в конце концов, обернулась такой же отравой.

— Извините, сэр.

Кто-то дернул его за рубашку. Сефирот, хоть его и трясло от сильнейшего с момента возвращения памяти желания _убивать_ , опустил взгляд и увидел, что рядом стоит девочка. Он понимал, что глаза у него светятся, а зрачки пульсируют; по всем правилам девочке полагалось взвизгнуть и убежать.

Но вместо этого она серьезно посмотрела на него и протянула цветок.

— Хотите один?

Сефирот моргнул. Он изо всех сил старался не зацикливаться на гневе и боли от неприятия, на отчуждении, которое чувствовал в Нибельхейме, на тех ощущениях, когда этот меч пронзил его, когда его швырнуло на распределительный щит, а потом вниз, в активную зону реактора. Ему хотелось разнести эту церковь по камушку, и неважно, святое это место или нет.

Девочка ничем не напоминала Сетра, но цветок в ее руках — он выглядел так же, как в его сне, когда пробивался сквозь грязь и говорил с ним.

Сефирот, не доверяя собственному голосу, кивнул и потянулся к карману, чтобы достать пару монет. Пальцы заметно дрожали, но он старательно контролировал себя.

— Не, не надо, — девочка мотнула головой и вложила цветок ему в руку, — я просто должна была отдать его вам. Красивые волосы, — с застенчивой улыбкой добавила она, а потом сорвалась с места и выбежала на улицу.

Только тогда Сефирот заметил, что в церкви он один. Солнечные лучи отражались от слегка тронутого ржавчиной Бастера. Он без труда пробрался к постаменту и сел, скрестив ноги, рядом с клинком, ставшим его погибелью, держа в руках цветок.

Ярость испарилась и оставила после себя пустоту, ту самую, что он чувствовал перед отправкой в Нибельхейм, когда размышлял об уходе из Шинра, зная откуда-то, что как бы ни хотел, его никогда не отпустят.

Его отчаянное желание найти хоть что-то, хоть кого-то, кому он мог бы служить, казалось теперь бессмысленным. Было трудно вспоминать огонь той внутренней уверенности, ослепляющую ярость, что сияла как маяк и обещала вывести его из тьмы.

— Привет.

Сефирот поднял взгляд. Перед ним стояла Сетра. Не цветок из сна, не воспоминание, а она сама — волосы, странно напоминающие его собственные, обрамляли юное лицо с милой улыбкой, руки, скромно сложенные на груди. То же самое платье, в котором она была в тот день, когда он вогнал меч ей в сердце и ликующе смеялся, пока она умирала.

Он встретил ее взгляд, но по-прежнему не мог назвать ее по имени.

— Можно мне сесть?

Сефирот огляделся. Шум с улицы, грохот машин, звуки клаксонов, говор людей — все исчезло. В церкви стало тихо и спокойно, послеполуденное солнце сияло в гранях клинка Бастера и воде окружающего его озерца. Цветы казались яркими и чуть слишком желтыми.

— Я умер? — в ответ на вопрос спросил Сефирот. _В первую очередь всегда узнавай оперативную обстановку_.

— Почему ты так думаешь? — Аэрис склонила голову. — Из-за того, что я здесь?

— Нет, — он махнул рукой на окружающее пространство, странно тихое, на нереального цвета цветы, оказавшиеся внезапно везде. — Из-за того, что _я_ здесь.

Она не ответила.

— Можно мне сесть? — повторила она.

Было бы вполне уместно, если бы в обмен на то, что ему пришлось прийти сюда с извинениями за отобранную у нее жизнь, она забрала его обратно в Лайфстрим. В конце концов, именно она вытащила его оттуда и дала возможность вернуться.

Он пододвинулся. Смысла противиться неизбежному не было. Он оборвал ее жизнь в самом расцвете — она вправе поступить с ним так же. Она не пряталась за жертвенным алтарем. И он не станет.

— Сколько драмы, — она устроилась на земле рядом с ним и осмотрелась, по-прежнему улыбаясь. — Правда, мило? Я так рада, что люди все еще приходят сюда. И ты не умер, Сефирот. Вообще-то, совсем наоборот.

У нее был нежный голос. Он помнил, как разговаривал с ней в Забытом Городе, как нес чушь про Сетра и про то, что она слишком чиста, что ее смерть не будет напрасной, что она уйдет в Лайфстрим, а он отомстит за гибель их народа. Может, это говорила Дженова, но его собственная уверенность в _правоте_ встала между ними, словно клинок, которым он пробил ей сердце.

Она не просила, не умоляла не убивать ее. Он припоминал, что она почти не говорила с ним, проведя большую часть времени в молчаливой молитве. Он нахмурился — воспоминания о том, что было до его возвращения, начали обретать ясность и четкость.

— Это была ты. Ты вытащила меня из Лайфстрима.

— Да. Ты со своей ненавистью затемняли его, — ответила она и указала на воду. — Видишь?

Он посмотрел вниз и не удержался, отпрянул от собственного отражения. Вместо глаз и рта зияла чернотой пустота, совсем как в том кошмаре с Анжилом и Генезисом. Завитки тьмы венами клубились вокруг тела, вплетались в волосы, извивались вокруг запястий, они брали начало из провалов, что были вместо глаз и рта, из дыры в центре груди, где должно было быть сердце.

Сефирот поднял руку и осмотрел себя. Выглядел он по-прежнему.

— Значит, так я выгляжу для тебя?

— Теперь уже нет, — она снова кивнула на воду. — Смотри.

Он посмотрел снова, и отражение изменилось. Кое-где завитки тьмы все еще цеплялись к нему, по большей части, к голове. Тот, что протянулся из груди, исчез, глаза и рот стали совершенно нормальными. Он потянулся, чтобы дотронуться до того, что в отражении выглядело клочком темного дыма, но почувствовал только собственные волосы.

— Сейчас гораздо лучше, — своим нежным голосом сказала она. Она была такой же милой, как и при жизни, в ней была та же самая извечность, что казалась Сефироту смутно тревожной.

 _Она это то, чем ты когда-то считал себя._ Как странно, что он когда-то в это верил.

— Ты и я… мы заключили сделку, — медленно произнес он. — Я хотел вернуться обратно в никуда, а ты хотела, чтобы я жил. Почему? Это наказание за то, что я сделал тебе?

— Нет, но понимаю, почему ты мог так подумать, — улыбнулась она ему. Глубина в ее глазах казалась безбрежной. Она была, всегда была куда более могущественной, чем он сам. — Это возможность раскаяния. Шанс все искупить.

— Зачем? — он обнаружил, что не может смотреть ей в глаза. Что бы в них ни было, от этого кружилась голова. — Я пытался прикончить Планету, почему бы ей не поступить так же со мной?

— Мать хочет, чтобы ее дети учились на своих ошибках. У тебя не получится, если ты не будешь помнить, в чем они заключались, — Аэрис обхватила руками колени. — Зак передавал привет. Хотел прийти повидать тебя.

И, конечно же, прочитать нотацию. Сефирот посмотрел на цветок, потом опять на свое отражение. Темные завитки по-прежнему были тут, и он смахнул их, хоть, конечно, не смог рассеять их.

А потом он посмотрел на ее отражение и увидел, каким он мог бы быть.

Свет лился из ее глаз, из рта, из сердца. Теплый свет, такой, какого он хотел, когда шел к Дженове, но не понимал, почему не находил. Дженова была Погибелью, желавшей использовать его, хотевшей спалить его до тла, как он почти спалил Планету по имя ее.

— Планета подумала, что может быть, если ты узнаешь, что есть любовь, ты раскаешься. Что получишь шанс жить в свете, и не загрязнять Лайфстрим тьмой.

Она уже говорила это ему. И Генезис говорил, тогда, во сне.

 _Мы думаем, что узнаем любовь сразу, как почувствуем ее, но как, если не знаем, что это такое?_

— Ты вернула беспамятного меня обратно, чтобы я узнал, а триггер… — он зажмурился, из всех сил стараясь связать разрозненные воспоминания. — Это было испытание.

— Ну, да, — она рассмеялась, и теплое, словно летний дождь, эхо ее голоса нежно обняло его. — У Планеты был урок для и Клауда. Но ты прав. Мы с тобой заключили сделку. Если ты окажешься неспособен к искуплению, то Клауду придется тебя убить. Тогда бы ты получил, чего хотел, и мне казалось, что это сработает.

— Но Клауд не убил меня, а я… Я чувствую тьму в себе. Она не исчезла, — он обернулся к ней. Почему-то казалось очень важным сказать ей об этом. Может, его ничто не контролировало, но оно все еще было _здесь_.

— Нет, не исчезла. Но я говорила Клауду, это похоже на яд. Требуется много времени, чтобы вывести его из организма. И он все равно в какой-то мере меняет тебя, — она внимательно изучала его. — Может, оно никогда не уйдет, но в этом-то и дело, Сефирот. Ты совершал много чего из ненависти или страха, кое-что не по своей воле. Но Планета дала тебе еще один шанс. Это не значит, что твои грехи прощены теми, кому ты причинил зло, и это не изменит твое прошлое. Ты знаешь, каково это, когда тебя ненавидят, боятся, используют, выбрасывают. Но ты не знал, что значит быть любимым, желанным, уважаемым за что-то, помимо твоего умения убивать. Теперь ты знаешь.

— Тебе не кажется, что это слегка банально? — спросил он.

— Может быть, — усмехнулась она, и склонила голову к плечу. — Но Планета преподносит нам те уроки, в которых мы нуждаемся, так что может тебе стоит прислушаться? Теперь, когда ты знаком немного со светом, ты по-прежнему выберешь тьму?

— Мне что, озвучить ответ? — спросил он. — Планета хочет, чтобы я выбрал прямо сейчас, дал какое-то обещание?

— Ты уже выбрал, — мягко ответила она. — Множеством простых решений, ты выбрал. И это не обещание, это просто жизнь, которой ты живешь. Каждый день ты будешь выбирать, Сефирот. Ты несешь тьму в себе, и выбираешь не быть тем человеком, каким был раньше. Тебе придется бороться с ней, и это будет нелегко, но ты доказал сейчас, что сможешь победить.

Сефирот и не ждал, что будет легко. Что вдвойне усложняло бесконечную борьбу с хитросплетениями его внутренней природы.

— В первую очередь я не совсем понимаю, чем заслужил эту милость, учитывая, что я натворил.

— Я знаю, что не понимаешь, и в этом часть проблемы. Возможно, однажды ты поймешь. Твоя жизнь не менее ценна, чем любая другая, — она склонила голову. — Но факт остается фактом. Неважно, понимаешь ты или нет, сейчас выбор за тобой, а не как раньше, когда так было не всегда.

Еще один намек на то, что все, начиная от самого его существования и заканчивая подготовкой его к бытию орудием Проклятия, было спланировано. А как же те, кто все это организовал? Получат ли они такой же шанс на искупление?

— А что насчет моего отца — кто бы им ни был? Моей матери? Неужели каждый, кто стремился уничтожить все живое, заслуживает это чудесное вмешательство?

Она очень осторожно протянула руку и убрала ему волосы с лица. Он вздрогнул, но от прикосновения не отстранился.

— Если захотят — получат. Веришь или нет, но ты, Сефирот, хотел. Что-то внутри тебя хотело искупления, даже если ты никогда не мог поверить в это.

Он не был уверен, что когда-то сможет поверить, но все может быть. Он искал в Дженове цель, причину существования.

— Кстати, о моем отце. Зачем у меня их двое?

— Два отца, две матери, два пути. Выбирай. Ты уже знаешь, что происходит, когда выбираешь Ходжо и Дженову, — она неопределенно махнула рукой. — Теперь, может, узнаешь, что будет, если выберешь по-другому.

— Винсент одержим демоном, а моя мать — сумасшедшая ученая в неладах с ответственностью, — напомнил Сефирот. — Ты понимаешь, что идеального выбора нет?

— Ну, — Аэрис пожала плечами и кашлянула. — У всех свои недостатки.

И то верно.

— Я уже говорила — ты несешь в себе их всех. Амбиции Ходжо, тьму Винсента, силу Дженовы и безответственность Лукреции. Но еще у тебя есть интеллект Ходжо, верность Винсента, таланты Дженовы и упорство Лукреции. Все есть выбор, Сефирот. Выбери, кем быть, а остальному дай уйти.

Он кивнул и замолчал, задумавшись. Пару минут спустя он почувствовал, как повеяло прохладой оттуда, где раньше было тепло ее присутствия, и понял, что она ушла. Цветы по-прежнему были прелестны, свет все так же красиво освещал это место, но сверхъестественность пропала.

Сефирот посмотрел на цветок в своих руках, на стоящий рядом меч, и понял, что она была права. К добру ли, к худу, свой выбор он уже сделал, и теперь пришло время узнать, к чему это приведет.

Хотя кое-что он мог сделать. Мгновение он раздумывал, как правильнее сказать, и выбрал простые слова, без обычной своей мелодраматичности.

— Прости, что забрал твою жизнь, Аэрис, — сказал он тихо. — Я не имел права так поступать.

Сефирот наклонился и положил цветок в воду. Течение подхватило его и унесло, словно это было подношение. Или молитва.

Клауд нашел его в нише, рядом с мечом Зака.

— Я хотел бы сказать ему что-нибудь, — сказал Сефирот вместо приветствия, когда Клауд пробрался к нему и встал рядом. — Им с Анжилом. Но не знаю, что они хотели бы от меня услышать.

— Меня не спрашивай. С разговорами у меня не очень, и на сегодня с меня хватит, — Клауд выглядел усталым, и Сефирот догадался, что разговор с Тифой немалого ему стоил. Но на Сефирота он смотрел внимательно. — Ты выглядишь иначе.

— Последний раз ты так говорил так, когда я собрал волосы в хвост.

— Потому что так ты выглядел более человеком, — Клауд изучал его. — Что-то произошло, да?

Сефирот вздохнул. Он обязательно расскажет Клауду — своей совести, своему компасу, своему не врагу, но сопернику — но, возможно, не здесь.

— У меня было… видение. Или явление, я до сих пор не понял, что это было. От Аэрис.

Клауд замер и скользнул взглядом по верхушкам растущих на полу церкви цветов.

— Странно слышать, как ты произносишь ее имя.

— Но не то, что я видел ее здесь? — Сефирот потянулся рукой, словно хотел прикоснуться к мечу. Но не прикоснулся.

— Это ее церковь, — пожал плечами Клауд. — Я тоже ее видел. Она лечила геостигму водой, — он обернулся к Сефироту. — Ее и Зака, они стояли в дверях. Зак помахал мне, — Клауд изогнул край рта в слабой улыбке. — Вообще-то, он сделал так, — и Клауд изобразил рукой нечто скрюченное. — Не знаю, помахал он мне, или показал что-то еще. Понятия не имею, что он имел в виду, надеюсь, он объяснит, когда мы увидимся вновь.

Очень похоже на Зака. Наверняка все действо сопровождалось каким-нибудь звуковым эффектом.

— Нужно, чтобы я рассказал, что она сказала? — Сефирот откинулся на холодный камень.

— Если хочешь, — Клауд легонько прошелся пальцами по рукояти Бастера. — То есть, я уже знаю, что она простила тебя.

— Правда? — Сефирот склонил голову. — Она не упоминала об этом.

— Наверно, считала, что ты уже знаешь, — Клауд посмотрел на него. — Я был рядом, когда она умирала, помнишь? Она простила тебя еще до того, как все произошло. Ну, и она не из тех, кто затаивает обиду.

Очень на то похоже. Сефирот подумал о Заке, и об Анжиле. Они по-прежнему говорили с ним только в его кошмарах. Может быть, они просто еще не готовы. Хотя, как ему казалось, за Заком не заржавеет. Он всегда был нетерпеливым.

— Хочешь побыть одному? — в тихом голосе Клауда слышалось почтение.

Сефирот на секунду задумался и мотнул головой.

— Я не знаю, что еще им сказать.

— Ну не знаю… может, что сожалеешь?

А сожалеет ли он? Для Анжила он сделал все, что мог, и знал, что давний друг и любовник хотел бы извинений не за свою деградацию, а за срыв Сефирота и последовавшие за ним попытки уничтожить мир. Ситуация все еще была слишком запутанной для Сефирота, чтобы считать ее решенной, и собственные чувства насчет Шинра никак не способствовали извинениям.

Но вот Зак…

— Мне надо было послушаться тебя, — Сефирот сосредоточил все внимание и волю на мече. В этот раз он все же легонько коснулся его. — Мне надо было попросить тебя о помощи, а не запираться в одиночестве в особняке.

Может, это и не помогло бы, может Сефирот убил бы Зака на месте, а не попытался разоружить. Сефирот все равно мог бы сойти с ума, даже если бы _попросил_ Зака о помощи вместо того, чтобы баррикадироваться в библиотеке в попытках слепить нечто ошибочное и неправильное из ошметков информации.

Но если он что-то и знал о Заке Фэйре, так это то, что Зак хотел бы, чтобы Сефирот хотя бы _попытался_.

Ничего такого не произошло, но Сефирот почувствовал, как от меча идет слабое покалывание, и на мгновение тот словно бы засветился. Сефирот точно знал, что Зак предпочел бы поговорить лично, а не посредством многозначительных световых колебаний. Он обернулся к Кладу, давая понять, что закончил свой разговор.

Клауд прочистил горло, а потом нежно погладил меч, словно тот был муглом.

— Ну. Пока, Зак.

Сефирот фыркнул.

— В наших отношениях ты главный по болтовне, — заметил Клауд. — Пошли?

— Ммм, — Сефирот начал пробираться к центру помещения. Он разок обернулся на оставленный в воде цветок, который прибило течением к другим цветам. На мгновение зрение затуманилось, и он увидел, что это такое — это был алтарь. Воздух наполнился благоуханием.

Клауд догнал его, остановился и тоже обернулся. Должно быть, заметил запах. Поднял руку и помахал кому-то.

— Пока, Аэрис. Ну, и спасибо за… ну, сама понимаешь, — он ковырнул носком ботинка землю (Сефирот ни разу в жизни не видел, чтобы он так делал) и сразу же стал выглядеть на десять лет моложе — сплошные голубые глаза и растрепанные белобрысые пряди — и порозовел, как будто смутившись. — Думаю, Тифа просто рада, что это не Руфус.

Сефирот понятия не имел, о чем это он, и не был уверен, что хочет знать.

Клауд запустил пальцы в шевелюру и дернул себя за прядку.

— Я скоро навещу тебя, — он снова стал похож на себя прежнего, спокойного, закаленного в боях и немного уставшего. Сефироту, по правде говоря, таким он нравился больше. Юность и невинность он никогда по-настоящему не понимал.

Когда они выходили из церкви, им вслед долетел тихий звук — может легкий смех, а может и вздох. А может это был просто ветер.

Но все так же пахло цветами. Словно этот запах запутался в его волосах.

 _Он был Нибельхейме, в библиотеке._

 _Все отчеты в которой оказались заменены порнографию._

 _Сефирот пролистал одну книгу — кое-что в ней казалось анатомически невозможным без серьёзных травм для участвующих — пока ждал звука шагов. Услышав их, он перелистнул страницу и произнес:_

 _— Я так и знал, что у тебя не хватит терпения долго ждать._

 _— Ну, Сеф. Чувак, ты серьезно подрываешь мою уверенность в себе! — в дружелюбном ясном голосе лишь слегка слышался намек на шебутное рвение. — Как тебе моя библиотека? С ума не сведет, но безумные идеи подскажет, понимаешь, о чем я?_

 _— А над слоганом тебе надо поработать, — Сефирот странно медлил оборачиваться. Задрал бровь на изображенное на странице действо. Зак определенно разделял слабость Клауда к высоким сапогам и длинным мечам._

 _— Если ты не готов меня видеть, я могу прийти потом, — пробормотал Зак._

 _— Удивительно слышать это от тебя, Зак, — Сефирот закрыл книгу и погладил корешок. Он был в своей форме — той, что Клауд называл фетишистской сбруей, но которую Зак стойко ассоциировал с ним — и черная кожа перчаток темным пятном выделялась на светло-голубой обложке книги._

«История о Том, Как Офигенен Зак в Загробной Жизни и Как Сефироту Надо Перестать Бояться Обернуться» _было напечатано мелким шрифтом на корешке._

 _Сефирот покачал головой, и поставил книгу на полку рядом с книгой, озаглавленной_ «Я Говорил, Что Вы с Клаудом Парочка Еще Тогда, Когда Он Был Зеленым Сопляком, а Ты Грустил» _, и наконец обернулся._

 _— Названиям твоих книг не помешала бы некоторая лаконичность._

 _Зак стоял ногу за ногу, скрестив руки на груди и облокотившись на книжный шкаф. Он выглядел так знакомо, что Сефироту с трудом припоминалось, что он не видел его почти десять лет, не важно, сколько времени он провел в беспамятстве или безумии._

 _— Я над этим работаю. Ты выглядишь гораздо менее сумасшедшим, по сравнению с прошлым разом, когда мы были здесь._

 _— Да, — Сефирот отвел взгляд._

 _— Ох, Сеф. Слушай, я понимаю, мы были… скажем так, я понял, что не нужно было пытаться вмешиваться вот так, ну ты понимаешь. С мечом. Но, типа… Я обычно так и делаю. Стукаю и надеюсь, что все заработает, — Зак заухмылялся. — Эй, может, мне стоит использовать в качестве названия, а?_

 _— Мм, — фыркнул Сефирот._

 _— По любому, тут я облажался. И что сказал Клауду прикончить тебя. Это было… Я вроде как сожалею. В смысле, насчет выбора слов. Это все мое юношеское увлечение видеоиграми._

 _— Это то, чему тебя учили, — ответил Сефирот. — Устранять угрозу. И он устранил. Я вернулся не потому, что вы недостаточно старались меня убить._

 _— Я понимаю, я имел в виду именно выбор слов. Дурацкий, — Сефирот и забыл, каким пронзительным бывал взгляд Зака, взгляд лиловых с отсветом мако глаз._

 _— Аэрис они тоже жутко нравятся, — подмигнул Зак. — И твоему любовнику тоже. Естественно, еще до того, как он стал твоим любовником._

 _— Во сне ты такой же несносный, каким был при жизни, — Сефирот понимал, что говорит невероятную бестактность. Но это же Зак. — Кстати, о Клауде. Не то, чтобы я не был благодарен за визит, но он был бы рад увидеться с тобой. Я удивлен, что ты навестил меня первым, учитывая нашу… предысторию._

 _— О, это все правила Аэрис, — Зак состроил рожицу и воздел руки вверх. — Типа, конечно, я могу поговорить с Клаудом именно сейчас, потому что ему нужна помощь в бою! А потом я могу болтать с тобой, когда захочу, но не могу вот так просто зависнуть с Клаудом и потрепаться о том, как это забавно, что он запал на меня._

 _Сефирот попытался уловить хоть какой-то смысл, но не преуспел._

 _— У Аэрис есть правила?_

 _— Ага, типа того. Она типа анти-Шинра загробной жизни. В смысле, она на самом деле обо всех заботится и установила эти правила для того, чтобы все… ну, ты понимаешь, — Зак изобразил сложный набор жестов, который ничего Сефироту не сказал, — не похерилось, — разъяснил он ничего не понимающему Сефироту._

 _— О чем ты хотел поговорить со мной? — спросил Сефирот._

 _— Я рад, что ты извинился перед Аэрис. Я не мог… Я на самом деле очень долго был зол на тебя за то, что ты сделал. Даже после того, как она объяснила мне, что знала о том, что произойдет, и что так было к лучшему, и все такое прочее. И что ты был одержим Дженовой. Я же был в Нибельхейме и, я как бы не пытаюсь перекладывать вину на жертву, Сеф, но…_

 _— Ты знал, что я выслеживал ее, — закончил Сефирот. Зак понимал это лучше всех, даже лучше Клауда._

 _— Да. В смысле, я сейчас это понимаю. Мудрость и понимание Лайфстрима и все такое прочее. Ну ладно, еще подружка-Сетра, — усмехнулся без тени смущения Зак под пристальным взглядом Сефирота._

 _Внезапно ряды стеллажей и обшитые деревом стены исчезли, и они оказались на краю утеса. Перед ними возвышался Мидгар, созданный из украденной энергии город остро-неуступчивых граней и тусклых огней. Паразит, медленно душащий Планету._

 _Сефирот увидел Зака, всего в крови, лежащего на земле под дождем. Над ним на коленях с перепуганным юным лицом и перепачканными в крови волосами стоял Клауд, распахнув слишком пустые глаза. Невинность Клауда всегда омрачалась кровью и смертью. Неудивительно, что Сефироту он нравился другим._

 _— То есть, это была типа самая идеальная, самая печальная, самая кошмарная смерть на свете, верно? — спросил Зак, стоя рядом. Он смотрел на свои последние минуты, улыбаясь чуть ли не с нежностью. — Не пойми меня неправильно, Сеф. Я был бы не против чего-то более достойного, но знаешь как долго я держался пока они меня не достали? Эпично, чувак. Просто эпично, точно тебе говорю._

 _— Ничуть не удивлен, — ответил Сефирот. — Ты всегда был полон жизни. И упорства._

 _— Полон кое-чего другого, как сказал бы Анжил, — согласился Зак растроганно. Он посмотрел на Сефирота, словно ждал что-то услышать._

 _— Я хотел бы, чтобы мы были друзьями, — помедлив, сказал Сефирот. Слова выдрало из него, словно камни упали с развалившейся скалы._

 _— Сеф, — рука Зака опустилась ему на плечо и сжала его. Даже понимая, что это сон, Сефирот чувствовал силу в этом пожатии. — Мы и есть друзья. И всегда ими были._

 _Сон начал таять, острые углы Мидгара размылись в странно подсвеченные формы, словно Сефирот смотрел на них через залитое дождем окно._

 _— Эй, Сеф, — голос Зака звучал как-то дребезжаще, словно он доносился издалека прямо ему в ухо. Как из телефонной трубки. — Знаешь, почему трудно объяснить каламбур клептоманам?_

Сефирот проснулся и моргнул в темноту.

— Потому что они всё принимают за чистую монету, — слегка торжествующе, хоть и немного сонно, сказал он.

— Гм, — Клауд оторвал голову от подушки и наградил его слегка раздраженным непонимающим взглядом. — Ты же в курсе, что разговоры с самим собой посреди ночи входят в перечень «тревожных признаков съезжающей крыши», верно?

— В курсе. Спи дальше, Клауд.

Он никогда не понимал ни единой Заковой шуточки. Может, тот факт, что сейчас он ее понял, относится к другому перечню. Хорошему.

Надо будет спросить у Клауда утром.


	24. Эпилог Исцеление тобой

_Шесть месяцев спустя._

Клауд ввалился в дом, безуспешно вытирая текущую по лицу воду. Он промок от кончиков совсем уже не торчащих прядей до изгвазданных в грязи подошв ботинок. А еще он замерз — хотя технически сейчас и была весна, Кальм уведомления явно не получал.

Но Клауд не жаловался, в глубине души он беспокоился, что задержка с весенним теплом была чем-то вроде намека от Планеты: не похерьте все заново. Намек предназначался любовнику Клауда.

Любовнику, который в тепле и сухости сидел на кухне в компании Винсента Валентайна.

— Клауд, — поприветствовал его Винсент, отсалютовав кружкой.

Приветствие Сефирота ограничилось строгим указанием снять ботинки и угрюмым замечанием:

— Клауд, у тебя что, нет дождевика?

Винсент закашлялся в тщетной попытке скрыть смех.

— Привет, Винсент, — на замечание Сефирота Клауд ответить не потрудился. Но снять ботинки все же озаботился.

— Сефирот сказал, у тебя был заказ на доставку? — спросил Винсент, потягивая чай.

Они оба выглядели такими угревшимися, а Клауд стоял, пытался разобраться с обувью и жалко дрожал.

— Ага. В Джунон. Хотя там погода не лучше. Как и по дороге туда, — ему почти удалось стащить один ботинок, когда он чуть не навернулся в натекшую лужу воды.

Сефирот встал и прошел в прихожую, где с Клауда накапало уже целое море воды и грязи.

— Нет, — отрезал он, когда Клауд собрался было высказать свои возражения, и встал в ожидании, сложив руки на груди.

От него хорошо пахло, и Клауд, несмотря на раздражение, радовался встрече. Его подмывало обнять Сефирота, хотя обычно при посторонних он так не делал — они оба не были склонны к публичному проявлению чувств — но облапать его грязными руками было бы забавно. Первые десять минут, а потом началась бы потасовка, которая обязательно перетекла бы в кое-что, что он определенно не хотел бы делать прямо на глазах у его…

…на глазах у Винсента.

Клауд до сих пор не мог воспринимать друга кем-то вроде тестя.

Клауд ухватил Сефирота за плечо, и, балансируя, стащил ботинок вместе с промокшим шерстяным носком. Переменил ногу, разобрался со вторым ботинком и таким же мокрым носком, потом скинул защитные очки, куртку и перчатки на скамью рядом с дверью.

— Заголяться не собираюсь, — заявил он Сефироту.

— У тебя все штаны вымокли, — указал Сефирот.

И они уперлись друг в друга взглядами. Ничья.

Винсент даже не потрудился скрыть удивленное фырканье.

Сефирот потянулся и снял с вешалки у двери свой шерстяной бушлат. Тот был достаточно большим, чтобы Клауд, надев его, мог вылезти из штанов, не сверкнув голым задом перед Винсентом.

— Я тебя _ненавижу_ , — Клауд тряхнул мокрыми волосами, с удовольствием забрызгав Сефирота.

— Иди переоденься, — Сефирот указал ему на дверь, ведущую в гостиную и прочие жилые помещения. — Я приготовлю тебе чай.

Клауд ожидаемо пробурчал, что не хочет никакого чая (хотя и хотел), махнул Винсенту и отправился вглубь дома. Шерстяное пальто было тяжелым, но теплым, а в маленькой гостиной горел огонь в камине. Клауд с трудом удержался, чтобы не остановиться на минутку и не погреться, и пошел по лестнице в спальню.

В доме она была одна, но единственным частым гостем у них был Винсент, а он редко оставался ночевать, пусть дом технически и принадлежал ему. Клауд кинул сумку на пол (она, очевидно, оказалась сделана из более надежного материала, чем вся его одежда) и прошел в ванную.

Дом был простым, одна спальня и одна ванная комната на верхнем этаже, кухня, гостиная и прачечная с туалетом на нижнем. Навес, под которым Клауд парковал Фенрира, и махонький двор, выходящий на заросшее поле. Сам дом находился в дальнем конце города, а значит соседей у них не было. Что, учитывая их весьма драматические поединки на мечах, было весьма кстати.

Клауд скинул пальто на кровать, стащил с себя трусы и прошлепал в ванную. К счастью, ванную отремонтировали, так что ждать, пока наполнится ванна, не пришлось. Клауд встал под душ, позволяя теплой воде прогнать остатки озноба вместе с грязью и пылью, каким-то образом въевшиеся в кожу.

Отмывшись, он натянул черные хлопковые штаны с футболкой, свитер, который был ему чуток великоват, и чистую пару носков. Высушил волосы полотенцем, подхватил Сефиротово пальто и направился вниз.

В кухне было тихо, когда он спустился, чтобы повесить пальто на вешалку у входной двери. Клаудова обувь и одежда была уже убрана, судя по всему, в прачечную. Пол в прихожей был отмыт и избавлен от грязи. Клауд закатил глаза, прошел к кухонному столу и сел перед дымящейся чашкой чая, приготовленной явно для него.

На чашке был нарисован желтый чокобо, который говорил «Кве!». Чашку подарила Марлин, ей казалось, что «он похож на твои волосы». Это была одна из немногих вещей, которые он забрал из «Седьмого неба». Одна из немногих его _собственных_ вещей.

Клауд никогда бы не признался в этом вслух, но чай ему даже нравился. Но только потому, что было слишком холодно для Черного Чокобо.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он Сефирота, обхватив чашку замотанными в рукава свитера ладонями. Тот кивнул в ответ. Их взгляды встретились, и Клауда пробрала теплая дрожь предвкушения от мысли, что позже они поздороваются как следует.

— Удачная была поездка? — спросил Винсент немного удивленно, словно заметив их переглядки. Он, наверно, был единственным — из более-менее живых — кого не перекашивало от недоверия, отвращения или гнева при виде их двоих вместе.

За последние полгода лекций Клауд накушался вдоволь. А Сефирот — угроз, причем от тех же самых людей. Но пока что все были живы. Уже достижение, по мнению Клауда.

— Ну, да. Хотя не знаю, почему кто-то захотел вернуться в Джунон, — Клауд скривился и отхлебнул чая. — Сплошная путаница, и похоже никто ничего не знает о номерах зданий. Думаю, они рисуют их каждый день новые.

Народ из Старого Мидгара и Эйджа потихоньку начал возвращаться обратно в маленькие городки и поселки, но процесс был небыстрым. В сельские районы не страдали избытком монстров, но все же их там хватало, а многие поселения были заброшены людьми слишком долго, чтобы это не сказалось на безопасности построек. Одним из немногих постоянно населенных городов был Кальм, хотя нападение Дипграунда нанесло ему значительный ущерб.

— Как Юффи? — спросил Клауд Винсента.

— В положении, — ответил тот.

Клауд чуть не поперхнулся чаем.

— О. Э. Это… За тебя как, порадоваться? — Клауд поспешно сделал еще один глоток, чтобы не продолжать.

— Да, порадоваться, — строгое лицо Винсента смягчилось в едва заметной улыбке. — Она счастлива, если только не винит меня в утренних приступах токсикоза. Я… ну… переживаю за нее, так что можешь представить, как у нас весело. Но… да, я рад.

— И я тоже, — Клауд улыбнулся и покосился хитро на Сефирота. — Ой, кое-кто скоро станет старшим братиком.

— Не смешно, — свирепо посмотрел в ответ Сефирот.

Клауд не собирался испытывать неловкость, потому что это было правдой. Когда Сефирот передавал Винсенту полученные от доктора Вон материалы и выводы, то ясно дал понять, что не желает и не ожидает, что обладание общей ДНК создаст вдруг какие-то обязательства или надежды.

Винсент выслушал его с обычным своим стоическим выражением лица, кивнул, и молча ушел. Клауд понятия не имел, чем все закончится, но через несколько дней Винсент вернулся в их временное убежище с ключами от дома в Кальме.

— Мне не интересны обязательства или ожидания, — без обиняков заявил Винсент Сефироту. — Но я хотел бы наладить какие-нибудь отношения, если ты не против попытаться. Опять-таки, Клауд мой друг, и мне хотелось бы понять, что он в тебе нашел.

Клауд не был уверен, что это была такая уж хорошая идея, но вполне понимал такое отношение. Как бы там ни было, Сефирот согласился, и теперь Винсент иногда заглядывал на обед, в худшем случае эти визиты оказывались неловкими, а в лучшем — тихими и приятными. Юффи, как и прежде, с Винсентом не приезжала, хотя Клауд не знал точно, из-за того, что сама отказывалась, или это Винсент не хотел ее брать с собой.

Сефирот признавался, что не воспринимает Винсента как отца, что, возможно, было и к лучшему, раз уж его ассоциации с этим словом были не особо добрыми.

— Ты думал о предложении Руфуса? — спросил его Винсент. — Сефирот сказал, что вы обсуждали его.

Где-то с месяц назад Руфус связался с Клаудом по поводу новой инициативы Шинра, которая подразумевала налаживание отношений с городами и деревнями в надежде на обустройство их для будущих переселенцев. Столица была переполнена, и Клауд понимал, какие могут возникнуть проблемы в месте сосредоточения всего населения планеты, если Шинра вдруг опять начнет всем заправлять.

Отсутствие правительственной системы сдержек и противовесов стало причиной, что одна компания, захватив монополию на ресурсы, стала фактически править всей планетой. Клауд полагал, что желание Руфуса не дать снова этому произойти добавляет тому очков, хотя и не был полностью уверен, что этот жест такой уж бескорыстный.

Руфус спросил тогда, не заинтересованы ли Клауд с Сефиротом отправиться в Нибельхейм и проследить за восстановлением города, на этот раз без всяких актеров. Клауд помнил, каково было раньше в городе и его окрестностях, а они с Сефиротом были в состоянии устранить любую опасность, исходящую от монстров, которые все еще представляли угрозу для районов, где располагались мако-реакторы, пусть и давно отключенные.

Сефирот проявлял интерес к инженерному дело, причем до такой степени, что обсуждал с Ривом Туести как обеспечить энергией удаленные независимые от мако поселения, чтобы не навредить опять планете и не истощить ее ресурсы. Руфус, должно быть, решил, что они смогут плодотворно работать над проектом вместе, и как бы Клауду не хотелось Руфусу отказать просто из принципа, он вынуждено признавал, что над предложением стоит подумать.

Чем больше вернувшихся к жизни городов и деревень, тем в больше мест он сможет делать доставку. Клауд не думал, что смог хоть кого-то убедить в том, что ему нравится эта работа, она утоляла его жажду странствий, а еще ему нравилось путешествовать в одиночку. За прошедшие полгода Сефирот несколько раз ездил с ним и был не против составлять ему компанию и далее, что, как полагал Клауд, было хорошим знаком.

— Думаю, мы могли бы принять его, — сказал Клауд. — Ты же бывал в Нибельхейме, верно? В смысле, после Метеора?

Винсент покосился на Сефирота, но если того и беспокоило упоминание этого города или его неудавшейся попытки устроить всемирную катастрофу, то виду он не показал.

— Да, — кивнул Винсент в ответ. — Но только в особняке Шинра. Его разрушил Дипграунд, но насколько помню, остальной город все еще стоит. Пустой, но стоит.

Клауд задумался о том, как странно будет туда возвращаться. Он больше не считал город своим родным, потому что того Нибельхейма, в котором он вырос, больше не было. Восстановленный из пепла город был всего лишь ширмой, и он сомневался, что конструкция зданий могла выдержать несколько зим подряд без профилактического летнего ремонта.

Но он понимал причины, по которым Руфус хотел независимые города с работающими государственными структурами, пусть даже для того, чтобы предотвратить консолидацию власти, как это произошло с Шинра ранее. А еще Клауд понимал, что рано или поздно им придется искать Сефироту какую-нибудь постоянную работу, или он снова свихнется, уже просто от скуки.

— Руфус сказал, что особняк Шинра принадлежит мне по праву наследования, — сказал Сефирот. — Похоже, мне досталась просто куча щебня.

— Если хочешь, можем отстроить его заново и жить там, — Клауд улыбнулся Винсенту. — Сделаем в подвале гостевую комнату для тебя. С гробами и всем таким прочим.

— Было бы неплохо, — Винсент склонил голову и нырнул в высокий воротник, пряча ясно различимый румянец за завесой волос. Клауд не раз видел, как Сефирот делал точно так же. — Если только с обычной кроватью. Юффи не любит закрытых тесных пространств.

Клауд тихо рассмеялся и вернулся к своему чаю.

Через пару минут Винсент засобирался уходить. Клауд проводил его до дверей.

— Передай Юффи поздравления и все такое. Она в «Седьмом Небе»?

Винсент кивнул.

— Думаю, она вскоре… захочет с ним встретиться. То, что Сефирот мой… родич… означает, что он родич и нашему ребенку.

Клауд задрал бровь. Ему казалось, что все будет совершенно по-другому, что Юффи будет еще яростнее настаивать, чтобы Демон Вутая держался от ее ребенка подальше — родич он ему или нет.

— Семья для нее очень важна, — сказал Винсент. И скривился. — А беременность делает ее эмоциональной. Не рассказывай ей, что я это говорил, она и бьет сильнее.

Клауд понятия не имел, что на это ответить. Он до сих пор не понимал, как его тихий и мрачный друг связался с громкой неугомонной Юффи, но догадывался, что произошло это во время кризиса с Дипграундом. То, что Винсенту заменяло чувство юмора, напоминало…

Ну да. У Сефирота оно было такое же. Клауд тряхнул головой. Они и в самом деле родственники.

Винсент протянул руку и дернул Клауда за свитер.

— Я расскажу Юффи, что ты носишь одежду Сефирота так же, как она носит мою. Может, это заставит ее не слишком стремиться его убить.

Клауд скривился и отмахнулся от чужой руки.

— Я и не знал, что у тебя есть другая одежда. Скажи ей, чтобы купила тебе новый недырявый плащ.

— Скажи Сефироту, чтобы купил тебе свитер по размеру. И дождевик, — Винсент улыбнулся, хлопнул его по плечу и ушел.

Сефирота Клауд нашел в гостиной, он подкладывал в камин очередное полено. Подождал, пока тот отвернется от огня, подошел и ухватил за волосы, крепко дернув.

— Привет.

Сефирот ничего не ответил, просто смотрел на него сверху вниз с обычной своей пристальной внимательностью. Воздух между ними потяжелел, нагрелся, и совсем не от огня в камине.

— Ты хочешь поехать в Нибельхейм.

Клауд вздохнул. Ему в самом деле совершенно не хотелось обсуждать это прямо сейчас, лучше бы он занялся кое-чем другим, тело привыкло к регулярному сексу, а он целую неделю был в отъезде — заезжал в «Седьмое Небо» повидать Тифу, Марлин, Баррета и Дензела, забирал груз, чтобы доставить его в Джунон.

— Сам знаешь, терпеть не могу делать то, чего хочет Руфус.

— Знаю, — Сефирот внимательно его изучал. Отблески огня отражались в глубине зрачков, и в сочетании со строгим выражением лица заставляли Клауда бороться с всплесками неуверенности. — Я тоже, если хочешь знать. Но ты хочешь поехать.

Клауд задумался. Ему и хотелось, и не хотелось — он понятия не имел, какие инженерные знания могут понадобиться, и представить не мог, чем конкретно, кроме устаревших сведений о своем старом городке и простого ручного труда, может посодействовать. Не то, что бы физическая работа была какой-то проблемой, он нормально относился к идее поработать руками.

 _А в чем тогда проблема? Ты боишься ехать туда с Сефиротом? Боишься, что ваши отношения недостаточно прочные, чтобы выдержать эту поездку?_

— Я не уверен, что я… не разозлюсь на тебя, — Клауд придвинулся ближе и, выпутав руку из волос Сефирота, скользнул ладонью ему по груди, остановившись напротив сердца. Посмотрел на него. — Сейчас дела у нас… идут неплохо. Понимаешь?

Сефирот искривил губы в едва заметной улыбке.

— Как романтично с твоей стороны, — он потянулся и прошелся большим пальцем Клауду по нижней губе.

Клауд фыркнул, стукнул его по плечу, но от этого необычно ласкового жеста перехватило дыхание и сердце пустилось вскачь.

— Ты понимаешь, о чем я. Не знаю, не слишком ли скоро?

— Ты в самом деле считаешь, что для нас наступит когда-нибудь подходящее время для возвращения в город, в котором я сошел с ума и спалил его до основания? — спросил Сефирот. Обернулся к огню. — Я сам… слегка опасаюсь этой поездки. Но это никак не связано с тобой или твоей реакцией. Я заранее догадываюсь, что она будет негативной, и уже смирился с этим.

— Рад, что хоть кто-то из нас что-то понимает, — иронично отозвался Клауд. При всей любви Сефирота к мелодраме, его практичность лишь слегка отличалась от бестактности. Но не более того.

— Меня беспокоит, что могут существовать отдаленные последствия того триггера в моем разуме, — объяснил Сефирот. — Я понимаю, что Дженовы в старом реакторе больше нет, Ходжо мертв, а я достиг некоторого… существенного прогресса… в преодолении своего прошлого. Но оно меня все еще… беспокоит.

Кто-нибудь другой подумал бы, что Сефирот объясняет причины, почему ему _не хочется_ ехать в Нибельхейм. Но Клауд знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать — все совсем наоборот, и полагал, что его собственная противоречивая натура вполне солидарна с ним.

— Ладно, — Клауд кивнул. — Думаю, тебе в любом случае надо что-то делать, — он снова потянулся и ухватил Сефирот за волосы так, чтобы дернуть за них как следует. — А пока я в настроении сам кое-что поделать.

Сефирот схватил его за плечи и поцеловал.

— И что же?

— М-м-м… — Клауд запустил руки Сефироту под водолазку, стремясь ощутить ладонями кожу. — Не могу решить, чего хочу — поиметь тебя, или чтобы ты поимел меня.

— Ну попробуй, — проурчал Сефирот ему в рот, — и посмотрим, что я позволю.

Как же он бесил. Надо же, _позволит_. Клауд сильно цапнул его за губу и бросился вперед.

Все закончилось тем, что Клауда, крепко обвившего ногами талию Сефирота и вцепившегося ему в волосы, Сефирот прижал к стенке, где и трахнул. Если это считать за проигрыш, то возможно, проигрывать не так страшно, как обычно считал Клауд.

По крайней мере, в этот раз.


End file.
